


Music Matters

by Skadia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Music, Rock Stars, Sexual Content, Sick Castiel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 99,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadia/pseuds/Skadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pied dans la fosse, un sur la scène. C'était la double vie que Castiel avait choisie avec bonheur en rencontrant Dean Winchester. Une vie au son des guitares, sur les routes, entre deux hôtels. Une vie où la musique compte autant que les musiciens. Parfois plus. Une vie où les fantômes du passé sont des chansons et des encres sous la peau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The woman in White

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui se poseront fatalement la question : les chansons sont de moi quoique inspirées directement de la série et parfois basées sur des dialogues existants.  
> Et non j'ai pas la musique qui va avec, mais si quelqu'un se sent de la composer je suis preneuse ! ^_^

"J'aimerais mourir maintenant, et qu'on en finisse."  
Le garçon était jeune, affreusement maigre, ses coudes cagneux s’enfonçaient dans le matelas et son visage se tordait de douleur sans jamais une lueur d'apaisement. Le médecin avait un fils d'environ son âge. Il était blindé, immunisé contre la souffrance de ses patients, c'était indispensable dans son métier. Mais le gamin était affreusement pâle. Sauf là où les hématomes avaient teinté sa peau d'un arc en ciel macabre. Il lui faisait peine.  
"On peut pas en finir?" Demanda encore le garçon en l'implorant de ses yeux bleus rougis par les nuits sans sommeil et les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il portait le nom d'un ange et le médecin savait qu'entre deux soins, les infirmières se désolaient de le voir mourir à petit feu.   
Les derniers bilans étaient mauvais. Terriblement mauvais. Le médecin se pencha sur le lit du garçon.   
"Tu veux arrêter d'avoir mal, Castiel, pas mourir."  
"A ce stade là, ça fait plus grande différence. » Grogna le gamin.   
Cette nuit là, il passa sur la liste des prioritaires pour une greffe de moelle osseuse. A travers la porte fermée et le brouillard de ses nuits sans sommeil il entendit sa mère gémir et pleurer. La liste des prioritaires, autant dire la liste des morts imminents. Il ferma les yeux et tenta vainement de penser à autre chose qu'à la souffrance qui lui broyait les os et faisait couler de l'acide dans ses veines.

  
##

Sur le papier c'était une bonne idée. Sur le papier c'était une bonne action et ça pouvait sauver une vie. Mais bordel qu'est ce que ça faisait mal! La crème anesthésiante qu'on lui avait passé sur la hanche n'anesthésiait que la peau mais pas l'os où un bourreau sadique allait enfoncer un mandrin tellement gros que Dean avait décidé de le décrire à Sam comme une corne de rhinocéros. Il serra les dents en s'accrochant à la certitude qu'il allait sauver une vie.   
Ça lui faisait une belle jambe tiens !   
"Ça va ?"   
La voix venait de très loin et il hocha la tête en pensant que non, bien sur que non ça n'allait pas putain !   
Il continua à proférer une litanie d'insultes dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'anesthésie générale le plonge dans un sommeil salvateur.

 

##

"C'est une belle journée pour revivre non?"   
Castiel n'eut pas le cœur de faire remarquer au médecin à quel point son exclamation joyeuse lui semblait ridicule. Mais la douleur s'était atténuée et pour ça il pouvait être reconnaissant. Restaient les nausées et la fatigue perpétuelle, mais le médecin promettait que ça irait en s'arrangeant.   
"La greffe a pris, si tu es régulier dans le suivi de ton traitement, dans quelque temps ça ira mieux."

Castiel hocha lentement la tête et observa l'infirmière qui décrochait la poche de plastique qui pendouillait sur un pied à perfusion à sa droite. Il restait quelques traces sanglantes dans la tubulure qu'elle enroula sur elle même avant de mettre un bouchon à sa perfusion.

Il décida que le rouge clair était sa couleur préférée et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

  
##

La fille lui caressait doucement la main tandis qu'il somnolait dans son lit d’hôpital le reste de l'anesthésie le faisait flotter dans une hébétude bienheureuse.   
"Tu veux faire quoi, plus tard?"  
Dean entendit à peine la question et répondit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.   
"Rockstar."Souffla-t-il en ouvrant un peu les yeux. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il les referma presque aussitôt. "Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les voitures."  
Il s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase.   
 C'était pas si dur, finalement, de sauver une vie.

**  
** ##

Cinq ans plus tard.  
Ils étaient dans un bar sans prétention qui les avait engagés pour une série de cinq représentations. Ils jouaient dans l'indifférence presque générale et vendaient parfois quelques CD qu'ils gravaient eux même. Dans l'ensemble c'était une vie qui leur convenait.  Dean veillait sur Sam comme il l'avait toujours fait et Sam cherchait les ennuis comme il l'avait toujours fait. Souvent, ils s'asseyaient au comptoir, le vieux carnet en cuir contenant toutes leurs compositions entre eux, et, chacun un crayon à la main, écrivaient des chansons comme on fait des cadavres exquis.   
Les premières pages étaient réservées à la liste des chansons et au fil du temps ils y avaient vu émerger des thèmes communs comme une très longue histoire d'horreur posée en rimes sur les accords de guitare de Dean et le rythme de la batterie de Sam.   
"Tu sais, la plupart des gens écrivent des histoires d'amour dans leurs chansons." S'amusait le cadet, son grand corps vautré sur le bar, faisant tourner son tabouret d'un coté et de l'autre sans que ses épaules ni son torse ne bougent. Il finissait toujours par poser sa tête sur un de ses bras, son crayon pointé en l'air comme si l'inspiration allait le frapper comme la foudre. Ses cheveux trop longs et mal coupés effleuraient le bar poisseux.  
"Faut croire qu'on est pas la plupart des gens." Répliquait Dean en faisant cliqueter son crayon sur sa bouteille de bière.   
Plus tard dans la nuit, ils rentreraient au motel, le premier de l'annuaire, le moins cher, et s'endormiraient jusqu'au lendemain. C'était une vie d'errance et cela leur convenait.   
Pourquoi cela fut il différent ce soir là?   
Pourquoi au milieu de la petite foule indifférente y avait il un jeune homme qui ne quittait pas Dean des yeux? Ça arrivait quelque fois et ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. C'était étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait décrété à dix huit ans qu'il voulait être rockstar de ne pas apprécier le regard des autres sur lui. Cela amusait beaucoup Sam d'ailleurs. Dean se savait capable de soutenir le regard d'une foule sans ciller, il l'avait déjà fait dans des circonstances plus ou moins agréables. Mais l'inconnu clignait à peine des yeux, ne bougeait pas de sa position au fond du bar et dardait sur lui un regard étrangement fixe. Dean manqua un accord et perdit le fil de sa chanson sans que personne d'autre que Sam ne s'en rende compte. Il se força à détourner le regard de l'inconnu au fond du bar et se concentra sur ce qu'il chantait. Il n'y eut pas d'autre incident au cour de la soirée.

A la fin de la représentation que Dean appelait « Tour de gratte », il laissa Sam remballer seul sa batterie tandis qu'il allait leur commander deux bières. La barmaid lui sourit.

« C'est la maison qui offre. » Dit elle. Il lui fit un clin d’œil et attendit son frère en vidant sa première boisson de la soirée. Sam revint peu après, ses baguettes dépassant de la poche arrière de son jean. Il tendit leur vieux carnet à Dean.

« Inspiré ? »

« Pas du tout. » Répondit l’aîné en lui tendant sa boisson. Sam se percha sur le tabouret de bar qu'il se mit à tourner de droite à gauche son seul point fixe semblant être ses mains enroulées autour de sa bière.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure ? Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas entendu rater un accord. »

« Il y avait un type qui me regardait. »

Sam haussa un sourcil orné d'un anneau en argent ( Dean avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de comptabiliser les piercings de son frère, il lui semblait qu'il en avait un nouveau tout les mois et que d'autres disparaissaient au même rythme.) « Le mec en trench coat là bas ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant l'inconnu au fond du bar du goulot de sa bouteille. « Il te regarde toujours. Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls ? » Il avait un petit sourire moqueur qui déplut à Dean.

« T'as pas une pauvre groupie à traîner dans l'arrière salle au lieu de te foutre de moi ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Pourquoi pauvre ? J'ai pas eut de plaintes jusqu'à présent ! »S'amusa Sam.

« Tu sais qu'un jour faire partie d'un groupe de rock minable ne suffira plus à lever les filles ? Qu'il va falloir que tu développes une vraie personnalité pour ça ? » Se moqua Dean.

Sam se leva et poussa le carnet vers son frère. « Ou alors on se met sérieusement à devenir célèbres pour réellement gagner notre vie avec notre musique ? Au boulot grand frère ! »

Dean le regarda s'éloigner en compagnie d'une blonde qui faisait une tête de moins que lui et ils sortirent du bar laissant le chanteur seul en compagnie de sa bière et de son carnet. Il en tourna distraitement les pages sans y apporter la moindre modification.

« « _Can I tell you something_  » est une bonne chanson. » Dit une voix grave à coté de lui. L'étranger au trench coat s'était approché du bar et se hissait sur un tabouret en faisant signe à la barmaid de lui apporter une bière.

« On se connaît ? » Demanda Dean d'un ton revêche. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait du s’adresser à une des rares personnes qui prêtaient réellement attention à sa musique, il le savait, mais l'étranger le mettait mal à l'aise. De près, ses yeux qui ne clignaient quasiment pas étaient d'un joli bleu un peu verdi par l'éclairage poussiéreux du bar. Il avait l'air jeune et fatigué.  
« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie »  
"Je me souviens pas d'avoir fait un truc pareil gamin." Répondit le musicien amusé.   
"Il y a cinq ans, le 18 Septembre, vous avez fait un don de moelle osseuse. "  
"Comment tu sais ça?" Demanda Dean en reposant brusquement sa bière sur le comptoir.   
"Parce que j'étais le receveur."  
"Je croyais que c'était anonyme ces trucs là !"  
"Ça l'est. Ça m'a pris deux ans pour vous retrouver."  
Il regardait Dean avec des yeux où le chanteur ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de soulagement. Il était quand même sur ses gardes mais ce mec, non, ce môme, savait quelque chose sur lui que seul Sam savait. Même leur père ignorait que Dean avait donné sa moelle osseuse. Il en conservait une petite cicatrice à la hanche qu'il effleurait du bout du pouce quand il se sentait un peu inutile, un peu minable d'avoir choisit une vie d'errance plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'utile à la société.

« Je m'appelle Castiel. » Dit l'étranger en lui tendant une main pâle que Dean serra par automatisme.  
"Pourquoi avoir tenté de me retrouver? Tu as des réclamations à faire?"  
Castiel secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers sa propre bière qu'il n'avait pas touchée.   
"Je voulais juste vous remercier. C'était important pour moi."  
Dean ne répondit pas. L'autre se leva, emportant sa boisson avec lui après l'avoir salué. La voix du chanteur, à peine plus forte que le brouhaha du bar le retint.   
"Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie?"  
Castiel se retourna perplexe et Dean lui fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules. "Je voudrais pas savoir que la vie que j'ai involontairement sauvée soit stupidement gâchée. Alors, tu en fais quoi de ta deuxième chance?"  
"J'étudie les mathématiques." Dit Castiel. " Et la comptabilité."  
Dean s'étouffa sur sa bière. "Tu te fous de moi j'espère?"   
L'autre secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Dean fit un geste du menton pour l'inviter à se rasseoir près de lui.   
"J'aime l'immuabilité des chiffres. Quoi qu'on fasse, un et un font toujours deux."  
Dean eut un petit sourire. "Parfois un et un ça fait trois, au bout de neuf mois."  
Castiel eut l'air perplexe quelques secondes avant de comprendre et il secoua encore la tête. "C'est exactement pourquoi la comptabilité me plaît. Ce genre d'items n'entrent pas en ligne de compte."  
"Tu es un gamin bizarre." Commenta Dean, amusé malgré lui.   
"Vous avez des réclamations ?" S'amusa Castiel.   
Dean haussa les épaules et ils finirent leurs bières en silence.   
Castiel était encore là le lendemain soir et s'éclipsa juste après le tour de chant des deux frères. Dean ne le revit que plusieurs semaines plus tard.   
De loin en loin ils partagèrent une bière et une unique fois, Dean le vit avaler quelques cachets avec sa première gorgée. L'idée du jeune homme s'insinua dans sa tête comme un chat qui miaule à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.   
Castiel s'installa peu à peu dans sa vie comme le chat inconnu qui s'enroule sur le canapé sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé. En ronronnant si fort qu'on n'a pas le courage de le renvoyer. Castiel ne ronronnait pas, mais Dean n'arrivait pas à trouver en lui la moindre volonté de l'éloigner de lui. Cela dura comme ça plusieurs semaines, quelques mois.  
Comment de cela passèrent ils un soir à leurs mains  courant sur le corps l'un de l'autre, le dos de Castiel pressé contre le mur extérieur du bar où Free Will venait de se produire? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Cela semblait naturel et ils en avaient envie. Castiel aimait les choses certaines et immuables, Dean aimait la chaleur du moment. Ils fonctionnaient curieusement bien, comme si la compatibilité de leurs sangs leur assurait la compatibilité de leurs âmes.   
"Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour te montrer?" Demanda Dean entre deux baisers. Castiel embrassait comme s'il n'existait rien au monde de plus important que les lèvres du musicien contre les siennes.   
"Je voulais attendre cinq ans."  
"Pourquoi cinq ans?"  
Castiel leva le poignet gauche au creux duquel, dans la pénombre, Dean n'aurait pas pu discerner un tatouage s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu en plein jour. Un pissenlit dont tombaient cinq aigrettes.   
"Cinq ans de rémission totale. Ça veut dire que je suis guéri. Je voulais être sur de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour finalement rechuter après t'avoir remercié."  
Dean leva la main jusqu'au poignet de Castiel où il posa un baiser léger. "Une aigrette de plus tout les ans?" Demanda-t-il en effleurant du pouce la fleur en légère surimpression sous la peau. Castiel hocha la tête.   
"Ton bras en sera couvert un jour."  
"Je l'espère bien. Et ce sera intégralement grâce à toi."

  
##  
Trois ans plus tard  
 Huit aigrettes. Castiel massait son bras avec une crème cicatrisante, passant et repassant son pouce sur la peau sensibilisée comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il était allongé sur la banquette de Dean dans le tourbus. Dean ne s'habituait pas réellement à avoir un bus pour voyager d'un état à l'autre, il ne s'habituait pas réellement à la notoriété non plus. Mais c'était plutôt agréable de ne plus naviguer de motel en motel au rythme des bars qui acceptaient de les embaucher pour une soirée ou deux. C'était agréable de savoir qu'à présent, Sam ne manquerait de rien et qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à caser sa batterie dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture prête à rendre l'âme. Ils n'étaient ni assez célèbres ni assez riches pour se croire à l'abri du besoin pour toujours, mais leur situation était devenue beaucoup plus confortable depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient signé chez un label indépendant qui leur assurait une publicité assez importante pour élargir leur public.

Dans le petit écran encastré au dessus de la table du tourbus, Rose Dawson parlait de l'amour de sa vie. « Il m'a sauvée, de toute les façons imaginables. »

Dean soupira et contracta tout ses muscles pour s'étirer sans bouger de sa position dans sa couchette, les bras passés autour de Castiel qui ne détachait pas ses yeux du film.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses regarder Titanic pour la cinquième fois ! » Ronchonna-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé. » Répliqua l'autre.

C'était vrai mais Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter ça comme une raison suffisante pour ne pas râler. Ils roulaient en direction d'une ville dont le chanteur avait déjà oublié le nom. Plus tard dans la soirée, Castiel scotcherait un papier avec le nom de la ville à son pied de micro pour s'assurer qu'il ne commette aucun impair. Il serait quelque part dans la foule probablement leur plus ancien fan et le plus fidèle. Sam et Kevin iraient prendre un bain de foule après le concert pendant que Charlie aiderait les roadies à ranger le matériel. C'était un rituel que seule la présence ou l'absence de Castiel venait perturber. Ça durait comme ça depuis presque trois mois et Dean verrait arriver la fin de la tournée avec reconnaissance et soulagement. Il se laissa bercer par le ronron du moteur et le cahots réguliers de la route, retira son bras déjà engourdi de sous le corps de son amant et s'endormit tandis que Rose et Jack faisaient la fête dans l'entrepont des troisième classe, bercé par le son monotone de la basse dont Charlie jouait en sourdine sur la couchette au dessus d'eux... Castiel massait toujours distraitement son poignet nouvellement tatoué.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil filtrait entre deux nuages éclairant toute la campagne qu'ils traversaient d'une lumière dorée rendue plus intense par le ciel gris acier qu'il voyait par la fenêtre du tourbus. Castiel s'était déplacé jusqu'à la petite table sur laquelle il avait posé les pieds, un livre calé entre ses genoux. Il se mordillait l'ongle d'un pouce en tournant les pages à un rythme régulier.

« J'aime bien ce genre de temps. » Dit Dean à mi voix juste pour tester sa capacité à parler. Castiel hocha doucement la tête et leva le menton vers la couchette supérieure, lui indiquant de ne pas réveiller Charlie.

« Moi aussi. C'est mon préféré. » murmura-t-il en tirant le rideau pour dévoiler plus de fenêtre. Dean se leva avec précaution (il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il se cogne quelque part dans ce foutu bus et c'était encore pire pour Sam) et s'assit à coté de Castiel pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. »

L'autre fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais être tombé amoureux d'Axl Rose, pourquoi je me retrouve avec une pâle copie romantique d'Elton John ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Parce que c'est la musique qui compte, pas le musicien. » Répondit Dean en lui prenant le menton pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Castiel n'avait pas de contre argument valable.

 

##

Castiel arrangea le col du blouson noir de Dean et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'attendrai après le concert. Peut être nu sur ton lit. » Promit il avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Tu veux vraiment m'exciter avant que j'entre en scène ? » Demanda le chanteur.

« Tu es toujours excité avant d'entrer en scène. »

Dean rit. De l'autre coté de la porte des coulisse, ils entendaient la rumeur de la foule qui commençait à s'impatienter et le bruit familier de l'équipe de Free Will qui terminait de tout mettre en place.

Castiel s'éclipsa et rejoignit la fosse de la salle de concert. Ce n'était pas la plus grande où Free Will s'était produit, mais la foule était déjà considérable et il s'écarta prudemment de la masse de jeunes gens qui s'agglutinaient contre les barrières bordant la scène où des roadies et des employés de la salle ajustaient les cymbales de la batterie de Sam et scotchaient des setlist par terre.

Il prenait ses vacances en fonction des tournées du groupe, un comptable avait ce genre d'avantages, et s'arrangeait pour les suivre autant que possible. Ce n'était pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulut. Il pouvait se glisser dans la couchette ou la chambre d'hôtel de Dean, mais il préférait la sécurité de son propre appartement. Free Will n'était sans doute pas destiné à être le plus grand groupe de tout les temps, mais leur fanbase sans cesse grandissante commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Plus d'une fois au cours des derniers mois, on l'avait reconnu dans la rue alors qu'il n'était personne, simplement parce que les fans l'avaient souvent vu traîner auprès des Winchester. Il n'aimait pas cela et tentait d'être aussi discret que possible.

La foule continua à se masser autour de lui, le faisant zigzaguer vers un coin sûr où il ne risquait pas d'être bousculé. Deux filles, assises par terre discutaient à voix plutôt basse, leurs verres de bière posés entre elles. L'une portait un bandana rouge qui attira l'attention de Castiel. Aucune mèche de cheveux n'en dépassait, elle était pâle et maigre mais souriait à son amie comme si elle vivait le meilleur jour de sa vie.

« Vous êtes Castiel ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna, surpris et hocha la tête. « Je peux avoir un autographe ? »

Les deux filles assises par terre interrompirent leur conversation et Castiel baissa les yeux sur le papier qu'on lui tendait avec un gros marqueur noir.

« Non heu … je... Pourquoi un autographe je suis... enfin je ne suis pas avec le groupe, je suis là en spectateur ! » Bafouilla-t-il affreusement gêné et regrettant de ne rien avoir à triturer pour s'occuper les mains et repousser le stylo qu'on lui tendait avec insistance.

« Pas avec le groupe ? Vous dormez dans le tourbus ! » Répondit la fille qui lui parlait et dont il ne regardait que les mains. Ce serait trop réel, trop intrusif de donner un visage à cette personne. Castiel était terrifié par ce que cela impliquait. Ça voulait dire qu'au moins une personne avait remarqué ses allées et venues, l'avait assez observé pour connaître son nom et savoir où il dormait. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait sans doute ses idées sur sa vie, sa relation avec le groupe. Cela signifiait que pour elle, il existait parce qu'il connaissait Free Will. C'était comme d'être soudain devenu une célébrité tout en se voyant privé du droit à exister en tant qu'individu. Il secoua la tête la gorge nouée.

« Je suis désolé... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Parvint il à dire, sans doute pas assez fort pour couvrir le brouhaha de la foule. La fille eut un reniflement méprisant et le dépassa en marmonnant quelque chose de désagréable. Castiel la vit se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte et disparaître.

« Quelle conne ! » Grogna une des filles assises par terre. Elle leva son verre de bière à peine entamé vers Castiel. « Vous en voulez ? J'y ai à peine touché et vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

La fille au bandana hocha la tête. Castiel cligna des yeux une fois ou deux et finit par s'agenouiller auprès des deux filles en saisissant le verre avec reconnaissance. La bière blonde éventée était à peine fraîche mais suffisante pour délier un peu la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Les deux filles le regardaient avec intérêt.

« Il est beau votre tatouage. » Dit celle au bandana rouge.

« Merci. Et merci pour la bière. Je m'appelle Castiel. »

« On s'en doutait. » S'amusa la brune, celle qui avait des cheveux. « Moi c'est Brooklyn, elle c'est Kate. »Dit elle en lui tendant la main. Castiel la serra et lui rendit son verre de bière à moitié vide.

« Vous permettez que je vous en offre une autre après le concert ? Je n'aime pas être redevable. »

Brooklyn secoua la tête. « Est ce que c'est pas comme ça que font les violeurs dans les concerts ? Ils offrent des verres aux filles, les droguent et ensuite on les revoit plus jamais ? »

« Brook ! » Protesta Kate. « Excusez là, je la soupçonne d'avoir un syndrome de Tourette depuis des années, ou un asperger, elle est incapable de ne pas dire ce qu'elle pense ! »

Castiel sourit et s'assit en tailleur à coté des deux filles. « Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit il. « Et je n'avais pas l'intention de droguer qui que ce soit ! Je ne reconnaîtrais sans doute pas de la drogue si on m'en mettait sous le nez. »

Brooklyn haussa les sourcils. « La fille qui vient de partir a dit que vous dormiez dans le tourbus... elle s'est trompée ? »

Castiel et Kate la dévisagèrent, perplexes. « Quoi ? » Se défendit elle « On me fera jamais croire qu'on file pas la drogue gratuitement aux artistes ! Ni que les tourbus n'en sont pas pleins ! »

Castiel sourit. Les lumières s'éteignirent et la foule se mit à crier lui évitant d'avoir à répondre à la question embarrassant de Brooklyn. Ils se levèrent et il se plaça derrière les filles, il voyait par dessus leurs épaules, et de toute façon le spectacle ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Il avait vu Dean chanter des dizaines de fois, parfois pour son seul bénéfice. Il avait vu et entendu Sam jouer de la batterie un nombre incalculable d'heures. Il savait exactement comment Kevin se tenait derrière son clavier et à quel moment il disparaîtrait en coulisse pour récupérer son violoncelle pour la partie acoustique du concert. Il avait déjà joué de la basse de Charlie et savait combien elle était lourde et que la bandoulière lui entaillait le cou chaque soir. Elle portait des cols roulés depuis plus d'un an ou de gros colliers à clou pour éviter cela.

Il connaissait le groupe. Chacune de leurs chansons même les inédites. Il les aimait toutes. Mais il connaissait ces gens en tant qu'être humains. Ils étaient ses amis, pas des vedettes à ses yeux (ou enfin si, peut être un peu, mais pas que). Il aimait se glisser chaque soir dans la foule hurlante et s'imprégner de leur enthousiasme. Il aimait entendre Dean leur parler de réaliser leurs rêves et les entendre réagir comme si dans le public certains avaient la révélation de leur vie.

Il aimait se souvenir de la toute première fois où il avait entendu ce groupe. Il avait dix sept ans et après un an de recherches il venait de trouver l'identité de celui qui avait donné de sa moelle osseuse pour le sauver. Il avait cliqué sur une page internet et la musique s'était déclenchée, le faisait sursauter. Il avait faillit fermer l'onglet, par réflexe, mais le son n'était pas désagréable.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait entendu la voix de Dean Winchester. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle était basse et douce et évoquait beaucoup plus une promenade en forêt que la rage du hard rock pour le jeune homme que Castiel était à l'époque. Il avait fermé les yeux une seconde pour écouter la voix de quelqu'un qui sans le savoir lui avait sauvé la vie et avait écouté les paroles.

_« The Woman in White didn't mean any harm,_

_But she crushed my heart and broke my arms,_

_Took me to the river and tried to drown me._

_The Woman in White didn't mean any harm,_

_But I had to get rid of her before she kills me. »_

Plus tard, il avait appris que c'était Sam qui avait écrit la chanson après la mort accidentelle de sa petite amie Jessica. Les paroles continuaient de le toucher énormément. La moitié des fans choisissaient d'y voir l'histoire d'une Dame Blanche comme dans la légende urbain. L'autre moitié y voyait une histoire d'amour triste et les deux interprétations étaient également vraies.

Castiel avait surnommé la chanson «  Leucémie » ce qui faisait grincer des dents à Dean et sourire Sam.

« Tant qu'elle te plaît mec... » Avait dit le cadet en entendant le surnom la première fois. « Tant qu'elle t'évoque quelque chose, tout me va. »

Contrairement à Dean, Sam n'était pas possessif avec ses créations, il semblait sincèrement heureux pour peu qu'on manifestait un peu d'intérêt pour ses écrits et ses compositions, l'interprétation qu'on en avait lui importait peu.

Ils commençaient presque tout leurs concerts par cette chanson. C'était peut être un clin d’œil adressé à Castiel. Ou peut être une façon de se rappeler que pour les frères Winchester, tout avait commencé ce jour là précisément. Avec la mort de Jessica. Castiel fermait les yeux, écoutait la foule crier ou se taire selon les soirs, se laissait porter par le son lourd de la basse, les notes de clavier hypnotiques, et la voix de Dean qui chantait doucement.

_« I miss her like hell._

_She didn't mean to break me._

_But she did. »_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, applaudissant en même temps que le public par habitude, la fille au bandana rouge s'essuyait le nez avec sa manche. Il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier qu'elle prit un peu surprise dans l'instant de flottement entre deux chansons.

« J'ai pleuré aussi la première fois que je l'ai entendue. » Dit il. Il devait crier pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit de la foule. Il n'osait pas regarder le bandana ni y faire allusion.

« Pour vous non plus c'est pas une histoire d'amour ? »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Pas même de loin. »

Elle sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la scène où Sam assurait un fond sonore tandis que Dean et Charlie ajustaient leurs instruments à la chanson suivante.

C'était pour ce genre d'échanges, pour l'étrange communion entre des gens liés uniquement par la musique que Castiel assistait aux concerts de Free Will. C'était comme d'être vivant, mais à plusieurs.

 


	2. Crossroads ( celle ci est pour Kate)

 

Deux heures plus tard, Castiel tint sa promesse et offrit une nouvelle bière à Brooklyn en envoyant discrètement un message à Dean. Le bar qu'il avait choisit, un peu à l'écart de la salle était presque désert et le patron se moquait manifestement de qui étaient ses clients. Brooklyn et Kate babillaient au sujet du concert avec de grands sourires et des étoiles dans les yeux quand Dean se glissa sur la banquette à coté de Castiel en faisant glisser son whisky sur la table. Il portait toujours sa tenue de scène. Des bottes usées dont l'une vint buter contre le pied du jeune homme, un jean déchiré au genou, un t-shirt blanc ajusté et un blouson de cuir luisant. Ce soir là, personne ne l'avait convaincu de cerner ses yeux de noir et il ne portait qu'un seul bracelet d'argent que Castiel n'aurait pas deviné sous la manche du blouson s'il ne l'avait pas aidé à l'attacher plus tôt dans la soirée.

«Bonsoir. » Dit il avec le sourire qu'il réservait aux fans et aux journalistes. Il tendit les deux mains aux jeunes filles en face de lui. Elles cessèrent aussitôt de parler et serrèrent timidement le bout de ses doigts. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment les yeux verts du chanteur pouvaient encore briller d'excitation et de joie après le concert alors que lui même se sentait épuisé et affamé. C'était sans doute pour ça que Dean était le leader du groupe, pour son étrange capacité à inspirer l'admiration quoi qu'il fasse, et son don de le faire avec le genre de sourires qui illuminait la journée des gens qu'il croisait. Quel que soit son état de fatigue, Dean n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être charmant et aimable, pour accorder toute son attention à ses interlocuteurs comme s'ils étaient les gens les plus importants du monde. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un leader et une star.

Castiel l'écouta converser avec les deux filles, leur demander si elles assisteraient à d'autres concerts. Il le regarda porter la main à la tête de Kate et effleurer le bandana du bout des doigts.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. Elle hocha la tête manifestement incapable d'articuler un mot et il fit glisser l'étoffe de son crane presque chauve, découvrant un fin duvet blond sale. Elle rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules.

Castiel avait la gorge serrée et Brooklyn regardait le fond de sa bière sans rien dire. Dean avait toujours les yeux braqués sur Kate et il souriait doucement. Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras par dessus la table. Surprise, elle s'accrocha maladroitement à son blouson de cuir qui crissa sous ses ongles.

Castiel n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il savait que c'était exactement les mots que Kate avait besoin d'entendre. Dean avait cette étonnante capacité à savoir exactement quoi dire à quel moment pour produire l'effet désiré auprès de son interlocuteur. Cela fascinait Castiel de le voir rougir à chaque fois qu'une fan tentait une approche, juste pour flirter avec elle la seconde suivante, un clin d’œil, un sourire, un effleurement du bout des doigts sur la joue... Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Une fois, Sam lui avait demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas de voir son petit ami (quelle étrange façon de le nommer!) flirter avec le monde entier. Castiel avait sourit et haussé les épaules. « Le soir, c'est vers moi qu'il revient, alors ça ne me dérange pas. » Avait il répondu.

Dean lâcha Kate et saisit le bandana qu'il considéra une demi seconde avant de lever les yeux vers Castiel.

« Tu as un stylo ? »

Castiel lui tendit un des marqueurs qu'il transportait toujours avec lui depuis quelque temps et Dean griffonna quelque chose sur le bandana qu'il agita pour faire sécher l'encre avant de le rattacher autour de la tête de Kate.

« Est ce que vous avez besoin qu'on vous ramène ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux filles.

Elles secouèrent la tête. «  Notre hôtel est juste à coté »

« Prenez soin de vous. »

Dean soignait ses entrées et ses sorties. Il prit ostensiblement la main de Castiel et le tira vers lui pour l’entraîner dehors. Les deux filles n'avaient pas cessé de sourire.

Le jeune homme le suivit en trébuchant, perplexe. « Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de balancer notre relation à la figure de deux fans ? » Grogna-t-il en s'engouffrant avec lui dans un taxi.

Dean tendit un papier sur lequel il avait écrit l'adresse de leur hôtel au chauffeur et se cala contre le dossier de la banquette.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elles en parleront. »

Castiel ne le pensait pas non plus pour être honnête. Une vitre teintée les séparait du conducteur, il s'offrit l'occasion de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean. Le cuir du blouson était froid sous sa joue.

Il était tard quand ils se présentèrent au comptoir de la réception de l'hôtel.

« Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de soirée que j'avais prévu." S'excusa le jeune homme en suivant le chanteur dans sa chambre. Dean haussa les épaules et referma la porte derrière lui.   
"Il y aura d'autres soirées." Dit il.   
La pièce était petite et confortable, quelqu'un (sans doute Sam) avait apporté la valise de Dean, le sac à dos de Castiel était déjà rangé dans le petit placard encastré dans le mur séparant la chambre de la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Dean y balancer la valise avant de l'ouvrir pour y pécher une tenue plus confortable. Il se souvenait de l'époque où les deux frères trimbalaient l'intégralité de leurs possessions dans le coffre d'une vieille voiture, revendue depuis. Quand ils avaient commencé à avoir du succès et à devoir faire des tournées de plus en plus longues, il avait offert la valise à Dean. Elle était en grosse toile noire à l'origine mais le chanteur y avait cousu à gros points des patch de chaque état dans lequel il passait. Il en manquaient encore quelques uns dont Hawaï et l'Alaska mais il espérait bien y remédier un jour. Au fil des mois à plier et déplier le linge, Dean avait finit par acquérir une dextérité impressionnante en terme de rangement de valise. Il calculait exactement ce dont il aurait besoin: une paire de jeans tout les cinq jours, et autant de t-shirts ou chemises, de chaussettes et de sous vêtements que de jour entre deux hôtels pourvus d'une machine à laver. Il avait compartimenté la valise en deux, une partie propre, une partie sale plus un sac étanche pour ses affaires de toilette.   
Castiel n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir qu'il faisait une check list pour être sur de ne rien oublier ( Kevin le faisait et Dean avait copié une grande partie de sa routine de voyage sur lui.)  
Un autre sac, qui lui, restait dans le tourbus, contenait ses vêtements de scène. Toujours les mêmes. Des jeans plus ou moins élimés, des hauts blancs, différents blousons de cuir noir que Dean s'empressait d'enlever dès qu'il n'y avait plus aucun fan pour le voir.   
Castiel le regarda se déshabiller, émerveillé comme toujours par la façon dont l'homme qu'il avait devant lui changeait à mesure qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements comme autant de couches successives de son personnage de rockstar. C'était toujours le même rituel. D'abord la veste qu'il faisait glisser de ses épaules avant d'en tirer le bout des manches pour les faire glisser le long de ses bras tatoués. Ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement comme si elles ne voyaient plus l'intérêt de rester toniques sans le poids du cuir. Puis le t-shirt qu'il faisait passer par dessus sa tête, ruinant sa coiffure soigneusement étudiée, il passait ensuite une main dans ses cheveux courts et se grattait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment désordonnés à son goût. Castiel regarda les tatouages disparaître sous un vieux t shirt Led Zeppelin et la façon délicate dont Dean en lissait l’ourlet avant de déboutonner son jean et de s'en extirper une jambe après l'autre après avoir retiré ses boots d'un mouvement sec du pied.   
C'était toujours le même rituel à la fin duquel il ne restait généralement plus grand chose de la vedette à part les tatouages, les piercings et parfois, les yeux cernés de noir. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il y avait juste un homme fatigué qui se hissa sur le lit à coté de Castiel et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amant en soupirant de contentement, la tête posée sur son ventre.   
Castiel posa automatiquement sa main sur le crane de Dean,faisant rouler les mèches châtain entre ses doigts pour en éliminer les dernières traces de gel.   
"Tu crois qu'elles reviendront?" Demanda Dean doucement, les yeux fermés.   
"Brooklyn et Kate?"  
"C'était leur nom?"  
"Oui. Et oui, je crois qu'elles reviendront."  
Dean sourit. "Elles ont l'air de chouettes gamines. Courageuses."  
Castiel hocha la tête. Pendant un moment ils restèrent silencieux, Dean commençait à s'endormir. Castiel alluma la télévision, cherchant en vain quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.   
"Est ce que tu étais aussi maigre et pâle qu'elle? Que Kate? Avant?"  
Dean s'était redressé sur les coudes, son visage assez proche de celui de Castiel pour lui masquer entièrement la télévision au pied du lit. Le brun hocha la tête.   
"J'étais pire. Ma mère doit encore avoir quelques photos de l'époque. J'avais perdu tout mes cheveux et pendant deux mois je vivais dans une bulle stérile."  
Dean s'assit complètement sur le lit, pensif, passa une main dans les cheveux de Castiel, tordant une mèche noire entre ses doigts, tentant de s'imaginer son amant chauve.   
"Comment tu as fait pour tenir? » Demanda-t-il . « Je crois que je mourrais si on m'enfermait pendant des mois, si j'étais malade aussi longtemps, si je me voyais dépérir à petit feu..."  
Castiel haussa les épaules.   
"Instinct de survie. Les humains sont très difficiles à tuer, tu sais. Dès qu'on te dit que tu es condamné à moins d'un miracle, tu te mets à prier pour un miracle."  
Dean sourit et rampa sur le lit pour s'approcher de lui.   
"J'ai été ton miracle alors?"  
Castiel hocha la tête. "Tu l'es encore." Il l'embrassa doucement. Dean n'embrassait pas de la même façon quand il était juste lui ou quand il s'était glissé dans le personnage du leader de Free Will. Castiel se moquait souvent de lui en l'appelant "Fearless Leader" dès que le chanteur enfilait son blouson noir, comme s'il existait deux personnes distinctes dans son corps. Dean embrassait passionnément et tendrement, ses mains se posaient doucement sur les épaules de Castiel, remontaient sur son cou où elles s'installaient pour le temps du baiser avant de venir se crisper dans ses cheveux ou de redescendre le long de ses bras, de son dos, chaudes et rugueuses contre sa peau.   
"Tu sais pourquoi Titanic est mon film préféré?" Demanda Castiel doucement en jouant avec le bord des manches du t-shirt de Dean, découvrant le grand lys noir qu'il avait tatoué sur l'épaule, entouré de flammes qui lui couraient le long de l'omoplate. Le chanteur secoua la tête, son front pressé contre celui de son amant.   
"Parce que tu es romantique comme une fille?" Se moqua-t-il.  
"Parce que Jack a sauvé Rose, de toutes les façons imaginables, tout comme tu m'as sauvé."  
"J'ai rien fait Cas." Soupira Dean en s'éloignant de lui pour s'installer de son coté du lit, calant ses épaules contre le mur, un oreiller glissé derrière son dos. "J'ai donné ma moelle osseuse quand j'avais vingt et un ans, je savais même pas ce que je faisais. Je te rappelle que c'était juste une excuse pour sécher les cours !"  
C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient déjà eut plusieurs fois et Castiel n'avait jamais dépassé ce stade en trois ans de relation. Mais ce soir, il voyait le petit bandana rouge et les bras maigres de Kate en comparaison des bras musclés et tatoués de Dean. Il les imaginait, fondus par la maladie, l'encre pâlie, salie par les traitements. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Dean qui la pressa doucement.   
"Moi, quand j'ai eut vingt et un ans, j'ai voulut me tuer."  
Dean eut un sursaut si violent qu'il fit trembler le lit. " Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça."

Castiel haussa les épaules.  
"J'ai cru que je faisais une rechute. Je me suis réveillé un matin brûlant de fièvre, je vomissais tout ce que j'avalais, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi mal depuis des années. Je suis allé à l'hôpital et ils m'ont gardé, fait passer une batterie de tests et d'examens. J'ai cru que la leucémie revenait."  
"Trois ans après la greffe?"  
Castiel hocha la tête. "Ça arrive, c'est rare mais ça arrive. Et je voulais pas revivre ça. La douleur insupportable, tout le temps, être malade en permanence, le regard apitoyé des médecins, ma mère qui se retient de pleurer... j'aurais préféré mourir que de revivre ça. J'ai interdit à tout le monde de me donner les résultats des tests et j'ai planifié comment je voulais partir. »  
Dean avait la gorge serrée, il savait que l'histoire finissait bien, elle finissait forcément bien puisque Castiel était là pour la raconter, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, la tête calée contre le mur comme si ne rien voir lui rendait les souvenirs plus supportables. Ou peut être qu'il voulait éviter de croiser le regard de Dean durant sa confession.   
"Et après?"  
"Après, j'ai écouté " _Dad is on a hunting trip_." Je savais que c'était toi qui chantait, la personne qui m'avait sauvé la première fois. Ce CD fait une heure et trente six minutes. Je l'ai écouté en boucle, toute la nuit. J'en connaissait déjà chaque morceau par cœur mais j'imagine qu'il faut être dans un certain état d'esprit pour avoir de grandes révélations. J'ai pleuré à chaque fois que " _My soul for his_ " commençait et aussi à chaque refrain de " _Hellhounds_ ". Le lendemain, j'ai demandé les résultats des analyses, pris les traitements qu'on me donnait et j'ai décidé de ne pas mourir, au moins pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas remercié pour ma seconde vie."  
"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?" Demanda Dean doucement. Castiel haussa les épaules.   
"Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment mais... ce soir, en voyant Kate, j'ai espéré très fort que tu puisses la sauver comme tu m'as sauvé. Que ta musique puisse lui donner la force de se réveiller encore un matin pour continuer à l'écouter."

Cette fois ci, Castiel avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Il avait ce regard fixe et profond qui avait mis Dean mal à l'aise la première fois, comme si les yeux bleus sondaient trop intensément son âme à la recherche de quelque chose de grand et d'héroïque dont le chanteur se savait dépourvu. Il n'était pas un héros quoi qu'en pense son amant.  
"Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Cas. Ma musique n'est pas assez bonne pour sauver des gens."  
"Elle m'a bien sauvé moi."  
"Elle t'a sauvé parce que tu crois me devoir ta seconde vie. C'est différent."  
Castiel passa la main sur la joue un peu râpeuse de Dean, comme pour le convaincre ou le faire taire.

« Je fais que des chansons Cas. Tu te trompes si tu crois que je suis un genre de héros pour ces gens. » Dit il encore.

Castiel lui prit le visage à deux mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Des chansons qui m'ont sauvé ! Et si elles peuvent sauver juste une seule autre personne, juste une seule Kate... est ce que tu ne crois pas que c'est une raison suffisante pour être fier ? »

Dean baissa les paupières à défaut de pouvoir baisser la tête, le pouce de Castiel effleura le piercing au dessus de sa pommette « Écouter tes chansons m'a appris ce qu'est le libre arbitre, l'autodétermination. Je continue de penser que c'est une chose pour laquelle il faut se battre. Et je continue de penser que c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais être fier. Quelque chose qui mérite qu'on se batte.»

Dean hocha lentement la tête, glissant son menton râpeux dans la paume de Castiel pour y déposer un baiser.

« Rappelle le moi quand je douterai à nouveau. » Dit il doucement.

« Compte sur moi ». Dit Castiel. Il se glissa sous les draps sans prendre la peine d'enlever plus que ses baskets. Dean se glissa contre son torse, ses bras entourant la taille du jeune homme et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Castiel, juste en dessous de la petite cicatrice proche de sa clavicule. Des années plus tôt, avant même d'être déclaré «  en rémission »,le jeune homme y avait fait tatouer une phrase dont le vrai sens avait jusqu'ici échappé au chanteur. « Safe and sound ». Cela voulait dire plus que le simple «je suis guéri» qui était sa réponse à chaque fois qu'on lui en demandait la signification. Cela voulait dire «Je suis guéri et c'est la musique qui m'a sauvé.» Dean le comprenait seulement ce soir. Il ferma les yeux, serrant son amant contre lui, la tête posée juste au dessus de son cœur dont il entendait le battement régulier entre deux inspirations de son amant. C'était sa position préférée pour dormir depuis des années, au point qu'il avait parfois du mal à trouver le sommeil quand ils étaient séparés. Le chanteur trouva un film qu'il avait déjà vu huit fois à la télévision, posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et s'endormit peu de temps après lui. Il rêva d'une foule gigantesque sautant en l'air au rythme de sa musique. C'était son rêve préféré.

 

##  
 Il y avait toujours une bouffée d'adrénaline avant de monter sur scène, une sorte d'énergie communicative qui leur donnait envie à tous de sautiller sur place au son du murmure de la foule assourdis par la distance. Sam faisait jouer ses baguettes sur chaque surface plane, parfois sur les épaules de Kevin jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, agacé, le repousse. Dean faisait craquer ses phalanges jusqu'à ce que les trois autres le supplient d'arrêter. Charlie tournait et retournait son médiator dans ses doigts en faisant les cent pas dans les coulisses mal éclairées. Une fois elle s'était pris les pieds dans un câble et avait faillit déclencher un incendie. Kevin lisait. Généralement le même livre pendant très longtemps parce qu'il ne se rappelait jamais des pages qu'il avait parcourues avant de monter sur scène. Leur sang leur paraissait plus chaud à chaque minute, et l'excitation les gagnait toujours. Qu'ils se produisent sur une grande ou une petite scène, qu'ils ne soient que quatre ou accompagnés d'un orchestre (cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois et ça avait été « awesome » selon les mots de Dean), l'excitation était la même. Comme un soleil qui s'épanouissait au creux de leur ventre.

Ils entraient toujours en scène dans le même ordre. D'abord Sam qui s'installait derrière sa batterie et accueillait Kevin d'un roulement de tambour continu, un coup sur une cymbale quand le jeune homme atteignait son clavier. Les fans adoraient Kévin, son grand sourire et les grosses lunettes carrées qu'il portait en sortant de scène pour soulager ses yeux fatigués par les spots. Tout deux se mettaient à jouer quelques instants le temps de trouver le rythme sur lequel Charlie entrait sur scène. Elle était petite comparée à eux et son entrée passait parfois légèrement inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'un spot éclaire ses cheveux roux et sa basse verte. Chaque fan savait exactement le nom qu'elle avait donné à son instrument fait sur mesure mais aucun ne savait pourquoi. Souvent, quand Sam et elle s'ennuyaient, ils se baladaient sur les forums de fans (leur pseudo préféré était « Moose205 ») pour y lire les théories les plus extravagantes sur la basse de Charlie. Dès que la lumière s'allumait sur elle, elle se mettait à jouer et à ce moment le public savait que tout le monde était prêt pour l'entrée de Dean.

Et ce n'était généralement même pas le meilleur moment de la soirée. Il y avait des soirs comme celui là où tout se déroulait parfaitement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se forcer pour établir une connexion avec le public, il y avait des soirs où ils se sentaient portés par la grâce et la musique et tout était parfait.

Ils se souriaient en sortant de scène, rentraient tout les quatre ensemble pour le rappel. En de très rares occasions pour un seconde rappel.

Ils souriaient en riaient dans les coulisses éclairés de coté par les lumières de la salle qui se rallumaient après la fin du concert. Kevin partit le premier prendre un bain de foule tandis que Sam supervisait le démontage et le stockage de sa batterie laissant Dean et Charlie seuls. La jeune fille fit jouer ses épaules endolories en se massant le cou.

« Je les occupe et tu t'éclipses ? » Proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Dean hocha la tête et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

 « On sera pas à l'hôtel avant une bonne heure de toute façon, et tu nous as assez couvertes Dorothy et moi. On te doit au moins ça. »

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris en devenant célèbres. Tant que Free Will n'était composé que de Dean et Sam, c'était moins difficile de garder leur vie privée pour eux. Désormais, il leur fallait se couvrir tour à tour pour conserver pour eux ce qu'ils considéraient comme relevant de l'intime et que la célébrité tendait à leur enlever.

Ils éludaient tout les quatre toutes les questions personnelles, et souvent, ils s'arrangeaient pour occuper les fans pour que l'un ou l'autre puisse s'éclipser discrètement.

Dean attendit que Charlie soit entourée d'une poignée d'admirateurs pour s'éclipser discrètement et se glisser dans un taxi.

La chambre d'hôtel était curieusement silencieuse quand il y entra. Dans la pénombre, il discernait à peine la forme de Castiel assis sur le lit, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la rue qui passait par la fenêtre entrebâillée.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant et posa les mains sur ses cuisses, tentant de regarder dans la même direction que lui. Castiel tenait son téléphone entre ses genoux et reniflait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Elle est morte. »

« Qui ? »

« Kate... la fille au bandana... Elle est morte ! »

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et Dean vit qu'il avait pleuré, pleurait toujours à vrai dire. Il serra les mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Il ignorait que Castiel avait gardé contact avec la jeune fille rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les échanges de textos, et puis, finalement, après un long silence, son téléphone qui bippe, ou qui sonne. Et probablement une voix inconnue au bout du fil ou celle de Brooklyn lui annonçant la mort de Kate. C'était tragique en soi, et Dean se sentait mal de prendre la nouvelle avec autant de détachement. Mais il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, pas vraiment. En revanche, voir Castiel pleurer c'était ce qu'il supportait le moins. Ça n'arrivait presque jamais heureusement. Il se redressa autant qu'il put pour le serrer dans ses bras malgré leur position, puis il le remonta sur le lit et s'installa avec lui. Castiel s'accrochait à sa veste comme à une bouée de sauvetage et sanglotait franchement à présent. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que Dean pour se laisser aller à son chagrin. «Elle n'avait que dix sept ans » dit il entre deux reniflements.

Dean n'avait rien à répondre. Aucun moyen de calmer la détresse de son amant. Il la comprenait. Castiel ne supportait pas les séries médicales, coupait les films quand un personnage se retrouvait à l'hôpital... et il s'était curieusement attaché à cette gosse dont il parlait presque chaque jour. Sans doute parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle traversait, sans doute parce qu'il se reconnaissait un peu en elle.

« Ça va aller... » Murmura Dean en le berçant doucement. « Ça va aller. » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre

Il attendit que les sanglots de l'autre se soient un peu calmés, juste assez pour qu'il puisse entendre sa voix par dessus le son de ses reniflements, et il se mit à chanter. Ce n'était sans doute pas la chanson la plus appropriée, mais c'était la préférée de Castiel.

_« Crossroads told me the story_

_of a man who sacrified himself for his son_

_I wish someone would love me_

_I wish someone would save me from my run »_

Il sentit le jeune homme commencer à se détendre, il imaginait ses cils se baissant sur sa joue tandis qu'il écoutait les paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il connaissait par cœur chacune de ses chansons. Il leur trouvait des significations que Dean n'avait jamais eut en tête en les écrivant. Elles étaient pourtant toutes vraies.

_« There is someone I love more than anything_

_I would trade my soul for his_

_I would go to hell swinging_

_just to see one more smile of his »_

Castiel reniflait toujours, mais moins bruyamment désormais et il ne s'accrochait plus si fort à la veste de Dean. Il écoutait le bruit de ses vêtements qui glissaient sur son torse à chaque inspiration et le son creux de sa voix dans sa poitrine. C'était comme de s'endormir et d'entendre les bruits du monde extérieur déformés et incompréhensibles. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles mais il les connaissait tellement par cœur qu'il lui semblait qu'elles venaient de lui. Ce n'était qu'une chanson qui ne ferait pas revenir les morts, mais c'était tout ce que Dean avait à offrir pour l'instant.

_« But I'm just a guy_

_With only my shattered soul to sell_

_and I'm crying in my bloody hands at night_

_I'm not the one who'll make you smile again »_

Castiel se mit à fredonner le dernier couplet en même temps que Dean, il avait la voix légèrement cassée par ses pleurs, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Peu à peu le confort et la chaleur des bras du chanteur calmaient le jeune homme, le berçant loin de son chagrin comme s'il avait le pouvoir de combattre toutes les douleurs du monde. Castiel tendait à croire que c'était vrai, que tant que Dean serait là pour le réconforter, il pourrait endurer n'importe quoi.

_« Crossroads now tells a story_

_'bout a man who traded his soul for his soulmate_

_And they wander together happily_

_crossroad demon gave them one year to share »_

Dean cessa de chanter, écoutant seulement la voix éraillée de Castiel qui murmurait les dernières paroles.

« I wish someone would love me that much. I wish someone would save me »

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Rien d'autre qu'une chanson écrite des années plus tôt et sur laquelle Castiel avait posé sa propre interprétation, son propre ressenti.

Mais c'était tout ce que Dean avait à offrir et curieusement, cela fut suffisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait, serré contre son amant comme un chaton confiant.

 

##

Le soir suivant, Free Will se produisait dans une salle plus petite que la veille, un comité presque intimiste où ils se sentaient plus à l'aise. Dean chercha Castiel des yeux mais ne le vit pas.Il savait qu'il était dans la salle pourtant. Il sourit à quelques filles au premier rang. L'une d'elle avait le symbole du groupe tatoué dans le poignet, un pentacle dans un soleil. Qu'est ce qui poussait les gens à faire ça ? Ses tatouages à lui signifiaient tous quelque chose d'important pour lui. Le lys sur son épaule, c'était sa mère morte si longtemps auparavant qu'aujourd'hui il lui fallait une photo et un effort de mémoire pour revoir son visage. La rose qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet gauche ? Sammy. Les revolvers croisés au creux de ses reins ? Il évitait d'y penser. Mais cette fille pourquoi se faire tatouer le symbole d'un groupe de rock ? Un symbole inventé pêché dans deux bouquins différents dans une bibliothèque de Californie des années plus tôt.

Peut être que Castiel avait raison. Peut être que ce qu'il faisait avait de l'importance, au moins pour une personne ou deux. Peut être que c'était plus que de la distraction. Après tout, si Sam et lui racontaient leur parcours dans leur chansons, pourquoi refuser l'idée qu'elles trouvent échos chez d'autres personnes ? Ils n'étaient pas si spéciaux.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête à la même seconde, le faisant sourire. Derrière lui, Sam le rappela à l'ordre d'un roulement de caisse claire ennuyé. Il se percha sur un tabouret haut qu'on venait de lui apporter, cala sa guitare sur ses cuisses et se pencha vers son micro.

« Celle ci est pour Kate. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge tandis que derrière lui Sam commençait un rythme lancinant

_« What doesn't kill me should try harder,_

_What wants to burry me should think better,_

_'cos I'm a warior,_

_I save people, I save lifes, I'm a hero. »_

Il avait les yeux fermés, imprégné de la musique. Il imaginait Castiel dans la salle, les yeux clos comme il le faisait toujours quand il l'entendait chanter, et il sourit. D'autres personnes fermaient les yeux, se balançant lentement au rythme de la chanson portés par la basse de Charlie qui prédominait. Ils se demanderaient qui était Kate ? Dès le lendemain, Sam et Charlie trouveraient sur les forums des dizaines d'hypothèses. La plus répandue serait sans doute que Kate serait une connaissance du groupe. Voire sa petite amie. Brooklyn comprendrait sans doute. Il ignorait si elle était dans l'audience ou si elle entendrait un jour parler de cette dédicace, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle qu'il la faisait.Il ne savait pas si en chantant il s'adressait à Castiel ou à lui même.

_« Been through hell and back,_

_so pull the trigger,_

_try and hit me harder,_

_But one day I'll be back,_

_I save people, I save lifes, I'm a hero. »_

Il souriait en se disant, entre deux paroles, que pour une fois, il ne jouait pas au Fearless Leader qu'il représentait sur scène . Il était Dean Winchester et il chantait ses propres sentiments, pas ceux d'un personnage de scène.

« I'm a freaking hero »

Il le pensait.Un peu. Et c'était grâce à Castiel. 


	3. Stray Cat

Voir Charlie enfiler ses vêtements de scène était un des spectacles préférés de Dorothy.

Cela impliquait déjà que la bassiste soit nue, ce qui en soit était une des bonnes choses de l'existence (à peu près à égalité avec le bacon et les levers de soleil sur Monument Valley). Puis cela nécessitait de la jeune femme d'incessantes allées et venues entre sa valise et la salle de bain. D'abord en sous vêtements, puis en pantalon, en jupe, de nouveau en pantalon avant qu'elle ne commence à enfiler un t-shirt ou une chemise, se change, recommence. Cela amusait beaucoup Dorothy qui pouvait reconnaître ses vêtements au toucher, s'habiller dans le noir et se sentir quand même parfaitement à l'aise en toute circonstance. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle attachait une importance démesurée et pour conduire un bus toute une journée durant, elle n'avait généralement pas besoin de faire des efforts de toilette. Mais pour Charlie, l'enjeu était différent.

Être étiquetée « la fille du groupe » la rangeait automatiquement dans une certaine catégorie de population dont elle tenait à se détacher, ou du moins à ne pas se retrouver prisonnière. Souvent, à la lecture d'une de leurs interviews ou d'un article traitant du groupe, elle soupirait qu'elle n'avait pas signé pour être leur faire valoir féminin.

Elle avait longuement expliqué à Dorothy pourquoi elle aimait tant jouer de la basse. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause du son, des vibrations profondes de l'instrument qui semblaient faire écho à toutes les cellules de son corps. C'était aussi à cause de sa place dans la musique.

« Tu vois, la guitare c'est la ligne mélodique qui parle à la tête. C'est elle qui raconte la chanson. La batterie elle te prend à la poitrine, elle bats à l'intérieur de toi comme ton cœur. C'est elle qui fait trembler le sol et résonner tout ton corps. La basse... La basse elle te parle au creux du ventre, c'est elle qui te tord les tripes même quand on n'y prête pas attention, c'est elle qui soutient toute la chanson, qui lui donne sa profondeur et son arrière plan. On ne la voit pas et pourtant elle est indispensable. »

« Alors la basse c'est la partie sexuelle de la musique ? » Avait demandé Dorothy d'un ton extrêmement sérieux. Charlie avait hoché la tête vigoureusement. C'était un an auparavant, au tout début de la tournée, la première fois qu'elles avaient partagé une chambre d'hôtel. Très peu de temps avant qu'elles ne se mettent à partager le même lit.

Charlie prenait grand soin de son image et ce soir, elle avait un message à faire passer. L’internet où elle tuait le plus clair de son temps entre deux concerts l'informait régulièrement des lois les plus idiotes des états qu'ils traversaient. Elle leur en faisait part à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit et ce matin là elle s'était arrêtée sur l'interdiction pour les femmes de porter un pantalon à Tucson. Dorothy était persuadée que cette loi avait une origine logique mais Charlie n'avait pas voulut en entendre parler. Elle avait donc décidé d'appliquer la législation à la lettre et personne au monde à part peut être Dean n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Sam et Kevin avaient essayé sans succès jusqu'à ce que le batteur prenne son ami par les épaules.

« Après tout » Avait il déclaré « Personne ne se plaindra de voir une fille à moitié nue sur scène. »

Charlie lui avait jeté sa souris d'ordinateur au visage en riant. Mais elle s'était tenue à sa décision et se baladait donc dans la chambre d'hôtel uniquement vêtue d'un body noir et de bas résille. L'ensemble laissant assez peu de place à l'imagination ou a un quelconque sous vêtement ce que Dorothy n'aurait pas du trouver aussi alléchant. Allongée sur le lit, la jeune femme se demandait si l'anniversaire de Charlie pourrait constituer un prétexte suffisant à une partie de sexe débridée plus tard dans la soirée. Non pas qu'elles aient besoin de prétexte désormais mais quand même.

On toqua à la porte et Charlie glapit depuis la salle de bain où elle venait manifestement de se crever un œil avec sa brosse à mascara. Dorothy étouffa un rire et se leva pour aller ouvrir à Dean et Castiel, le premier portant dans les bras une grande boite emballée d'un papier rose qui allait déplaire à la bassiste.

« C'est qui ? »

« Batman et Robin. » Répondit Dean en posant le cadeau sur un des lits jumeaux de la chambre. « Vous tenez à deux dans un de ces trucs ? » Demanda-t-il à Dorothy. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Et vous ? » Rétorqua -t-elle.

« Oh oui! » Répondit Castiel au moment ou un second coup à la porte annonçait l'arrivée de Sam et Kevin, porteurs, eux d'une bouteille de champagne.

Charlie émergea de la salle de bain, un œil tout rouge d'avoir été trop frotté après l'attaque du mascara.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Fit Sam en ouvrant les bras, la bouteille de champagne passa dangereusement près de Castiel qui l'esquiva maladroitement. Charlie sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

« On attend pas après le concert ? »

Kevin secoua la tête avant de débarrasser Sam de la bouteille. « On remettra ça après le concert. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué avec un coup dans le nez. »

« Bourré Kev, le mot que tu cherches et bourré ! » Intervint Sam en se laissant tomber sur le lit à coté de Dorothy et du paquet cadeau. Il était torse nu sous un pull à capuche marron frappé de l'emblème de Stanford et portait un jean si vieux qu'il aurait probablement dû être jeté avant sa naissance. De sous le lit il tira la valise de Charlie pour fouiller dans ses bijoux jusqu'à trouver un tour de cou en cuir qu'il tendit à Dorothy pour qu'elle le lui attache.

« Il te manque plus que la laisse. » Railla Dean. Sam eut un grand sourire.

« Tu proposes ? »

« Tu es dégoûtant. » Soupira l’aîné en s'asseyant sur le lit opposé, surveillant d'un œil inquiet les tribulations de Kevin qui tentait d'ouvrir la bouteille.  « Et toi tu vas choper la crève. » Fit il remarquer à Charlie en examinant ses jambes nues.

« Je mettrai une veste. » Répondit elle en s'asseyant près de lui pour déballer son cadeau. Par les trous de la résille, il pouvait voir ses orteils peints en rouge et la chevillère d'argent qu'elle n'avait pas retiré depuis qu'il la connaissait. Un cadeau de Castiel deux ans auparavant. Un petit ange porte bonheur y pendait en permanence.

La jeune femme émit un long sifflement en ouvrant la boite, écarta le papier de soie recouvrant les bottes en cuir rouge luisant. Elle les retourna dans ses mains, appréciant la longueur de la tige, l'odeur du cuir neuf et la couleur de sang frais des chaussures. Ils la regardaient tous, appréciant le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Vous m'avez offert les pompes de Batwoman ? »

« Yeup » fit Dean. 

« Faites sur mesure. » Ajouta Castiel.

« A partir d'un modèle de Kevin. » Dit Sam en lui tendant une paire de chaussettes que Charlie enfila fébrilement avant de glisser ses pieds dans les bottes, pas vraiment surprise de les trouver parfaitement ajustées. Elle ignorait par quel miracle ils avaient réussit à trouver les mesures de ses pieds ( et soupçonnait fortement Dorothy d'y être pour quelque chose!) mais elle ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps. Les bottes étaient parfaites et elle refusa dès lors de les enlever. Kevin lui tendit la bouteille de champagne dont elle but une rasade au goulot avant de la passer à Dean.

« Joyeux anniversaire Red. » Fit Dorothy en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce n'était pas la vraie fête de la naissance de Charlie, ils le savaient tous. Mais c'était le jour qu'elle avait adopté comme étant celui où elle était née à sa deuxième vie, la plus importante à ses yeux. Ils respectaient cela. Et ce soir, c'était un soir spécial. Cela ne serait pas un concert comme tout les autres.

De date en date cela devenait une habitude de faire quelque chose de spécial lors de leurs anniversaires respectifs.

Elle se souvenait du jour, exactement deux ans auparavant où elle les avait rencontrés.

Il pleuvait ce jour là. C'était pour ça que la chanson qui clôtura exceptionnellement la session acoustique commençait par un bruit d'orage.

_« I found a stray cat wandering outside in the street,_

_She hissed at me and bared her teeth ,_

_She clawed at my skin and stuck at my feet,_

_Like she wouldn't let go of me. »_

Deux ans plus tôt.

Le type avait mal choisit son jour pour tenter de l'aborder. Il avait pris un coup de sac en pleine figure et s'était éloigné, se tenant le visage à deux mains en criant des insultes.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Elle avait perdu le capuchon de son café à emporter maintenant froid et infect. Elle le jeta dans une poubelle et serra les bras autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas de parapluie et en plus, elle avait mal aux pieds. Elle ignora la sonnerie de son portable pour la cinquième fois. Si elle s'en était donné la peine elle aurait pu retracer le chemin de la rumeur de son licenciement. Du secrétaire de son patron à la machine à café, d'un collègue à un autre, d'une commère à un bavard... peu à peu la crise de nerfs de Charlie Bradbury deviendrait une légende. Le genre d'histoire d'horreur qu'on raconte aux nouveaux employés pour leur apprendre à marcher dans les rangs et à ne pas faire de vague.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était adossée à un mur ni qu'elle s'était laissée glisser à terre, la tête entre les mains dans la relative sécurité d'un pan de toit qui la protégeait un peu de la pluie. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce jour finisse.

« Hé ? Ça va ? »

Elle releva la tête prête à frapper à nouveau mais l'homme qui la regardait s'était accroupi à deux pas d'elle et tendait le bras pour la protéger sous un grand parapluie rose. Elle s'essuya le nez en secouant la tête et, curieusement, gloussa en levant les yeux vers la tache rose bordée de froufrous qui lui cachait le ciel noir. L'autre sourit, plissant les yeux qu'il avait très verts. Il mordillait un anneau d'argent qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure l'air perplexe. 

« Qu'est ce que vous faites toute seule sous la pluie ? »

« Je sais pas. » Répondit elle. Elle se dit qu'il allait penser qu'elle était droguée ou saoule alors qu'il n'était pas cinq heures de l'après midi. Mais il se contenta de soupirer et de lui tendre une main qui tenait un sac en papier froissé et trempé. 

« Venez à l'intérieur, vous me donnez froid mouillée comme ça. »

Quand des années plus tard on lui demandait comment tout avait commencé, elle repensait toujours à ce moment. L'exact moment où elle avait vendu son âme à Dean Winchester tandis qu'elle acceptait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La seule personne de la rue à s'être arrêté près d'une fille mouillée pour lui offrir un refuge.

Elle l'avait suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle avait mis un moment à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un studio d'enregistrement et c'était en grande partie en voyant un type aux cheveux longs jouer de la batterie derrière une vitre qu'elle avait fait le lien. Il y avait une console de commande sous la grande vitre dans la pièce où l'homme l'emmena, ainsi qu'un canapé, des fauteuils et une table basse très proches les uns des autres derrière le siège du technicien qui enregistrait le son de la batterie. Deux garçons bruns étaient assis autour de la table débordante de reliefs de nourriture et de gobelets de café.

« J'ai de la compagnie ! »

« Encore un chat errant ? » Demanda l'un des garçons. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus et semblait un peu hors de propos dans le studio avec son costume à peine froissé dont il n'avait retiré que la veste, nettement posée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Non, juste quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin d'un truc chaud à boire. » Répondit l'homme aux yeux verts. Charlie se sentait mal à l'aise et ses vêtements trempés commençaient à lui donner froid. « On aurait pas une serviette ou un truc comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il encore en repliant son parapluie trempé.

« C'est un studio ici pas une garderie ! » Grogna le technicien en retirant son casque, tournant dans son fauteuil pour darder un regard sévère sur les trois autres. Il se leva et tendit la main à la jeune fille. « Je suis Bobby Singer »

« Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. » Articula-t-elle péniblement en lui serrant la main.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus lui tendit un café dont elle se demanda vaguement d'où il le sortait ? « Je suis Castiel, je suis là en touriste. »

« Kevin. » Se présenta le deuxième garçon de la pièce en levant une main. Il avait des traits asiatiques, un écarteur à une oreille et un violoncelle soigneusement rangé dans un étui à coté de lui au bout du canapé.

« Dean. »Fit l'homme aux yeux verts en se désignant du pouce. «  L'élan derrière la vitre c'est mon frère, Sam. »

« L'élan t'emmerde ! » Grogna Sam en sortant de la salle d'enregistrement, étirant ses longs bras au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à pouvoir s'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte et souriant à Charlie.

C'était comme ça qu'elle les avait rencontrés tout les quatre. Un jour de pluie. Et qu'elle n'était plus jamais repartie.

_« I found a stray cat, far away from home_

_She curled on my pillow and ate my food,_

_She told us stories of a faraway kingdom_

_like we were the only ones who understood»_

Le violoncelle de Kevin se mit à égrener ses notes profondes et lentes, accompagné par la batterie assourdie de Sam qui entretenait un rythme régulier et hypnotique. Charlie crispa les doigts sur sa guitare d'emprunt. Elle n'était pas habituée à l'instrument, n'avait appris à jouer que les mesures nécessaires pour cette chanson, le poids de sa basse lui manquait un peu comme si on lui avait retiré son point d'équilibre. Deux ans plus tôt après avoir mangé des beignets, s'être un peu séchée et avoir bu un café, elle avait assisté à sa première séance d'enregistrement. Sans qu'on lui pose la moindre question. Sans que même Bobby ne lui demande pourquoi une fille dégoulinante de pluie s'était laissée inviter par un inconnu. Comme si c'était normal pour eux de récupérer des chats errants trouvés sous la pluie. Comme s'il était normal que Sam ait passé un bras autour de ses épaules deux heures plus tard en lui demandant si elle savait où dormir le soir.

« Elle dormira pas avec toi espèce de pervers ! » Avait grogné Kevin en lui jetant le sac de beignets vide et froissé en boule au visage.

« Je suis pas... J'ai un appartement à un quart d'heure d'ici. » Avait bafouillé Charlie.

« Besoin d'un taxi ? » Sam avait l'air concerné.

En le voyant pour la première fois elle avait eut un mouvement de recul. Il était très grand et la batterie seule ne pouvait pas être responsable des muscles de ses bras. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et laissait voir une quantité impressionnante de tatouages. Tout son bras gauche était un immense bouquet de fleurs multicolores. Elle s'était dit que quelqu'un arborant aussi fièrement autant de couleurs et de pétales ne pouvait pas être fondamentalement mauvais.

Elle avait secoué la tête. «  Ça va aller. »

« C'est ce que disent les gens quand ils vont mal mais n'osent pas en parler. » Avait dit Sam.

Et Charlie s'était mise à pleurer. Comme ça, d'un coup, sans signe avant coureur, plongeant tout le studio dans un silence gêné seulement perturbé par le bruit de ses sanglots. Elle avait senti un bras passer autour d'elle et Sam l'approcher de sa poitrine pour la bercer. Aucun des cinq hommes n'avaient rien dit.

En y repensant, c'était sans doute parce que chacun d'eux savait qu'il n'y avait aucun mot à mettre sur une grande détresse. Aucune parole de réconfort qui soit efficace. Et que peu importait, au fond, pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle ce soir là. Trois jours plus tard, elle déambulait encore dans le petit appartement des Winchester, dans un jean prêté par Kevin qui était quand même trop grand pour elle, et une vieille chemise de Dean dont elle aurait pu se faire une robe. Un mois plus tard, une basse avait été livrée à l'appartement qu'elle avait finit par réintégrer. La carte qui allait avec était signée de Dean, Sam et Kevin.

_«Si tu as besoin d'un boulot, on a besoin d'un bassiste »_

« _Stray cat had a lot of demons,_

_She was fighting alone and the rain was pouring,_

_We nursed her into oblivion,_

_until we could see her smile and hear her laughing »_

La chanson était douce et rythmée, Dean chantait les yeux fermés, jouant automatiquement les accords simples qui accompagnaient des paroles évoquant le temps qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble.

Cette première soirée où elle avait refusé de leur parler de ses problèmes. Après tout, on ne se confie pas à des étrangers comme ça. Les premiers jours où elle s'était réfugiée, tôt le matin sur le canapé des Winchester, une basse sur les genoux dont elle s'était mis à jouer en sourdine pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle ne s'était arrêtée qu'en voyant Dean entrer dans le salon en souriant. Il avait les yeux rapetissés par le sommeil et les cheveux en bataille.

« Qui t'a appris ? »

« Personne . » Répondit elle la tête penchée sur l'instrument. « J'ai trouvé la basse de mon groupe préféré en vente sur eBay il y a des années... j'ai pris quelque cours, le reste... Je me suis toujours dit que les sons graves calment l'âme. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Un peu. »

Il lui avait fait du café et des tartines. Elle s'était demandé s'il faisait ça avec tout les chats errants qu'il rencontrait. Elle n'avait eut sa réponse que beaucoup plus tard sous la forme d'un hochement de tête de Kévin. « Seulement ceux qui sont spéciaux. Les autres chats, il leur met des coup de pied. »

Longtemps après, avec l'aide de nombreuses bières, les deux frères lui avaient demandé ce qui lui était arrivé le jour de leur rencontre. Elle leur avait raconté, toujours avec l'aide de l'alcool. Raconté l'accident de voiture qui lui avait pris son père et plongé sa mère dans le coma quand elle avait douze ans. Raconté l'errance durant la fin de son adolescence et comment elle se faufilait à l'hôpital pour lire des histoires à sa mère. Raconté le jour où il avait été décidé de mettre fin à son assistance médicale. Comment elle s'était réveillée ce matin là avec la sensation de se noyer dans sa propre salive. Comment une petite réflexion de son patron l'avait faite exploser. Comment elle avait été licenciée le jour de la mort de la dernière personne à laquelle elle tenait sur terre.

Ils ne l'avaient pas prise dans leurs bras cette fois là. Ils lui avaient tendu une nouvelle bière puis encore une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saoule, puis ils l'avaient ramenée au tourbus et bordée dans sa couchette. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé parce que certains secrets, certaines douleurs ne sont pas à partager. Pourtant, souvent, l'un ou l'autre serrait son épaule quand ils la voyaient triste ou pensive.

Deux ans avec eux. Sur les routes, à enregistrer, à faire la fête avec Kevin entre deux marathons d'interviews avaient été deux bonnes années. Deux ans d'hôtels et de pizzas, de parties de jeux vidéo à deux ou cinq. Deux ans qui lui faisaient se dire que quand Dieu ferme une porte, il ouvre réellement une fenêtre autre part.

_« Stray cat is like the little sister_

_I never wanted_

_Stray cat made me wonder_

_Is life even real ? »_

Dean avait refusé qu'elle entende la chanson avant ce soir et il avait eut tort. Parce qu'elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer. Envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le traiter d'idiot. Elle avait envie qu'il se taise, qu'il ne dévoile pas ça à tout leurs fans et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus important que de partager ça avec eux. Free Will était une famille recomposée faite de personnes cassées qui se soutenaient l'une l'autre. Les gens qui les écoutaient, qui venaient à leurs concerts devaient leur ressembler quelque part. Bien sur les paroles étaient vagues, n'évoqueraient sans doute pas grand chose aux fans. Mais ils savaient tout les quatre qui elle était, le sens derrière chacun des mots de Dean et les sourires qu'il lui jetait entre deux couplets.

_« She plays queen and crowned me king_

_Of a faraway kingdom which I know nothing_

_And she thinks we're all wariors and heroes_

_When I though we were all survivors and zeros »_

Charlie sourit, tenta de se concentrer sur ses accords de guitare mais elle était trop émue pour savoir si elle jouait correctement ou non. Elle avait retiré son oreillette et ses protections auditives pour entendre Dean chanter. Elle était assez près de lui pour discerner le raclement de l'air dans sa gorge quand il respirait, les frôlements de sa bouche sur le micro, et pourtant elle entendait sa voix amplifiée cent fois par les enceintes autour d'eux. C'était comme si deux personnes distinctes parlaient d'elle à quelques centaines d'étrangers.

_« She has demons sitting on her shoulder_

_Just like me_

_But she fight everyday harder_

_and she's stuck with me_

_because I love her_

_And I hope she loves me. »_

Les dernières notes de violoncelle s'éteignirent une demi seconde après la voix de Dean. Personne dans la salle ne pouvait voir les yeux de Charlie même si la lumière était braquée sur elle, mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait cessé de jouer après avoir raté plusieurs notes mais personne n'y avait prêté attention. Reniflant, elle se pencha pour décrocher le micro.

« Je t'aime. » Dit elle aussi distinctement qu'elle put. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éloigner le micro avant de renifler à nouveau déclenchant quelques rires dans l'audience. Dean hocha la tête doucement en souriant.

« Je sais » Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Quand ils sortirent de scène, en coulisse, elle le serra dans ses bras.

Longtemps.

Le public applaudissait toujours et elle se mit à rire en reniflant contre l'épaule de son ami.

 

##

« Hey » Fit Sam en tendant un bras secourable pour retenir un ampli qui menaçait de tomber du diable sur lequel il était

« Hey » Répondit la fille avec un grand sourire. Elle avait de longs cils et des pommettes très prononcées et très hautes. « Merci. »

Sam sourit aussi et poussa légèrement l'ampli pour le stabiliser. « Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

Elle hocha la tête. «  Clairement. »

Il lui tendit la main. « Je suis Sam. »

« Madison. » Répondit elle en lui serrant la main. « Une idée d'où vont ces bébés ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant les caisses du menton. Sam lui indiqua dans quel camion de matériel ranger les amplis puis il lui donna des instructions précises sur la manutention de sa batterie. Madison sourit en l'observant dévisser doucement une cymbale de son support et la placer dans un coffre de rangement.

« Elle est précieuse ? »

Sam hocha la tête en effleurant la grosse caisse du bout des phalanges. « Elle m'a coûté deux ans d'économies, le premier qui l’abîme ... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, secouant juste la tête et sourit à la jeune femme. « Je te montre comment en prendre soin, tout les autres roadies connaissent déjà la procédure. Ensuite je promet de plus te traîner dans les pattes c'est juste que... j'y tiens. »

Madison hocha la tête, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir de carnet sur elle pour noter les instructions mais démonter la batterie ne requérait pas de diplôme spécial et le conseil majeur (répété au moins trente fois par Sam) était de la traiter avec douceur.

« C'est idiot vous tapez dessus pendant des heures tout les jours ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut la soigner quand je ne suis pas là. » Sourit Sam. « Et ici tout le monde se tutoie. Les civilités c'est réservé aux opéras et à la musique classique. »

Madison étouffa un rire en desserrant une des attaches des petites caisses que Sam avait désigné sous le nom de « toms ». « Le rock ne tolère pas la courtoisie ? »

« La courtoisie ? Ça n'est plus à la mode depuis le moyen âge ! Ça fait même des années que je n'ai pas entendu ce mot. » S'amusa Sam.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui perplexe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir situer la courtoisie dans la bonne époque, ni même à ce qu'il sache exactement d'où venait le terme. Il souriait et se pencha par dessus une caisse de matériel, les bras croisés devant lui.

"Quoi? Ça t'étonne qu'un mec qui fait de la musique ait aussi de l'éducation?" S'amusa-t-il en faisant rouler la caisse d'avant en arrière.  
Elle se sentit rougir de gène sans raison valable et baissa les yeux. "Ça ne devrait pas mais... un peu."  
Sam sourit juste, ses cheveux longs lui tombaient devant les yeux et il devait la regarder se battre avec la fixation d'une pédale à travers ses mèches folles.  
"Est ce que je dois en déduire que le rock c'est pour les grossiers personnages?" Demanda Madison.  
Sam se mit à rire. Il avait des fossettes et une lueur un peu enfantine dans le regard qui la firent sourire.   
"Et les filles délurées." Répondit il en hochant la tête.  
"J'imagine qu'aucun de nous deux n'est vraiment à sa place alors?" Elle rangea la fixation à sa place et Sam lui indiqua l'ordre dans lequel ranger les toms.  
"On a sans doute tous une raison de vouloir être ailleurs qu'à notre place." Dit il quand ils eurent refermé la dernière caisse.  
Madison sourit. "L'herbe est plus verte ailleurs et tout ça?"  
Il hocha la tête. "J'aime bien la couleur de l'herbe ici. Je sais pas si c'est ma place, mais elle n'est pas pire qu'une autre."  
"Je suis d'accord."  
L'agitation s'était calmé autour d'eux, ils entassèrent les dernières caisses dans un camion de matériel. Ils étaient presque seuls à l'exception de quelques roadies qui partageaient un pack de bière plus loin. Au bout du parking, sous un lampadaire, Charlie et Kevin discutaient avec des fans dont l'un avait un drapeau européen autour des épaules.   
"Tu devrais y aller." Dit Madison en les désignant du menton. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle élabore sa pensée "C'est ta place."   
Il sourit et s'éloigna vers le cercle de gens sous le lampadaire. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et se retourna.  
"Madison?"  
Elle était au même endroit, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et le regardait s'éloigner, même de loin il la vit lever le menton pour lui signifier qu'elle l'entendait.   
"Merci pour la conversation."  
"Ce fut un plaisir." Dit elle en faisant semblant de faire la révérence, les bras écartés comme si elle étendait les pans d'une robe imaginaire autour d'elle. Cela le fit rire, il la rejoignit en trois grande foulées et, lui prenant la main, la porta à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux. Il faisait sombre mais il aurait juré qu'elle rougissait.   
"Madame..." La salua-t-il. Puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner vers Kevin et Charlie. 

  
##  
Cela ne devint pas une habitude tout de suite, de discuter comme ça à la fin des concerts, mais de temps à autres ils le faisaient. C'était toujours plaisant, toujours agréable. Un soir comme un autre, Sam avisa le sac de sport que Madison posa sur la dernière caisse de matériel et haussa les sourcils.   
"Lessive." Répondit elle laconiquement.   
"On est au milieu de la nuit! Et les camions vont pas t'attendre."  
"Il y a une laverie automatique pas loin d'ici, j'ai un bouquin et je prendrai le bus de nuit qui passe dans trois heures pour vous rejoindre à Atlanta. Un timing impeccable."  
Sam fronça les sourcils en levant la caisse de matériel pour la glisser dans le camion comme si elle ne pesait rien.   
"Il y aura une laverie à l'hôtel demain."   
Madison roula des yeux, agacée. "J'ai envie d'être seule un moment. Tu aimes peut être ça mais moila vie en communauté commence à me peser."  
Il lui prit le sac des mains. "Elle est où ta laverie?"  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"  
"Je t'accompagne. Il est hors de question que je laisse une fille toute seule en pleine nuit dans une ville inconnue. On prendra le bus de nuit ensemble."  
Madison fronça les sourcils et tenta de lui reprendre son sac. Sans succès.   
"Sam ! "  
"Ce n'est pas négociable !" Prévint il. Elle le suivit dans le tourbus où il récupéra sa veste et expliqua brièvement à Dean où il allait. Le chanteur leva les yeux d'un plat de spaghettis qui semblait requérir toute son attention et leur fit un clin d’œil.   
"Sortez couverts." Dit il simplement.   
Sam roula des yeux en soupirant et prit Madison par les épaules pour la mener hors du bus. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de lui reprendre son sac mais il le tenait au dessus de sa tête, si haut qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le toucher même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.   
"Sam!" Protesta-t-elle "Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "j'ai envie d'être seule"?"  
"La possibilité de te retrouver égorgée par un malade demain matin. Je viens avec toi c'est tout. Je ferai comme si je n'existais pas mais je reste avec toi!"  
Elle continua de protester tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la laverie mais Sam ne lui rendit son sac qu'une fois face au lave linge. Elle chargea la machine et récupéra un livre dans une poche extérieure du sac avant de s'asseoir à coté de Sam qui se mit à lire par dessus son épaule. C'était un roman d'amour et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle prit rapidement le pli de l'interroger d'un grognement avant de tourner une page pour s'assurer qu'il avait finit en même temps qu'elle. Ils lurent dans le bruit monotone et confortable de la machine à laver sous l'éclairage cru des néons.   
Quand le cycle d'essorage prit fin, Madison se leva pour transférer ses vêtements dans le sèche linge et revint aux aventures de ses héros dont elle avait confié la garde à Sam. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué mais au bout d'une heure de lecture il avait comme un besoin vital de savoir si Georges allait enfin vaincre son amnésie et se souvenir qu'il avait aimé la belle Ann à la folie.  
"Attends..." Il revint à la page que Madison venait de tourner, sans trop croire à ce qu'il venait de lire. "Elle va épouser Grant ?"  
"Oui. Pour récupérer l'héritage!"  
"Quelle garce!"   
Madison éclata de rire, incapable de résister à l'expression dépitée et amusée de Sam.   
"Avoue que tu adores ça !"  
"Non ! Non j'irais pas jusque là mais... " Il lui prit le livre des mains et désigna le sèche linge. "Récupère tes fringues je te raconte la suite." Madison sourit en se levant et récupéra une brassée de son linge qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la table qui jouxtait les bancs tandis que Sam tournait rapidement les pages en lui lisant des passages clefs. Une fois il leva les yeux sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle tenait en l'air une culotte de satin bleu et elle le vit rougir. C'était un spectacle adorable et inattendu, ce grand corps tatoué, en pantalon de cuir assis les coudes sur les genoux dans une laverie, tenant à la main un livre à la couverture sans équivoque. Et qui rougissait à la vue d'une culotte.   
Elle l'avait fait exprès, petite vengeance pour avoir troublé sa tranquillité, et elle continua à exposer sa lingerie jusqu'à ce que tout soit soigneusement plié et rangé dans le sac de sport. A ce moment, Georges, au mariage de Ann se souvenait de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble peu de temps après leur première rencontre.   
"Tu as sauté le passage sexy." Accusa-t-elle.   
Sam hocha la tête. "Tu liras toi même." Rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant le livre. Il faisait froid dehors en comparaison de la chaleur étouffante de la laverie et il fut heureux de pouvoir se glisser dans le bus à l'abri du froid quand ils atteignirent la gare routière. Il étendit ses jambes dans l'allée déserte tandis que Madison s'installait, l'épaule calée contre la vitre dans le siège à coté du sien et rouvrait le livre.   
"Ça joue les durs à l'extérieur et c'est pas capable de lire une scène de sexe à voix haute." Ronchonna-t-elle en lisant les pages qu'il avait sautées.   
"Je joue pas les durs, c'est seulement l'opinion que les gens ont de moi parce que je fais du rock." Se défendit il.  
"C'est les tatouages qui doivent induire en erreur, pas vraiment le métier." Dit elle. C'était étrange comme avec lui les conversatiosn les plus légères déviaient toujours sur des réflexions plus psychologiques, voilées par toutes les choses qu'ils ignoraient encore l'un sur l'autre mais qu'ils semblaient tout deux incapables de ne pas évoquer.  
"Ce n'est rien qu'un peu d'encre, les gens qui s'arrêtent à ça sont des idiots. Ça me représente mais ça ne me définit pas." Fit Sam en levant l'accoudoir qui les séparait pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Madison. Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul et il se redressa aussitôt en s'excusant.   
Elle secoua la tête. "Non, c'est bon."   
Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. "Lis." réclama-t-il.   
"Tu as déjà lu ce passage"  
"Lis quand même."   
Le bus démarra, couvrant le raclement de gorge un peu gêné de Madison. Elle se força à ignorer la tête du jeune homme posée sur ses cuisses, son épaule qui touchait sa hanche et l'envie qu'elle avait de passer sa main dans les cheveux du batteur pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Elle se mit à lire d'une voix aussi monotone que possible, comme si des images ne venaient pas perturber sa vision à intervalle régulier. Des images où Sam prédominait mais pas ses vêtements. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle remerciait la nature de ne jamais avoir doté quiconque du pouvoir de télépathie. Ou d'empathie parce que sinon il aurait senti la chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque cahot du bus, à chacun de ses mouvements, à chacun de ses sourires quand elle butait sur un mot ou bafouillait. Il avait fermé les yeux, ses longs cils faisaient de l'ombre sur ses joues, et il s'endormit peu à peu. Pendant longtemps elle n'osa plus bouger de peur de le réveiller et finit par glisser dans le sommeil après avoir réglé l'alarme de son portable vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue de leur arrivée à Atlanta.

Ils se réveillèrent à l'arrêt suivant et n'arrivèrent pas à se rendormir malgré le ronflement lénifiant du moteur et le défilement régulier des lampadaires qu'ils comptaient comme autant de moutons lumineux. Sam avait retiré sa veste et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, il voyait le ciel étoilé entre deux lampadaires qui blanchissaient sa vision quelques secondes.   
 « Est ce qu'ils ont tous une signification ? » Demanda Madison en tapotant les tatouages sur son avant bras. «  Ou est ce que tu aimes juste te faire percer la peau par des aiguilles ? »

Sam rit aussi bas qu'il le put pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers assoupis du bus. « C'est une façon détournée de me demander si j'aime avoir mal ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.»

« Toi non plus. » Sourit il. Il cessa de regarder le ciel une seconde pour la voir rouler des yeux en soupirant. « J'adore pas les aiguilles. Certains je les ai juste trouvés beaux, d'autres... disons qu'il y a des choses qui s'expriment mieux par un dessin permanent qu'en une chanson de quatre minutes. »

« Comme la Dame Blanche ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Grogna-t-il en se redressant en position assise. Il se passa une main sur le visage comme pour en chasser la fatigue.

Madison haussa les épaules. « Ton frère te regarde quand il la chante, tout les soirs. Et tu as son nom tatoué en blanc sur les phalanges. »

Sam serra instinctivement le poing pour dérober ses doigts au regard de la jeune femme. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Dit il en caressant du pouce les marques presque invisibles sur ses phalanges. Quatre lettres lumineuses sous la lumière noire à l'exact endroit où se seraient logés les anneaux d'un poing américain s'il en possédait encore un. Il sentait vaguement la trace de l'encre sous sa peau comme une rémanence d'une vie qui n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Madison ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Elle rouvrit son livre et le posa entre eux pour qu'ils puissent terminer les cinquante pages qui leur restaient et savoir si Ann et Georges finiraient ensemble.   
  

 


	4. Reckless

La musique commençait par de la batterie, le genre de tempo tout en contretemps qui faisait se demander à Dean comment Sam arrivait à dé coordonner aussi aisément ses membres. Il n'y avait quasiment pas de guitare sur ce morceau. Juste la batterie, la basse et quelques accords de synthé que Kevin pianotait d'un air concentré. 

_ « It's a reckless mess _

_ That came one day _

_ Bearing a stone heart in his chest _

_ and a rock he carved day after day. » _

C'était la première chanson de la partie acoustique, celle que tout le monde écoutait parce que c'était la première fois depuis quarante cinq minutes que les gens dans la fosse pouvaient se permettre de respirer. Celle où Dean, n'ayant quasiment rien à jouer, pouvait prendre le temps de regarder la foule et de croiser quelques fans du regard. C'était aussi une de celles qui leur parlaient le plus à tous. 

Sam l'avait écrite pour Kevin et Dean l'avait composée pour lui quoi que le jeune homme n'y fasse jamais référence. Pourtant, ils se reconnaissaient tous dans les paroles et Charlie, elle, se reconnaissait dans la ligne de basse qui était de loin sa préférée. Il sourit en serrant la main autour du micro qu'il détacha de son pied pour arpenter la scène, serrant brièvement l'épaule de Kevin de sa main libre. 

_ « He ran away, _

_ From the life he always wanted , _

_ Turned out in the end _

_ Sometimes what you want, you can't get. » _

Il n'y avait aucune raison que quoi que ce soit tourne mal à Atlanta. C'est sans doute pourquoi tout se mit à aller de travers ce soir là. Le concert s'était bien déroulé sans être exceptionnel et ils étaient simplement fatigués et un peu abrutis par le bruit en sortant de scène.   
Bien sur il avait fallut que ce soit une salle sans arrière cour intérieure. Bien sur des fans les avaient attendus là mais ça c'était la bonne partie de la soirée. Bien sur il avait fallut que ce soit ce soir là et pas un autre que Sam ait finit torse nu sur scène. Bien sur c'était la nuit où il avait perdu un pari contre Dorothy et portait donc une des boucles d'oreille de la jeune femme au nombril au lieu de son piercing habituel. Bien sur c'était le soir où Dean portait tant de khôl et de bijoux d'argent que Castiel l'avait comparé à Lawrence d'Arabie. Ce qui avait été un compliment dans la bouche de son amant revenait d'un coup le frapper en plein dans l'estomac en voyant la longue silhouette noire de la voiture de son père.   
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'Impala de 1967 en aussi bon état, et Dean aurait reconnu celle là même dans une convention Chevrolet. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une échappatoire, ou un avertissement à lancer à Kevin et Charlie qui prenaient des photos avec les fans.   
"Les garçons."   
La voix basse de son père était toujours exactement la même cinq ans après. Mais cette fois ci il ne hurlait pas ce qui mettait Dean plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. C'était plus facile d'affronter John Winchester quand il criait, quand l'homme lui donnait une raison de se braquer, de se battre ou de fuir. C'était plus facile de l'affronter quand il avait évidemment tort que quand il s'adressait à eux avec l'air concerné d'un bon père tentant de sortir ses fils des ennuis.   
Il devait y avoir un Roi en Enfer qui avait le nom de Dean sur sa liste noire parce que ce fut à ce moment là que Castiel se matérialisa à coté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ni entendu et son premier réflexe fut de le repousser loin de lui. John fronça les sourcils.  
"C'est avec ça que tu couches ces jours ci?"  
Le ton était calme, presque courtois. Dean entendit vaguement les exclamations horrifiées des quelques fans qui avaient entendu la remarque. Il connaissait assez bien Castiel pour deviner son froncement de sourcils même sans le regarder.   
"Vous devriez rentrer." Leur dit Sam gentiment en repoussant les fans, ne les quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée d'oreille. Kevin et Charlie regardaient John avec curiosité. "Bonsoir papa."  
"Sam."   
Le père et le fils se jaugèrent du regard. Sam était loin de l'enfant qui avait quitté la maison familiale de Lawrence, presque huit ans plus tôt, une bourse pour Stanford en poche et un sac à dos pour toute possession. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux, quand ils avaient trop bu, Dean avait coutume de dire que ce Sam était à des milliers de dollars de tatouages de là. Sam rétorquait qu'il était à des dizaines d'accidents de parcours de là et ils avaient tout les deux raison.   
Ils savaient tout deux que John ne voyait rien d'autre en Sam qu'un môme prometteur qui avait mal tourné. Il le leur avait bien assez répété. Ou du moins il l'avait asséné assez souvent à son cadet pour que celui ci claque la porte sur la promesse de ne jamais revenir.   
Les mots de John, les deux frères les entendaient toujours. "Je vais pas payer pour que mon fils devienne un glandeur qui prétend sauver le monde!"  
Souvent, quand Sam avait trop bu ou se sentait simplement triste (les deux allant parfois de paire), il marmonnait des choses à propos d'être un glandeur qui ne sauvait même pas le monde. Et Dean n'avait rien à répondre à ça.   
John, lui, n'avait pas changé. La même coupe militaire, les mêmes épaules carrées, les mêmes bottes élimées. Tout chez lui avait le même aspect que sa voiture: ancien, usé, mais entretenu avec un soin excessif quasiment compulsif. Sam l'entendit grincer des dents en l'examinant, le regard de son père remontant de ses bottes sur son pantalon troué,collé à ses jambes par la sueur jusqu'à la boucle d'oreille à pampilles bleues qu'il avait au nombril. Il le vit froncer les sourcils en voyant ses tatouages. Il pouvait presque suivre le cour des pensées de son père. Bon Dieu jusqu'où descendait le phénix tatoué sur tout son coté droit et qui disparaissait sous la ceinture de son jean? C'était quoi toutes ces fleurs? Quand John plissa des yeux pour tenter de lire la phrase qui s'étendait d'une épaule à l'autre le long de ses clavicules, Sam fit quelque pas en avant pour lui faciliter la tache.   
"Beware the nice ones." Grogna John " Qu'est ce que ça signifie?"  
Sam haussa les épaules, résistant à l'envie de croiser les bras pour se dérober au regard de son père. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le plaisir d'être mal à l'aise ou touché par son jugement.   
"Que le méchant n'est pas toujours celui qu'on pense."   
C'était loin, très loin d'être la réelle signification du tatouage, mais Sam savait que John se serait saisit du vrai message pour le blâmer, et il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de prêter le flanc à des critiques qui viendraient bien assez tôt de toute façon. John tourna son regard vers son fils aîné comme s'il espérait qu'il soit une moindre déception que son cadet. Il n'en fut rien. Les piercings de Dean scintillaient sous l'éclairage du parking, sa veste en cuir devait sentir l'alcool et la fumée, son jean élimé inhumainement serré sur ses jambes devaient donner de lui une image propre à hanter les cauchemars de son soldat de père. Il s'en moquait.  Ou plutôt il voulait lui jeter tout ça à la figure, lui montrer qu'ils s'en étaient sortis malgré tout et malgré lui. 

John avait l'air profondément déçu et peiné quand il reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas ce que votre mère aurait voulut pour vous. »

Dean vit Sam serrer les poings et les dents. C'était le même argument qu'ils avaient entendu toute leur vie, plus injuste pour Sam encore que pour Dean. Le cadet n'avait pas connu leur mère. Pour lui, la seule preuve de son existence était une vieille photo écornée d'un bébé qui lui ressemblait dans les bras d'une belle femme fatiguée. Toute leur vie ils avaient entendu ces mêmes mots. Pour les faire marcher droit, pour les inciter à prendre exactement le chemin que John voulait leur faire emprunter.

Jusqu'au jour où ça avait été trop pour Sam et où il était parti en claquant la porte. Dean se souvenait de ce moment avec une acuité cruelle. Il avait serré les poings et les dents exactement de la même façon que maintenant. 

« Arrête de dire ça. » Gronda Sam. « Arrête de te servir d'elle comme ça. Elle est morte, et elle aurait juste voulut qu'on soit heureux ! »

« Parce que tu te crois heureux mon garçon ? »

Dean pouvait sentir Sam bouillir à ses côtés, sentir la tension de ses muscles prêts à frapper. Par réflexe il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, un geste qui ne le calmait pas toujours. Cette fois ci cela sembla marcher, il sentit Sam se détendre très légèrement, juste assez pour l'assurer qu'il n'allait pas réduire leur père à de la pulpe sanglante gémissant sur le bitume du parking. Pourtant il en avait envie, Dean le savait.

« Va-t-en papa. » Dit il doucement, la main toujours pressée sur l'épaule de Sam. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. » 

Castiel, Charlie et Kevin observaient la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se jouait sous leur yeux. Quand John tourna finalement les talons, ils virent Dean et Sam se redresser instinctivement comme si un poids venait d'être enlevé de leurs épaules. Ils sursautèrent tout les cinq quand la porte du conducteur du bus claqua et que Dorothy sauta de la cabine. Elle claqua la langue, les mains sur les hanches. 

« Un vrai modèle de soutien paternel que vous avez là les garçons. » Dit elle 

Dean hocha la tête. « T'as même pas idée. »

« Envie de partager ? »

« Non. » Répondit Sam en secouant la tête. Il se força à rouvrir les poings et à respirer, repoussant la main de Dean d'un mouvement d'épaule. « Je vais bien. » Dit il à mi voix juste pour le bénéfice de son frère. 

« Je sais. » 

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Kevin tandis qu'ils rentraient tous dans le bus, Dorothy sur les talons. 

« John Winchester vient de se passer. » Répondit Dean en grinçant des dents. Il s'installa dans l'angle de la banquette qui entourait la petite table du bus, attirant Castiel contre lui, sur ses genoux comme s'il était une peluche réconfortante. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, ne bougeant que pour lui tendre le verre de bourbon que Sam venait de leur verser à tous. Charlie refusa le sien d'un froncement de nez et ce fut Dorothy qui le but. 

« Tu n'es pas censée conduire bientôt ? » Demanda Kevin qui s'était perché sur sa couchette un peu plus loin avec son propre verre. Dorothy haussa les épaules. 

« On est attendus nulle part avant demain soir. » Par la fenêtre du bus elle voyait les camions de matériel se mettre en route. « Et j'en connais deux qui ont plus besoin de se remonter le moral que de prendre la route. »

« On va bien. » Dit Sam en vidant son verre. Il s'était installé à la table lui aussi, Charlie à coté de lui. 

« C'est ce que disent les gens quand ils vont mal mais refusent d'en parler. » Dit la jeune femme à mi voix. 

Sam lui sourit doucement. Dean avait fermé les yeux, posé son front sur l'épaule de Castiel un bras passé autour de la taille du jeune homme, l'autre en travers de ses genoux. Il sentait la bière et l'after shave et Dean aurait voulut s'endormir immédiatement. Se réveiller le lendemain dans les bras de son amant en ayant l'impression que cette soirée n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Dorothy le sortit de sa torpeur en claquant son verre contre la table. Il cligna des yeux une fois ou deux et leva la tête vers elle, perplexe. Plusieurs mois sur les routes avec leur chauffeur attitré leur avait permis de savoir à peu près quel genre de femme était Dorothy. Le genre qui ne prenait jamais « non » pour une réponse valable. 

« J'appelle un taxi, on va avoir besoin de plus d'alcool que ça pour se remettre de la visite de papa. »

De son perchoir, Kevin eut un gloussement un peu gêné. «On dirait la phrase d'intro d'un mauvais porno. » Fit il. La remarque fit rire Charlie. Sam et Dorothy échangèrent un regard de connivence en souriant. 

« Oh non me dites pas que... » Commença Castiel. Il s'interrompit en voyant Sam lever une main pour que Dorothy tape dedans. « Ça vient vraiment d'un film ? » Sam et Dorothy hochèrent la tête de concert. 

« Vous êtes ... »Commença Charlie. 

« Géniaux ? » Proposa Sam au moment ou Dorothy disait «  Fabuleux ? »

« Navrants. Le mot qu'elle cherche est navrants. » Grinca Dean en fermant à nouveau les yeux la joue confortablement calée sur l'épaule de Castiel.

Dix minutes plus tard ils s'engouffraient tous à l'arrière de deux taxis auxquels Dorothy donna l'adresse d'une boite de nuit assez excentrée pour n'y rencontrer aucun fan ou pseudo journaliste. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils passeraient inaperçu. Sam était toujours torse nu sous son blouson de cuir, Charlie portait toujours le short déchiré et les bottes rouges qu'elle avait en montant sur scène et Kevin ne s'était pas préoccupé de retirer le moindre de ses piercings. Atlanta n'était pas Los Angeles, ici, ils le savaient, ils attireraient l'attention. Mais ils avaient communément décidé de ne pas s'en soucier. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.

Dean avait faillit faire promettre à Sam de bien se tenir, puis il s'était ravisé, avait glissé sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Castiel et l'avait poussé dans la voiture. Ce n'était pas une soirée pour être calme. Il mordillait l'anneau qu'il avait à la lèvre inférieure en souriant malgré lui. Curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir « _Reckless_  » de la tête et pourtant il se chantait rarement ses propres chansons. Il fredonnait doucement en regardant les lampadaires sur succéder par la fenêtre du taxi.

_ « Running away was such a relief _

_ that he could no longer grieve _

_ his old life washed up on the shore _

_ But he misses normalcy, each year a little more » _

« Je croyais que ça se serait calmé depuis le temps. Tu sais, l'impression d'être moins que rien face à lui. » Dit Sam pensivement durant le trajet. Il avait le front collé à la vitre, les bras croisés et l'air abattu.

« Apparemment pas. » Répondit Dean. Castiel était assis entre eux, sa jambe contre celle du chanteur, il s'était vautré sur la banquette pour y caler sa tête et Dean l'aurait embrassé dans le cou s'il n'avait pas vu son propre reflet dans le rétroviseur du chauffeur. Il avait préféré poser la main sur le genou de son amant. A vrai dire beaucoup plus haut que le genou et Castiel n'avait pas protesté. 

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant le trajet mais les frères échangèrent un regard en sortant du taxi, juste avant d'entrer dans la boite de nuit. Un regard par lequel ils se recommandaient juste l'un à l'autre de ne rien faire d'illégal. C'était leur règle, depuis des années. Depuis le jour où Sam avait regardé son appartement partir en fumée incapable de ne pas imaginer les cris de sa petite amie coincée à l'intérieur. Ne fais rien d'illégal. 

C'était leur règle. Tout le reste était permis, mais rien d'illégal. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de problèmes en plus du reste. 

Ils s'y étaient tenus tout les deux depuis le long trajet en voiture entre la Californie et l'Arizona où ils avaient parlé plus que depuis leur adolescence. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés, le soir, épuisés, désespérés et malheureux, ils étaient entrés dans un bar, avaient bu plus que de raison et écouté un chanteur de country solitaire parler de son amour perdu. Sam avait eut envie de le faire taire à coup de poings mais il s'était retenu, trop ivre déjà pour tenir droit. 

« On devrait faire ça. » Avait il bafouillé dans un brouillard alcoolisé. 

« Quoi ? »

« De la musique. » C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé. Avec deux frères qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des chats errants, seuls et perdus, qui n'avaient plus qu'eux au monde. 

En entrant dans le night-club, Dean repensait à ce moment là. Il se souvenait cruellement des jours qui avaient suivis et des quelques mots brusques que leur père avait daigné adresser à son cadet en guise de condoléances. Peu de temps après ils avaient acheté une vieille guitare que Dean conservait encore précieusement dans leur appartement Californien, et une batterie pour Sam qu'ils avaient casée à l'arrière d'une vieille Dodge de location. Ce jour là, il avait eut exactement le même sentiment que celui qu'il ressentait à présent. Une étrange excitation faite d’appréhension et de hâte, quelque chose qui bouillonnait au fond de lui et lui donnait envie de sauter à pied joints dans l'avenir comme dans une grande flaque de boue. Il sourit à son frère, prit son amant par la taille et Dorothy par la main. La musique les enveloppa tout les six , les aspirant dans un tourbillon de fumigènes et de corps mouvants. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. 

_ « Carving his rock on restless nights, _

_ and healing his heart with gentle hands _

_ The reckless mess became a man,  _

_ The reckless mess never stops to fight. » _

##

« Je me sens dix ans plus jeune. » Gloussa Dean. 

« Moi vingt ans plus vieux. » Répondit Sam allongé par terre sur le béton sale de la cellule de dégrisement. Dean le poussa du bout de sa botte et récolta un grognement pour toute réponse. 

« Allez Sammy, souris un peu ! »

« J'préfère pas. » Grogna le cadet avec la certitude profonde que s'il souriait il se mettrait à vomir. Le monde tournait désagréablement autour de lui comme s'il ne cessait de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Son estomac faisait des loopings et des vagues de nausées accompagnées de violents frissons l'obligeaient régulièrement à se recroqueviller sur lui même en gémissant. 

Dean s'assit sur le banc de la cellule, la tête entre les mains, l'alcool lui faisait trouver très drôle une situation qui ne l'était sans doute pas. La soirée était devenue intéressante en un temps relativement court qu'il comptait en cocktails. Sam avait prit soin de ne prendre que ceux aux noms les plus suggestifs en précisant à la barmaid qu'il se sentirait 

personnellement offensé s'il se voyait privé d'un seul petit parasol en papier. En beaucoup trop peu de temps, leur table avait été couverte par les verres de différente taille et Charlie et Kevin s'étaient mis à jouer à des énigmes en 3D avec les touillettes phosphorescentes (« Fais moi quatre triangles avec quatre touillettes ! »). Avant que l'alcool ne brouille ses perceptions, il avait vu des filles tourner autour d'eux, lancer des œillades à Castiel qui n'y prêtait pas attention et à Sam qui leur envoyait des baisers en souriant de toute ses fossettes, levant parfois sa boisson pour qu'une fille puisse y tremper les lèvres. Dorothy avait finit par lui prendre son verre des mains tandis que Dean entraînait Castiel sur la piste de danse.

Comment tout avait dégénéré, aucun d'eux n'aurait vraiment pu le dire. Un concours de circonstances sans doute. Charlie avait jeté son verre à la figure d'un type trop entreprenant qui s'était mis à hurler en la traitant de tout les noms, les yeux brûles par la vodka orange. Le type devait avoir des amis qui arrivèrent attirés par ses cris qui couvraient la musique trop forte. Curieusement c'était Kevin qui avait porté le premier coup et d'où il était sur la piste, même avec les stroboscopes dans les yeux, Dean avait vu que le jeune homme s'était fait mal. Sam n'avait pas eut ce problème quand il s'était levé, dominant chacun des clients de la boite d'une bonne tête. Sam savait ou frapper pour faire mal et sans se blesser. Dean n'avait pas eut le temps de le retenir et aucune torture n'aurait pu lui faire se rappeler comment ses mains étaient passées des passants du jean de Castiel aux mentons de parfaits inconnus sans doute trop éméchés pour comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait croisé le regard de Sam. Son frère souriait, un parasol jaune toujours coincé derrière une oreille, deux autres dépassant d'une poche de son perfecto, juste avant que son poing ne cueille un de leurs assaillants au creux du plexus solaire. L'homme se plia en deux sous la douleur, juste assez pour offrir un point d'accroche à la main de Sam qui, d'un coup violent l'envoya valser par dessus la table. Dorothy et Castiel avaient déjà escorté Charlie et Kevin à l'extérieur, les laissant seuls avec un groupe de clients furieux, l'insulte aux lèvres. Les deux frères s'étaient placés dos à dos. 

« Tu peux pas te tenir tranquille ! » Avait grogné Dean en voyant les autres s'amasser autour d'eux. 

« Kevin a commencé. »

Dean avait roulé des yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il blâmait son frère ni qui n'appréciait pas ça, au fond. L'adrénaline atténuait la douleur des coups qu'il prenait et il les rendait tous avec une joie féroce qui n'était pas grand chose à coté de celle de Sam. Cela aurait du l'inquiéter, c'était son rôle de frère de s'inquiéter en voyant son cadet glisser dans ses anciennes habitudes. Mais il se contenta de se placer dos à lui, et de l'aider à distribuer les coups. 

La police avait séparé les combattants peu de temps après et à présent ils étaient en cellule de dégrisement, Sam, Dean et un certains nombre de leurs assaillants. Ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas trop amochés du moins. Sobre, Dean n'aurait pas été fier de lui et il n'avait pas hâte d'en arriver là parce qu'alors, la culpabilité se mettrait à le ronger. Pour l'heure il était encore agréablement ivre et ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore légèrement d'excitation. Il se força à rester sans bouger, conscient que le moindre de ses mouvements augmentait la nausée de Sam. Le cadet avait toujours des parasols en papier cassés coincés dans les poches de son blouson, petites taches colorées contre le noir du cuir poisseux d'alcool. 

« Bobby va nous tuer. » Dit Sam entre deux nausées. Dean hocha la tête. 

« Mais c'était fun. »

« Yep »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et Dean s'endormit sans doute un moment car il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'au grincement métallique d'une clefs dans la serrure de leur cellule. Le son lui vrilla les tempes, semblant se répercuter dans des zones de son cerveau dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à présent. Par terre, Sam gémit en portant les mains à ses oreilles. 

« Salut cow boy. » Fit la voix narquoise de Dorothy. Dean fit péniblement le point sur la jeune femme qui précédait Bobby dans la cellule. Elle portait une veste en cuir d'un autre âge, un pantalon cargo et des bottes qu'il ne lui avait pas vues la veille. Elle avait du se changer entre leur arrestation et son retour et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait des autres. 

«Où sont... » Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque d'avoir été peu utilisée dernièrement. 

« Au prochain hôtel. Ils vont bien. » Répondit Bobby à la place de la jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans la cellule pour attraper Sam par le bras et le forcer à se redresser. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement en gémissant de douleur, les yeux mi clos et Bobby lui jeta un t-shirt à la figure qu'il attrapa maladroitement. 

« Habille toi gamin, on a de la route à faire. » L'estomac de Sam se contracta en protesta et Bobby lui jeta un regard agacé.  «Tu t'es mis dans cette situation, Sam, tu assumes. »

« J'ai rien dit ! » Protesta-t-il. 

« Je voulais juste que ce soit clair. » 

Sam enfila le t-shirt tandis que Dean récupérait leurs affaires au bureau d'un officier de permanence ronchon et signait leur décharge. Ils suivirent Bobby et Dorothy à l'extérieur sans un mot et prirent place dans le truck de leur manager. 

Sam avait à peine allongé ses longues jambes, assis à la place du mort que Bobby lui jetait quelque chose sur les genoux. 

« C'est déjà dans tout les canards locaux et la semaine prochaine dans tout les tabloïd ! » Cria-t-il presque en mettant le contact. Dean se pencha entre les deux sièges avant pour jeter un œil aux journaux. Les photos qui les illustraient n'avait pas été prises la veille mais les articles étaient tous plus ou moins justes. Quelqu'un ou plusieurs quelqu'un avait du les reconnaître dans la boite et répandre l'information. 

« Jody va adorer ça. » Commenta Sam en passant les journaux à son frère. 

« Et elle va vous arracher les yeux si ça met en péril les autres dates de la tournée ! » Grinça Bobby. « On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de publicité les garçons ! Pas maintenant ! » 

Dean s'enfonça dans son siège luttant contre la culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, il n'avait pas commencé la bagarre et il était hors de question de laisser Sam plonger seul dans les ennuis. Il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de frapper à son tour et si on lui avait posé la question il aurait du avouer qu'il avait plutôt aimé ça. C'était différent, pour une fois de se laisser aller, de ne pas avoir ce visage composé de vedette, de ne pas faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'était un peu comme de revenir au temps où Sam et lui erraient sur les routes d'un bar à l'autre portés uniquement par leurs envies et les mots qu'ils griffonnaient à tour de rôle toujours sur le même vieux carnet. 

Pourtant il se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi la confiance de Bobby, d'avoir faillit à la promesse que Sam et lui s'étaient faite « Ne fais rien d'illégal, reste en dehors des ennuis ». Un combat dans un bar ne ruinerait pas leur vie. Sans doute un peu leur réputation mais après tout, ils faisaient du rock, pas de l'opéra, se battre, trop boire, mal se comporter c'était un peu ce qu'on attendait d'eux. 

Qui avait parlé un jour de « sexe drogue et rock'n'roll » ? Ils ne défaillaient à cet adage que sur le plan de la drogue. Bobby y veillait et les quelques expériences de Dean en ce domaine ne lui avaient pas vraiment donné envie de continuer. Sam, en revanche avait toutes les qualités requises pour finir le nez dans la poudre, mais tout le monde connaissait leur pacte. « Rien d'illégal. » Sam s'y tenait, tout le monde autour d'eux s'y tenait et si de la drogue circulait dans leur entourage, au moins faisaient ils ça assez discrètement pour que les membres de Free Will puissent faire semblant de ne s’apercevoir de rien. 

« Tu parles. » Dit Dorothy, tirant Dean de ses pensées. « Il était grand temps qu'on entende parler d'eux ! Le scandale fait vendre Bobby. »

« Le scandale n'est pas un terme du contrat qu'ils ont signé ! »

Sam avait posé la tête contre la vitre passager et fermé les yeux avec un soupir douloureux.  « J'emmerde ce contrat. » Grogna-t-il. 

« Tu ne devrais pas mon garçon. Ce contrat vous assure des revenus réguliers et les moyens de continuer à faire votre musique. Je connais des dizaines de gars qui crèvent dans la rue en attendant ce genre d'opportunités. » 

« Super une nouvelle laisse autour du cou. » Grommela Sam en s'enroulant dans son blouson, le plus loin possible de Bobby. 

Dean et Dorothy échangèrent un regard et le chanteur soupira. Il comprenait Sam. Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'autorité de leur père juste pour retomber sur la coupe de quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas réellement leurs intérêts à cœur. John était un … Dean avait les mots en tête mais refusait de les penser trop clairement. Mais au moins leur père voulait sincèrement le meilleur pour ses fils. Leur seul point de désaccord était la nature de ce meilleur. Leur maison de disque, en revanche ne voulait que son propre profit et ils en étaient tous conscients. Certes l'argent n'était plus un problème même s'il n'était pas illimité, mais la contrepartie était parfois difficile à accepter. S'ils avaient encore le droit de composer leurs chansons, celles ci étaient scrutées, détaillées, reformulées, retaillées pour être « commercialisables ». Dieu les préserve d'une pire étiquette que le petit _« Mature content, parental control advised »_ qui ornait désormais le boîtier de leurs CD. C'était quasiment drôle d'avoir fui pour se créer une vie et découvrir qu'on n'est finalement jamais totalement libre. Ou que le prix à payer est juste un tout petit peu trop élevé pour nous. 

Dean posa lui aussi la tête contre la vitre froide en soupirant. 

« Ça se reproduira pas Bobby. » Promit il, s'attirant un grognement désapprobateur de Sam et un haussement de sourcil surpris de Dorothy. 

Bobby ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes puis : «  Pour ce que ça vaut les garçons. Charlie m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. A titre personnel je suis plutôt content que vous ayez refait le portrait de ces abrutis. » 

Les deux frères sourirent, soulagés même s'ils ne l'auraient pas avoué. Ce n'était pas une vie parfaite ni tout à fait celle qu'ils avaient fantasmé, mais elle avait de bons, de très bons à côté. Il fallait juste s'y ajuster. Les frères Winchester étaient exceptionnellement ajustables quand il s'agissait de se tailler leur part au soleil.

Dean avait toujours la même chanson en tête, légèrement déformée par sa gueule de bois.

« _The Reckless man didn't give no shit_

_ about anyone or anything _

_ carving his way through life  _

_ even if he didn't ask for it, _

_ There's only one way out _

_ when life's too much a duty _

_ But he would never think about _

_ giving up to fatality. » _

Plusieurs heures plus tard, un Bobby grincheux les déposa à leur hôtel et Dorothy s'éclipsa pour une sieste amplement méritée en promettant d'égorger quiconque la réveillerait avant le moment de prendre la route. Sam trouva Kevin en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos, un œil mi clos sous une compresse froide dans l'espoir de faire régresser son coquard. 

« Désolé pour ça mec. » Dit Sam en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de vêtements propres. Le jeune homme fit un mouvement de sa manette pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave et poussa une exclamation indignée quand son personnage se fit tuer. Sam partit à la douche en lui promettant de lui botter les fesses en mode multijoueur dès qu'il aurait mangé quelque chose. Et bu environ son poids en eau. 

Charlie et Castiel lisaient chacun vautré sur un des grands lits de la chambre quand Dean y entra. Castiel avait emprunté son livre de chevet au chanteur et en lisait à voix haute un passage à la guitariste. Un passage qui parlait de nourriture comme à peu près tout le bouquin. Dean sentit son estomac se retourner à l'évocation d'une épice et d'un alcool dont malgré trois lecture du livre il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine. 

Ils lui sourirent tout les deux et Charlie se leva, un doigt entre les pages de son livre, pour le saluer. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle avant de froncer le nez. 

« Tu pues. »

« Désolé votre altesse, les geôliers ne m'ont pas laissé prendre de douche. » Grogna-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste qu'il laissa tomber par terre. 

« Leur avez vous dit que vous vous battiez pour défendre ma vertu ? » Sourit elle. 

« Quelle vertu ? »

De l'autre coté de la chambre leur parvint l'éclat de rire de Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Charlie lui jeta un regard faussement outré en frappant l'épaule de Dean de son livre. 

« Contente de te revoir, Taulard. » 

Dean sourit mais ne releva pas et la jeune femme s'éclipsa. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Ses vertèbres lui donnaient l'impression de se remettre en place les une après les autres à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le matelas.

« Elle a raison » Dit Castiel en se redressant sur un coude pour le regarder. « Tu pues. »

« Tu adores ça. » Grommela Dean les yeux fermés. 

« Vrai. »Castiel se pencha sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec précaution, ses mains s'agrippant au t-shirt taché du chanteur suffisamment fort pour le déformer. 

« Est ce qu'il faut que je te traîne à la douche ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de vraiment s'écarter de son amant. 

Dean secoua la tête, cognant leurs nez au passage, les yeux toujours fermés. « Nan. Je vais y aller, aide moi juste à me relever avant que je m'endorme. »

Les douches dans les hôtels constituaient chaque fois une aventure. Leur température pouvait varier de «cercle polaire » à « cercle de l'enfer » au moindre frôlement des robinets et la pression ne connaissait généralement que deux options : « légère pluie de printemps » ou « instrument à dépecer les vivants » (la classification avait été établie par une Charlie aux cheveux encore pleins de shampoings au début de leur tournée et elle était restée. ). Dean tourna les boutons avec précaution pour tester la douche. 

« Température stable avec option instrument de torture. » L'informa plaisamment Castiel, adossé au lavabo. 

« Je suis quasi sur que mes tétons ne vont pas résister à la pression de cette douche ! » Grommela Dean en retirant précipitamment son bras de sous l'eau bouillante.

« Besoin d'aide avec ça ? » S'amusa Castiel depuis son poste près du lavabo.

« Nah, pour ce qui est des missions suicide je me débrouille très bien tout seul. » Il entra dans la douche avec précaution tandis que le jeune homme sortait de la salle de bain en souriant.

« Protège tes tétons, j'ai finit par m'y attacher ! »

« Fais gaffe aux tiens quand je sortirai ! » Cria Dean par dessus son épaule juste avant que son amant referme la porte. La vapeur envahit la cabine de douche.

Le temps qu'il ait effacé de sa peau toute trace de la nuit précédente, Castiel avait fait sa valise qu'il trouva ouverte sur le lit. Les vacances du comptable s'achevaient et il reprenait l'avion le soir même, quelques heures avant le concert. 

« Désolé. » Dit le chanteur en s'asseyant sur le lit. « J'avais pas l'intention de gâcher notre dernière journée. »

Castiel se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en souriant. «  Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. En fait, c'était... plutôt sexy de te voir te battre hier. »

Dean étouffa un petit rire. « Tu n'es pas objectif. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'être. » Répondit l'autre en bouclant sa valise. « Je réserve ça aux gens que je n'aime pas. » Il s'assit à coté de son amant et glissa sa main dans la sienne, la pressant doucement en constatant que Dean ne répondait pas. 

« Tu m'aimerais même si je tuais quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Dean doucement. 

« Oui . » Répondit Castiel sérieusement. Il le pensait. Dean avait le visage fermé et ne regardait plus que la valise posée entre leurs pieds. « Tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas. » Constata Castiel. 

Dean haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes autant. Cas, j'ai finit en cellule de dégrisement hier, et j'en suis pas fier. Et tu me regardes toujours comme si j'étais Batman ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que Castiel réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Tu es celui qui fait de moi... Cas. » Dit le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches, les bras posés sur les épaules du chanteur. « Pas juste Castiel. » Reprit il. « Pas le comptable, l'ex enfant malade ou le type qui vit seul et qui passe ses vacances à suivre un groupe de rock comme une groupie. Juste, Cas. » Dean cligna des yeux lentement en croisant les mains autour de la taille de son amant. « Tu me vois non seulement comme je suis, mais comme je voudrais être. Qu'est ce que tu trouves là dedans qui ne soit pas digne d'être aimé ? Qu'est ce que tu trouves chez toi qui n'est pas digne d'être aimé ? » 

Dean sourit, le front de Castiel pressé contre le sien. Les mains du jeune homme caressaient ses joues, ses épaules doucement.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu as vu mon père. »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je te dis ça parce que tu en as besoin. »

« Il te reste assez de temps pour me dire au revoir ? » Demanda Dean en se penchant vers Castiel pour poser un baiser suggestif dans son cou. L'autre sourit. 

« Ça dépend, tu m'invites à dîner avant ? »

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà invité à dîner ? » 

Castiel secoua la tête « Alors j'imagine que j'ai le temps. » Fit il avant de l'embrasser encore. C'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire avant ce qui semblait une éternité et demie et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en gâcher la moindre seconde. 

 

 


	5. Worth fighting for

y avait un monde inhabituel dans les coulisses, des fans ayant gagné des accès VIP, des journalistes, des intrus et des gens dont Sam ne voulait pas savoir qui ils étaient. Il s'était réfugié sur la scène une heure avant l'ouverture des portes de la salle pour superviser le montage de sa batterie en perturbant Madison de son mieux. 

« Dans l'ordre les tom bass ! » 

« Elles sont dans l'ordre ! »

« Je voulais être sur que tu suivais ! » Se moqua-t-il. 

Elle eut un soupir excédé et lui jeta une pièce de fixation au visage, suffisamment lentement pour qu'il puisse l'attraper et jouer avec un moment avant de la lui rendre. 

« T'as pas mieux à faire ? » Grogna-t-elle. Elle était assise par terre en train de monter le pied télescopique des cymbales. 

« Si, mais j'ai pas envie. » Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. « Ils sont douze mille là dedans dont au moins dix mille qui vont me poser des questions sur mes tatouages. »

« Fallait pas les faire dans un endroit visible si tu voulais pas en parler. » Dit elle. 

Il sourit. « Les plus importants ne sont pas visibles. » 

Madison le regarda perplexe, se demandant manifestement où il arrivait à cacher des tatouages sous son débardeur trop grand. Il souriait de toutes ses fossettes. De part et d'autre des bretelles elle voyait le début de la calligraphie qui lui longeait les clavicules comme un pectoral et s'achevait dans le cœur de deux tournesols sur son épaule gauche. Par l'emmanchure trop large, elle distinguait la tête du phénix sur sa hanche et un bout du loup dans son dos quand il bougeait.

« Bien joué, maintenant je suis curieuse. Ils sont où ? »

« Ah ah ! » Fit il en secouant la tête et un index devant elle. « Pas de questions ! »

« Tu voulais que je te pose la question »

« Non. » Il se redressa sur les genoux pour être juste un peu plus grand qu'elle assise et se pencha vers son oreille. « Je voulais que tu te poses la question. »

Il eut le plaisir de la voir baisser les yeux, gênée. Elle marmonna une insulte avant de se remettre au travail pendant qu'il sautait sur ses pieds, content de lui. Les coulisses n'étaient pas plus calmes que quand il les avait quittées et forcément, avoisiner les deux mètres n'aidait pas à se faufiler discrètement où que ce soit. Bobby lui adressa un regard sévère pour qu'il prenne place sur un canapé entre les autres membres du groupe pour répondre à une, deux ou dix interviews avant de monter sur scène. C'était un exercice qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, principalement parce qu'il exigeait de lui qu'il reste assis sans bouger et fasse des sourires à des gens qu'il n'avait aucune envie de charmer. 

Une des journalistes semblait différente des autres et les question qu'elle posa confirmèrent l'impression de Sam. A sa grande surprise elle ne s'adressa ni à lui ni à Dean mais directement à Charlie et Kevin. Autre surprise, elle ne leur demanda pas ce que ça faisait d'être « la fille de la bande » (Charlie lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante) ni si Kevin se sentait à sa place dans ce groupe compte tenu de ses origines ethniques (tout le monde lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant). A la place, elle lui demanda pourquoi il s'était joint au groupe. Ils le regardèrent tout les trois, ils savaient comment les choses s'étaient passées. Mais pas vraiment pourquoi. Kevin eut l'air embarrassé un instant, puis il se pencha vers la journaliste, les coudes sur les genoux, les mais croisées et la regarda comme s'il allait lui confier un secret important ce qui était sans doute le cas. 

« J'avais presque abandonné la musique. » Commença-t-il.

 

##

Trois ans plus tôt

« Hey... Comment tu vas ? »

Kevin se recolla contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, la tête penchée à un angle douloureux. 

« Ça va. Et toi ? »

« Tu mens. » Dit la voix de Channing a l'autre bout du fil. 

« Comment tu sais ça ? » 

« Je te connais, depuis le temps. » 

Il sourit les yeux dans le vague. Il pouvait l'imaginer assise à son bureau comme lui, face à une pile de cours, des livres ouverts devant elle, d'autre refermés avec des stylos comme marque page, et une collection de surligneurs multicolores à portée de main. 

« Tu as joué aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle encore. Il soupira et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux. 

« Non. » Répondit il. Il fit tourner sa chaise jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'étui du violoncelle abandonné à sa place près de la penderie. « Pas le temps avec les examens qui approchent. »

« Tu travailles trop Kevin. »

« Ou pas assez... J'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ça si je veux être admis à Princeton. » 

Il y eut un petit blanc à l'autre bout du fil puis : « Rappelle moi pourquoi tu veux tant aller à Princeton ? »

« Parce que c'est là qu'on forme les princes charmants. » Répondit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Channing gloussa, c'était une vieille blague entre eux. D'aussi loin qu'ils s'étaient connus (et ça commençait à faire un moment), il n'avait pas caché son ambition d'aller à Princeton, comme son père. Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle trouvait l'université du Michigan bien assez bien pour elle. « Après tout, un diplôme est un diplôme et on vit dans un monde ou tu as plus de chance de gagner ta vie en étant plombier qu'avocat. » 

Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais l'argument se tenait et ils s'étaient assez disputé à ce sujet pour savoir qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se fâcher. 

« Tu me joues un morceau ? La géographie va me rendre folle avant la fin de la journée sinon. »

Il jeta un œil à ses propres révisions. Les examens approchaient à une vitesse effrayante, il lui semblait que le temps prenait un malin plaisir à défiler plus vite jour après jour. Mais dix minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeraient sans doute rien. Il se leva, étirant ses jambes douloureuses d'être resté assis trop longtemps et sortit le violoncelle de son étui. 

Il s'était mis à en jouer à cause d'elle en entrant au collège. Ils étaient amis et elle parlait de l'orchestre avec une telle passion qu'il avait décidé d'essayer. 

Kevin avait toujours été un enfant intelligent, sans doute un tout petit peu trop, et doué. Il avait rapidement assimilé le piano et avait trouvé ça presque trop facile, trop banal, commun. Le violoncelle en revanche... 

L'instrument était presque aussi grand que lui, massif et curieusement léger compte tenu de sa taille. Ses quatre cordes pouvaient produire des sons étrangement organiques dont il sentait les vibrations le long de ses mains et dans sa poitrine quand il en jouait. 

Il se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau après avoir mis le téléphone sur haut parleur et testa quelques accords en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien jouer à Channing. Le son ne serait pas aussi bon que si elle était dans la pièce avec lui, mais il serait plaisant quand même. Kevin était déterminé et ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Il avait passé des mois à jouer sans relâche jusqu'à avoir la maîtrise suffisante de son instrument avant de décrisper ses doigts devenus calleux des cordes. Il n'avait pas vraiment arrêté depuis. Parfois les études et le stress lui faisaient oublier ce qu'il ressentait en jouant. Puis il reposait la pique de l'instrument sur la planche dévolue à cet usage, l'archet sur les cordes, fermait les yeux et se souvenait. 

Il se mit à jouer un des airs préférés de Channing, un concerto de Vivaldi dont la partition donnait l'impression d'un vent de printemps. L'instrument vibrait contre son épaule tandis qu'il laissait la musique lui vider la tête de ses soucis. Il lui fallut un long moment avant d'identifier le son intrus qui lui perturbait l'oreille, un piano qui s'était joint à lui. Il sourit et accorda légèrement son jeu à celui de Channing jusqu'à ce que leurs partitions se complètent pour la fin du morceau. 

Il reprit le téléphone sans lâcher son instrument. 

« Prête à reprendre la géo ? » Demanda-t-il . Il pouvait presque l'entendre secouer la tête. 

«Encore un morceau ? »

« Un seul, ensuite il faudra vraiment travailler. »

« Je mettrai les bouchées double. » Promit elle. Il savait qu'elle croisait les doigts derrière son dos.

 

#

Princeton n'était pas ce que Kevin s'était imaginé. Il s'était attendu à la difficulté des cours, il s'était attendu aux professeurs exigeants et aux devoirs qui leur tomberaient dessus en pluie régulière. Il n'avait pas prévu l'autre coté de l'Ivy League. Il n'avait pas pensé aux étudiants riches venus passer le temps en attendant que leurs parents fassent une donation assez substantielle à l'université pour leur acheter leurs diplômes. Il n'avait pas imaginé rester réveillé des nuits entières non pas pour travailler mais parce que ses voisins de chambrée faisaient la fête. Il n'avait pas prévu de se trouver si seul qu'il lui semblait, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il était le vilain petit canard de l'histoire. Mais il avait tant travaillé pour arriver là, sa mère avait tellement sacrifié pour payer ses études qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. 

Son violoncelle sortait rarement de son étui désormais, trop de choses à étudier, pas assez de temps pour en jouer. Avec le manque de pratique il perdait la main un peu plus chaque jour et osait de moins en moins s'approcher de l'instrument dont son colocataire se moquait parfois ouvertement. 

« T'aurais pas pu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de vrai mec l'asiat ? »

Une année passa ainsi. Il se fit peu d'amis et encore pas des très bons. La fac ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Quand au printemps il rentra dans le Wisconsin pour les vacances, il revit Channing et leurs anciens amis avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des mois. 

Le violoncelle ressortit de sa protection et ni sa mère ni Channing ne firent la moindre allusion à son manque évident de pratique. Ce n'était plus aussi amusant de jouer désormais. Cela lui faisait mal aux doigts, aux oreilles et au cœur.

Il avait les yeux et l'esprit concentré sur ses études, avancer un pas après l'autre jour après jour et le violoncelle resta dans le Winsconsin, abandonné sur son lit. 

En Juin cette année là, les listes d'admission en seconde année ne mentionnaient aucun Kevin Tran. 

Pour la première fois, Kevin n'était pas le meilleur. Le rêve qu'il avait poursuivi si longtemps se fissurait sous ses pieds et la première personne à qui il eut le courage d'en parler fut Channing. 

Le wisconsin était gris et pluvieux quand il y revint la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes. Sa mère le fit asseoir à la grande table de la salle à manger : « Et maintenant quoi ? »

 

##

Kevin leva les yeux vers la journaliste qui prenait des notes consciencieuses. 

« Elle a dit : «  Et maintenant quoi ? »  Et je n'avais rien à répondre. Pas un seul rêve à poursuivre, pas d'objectif, pas d'ambition. »

« Qu'avez vous fait alors ? »

« J'avais presque abandonné la musique. Et c'était la seule chose qui me restait. Alors j'ai pris un aller simple pour LA. »

Il glissa un regard à Dean et Sam. « Et ça a marché. Je n'avais même plus de rêve, et il s'est réalisé quand même. »

Les journalistes le regardaient tous, certains avec un sourire un peu sceptique.

« Est ce que tu viens d'inventer tout ça ? » Demanda Sam avec un grand sourire. 

Kevin lui fit un clin d’œil « Peut être. »

« Ou alors il dit la vérité. » Intervint Charlie. 

« Dans tout les cas c'est une belle histoire, je pourrai la raconter à mes gosses un jour ? » S'amusa Dean. 

« Tu risques pas de... » Un coup de pied dans les chevilles fit taire Sam. « Peu importe » Grogna-t-il en rétractant ses jambes le plus loin possible de son frère. Il sourit aux journalistes pour les distraire tout en ignorant le regard agacé de Dean.

En sortant de la loge qui tenait lieu de salle de presse, Charlie retint Kevin par le bras. Ils attendirent que tout les journalistes soient hors de portée d'oreille avant de parler. 

« La fille qui t'a fait reprendre le violoncelle, est ce qu'elle sait ? »

« Que je fais partie d'un groupe ? 

« Non, que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Kevin s'étouffa avec sa salive et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Il sentit Sam passer un bras autour de ses épaules et s'appuyer sur lui.

« D'où tu sors ça ? » Grogna-t-il. 

« C'est plutôt évident vu la façon dont tu en parles ! »

« Je ne suis pas... »

« Oh si tu l'es » Intervint Dean. 

« Et sûrement depuis longtemps. »Ajouta Sam. Kevin se dégagea de son bras, agacé et gêné. Les trois autres continuaient de le fixer. Les néons des coulisses leur donnaient un teint curieusement pâle et jaune, faisaient briller leurs piercings. Ils attendaient une réponse. 

« Depuis mes douze ans et jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Soupira-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas en paix avant d'avoir eut leur réponse.

« Et tu ne lui as jamais dit ? » Demanda Dean perplexe. Kevin secoua la tête. C'était ça ou hausser des épaules, il n'arrivait pas à faire les deux en même temps. 

« Dis lui que tu es dans un groupe. Ça marche toujours. »Dit Sam en s'adossant au mur. 

Kevin secoua la tête. « Ça marche pour toi parce que tu as des standards extrêmement bas. Channing se fiche que je sois dans un groupe ou dans la rue. C'est mon amie. »

Sam fit un commentaire désagréable qu'il n'écouta pas. Ce soir là, le son du violoncelle avait un goût particulier et Kevin ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant tout le concert et même longtemps après. 

 

##

Castiel ne remarqua le bleu que longtemps après être rentré chez lui, quand il croisa par hasard son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il décida de l'ignorer.

Cela faisait partie des choses dont il avait décidé de ne pas se soucier. Ne pas s'inquiéter, ne pas paniquer. Ne pas se souvenir que c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé. 

Il retourna au travail le lundi matin. Quelques rares collègues remarquèrent la nouvelle addition à son tatouage sur laquelle il passait encore régulièrement de la crème cicatrisante. Il replongea avec satisfaction dans l'alignement de chiffres du bilan comptable de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait. Les factures et justifications de dépense se mirent à arriver sur son bureau avec une régularité rassurante. 

C'était une autre vie que d'être sur les routes avec Free Will. Avoir Dean au téléphone chaque soir n'avait rien de comparable avec sa présence et Castiel aurait menti s'il avait dit que le chanteur ne lui manquait pas. Mais personne ne lui posa la question parce que personne ne savait et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait l'ordre et l'immuabilité des chiffres qui s'alignaient sur son ordinateur. Il aimait la régularité de sa vie de tout les jours, se lever chaque matin, petit déjeuner, travailler jusqu'au soir, parfois sortir boire un verre avec ses collègues et éviter les questions embarrassantes «Alors Castiel, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« En quelques sortes. »

Puis il rentrait chez lui, dinait en attendant l'appel de Dean puis se rendormait, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était régulier, posé, rassurant. Très différent de la vie décousue qu'il menait quand il les suivait en tournée ou simplement quand Free Will était en Californie, Dean s'invitant la plupart du temps aux moments les plus improbables. 

Les deux aspects de sa vie se complétaient curieusement bien et Castiel était heureux de profiter de son calme retrouvé pour encore quelques semaines. 

Puis il ne put plus ignorer le bleu. Les bleus en réalité. Il s'en faisait un à chaque fois qu'il se cognait quelque part. Un sur la hanche, merci à la poignée de la porte. Un sur l'épaule, merci à la boite de conserve qui l'avait heurté deux jours auparavant en tombant de l'étagère. Plusieurs sur les jambes pour lesquels il accusait la table basse, son bureau ou Dieu savait quoi. 

Il aurait peut être continué à prétendre ne pas les voir s'il n'y avait pas eut la fièvre par dessus ça. Il pouvait la sentir sans même vérifier sa température. Ses yeux et ses joues le brûlaient, sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude et une nuit, il se réveilla en sueur, les couvertures rejetées si loin du lit qu'il se dit qu'il avait du faire un cauchemars. 

Les jours de travail lui paraissaient plus longs, plus exténuants et l’appétit lui manquait déjà. C'était comme ça, exactement comme ça que tout avait commencé quand il était adolescent. 

Il regarda le tatouage qui dépassait de sa manche. Les huit aigrettes qui s'envolaient du pissenlit. Huit ans de rémission. 

Quand plus tard cette nuit là, Dean appela, la voix joyeuse et surexcitée comme à chaque fois qu'il avait fait un bon show, Castiel ne lui parla ni des bleus ni de la fièvre. Il se roula en boule dans son lit et écouta son amant lui raconter sa journée sans dire un mot. 

« Cas... Ca va ? » Finit par demander le chanteur. 

Castiel hocha la tête sachant pertinemment que Dean ne le verrait pas. 

« Chante moi quelque chose s'il te plaît. » Il n'ajouta pas qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir sans ça. Dean savait. Il y eut un instant de silence au bout du fil puis les bruits et les parasites sur la ligne se firent plus audibles quand Dean mit le haut parleur et récupéra sa guitare. Au début il n'y eut que des accords un peu hésitants puis peu à peu une mélodie que Castiel ne connaissait pas. Elle était douce, jouée par une seule guitare mais sans doute qu'avec l'addition d'une batterie, de la basse, du violoncelle elle paraîtrait plus entraînante. Pour l'instant c'était une berceuse qui lui convenait. Il ferma les yeux, le téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'oreiller. Il ne voulait pas mettre sur haut parleur comme si laisser le son se propager dans la pièce en affaiblirait la teneur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret qui risquait d'être dévoilé. 

_« There's monsters under my bed_

_Dad gave me a gun to get rid of them_

_Salt on my window keeps demons away_

_ I ride, Death by my side, everyday. »  _

Castiel sentit un gros sanglot lui secouer la poitrine et se coincer dans sa gorge. Il l'étouffa en mordant dans son poing serré jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse monter les larmes aux yeux. La musique très douce semblait vouloir s'enrouler autour de lui comme les bras de son amant les mauvais jours. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la couverture au dessus de ses épaules et il avait une conscience aiguë de sa propre solitude.

_ « But remember who is the real ennemy,  _

_ It's not the nightmare that keeps you up at night,  _

_ It's the nightmare that lies inside of me _

_ Far away from my reach, far away from my sight » _

Une chose que Castiel avait souvent entendue autour de lui en concert, c'était la façon dont les gens étaient profondément touchés par les paroles du groupe. Ou d'autres chansons. Il était fermement convaincu qu'il existait pour chaque être humain une chanson qui leur parlait tellement, si profondément qu'elle pouvait changer leur vie. 

Comment Dean faisait il pour choisir chaque fois exactement la bonne chanson pour calmer ses angoisses, l'endormir, le réveiller ? Il l'ignorait et ne voulait pas se poser la question. 

_ « Every monster can be killed,  _

_ But there is no monster as fierce as your own hate,  _

_ The worse enemy you'll have to fight is in your head, _

_ I know every monster can be killed _

_ But sometimes, a gun won 't get rid of them. » _

Castiel sourit et renifla. Il avait comme une grosse boule dans la poitrine et ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, du soulagement ou de la panique. 

« Tu pleures ? Hé c'était pas fait pour faire pleurer ! » Dit Dean à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait le ton vaguement inquiet et agacé qu'il avait toujours quand il s'attendait à une critique désagréable. Castiel roula sur le dos le téléphone à la main et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche. 

« Non je pleure pas. » Mentit il. Il était curieusement bon pour les mensonges. 

« Menteur. »

Peut être pas si bon que ça finalement. 

« Tu me manques. » Dit Castiel pour écarter le sujet. 

« J'espère bien. »

Ils raccrochèrent peu de temps après mais Castiel resta encore longtemps à regarder l'écran de son téléphone. Il y avait une photo qu'il avait prise de Dean à contre jour. Il était de dos et on le reconnaissait à peine mais la photo à la fois surexposée et dans l'ombre montrait quelque chose du chanteur que Castiel était un des rares à connaître. Il contempla l'écran après qu'il soit devenu noir jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent de fièvre et de fatigue. Il se souvenait sans trop savoir d'où ça lui venait d'une phrase qu'il avait dite plusieurs semaines auparavant à Dean. Juste après la mort de Kate. « C'est quelque chose qui vaut le coup de se battre. » 

Il appuya sur la touche pour ramener le téléphone à la vie et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait toujours par cœur des années après même s'il ne voyait plus son médecin traitant qu'une fois l'an pour un suivi de routine. 

« Docteur Talbot ? Je crois que j'ai un problème. » Dit il de sa voix rauque. 

Il serrait fort le téléphone dans sa main en se répétant en boucle « Ça vaut le coup de se battre, ça vaut le coup. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il tremblait et que des larmes de panique avaient commencé à rouler le long de son nez tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui même dans son lit. 

 

##

Dean partageait sa chambre d'hôtel avec Sam ce soir là. Le jeune homme n'avait pas fait un bruit tandis qu'il jouait un morceau pour Castiel. Il avait fait mine de s'éclipser quand le chanteur avait sorti sa guitare mais s'était rassis sur son lit au signe de son frère. Ils avaient vécu, juste eux deux pendant des années, puis Castiel s'était installé dans leur vie sans que le batteur y voit de problème. Ils étaient une famille, un clan, et Sam était une des rares personnes au monde à qui Dean ne cachait rien. Alors un simple coup de fil, une chanson douce pour son amant, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il se sentait le besoin de cacher. C'était une intimité partagée qui constituait ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'un foyer ces temps ci. Sam était resté silencieux pendant toute la chanson, l'écoutant sans doute autant que Castiel. En raccrochant, Dean resta penché au dessus de sa guitare, pensif. 

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait partir ? » Demanda Sam. L'autre tourna les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air fatigué et mis un moment à comprendre la question.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te surveille. »

« Non, Dean la vraie raison. »

C'était une question qu'il posait régulièrement depuis des années sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, un peu plus de confessions, un peu moins de retenue. Quelque chose de favorable aux secrets.

« Josh. » Répondit Dean après un moment, le dos tourné à son frère, regardant le parking à travers la fenêtre juste pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Josh.  Je suis censé considérer ça comme une réponse suffisante ? »

Dean soupira encore, incapable d'élaborer, attendant que Sam fasse ce qu'il faisait le mieux: le comprendre à demi mot. 

« Papa a su pour lui et toi ? » Demanda Sam doucement.

« Il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. »

« Comme si ça l'arrêtait. » Grinça Sam. « Il est buté, j'imagine qu'après s'être mis cette idée en tête il n'en a plus démordu. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je n'ai jamais su. Jamais vraiment voulut savoir en fait. Mais Josh a finit à l'hôpital avec une dent en moins et deux côtes cassées. Quelques doigts aussi. Quand j'en suis revenu papa a à peine levé les yeux de la télé. Il a dit que c'était ce qui arrivait aux garçons comme lui. J'imagine que pour lui c'était très clair que ça voulait aussi dire les garçons comme moi. »

Sam eut un sourire sans aucune joie, c'était un étirement de la commissures des lèvres qui marquait juste son mépris et son absence de surprise. «Il n'a pas dit exactement ces mots là n'est ce pas.»

Dean n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ils étaient là tout les deux le jour de la dernière confrontation entre Sam et leur père, ils savaient tout deux exactement quels mots John était capable d'employer pour désigner ses fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'ai jamais su si c'était papa ou ses copains qui avaient fait ça, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer à Josh ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Alors tu es parti. »

Dean hocha la tête.

«Est ce que Cas le sait ? » Demanda encore Sam en s'allongeant sur son lit, un bras sous la tête, tourné vers son frère. Il n'avait enlevé que sa veste et ses chaussures et ses tatouages mettaient une touche de couleur étrange sur le dessus de lit gris.

Dean acquiesça. « Il a demandé pour les flingues. »

Sam hocha la tête. Dean faisait référence à son tout premier tatouage, celui qui était encore sous un gros pansement quand il s'était introduit dans son appartement de Stanford des années plus tôt, effrayant Jessica et manquant de se faire jeter à travers la fenêtre par son petit frère. Ce n'était pas vraiment une semaine qu'il aimait à se rappeler mais ce soir, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Quelque chose dans l'air peut être, où peut être parce qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées le ramener à la nuit où il avait revu Dean, deux ans après avoir claqué la porte de chez eux. Deux ans sans nouvelles ou presque. Un coup de fil à noël ou pour leurs anniversaires, une carte au nouvel an, et souvent, l'impression de reconnaître Dean dans une silhouette sur le campus, dans une démarche, ou l'odeur d'une vieille veste en cuir dans un amphithéâtre.

Puis, une nuit, Jessica s'était réveillée en sursaut en jurant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement et Sam avait cogné sur un intrus avant que celui ci se mette à grogner «  Putain Sammy c'est moi ! ».

Personne ne l’appelait Sammy en dehors de son frère et de son père. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure ni la taille de quelqu'un à qui on donne un diminutif ou un surnom. Peut être aussi parce que le dernier qui s'y était essayé avait craché du sang pendant plusieurs jours par la suite.

De la première soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Sam se souvenait peu de chose. Il avait demandé à Dean pourquoi il était finalement parti de chez eux et son frère avait éludé la question. Désormais il savait. Il comprenait aussi le tatouage, maintenant, des années plus tard. Deux pistolets, leurs canons entrecroisés disparaissant dans un parterre de roses au creux des reins de son frère. Il s'était moqué de l'emplacement, l'appelant son « tramp stamp » jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus drôle et Dean s'était toujours contenté de sourire en haussant les épaules. Ses tatouages avaient tous des significations plus profondes que ceux de Sam. Mais celui ci était particulier. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle les deux armes étaient différentes, un Colt et un Beretta, l'un portant la mention « Ask » et l'autre « Tell ». A eux seuls les deux mots avaient assez clairement indiqué à Sam la signification du tatouage et il n'avait pas posé d'autre question. Leur père avait fait partie des marines, et la loi du « Don't Ask, Don't Tell » avait quasiment toujours été affichée en lettres de feu au dessus de leur porte au Kansas.

« En quittant la maison, tu es venu directement à Palo Alto n'est ce pas ? »

Dean hocha la tête, perplexe. Sam et lui parlaient rarement de ce moment, parce qu'il menait toujours à un souvenir qu'aucun des deux ne voulait seulement effleurer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le chanteur secoua la tête. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Cela avait toujours été évident qu'il avait eut besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment. Pas pour l'écouter se plaindre, pas pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit, juste une présence aimante. Son père ne faisait plus partie des présences rassurantes de sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Restait Sam. Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des années, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il serait reçu.

« J'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. » Dit il finalement en reposant la guitare contre la table de chevet. Sam hocha la tête doucement.

 

 


	6. Every Night

  
Dean avait perdu la capacité à penser ou à écouter au mot « hôpital ». Le téléphone tremblait dans sa main comme s'il voulait partir vivre sa vie loin de lui.

« Excusez moi je suis, je... heu.. » Bafouilla-t-il l'esprit cotonneux et blanc.

Il était tard dans la nuit, il était fatigué, la sueur qui trempait son t-shirt après le concert avait refroidit sur son dos et bientôt il se mettrait à grelotter malgré le chauffage du tourbus. Il savait qu'on le regardait, Charlie et Sam avec un regard inquiet, et Kevin assis à coté de lui sur sa couchette qui tendit doucement la main pour lui prendre le téléphone avant de se lever. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne savent téléphoner qu'en faisant les cent pas.

« Excusez moi. » Dit il d'une voix professionnelle que Dean ne lui avait jamais entendue. « Monsieur Winchester n'est pas en état de vous écouter, puis je prendre les informations à sa place je vous prie ? »

Charlie se retint de glousser en voyant Sam répéter silencieusement son « je vous prie » en articulant exagérément. Kevin les balaya hors de son champ de perception d'un mouvement agacé de la main et se faufila entre la banquette et la petite table du tourbus, attrapant un stylo qui traînait par là avec un autre geste pour qu'on lui passe du papier. Il nota une adresse, quelques numéros, remercia la personne au bout du fil et raccrocha. Dean n'avait pas relevé la tête quand Kevin se mit à pianoter quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Sam, il lui semblait que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Tout ceci était un mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller. Il cherchait la faille dans le songe, l'élément de détail improbable qui lui donnerait raison. Mais la réalité était toujours la même. Il se serait raccroché à n'importe quoi, au moindre changement de piercing de Sam, à la moindre variation de nuance des cheveux de Charlie, au moindre défaut dans les plis de la couette sur laquelle il était assis. N'importe quoi pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il rêvait, qu'il allait se réveiller et se cogner la tête comme chaque putain de fois contre la couchette de Charlie. Et que comme chaque putain de fois il l'entendrait grogner et se retourner au dessus de lui. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit et Kevin lui tendit son téléphone qui venait de biper deux fois.

« Tu pars dans deux heures. Ton avion de retour est demain à treize heures. Les billets sont sur le téléphone.»

Sam et Charlie les regardaient sans comprendre. Dean hocha la tête et se mit à chercher dans le placard de quoi se changer. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Kévin tenait son sac dans une main et son passeport dans l'autre. Dean le serra brièvement contre lui avant de se précipiter hors du bus lui laissant le soin d'expliquer la situation aux deux autres.

La phrase célèbre disait qu'on ne sait jamais à quel point on aime quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit privé. Dean avait cru qu'il savait à quel point il aimait Castiel. Il l'avait sincèrement cru. Mais dans le taxi qui l'amenait à l'aéroport du Texas, dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Californie, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eut tort. Incroyablement tort.

Il n'aurait pas cru possible de retenir autant son souffle comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit ! Comme un jeu d'enfant, un pari contre le destin. « Si je peux retenir mon souffle jusqu'à ce feu rouge, il ira bien » « Si j'arrive au bout du couloir sans respirer tout ira bien ». C'était idiot mais il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se rassurer. Il serrait la main dans sa poche sur son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer et auquel il refusait de répondre avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Avant que la terreur qui se griffait un chemin entre ses côtes ait cessé de vouloir mettre son cœur en charpie. Ou qu'elle ait réussit.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et une infirmière pressée lui jeta un regard noir quand il entra dans le service dont Kevin avait noté les coordonnées sur un post it glissé dans son passeport.

« Excusez moi, je suis Dean Winchester vous m'avez appelé à propos d'un de vos patients... Castiel Novak ? »

Le regard de l'infirmière s'adoucit un peu, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait une raison légitime d'être là, si c'était parce qu'elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne réclamer après son patient, ou si elle savait qui il était. Dans tout les cas il s'en fichait. Elle lui indiqua la chambre en précisant que ce n'était pas l'heure des visites.

« Je veux juste le voir, être sur qu'il va bien. »

Elle hocha la tête et pointa le fond du couloir du doigt. « Faites vite, les visites sont l'après midi en général. »

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'hôpital ne sentait pas le désinfectant. En fait, le couloir sentait le citron du détergeant que quelqu'un venait d'utiliser pour nettoyer le sol et le café porté par un chariot cliquetant tandis que des soignantes en blouse rose ouvraient les portes une par une en demandant aux patients ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour leur petit déjeuner.

La chambre n'était pas exactement blanche non plus. Les murs étaient couverts jusqu'à mi hauteur d'un matériau non identifiable d'un vert assez aléatoire, le lino au sol était bleu clair et la couverture du lit d'un orange passé. La porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et les murs étaient d'une nuance crème qui était peut être juste un blanc ayant mal vieillit. Une table à roulettes, une table fixe, une chaise, un chevet et un placard encastré dans le mur composaient l'intégralité de l'ameublement en dehors du lit dans lequel Castiel dormait. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête calée entre deux oreillers, et rien qu'à la position Dean pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les seules fois où Castiel dormait sur le dos plutôt que roulé en boule entre deux couches de couette c'était quand le chanteur avait son bras passé autour de son ventre et qu'il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Il fut tenté de sortir et de refermer la porte silencieusement mais Castiel ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers la porte avec un sourire gentil qui se crispa quand il reconnut Dean.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu chevrotante de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis plusieurs heures.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé hier soir pour prévenir que tu étais là. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer, tu sais, pour voir si tu étais encore vivant. » Grinça Dean en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi ont ils fait ça ? » Soupira Castiel en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

« Apparemment je suis ta personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. » Répondit Dean en tirant la chaise près du lit. Castiel plissa les lèvres avec le mouvement qu'il réservait aux circonstances où il se fustigeait lui même de sa propre stupidité.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé toi même Cas ? » Demanda Dean. Castiel pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il contenait sa peur et sa colère à grand peine.

« A quoi bon ? Si je n'ai rien de grave inutile de s'inquiéter, et si j'ai quelque chose de grave, s'inquiéter n'y changera rien. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Castiel tourna son regard vers lui, surpris. « Pourquoi me moquerais je de toi ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean eut un mouvement d'humeur « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ? Depuis qu'on se connaît cite moi une fois, une seule putain de fois où je ne me suis pas inquiété, pas senti responsable quand que quelque chose comme ça se produisait ? »

Castiel s'était redressé dans le lit à mesure que Dean parlait, le chanteur s'était levé de sa chaise et avancé vers la fenêtre pour essayer de se calmer.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'appellent ! Parce que tu t'en soucies ! Parce que tu vas t'inquiéter plus que moi et que je suis déjà terrifié ! »

« De quoi Cas ? Terrifié à propos de quoi ? D'une rechute ? Ça fait huit ans, tu ne peux pas rechuter ! »

« C'est dans mes gènes Dean ! Je ne peux pas rechuter mais je peux faire une récidive de leucémie, ou un autre cancer ou à peu près n'importe quoi ! Et si c'est le cas tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ? Parce que ça va être laid. Ça va être abominable et je ne veux pas que tu voies ça ! »

«Tu ne veux pas que je voie quoi ? Que je te voie te battre ? Lutter pour ta vie ? Je croyais que je t'avais appris que ça valait le coup de se battre ! C'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? » Hurla Dean en se tournant vers lui.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche prêt à répondre et la referma après une seconde. Il avait l'air blessé, triste et fatigué et Dean s'en voulut immédiatement de son mouvement d'humeur. Il pouvait le mettre sur le compte de sa peur, de la fatigue du voyage, de la faim qu'il ignorait délibérément, mais il s'en voulait quand même d'avoir à ce point envie de hurler sur son amant pour évacuer sa propre panique.

« Désolé » S'excusa-t-il en se rasseyant. « Mais Cas, on est ensemble, ça veut dire que quand tu te bats, je me bats aussi. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas te battre avec moi, pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. »

« Je sais. Et ça me tue d'être impuissant. » Fit le chanteur la tête baissée.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.»

Castiel sortit une main du lit pour prendre la sienne. Dean la porta à ses lèvres presque machinalement.

« Tu sais...Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que des anges veillaient sur moi quand elle me mettait au lit. Et peut être que c'était le cas mais merde, je voulais qu'ils veillent sur elle aussi ! J'ai du veiller sur mon petit frère toute ma vie parce que notre père en était incapable comme ces saletés d'anges. Personne n'était là pour sauver Jess, même pas Sam parce que je l'avais emmené autre part ce jour là. Alors dis moi, comment peux tu réclamer de moi que je ne me fasse pas de soucis ? Que je ne fasse rien quand je sais que même si on est dans la Cité des Anges, aucun ne prendra soin de toi à ma place ? Dis moi comment tu peux penser ça pour que je sache où je t'ai induit en erreur toutes ces années pour que tu penses que je suis ce genre de salaud ? Dis moi. »

Castiel mit longtemps à répondre et Dean était à deux doigts de s'excuser quand: «Tu ne m'as pas induit en erreur. Je sais qu'il y a un ange qui veille sur moi. Je l'ai sur le jour où je t'ai vu et je n'ai jamais cessé d'être reconnaissant depuis. Mais s'inquiéter c'est souffrir, et je crois que tu as eut plus que ta part dans ce domaine.»

« Je n'aurai jamais plus que ma part de toi. » Sourit Dean. Il se demandait vaguement de quoi il avait l'air, les traits tirés, à peine propre, avec ses tatouages et ses piercings incongrus dans l'univers aseptisé de Castiel.

« C'est le truc le plus gay que tu aies jamais dit. » Se moqua le jeune homme.

« Je sais, si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je t'arrache la langue. »

« Ça c'est mon rockeur ! »

Dean se surprit à rire et pendant quelques secondes savoir de quoi ils avaient l'air n'eut plus d'importance. Une soignante presque souriante entra avec un plateau pour Castiel et il la remercia avec le genre de sourire qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux chats dans la rue. Dean adorait ce sourire et la façon dont cela lui plissait les yeux et les ailes du nez.

Avant de le quitter, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front puis sur la bouche. Castiel avait encore un goût de café et de beurre.

« Fais nous une faveur, bats toi puisque tu es le seul à le pouvoir ! Et quoi que tu aies, promets de m'en parler. Promets le ! Que je puisse au moins prendre soin de toi. »

Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je promet. »

« Je t'aime. »

Castiel cligna juste lentement des yeux pour approuver et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

##

Ils avaient besoin de parler de n'importe quoi d'autre que de l'hospitalisation de Castiel. Dean venait de partir pour l'hôpital et ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles avant le lendemain matin. Charlie avait disparu dans le tourbus des roadies et ils ne prendraient pas la route avant plusieurs heures, attendant que le trafic soit le plus fluide possible sur l'autoroute. Sam était adossé au capot du tourbus et fumait une cigarette, Kevin à ses cotés. Le jeune homme s'était habitué à l'odeur de la fumée, il la trouvait presque réconfortante parfois. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, juste pour ne pas trop se laisser le temps de penser. Bien sur, depuis quelque jours Sam avait une idée fixe et Kevin en faisait les frais.

« Mec » Sourit Sam. « Tu as eut le courage de laisser ta vie derrière toi pour jouer du violoncelle à travers le pays, et tu peux toujours pas dire à une fille que tu connais depuis toujours que tu l'aimes ? »

« Comme si c'était facile ! » Grogna Kevin en croisant les bras.

« Ça l'est ! »

Kevin roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. C'était facile pour Sam de dire ça, il n'avait pas à revenir à la maison et à expliquer à la fille qu'il aimait qu'il avait jeté aux ordures le rêve de toute sa vie. Sam n'avait nulle part où revenir en dehors de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dean à LA et Kevin se considérait comme chanceux d'avoir encore des gens qui tenaient à lui, qui attendaient des choses de lui. Mais revenir la première fois après avoir quitté Princeton avait déjà été assez dur comme ça. Cela faisait plus de deux ans et il ne se sentait quand même toujours pas le courage d'aller toquer à la porte de la maison familiale avec ses cheveux longs et ses piercings et de sourire à sa mère en essayant de lui faire comprendre que son fils, son gentil petit Kevin gagnait sa vie en sillonnant les routes des états unis en jouant de la musique. Elle le savait bien sur, et durant leurs conversations téléphoniques elle lui répétait sans cesse que l'important c'était qu'il s'en sorte. Mais ce n'étais pas l'approbation franche et massive ni la fierté qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux le jour où il était parti pour Princeton.

C'était juste trop dur de se rendre compte que quoi qu'on ait accomplit, cela n'a aucune importance si on a déçu ceux que l'on aime au passage. Alors non, ce n'était pas facile de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Channing et lui demander de ses nouvelles. Pas pour lui.

« Regarde ! » Fit Sam en jetant son mégot dans une flaque d'eau. Il s'avança vers Madison et l'aida à monter une caisse dans un camion en lui souriant.

« Burger frites quand tu auras finit ? » Proposa-t-il assez fort pour qu'à quelques pas de là Kevin l'entende. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et s'éloigna pour chercher une nouvelle caisse.

« Tu vois ? » Fit Sam en reprenant place à coté du violoncelliste.

« Aucun rapport. » Grogna le jeune homme. « Elle ne te connaît pas, elle ne te voit pas comme l'exemple même du type qui n'a pas réussit. »

« Je croyais que Channing était ton amie et qu'elle se moquait de savoir si tu étais célèbre ou non ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais elle a des valeurs, des projets, et elle s'y tient. Je ne suis plus vraiment la personne qui était son ami à l'époque ou je vivais dans le Wisconsin. Et je ne pense pas que la personne que je suis aujourd'hui lui plaise. »

Sam n'était pas d'accord mais il savait quand une discussion n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Il remit le sujet à plus tard et serra l'épaule de son ami. Dean lui manquait à cet instant précis parce qu'il aurait eut besoin de discuter de ça avec son frère. Mais il ne répondait pas au téléphone, ne le ferait sans doute pas avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Charlie avait disparu avec Dorothy et l'instinct de préservation de Sam l'empêchait de les chercher. Il finit par se retrancher dans le tourbus avec le carnet d'écriture sur lequel il griffonna des phrases dénuées de sens et d'intérêt juste pour s'occuper.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Madison et lui s'attablèrent l'un en face de l'autre sous la lumière presque désagréable des néons d'un diner qui leur donnait un teint étrange et faisaient paraître leurs aliments plus colorés qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

« Il y plus de couleurs sur un seul de tes tatouages que dans toutes tes chansons. » Dit Madison pensivement en regardant Sam engouffrer une poignée de frites. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette d'un rose assez semblable au cœur du lotus qui s'étendait à l'intérieur de son avant bras.

« Probablement parce que je suis plus coloré à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. »

« A l'intérieur tout le monde est majoritairement rouge. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais. »

Ils étaient fatigués et n'éprouvaient pas forcément le besoin de faire la conversation. Ils mangèrent dans le silence relatif d'un tube de Led Zeppelin qui passait sortait d'un Juke box à quelques tables de là.

« Qu'est ce qui a effacé tes couleurs à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Madison en remuant les glaçons de son verre du bout de sa paille.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête. « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

« Allez ! Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à jouer l'homme mystérieux juste pour qu'on se pose des questions sans jamais y répondre ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est frustrant ! » Se plaignit elle.

« Peut être que j'aime frustrer les gens ? » Fit il avec un léger mouvement des épaules.

Madison croisa les bras, déterminée à obtenir une réponse à sa question. Il eut un petit rire et planta sa fourchette dans une de ses dernières frites. Il ne parlait jamais de ça. C'était à se demander pourquoi il s'entêtait à raconter toute l'histoire sur sa propre peau tant il faisait d'effort pour ne pas y penser par ailleurs. Dean savait, connaissait toute l'histoire depuis le début. Kevin en avait deviné une partie, Charlie n'avait jamais posé de question mais elle connaissait le plus important. Ils savaient tous la souffrance et la peur, ils la voyaient dans les chansons qu'il écrivait et quand il s'enfermait des jours durant seul avec sa batterie, là bas chez eux en Californie, ils se contentaient de le laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Taper sur les peaux tendues de l'instrument était une très nette amélioration comparé à avant.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du insister. » S'excusa Madison.

« Non. Ça va. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Après tout, il fallait bien en parler un jour n'est ce pas ? Puisque les tatouages, les piercings ne suffisaient pas à exorciser la douleur. Puisque aussi fort qu'il frappe sur sa batterie cela ne serait jamais assez. Puisque après tout, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, peut être que la raconter l'aiderait à tourner la page ?

Elle le regarda un long moment.

« Le lotus ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un signe du menton vers son bras droit. Sam regarda le tatouage coloré un instant comme s'il ne le portait pas depuis longtemps. La fleur au cœur jaune et rose s'ouvrait sur un lit de feuilles de ginkgo juste en dessous du creux du coude.

« Ils ne fleurissent qu'une fois tout les mille ans. Et les ginkgos sont les premiers arbres à avoir refleuri après Hiroshima. Il y a huit ans j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à quoi me raccrocher, je le regardais tout les jours pour me rappeler que la vie continuait malgré tout. J'imagine que ça a fonctionné. »

« Lequel tu as fait ensuite ? »

Sam sourit. « Un que la décence m'empêche de montrer en public. » Madison roula des yeux.

« La décence ne t'étouffe pourtant pas d'ordinaire. »

Il se contenta de rire en repoussant son assiette. « Tu sais, si tu voulais que je me déshabille il suffisait de le demander gentiment. »

« Tu sais, si tu veux un coup de pied où je pense tu n'as qu'à le demander gentiment ! » Grogna-t-elle. Mais elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et il commanda leurs desserts pour changer de sujet.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur les couleurs. » Dit elle tandis qu'ils regagnaient la salle de concert à quelque rues de là.

« Eh bien... » Fit Sam, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste. « Je suis l'exemple typique du bon gamin qui a mal tourné. Puis arrive une fille, elle est belle et gentille et elle m'a grosso modo sauvé. Ensuite elle meurt. Mais tu n'as pas envie que je te raconte ça. »

« En fait si. » Dit Madison le regard braqué devant elle. « C'est la partie intéressante de l'histoire. »

« Non tu n'as pas envie. Parce qu'après tu vas te sentir tellement désolée pour moi que tu seras obligée de me réconforter avec du sexe. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir sourire, ni à ce qu'elle réponde que ça avait toujours fait partie de son plan. Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Flirter, séduire était un mode de communication qui lui était venu assez vite et assez naturellement, sans doute par mimétisme à force de voir Dean séduire le monde entier autour de lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il était toujours ébranlé par les gens qui employaient la même méthode sur lui, comme si cela sonnait faux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ruse très élaborée pour l'attaquer.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Les tourbus revenaient peu à peu à la vie, Dorothy descendait du sien en tenant la main de Charlie, elles avaient les cheveux emmêlés comme si elles se réveillaient juste d'une sieste ce qui était probablement le cas.

« On part ? » Demanda Sam.

Dorothy hocha la tête en baillant. « Café d'abord et on prend la route, ne traînez pas dehors. » Conseilla-t-elle avant de tirer Charlie par la main vers Bobby qui arrivait avec un plateau plein de cafés fumants pour les conducteurs .

« C'est là qu'on se quitte ? » Demanda Madison la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bus. Sam sourit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais savoir pour les tatouages ? »

« Ils seront toujours là demain. » Répondit elle en serrant sa veste et ses bras autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'être confortable avec l'idée d'être si proche de lui dans l'espace réduit du bus. Et puis elle était fatiguée.

« Yep, mais demain je n'aurai peut être plus envie de les montrer. » Dit Sam en s'appuyant contre la porte du bus, les bras croisés. « On ne t'a jamais dit de saisir ta chance quand elle passe à ta portée ? »

Madison sembla considérer la question un instant avant de le pousser fermement aussi loin de la poignée qu'il voulut bien s'en écarter.

« Si. Mais je sais reconnaître une occasion qui se représentera quand j'en vois une. » Dit elle en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. De là où elle était elle faisait la même taille que Sam, ce qui était une première. « Envoie moi un mot quand tu auras des nouvelles de Castiel. »

Sam hocha silencieusement la tête et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Charlie, Dorothy et Kevin, regroupés autour de la minuscule table du bus attendaient le batteur pour prendre la route.

« Ça s'est bien passé ton rendez vous ? »

« C'était pas un rendez vous. » Dit Sam en se débarrassant de sa veste sur sa couchette. « Pas vraiment. »

Charlie le considéra d'un air perplexe.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu tournes autour d'elle ? »

« Trois semaines. Et je ne lui tourne pas autour ! » Se défendit il en poussant Dorothy pour se faire une place à table auprès d'elle. Il étendit ses longues jambes dans l'allée du bus.

« Je t'ai jamais vu attendre trois semaine avant de sauter sur quelqu'un. » Se moqua Kevin.

« Les gens changent » Répondit Sam laconiquement. Il ferma les yeux, la fatigue lui tombait dessus comme une couverture. « On a des nouvelles de Cas ? »

Il entendit au silence qui suivit sa question que la réponse était négative.

##

C'était le matin d'un nouveau jour que Castiel n'était pas ravi d'entamer. C'était une chose d'être malade quand on est enfant, quand on ne comprend pas forcément tout les mots des médecins et que les infirmiers ont des stylos à pompons de toute les couleurs dans les poches de leur blouse.

C'était autre chose d'être de nouveau ici, des années après. Il était trop âgé désormais pour être hospitalisé en pédiatrie et les infirmiers n'avaient plus à la poche que des stylos quatre couleur dont le « clic » aigu ponctuait la journée.

« Clic » comment allez vous ? (On ne le vouvoyait pas avant.)

« clic » je prends votre température ( vous me la rendez?) Toujours un peu de fièvre. « clic » une note sur un papier déjà couvert de griffonnages et de coups de surligneur qui étaient la seule touche de couleur à part le bleu de leur blouse. « clic » je reviens .

Clic clic clic qui s'accompagnait parfois de la sonnerie stridente et répétitive d'un patient qui réclamait l'aide de quelqu'un pour ceci ou cela. Castiel détestait cette sonnette dont le bruit avait du être étudié spécialement pour porter sur les nerfs du personnel hospitalier. Il l'utilisait le moins possible et certaines des infirmières, les plus revêches ou les plus douces le réprimandaient régulièrement.

« Appelez quand vous avez mal ! Ne laissez pas la douleur s'installer ! » C'était les mêmes mots usés d'avoir été trop répétés quel que soit le soignant. La compassion et la gentillesse effacées par le travail et le stress. Il n'utilisait pas la sonnette, préférait se débrouiller seul et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les soupirs exaspérés qui s'échangeaient à son propos dans la salle de repos. Après tout à quoi bon ? Certaines douleurs ne peuvent pas être guéries, ou à un prix que Castiel refusait de payer.

Toujours de la température, et toujours les bleus qui ne disparaissaient pas. Ils s'étendaient sur sa peau en nuances infinies de vert, de violet, de jaune et de noir. Parfois, du rose ou de l'orange là où le sang avait finit par être évacué. Il observait chaque matin à la prise de sang un nouvel hématome se former et chaque matin écoutait d'une oreille l'infirmier s'excuser en pressant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la petite piqûre, tentative dérisoire d'empêcher l'hématome de s'étendre.

Et tout ça il ne trouvait pas le premier mot pour le dire à Dean quand il l'appela dans l'après midi après avoir atterri à Memphis. Au lieu de cela, il lui fit raconter son voyage, évitant de mentionner les examens médicaux et l'absence flagrante d'informations sur son état. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que Dean n'aurait pas grand chose à raconter. Ils finirent par tomber dans un silence un peu lourd.

« Comment tu vas, toi ? » Demanda Dean sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour calmer un chien en colère.

Castiel soupira, tourna son regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur des toits. De loin en loin de fines colonnes de fumée ponctuaient le paysage de béton gris qui se confondait avec le ciel à l'aube et au crépuscule quand le temps était maussade.

« J'ai quasiment appris à compter ici. » Dit Castiel doucement. « Les infirmières me donnaient des problèmes à résoudre quand j'étais petit. Si un millilitre égal vingt gouttes et qu'on veut me passer une perfusion de cinquante millilitres en une heure à combien de gouttes par seconde doit on régler le débit de la perfusion ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, attendant qu'une parole censée échappe à son amant. Ou du moins quelque chose qui semblerait relatif à la question qu'il venait de lui poser « Je connais le prix des soins médicaux, trois cent dollars pour une transfusion. Auxquels on doit rajouter le salaire de l'équipe médicale, l'entretiens des locaux, les charges et les assurances de l'hôpital. Deux mille dollars la journée d'hospitalisation. Quatre mille dollars la greffe de cellules souches. J'ai grandit en voyant les économies de mes parents partir en fumée année après année et je ne pourrais jamais les repayer. »

« Ils ne te le demandent pas. Tu es en vie c'est la seule chose qui leur importe. »

« Je sais. Mais la vérité n'a pas de prise sur l'esprit humain. Elle ne change rien à la culpabilité ou à la peur. Et j'ai peur. » C'était peu dire. En fait, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir eut des raisons de s'inquiéter. Terrifié parce que les infirmières ne lui disaient rien, parce qu'il avait passé la journée trimbalé d'une salle d'examen à une autre et qu'il n'avait aucun résultat pour calmer son angoisse ou la justifier. « J'ai tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché. »

« Gâché quoi ? »

« La chance que tu m'as donnée. »

« Tu n'as rien gâché Cas ! Si tu es malade ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, quoi que tu aies fait ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dean babillait, à l'autre bout du pays sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait, en espérant juste que le son de sa voix et les mots rassurants calmeraient son amant.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Dit Castiel en fermant les yeux.

« Parce que tu ne m'expliques pas. » Rétorqua Dean d'un ton froid.

« Comment veux tu que j'explique ça ? Pour que tu comprennes il faudrait... » Il haussa les épaules, le mouvement tira douloureusement sur ses muscles et son cou endolori. « Il me faudrait te rendre malade d'un claquement de doigts. Et que je te guérisse ensuite de la même façon. Pour que tu comprennes le bien que ça fait de ne plus souffrir. Pour que tu comprennes ce que je te dois. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Si » Répondit Castiel en détachant ses yeux des pigeons qui s'assemblaient sur le toit pour la nuit, loin au dessus du sol, loin au dessus des chats. « Je te dois tout. Mais tu ne le comprends pas. »

##

« Tu veux qu'on change la setlist ce soir ? »

Kevin venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Dean dans la grande loge du groupe. De la scène leur venaient les accords d'une première partie dont le jeune homme avait oublié le nom aussitôt après l'avoir entendu. Le chanteur avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il secoua la tête en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Pas besoin, je les ai tellement chantées toutes que je pourrais le faire en dormant et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. » Dit il.

« Même Every Night ? » Demanda Kevin. « Je suis même pas sur que Charlie arrive à la jouer sans pleurer. Ni moi non plus. »

Dean sourit en pensant à la chanson. Il serrait son téléphone entre ses doigts, hésitant presque à rappeler Castiel. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée sur la côte ouest, il ne le réveillerait pas.

« Même Every Night. » Répondit il. La chanson représentait quelque chose d'important. C'était sans doute une des rares dont Dean pouvait comprendre qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. C'était la seule où il parlait explicitement de sa relation avec Castiel et le jeune homme avait absolument refusé qu'elle figure sur leur deuxième album.

« C'est une chanson qu'on ne devrait pas écouter n'importe comment, dans une voiture ou en fond sonore d'une soirée... Il y a des mots qui ne doivent pas être dévoyés comme ça. » Avait décrété le comptable.

Sam s'était moqué du style ampoulé de Castiel mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord et ils ne la chantaient que sur scène. Dean hocha encore la tête en regardant Kevin.

« On va la faire, c'est pas grave si on n'arrive pas au bout. L'important c'est de le faire quand même. »

_« One thing I need to tell you_

_From the moment we met_

_despite your lack of faith and your threats,_

_I prayed to you_

_Every night »_

Ce soir là, en montant sur scène,Sam lui serra l'épaule.

« Tu es sur ? » Dean hocha la tête. Il était sur.

Les cris s'arrêtaient aux accords inconnus , seuls les fans les ayant déjà vus en concert connaissaient la chanson et la reprenaient en chœur. Parfois, Dean était tenté de s'arrêter pour les écouter, mais il fermait les yeux et continuait parce que c'était une chanson qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la seule déclaration d'amour qu'il ait accepté de faire à Castiel en public et sans doute la chanson la plus explicite de toute leur discographie.

_« They said I would regret it,_

_They were wrong_

_'Cos everything now seem legit_

_Now I'm good and strong »_

Il avait les lumières dans les yeux, les sons assourdis par ses oreillettes, la scène vibrait sous ses marée anonyme leur faisait face et pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, Dean se sentit calme. La fatigue de son aller/retour à LA lui pesait encore sur les épaules, mais les vibrations du plancher remontaient jusqu'au creux de son ventre et semblaient s'y nicher comme le ronron d'un chat. Il avait l'esprit clair. En accordant sa guitare pour le morceau, il se demanda si c'était ce que Castiel ressentait en l'écoutant chanter, cet étrange calme né des choses que l'on sait maîtriser, comme une routine rassurante.

_« We agreed to fight_

_to make ourselves smile 'cos we're alive_

_that's our job, do it right_

_and do it again the next week_

_or don't do it »_

La réalisation le frappa en plein milieu d'un couplet. Il se tourna vers Sam. Dean ne tournait jamais le dos au public mais pour une fois, il regarda son frère, son air concentré tandis qu'il frappait consciencieusement le rythme sur la caisse claire. Sam leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil perplexe. Ils savaient tout deux qu'une caméra faisait le point sur leur échange silencieux et le retransmettait sur le grand écran qui les surplombait.

C'était pour ça que Sam avait proposé presque en plaisantant de faire de la musique. Pour s'épancher sans qu'on l'écoute. Pour exorciser ses douleurs sans jamais se mettre en danger et son frère ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que les paroles de la chanson résonnaient étrangement dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et lui désigna du bout d'une baguette Charlie qui peinait sur sa basse, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes.

_« Don't ever change, I need you_

_Don't make me lose you too,_

_Cursed or not, I'd rather have you_

_Every night I pray to you »_

Dean se déplaça vers elle et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Pour le public c'était sans doute un petit jeu entre eux, mais c'était un signe de réconfort. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler et Dean avait du interrompre la chanson pour s'éloigner de son micro. Il y revint avec un regard de soutien à Charlie tout en continuant d'aligner les mêmes accords pour faire durer la musique.

«Je vais pas tarder à perdre ma bassiste alors à sa décharge... Cette chanson parle de quelqu'un d'important pour nous et si vous croyez en Dieu ou en n'importe quoi d'autre... Je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de toutes les prières du monde en ce moment. »

C'était ça aussi la musique. Une prière universelle. Sam salua sa déclaration d'un roulement de tambour ponctué par un coup violent sur une cymbale.

_« we've been through much together_

_I'll be by your side_

_gritting my teeth and pulling the trigger_

_Protecting you from the rising tide »_

« Pourquoi tu l'as jouée quand même? » Se plaignit Charlie plus tard ce soir là après la fin du concert. Elle avait enfilé un pull ayant un jour appartenu à Sam par dessus sa chemise noire et s'était roulée en boule sur sa couchette, elle avait les yeux presque au niveau de ceux de Dean en train de se déshabiller avant de se coucher lui même.

Il ne répondit pas pendant une seconde, le temps pour un Kévin aux cheveux encore dégoulinant de le dépasser pour rejoindre sa propre couchette. Le bus roulait en direction de St Louis et il leur faudrait plus d'une quinzaine d'heures de voyage pour atteindre leur destination.

Sam s'était étendu à sa place désignée avec un livre prêté par Madison et Dean le regarda pensivement jusqu'à ce que son frère lève les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu aurais fait quoi si on n'avait pas fait de musique ? » Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant d'une main à la couchette de Charlie pour retirer ses dormirait en jean ce soir, trop fatigué pour l'enlever et de toute façon après avoir été porté pendant quarante huit heures le vêtement était ce que Dean envisageait de plus confortable au monde. Sam referma son livre, un doigt entre les pages et leva les yeux vers Kevin qui grimpait au dessus de lui vers son propre couchage.

« J'aurais ajouté des lignes à mon casier judiciaire j'imagine. »

« Et toi Kevin ? »

« Je suis obligé de répondre à tes devinettes ? J'ai sommeil moi ! » Grogna le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos.

Dean et Sam rirent doucement. Le chanteur leva la main pour prendre dans la sienne celle de Charlie qui pendait de sa couchette.

« Et toi princesse tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« Accepté le job chez Google j'imagine. »

Un autre rire.

« Finalement on est sûrement tous mieux ici. » Fit Sam en posant son livre par terre avant de se glisser sous sa couverture. Dean hocha la tête et pressa une dernière fois la main de Charlie avant de la libérer. Il se glissa à son tour entre les draps qui avaient encore vaguement l'odeur de Castiel et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_« I'll fight for you if I have to,_

_They say we're wrong to believe_

_That dreams can come true_

_They're wrong and as long as I live_

_I'll put on a smile for you_

_And every night_

_I'll pray for you. »_

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai gardé la chanson ce soir Princesse ? »

« Pour me faire chier ? »

Dean sourit et se redressa pour frapper le sommier de la couchette de son amie, s'attirant un grognement de protestation.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un ton plus bas.

Le bruit du moteur et des respirations de Kevin et Sam créaient une atmosphère confinée et douce. Ou alors l'épuisement avait raison des dernières barrières de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par des ondes de sommeil.

« Parce que c'est la musique qui compte. Pas le musicien. » Dit il doucement avant de s'endormir.

Dean avait perdu la capacité à penser ou à écouter au mot « hôpital ». Le téléphone tremblait dans sa main comme s'il voulait partir vivre sa vie loin de lui.

« Excusez moi je suis, je... heu.. » Bafouilla-t-il l'esprit cotonneux et blanc.

Il était tard dans la nuit, il était fatigué, la sueur qui trempait son t-shirt après le concert avait refroidit sur son dos et bientôt il se mettrait à grelotter malgré le chauffage du tourbus. Il savait qu'on le regardait, Charlie et Sam avec un regard inquiet, et Kevin assis à coté de lui sur sa couchette qui tendit doucement la main pour lui prendre le téléphone avant de se lever. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne savent téléphoner qu'en faisant les cent pas.

« Excusez moi. » Dit il d'une voix professionnelle que Dean ne lui avait jamais entendue. « Monsieur Winchester n'est pas en état de vous écouter, puis je prendre les informations à sa place je vous prie ? »

Charlie se retint de glousser en voyant Sam répéter silencieusement son « je vous prie » en articulant exagérément. Kevin les balaya hors de son champ de perception d'un mouvement agacé de la main et se faufila entre la banquette et la petite table du tourbus, attrapant un stylo qui traînait par là avec un autre geste pour qu'on lui passe du papier. Il nota une adresse, quelques numéros, remercia la personne au bout du fil et raccrocha. Dean n'avait pas relevé la tête quand Kevin se mit à pianoter quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Sam, il lui semblait que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Tout ceci était un mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller. Il cherchait la faille dans le songe, l'élément de détail improbable qui lui donnerait raison. Mais la réalité était toujours la même. Il se serait raccroché à n'importe quoi, au moindre changement de piercing de Sam, à la moindre variation de nuance des cheveux de Charlie, au moindre défaut dans les plis de la couette sur laquelle il était assis. N'importe quoi pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il rêvait, qu'il allait se réveiller et se cogner la tête comme chaque putain de fois contre la couchette de Charlie. Et que comme chaque putain de fois il l'entendrait grogner et se retourner au dessus de lui. Rien de tout cela ne se produisit et Kevin lui tendit son téléphone qui venait de biper deux fois.

« Tu pars dans deux heures. Ton avion de retour est demain à treize heures. Les billets sont sur le téléphone.»

Sam et Charlie les regardaient sans comprendre. Dean hocha la tête et se mit à chercher dans le placard de quoi se changer. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Kévin tenait son sac dans une main et son passeport dans l'autre. Dean le serra brièvement contre lui avant de se précipiter hors du bus lui laissant le soin d'expliquer la situation aux deux autres.

La phrase célèbre disait qu'on ne sait jamais à quel point on aime quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit privé. Dean avait cru qu'il savait à quel point il aimait Castiel. Il l'avait sincèrement cru. Mais dans le taxi qui l'amenait à l'aéroport du Texas, dans l'avion qui le ramenait en Californie, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se rendit compte qu'il avait eut tort. Incroyablement tort.

Il n'aurait pas cru possible de retenir autant son souffle comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit ! Comme un jeu d'enfant, un pari contre le destin. « Si je peux retenir mon souffle jusqu'à ce feu rouge, il ira bien » « Si j'arrive au bout du couloir sans respirer tout ira bien ». C'était idiot mais il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se rassurer. Il serrait la main dans sa poche sur son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer et auquel il refusait de répondre avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Avant que la terreur qui se griffait un chemin entre ses côtes ait cessé de vouloir mettre son cœur en charpie. Ou qu'elle ait réussit.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et une infirmière pressée lui jeta un regard noir quand il entra dans le service dont Kevin avait noté les coordonnées sur un post it glissé dans son passeport.

« Excusez moi, je suis Dean Winchester vous m'avez appelé à propos d'un de vos patients... Castiel Novak ? »

Le regard de l'infirmière s'adoucit un peu, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait une raison légitime d'être là, si c'était parce qu'elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne réclamer après son patient, ou si elle savait qui il était. Dans tout les cas il s'en fichait. Elle lui indiqua la chambre en précisant que ce n'était pas l'heure des visites.

« Je veux juste le voir, être sur qu'il va bien. »

Elle hocha la tête et pointa le fond du couloir du doigt. « Faites vite, les visites sont l'après midi en général. »

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, l'hôpital ne sentait pas le désinfectant. En fait, le couloir sentait le citron du détergeant que quelqu'un venait d'utiliser pour nettoyer le sol et le café porté par un chariot cliquetant tandis que des soignantes en blouse rose ouvraient les portes une par une en demandant aux patients ce qu'ils souhaitaient pour leur petit déjeuner.

La chambre n'était pas exactement blanche non plus. Les murs étaient couverts jusqu'à mi hauteur d'un matériau non identifiable d'un vert assez aléatoire, le lino au sol était bleu clair et la couverture du lit d'un orange passé. La porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et les murs étaient d'une nuance crème qui était peut être juste un blanc ayant mal vieillit. Une table à roulettes, une table fixe, une chaise, un chevet et un placard encastré dans le mur composaient l'intégralité de l'ameublement en dehors du lit dans lequel Castiel dormait. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête calée entre deux oreillers, et rien qu'à la position Dean pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les seules fois où Castiel dormait sur le dos plutôt que roulé en boule entre deux couches de couette c'était quand le chanteur avait son bras passé autour de son ventre et qu'il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller.

Il fut tenté de sortir et de refermer la porte silencieusement mais Castiel ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête vers la porte avec un sourire gentil qui se crispa quand il reconnut Dean.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix un peu chevrotante de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis plusieurs heures.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé hier soir pour prévenir que tu étais là. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer, tu sais, pour voir si tu étais encore vivant. » Grinça Dean en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi ont ils fait ça ? » Soupira Castiel en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

« Apparemment je suis ta personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. » Répondit Dean en tirant la chaise près du lit. Castiel plissa les lèvres avec le mouvement qu'il réservait aux circonstances où il se fustigeait lui même de sa propre stupidité.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé toi même Cas ? » Demanda Dean. Castiel pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'il contenait sa peur et sa colère à grand peine.

« A quoi bon ? Si je n'ai rien de grave inutile de s'inquiéter, et si j'ai quelque chose de grave, s'inquiéter n'y changera rien. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Castiel tourna son regard vers lui, surpris. « Pourquoi me moquerais je de toi ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean eut un mouvement d'humeur « Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ? Depuis qu'on se connaît cite moi une fois, une seule putain de fois où je ne me suis pas inquiété, pas senti responsable quand que quelque chose comme ça se produisait ? »

Castiel s'était redressé dans le lit à mesure que Dean parlait, le chanteur s'était levé de sa chaise et avancé vers la fenêtre pour essayer de se calmer.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'appellent ! Parce que tu t'en soucies ! Parce que tu vas t'inquiéter plus que moi et que je suis déjà terrifié ! »

« De quoi Cas ? Terrifié à propos de quoi ? D'une rechute ? Ça fait huit ans, tu ne peux pas rechuter ! »

« C'est dans mes gènes Dean ! Je ne peux pas rechuter mais je peux faire une récidive de leucémie, ou un autre cancer ou à peu près n'importe quoi ! Et si c'est le cas tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ? Parce que ça va être laid. Ça va être abominable et je ne veux pas que tu voies ça ! »

«Tu ne veux pas que je voie quoi ? Que je te voie te battre ? Lutter pour ta vie ? Je croyais que je t'avais appris que ça valait le coup de se battre ! C'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? » Hurla Dean en se tournant vers lui.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche prêt à répondre et la referma après une seconde. Il avait l'air blessé, triste et fatigué et Dean s'en voulut immédiatement de son mouvement d'humeur. Il pouvait le mettre sur le compte de sa peur, de la fatigue du voyage, de la faim qu'il ignorait délibérément, mais il s'en voulait quand même d'avoir à ce point envie de hurler sur son amant pour évacuer sa propre panique.

« Désolé » S'excusa-t-il en se rasseyant. « Mais Cas, on est ensemble, ça veut dire que quand tu te bats, je me bats aussi. »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas te battre avec moi, pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. »

« Je sais. Et ça me tue d'être impuissant. » Fit le chanteur la tête baissée.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.»

Castiel sortit une main du lit pour prendre la sienne. Dean la porta à ses lèvres presque machinalement.

« Tu sais...Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que des anges veillaient sur moi quand elle me mettait au lit. Et peut être que c'était le cas mais merde, je voulais qu'ils veillent sur elle aussi ! J'ai du veiller sur mon petit frère toute ma vie parce que notre père en était incapable comme ces saletés d'anges. Personne n'était là pour sauver Jess, même pas Sam parce que je l'avais emmené autre part ce jour là. Alors dis moi, comment peux tu réclamer de moi que je ne me fasse pas de soucis ? Que je ne fasse rien quand je sais que même si on est dans la Cité des Anges, aucun ne prendra soin de toi à ma place ? Dis moi comment tu peux penser ça pour que je sache où je t'ai induit en erreur toutes ces années pour que tu penses que je suis ce genre de salaud ? Dis moi. »

Castiel mit longtemps à répondre et Dean était à deux doigts de s'excuser quand: «Tu ne m'as pas induit en erreur. Je sais qu'il y a un ange qui veille sur moi. Je l'ai sur le jour où je t'ai vu et je n'ai jamais cessé d'être reconnaissant depuis. Mais s'inquiéter c'est souffrir, et je crois que tu as eut plus que ta part dans ce domaine.»

« Je n'aurai jamais plus que ma part de toi. » Sourit Dean. Il se demandait vaguement de quoi il avait l'air, les traits tirés, à peine propre, avec ses tatouages et ses piercings incongrus dans l'univers aseptisé de Castiel.

« C'est le truc le plus gay que tu aies jamais dit. » Se moqua le jeune homme.

« Je sais, si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je t'arrache la langue. »

« Ça c'est mon rockeur ! »

Dean se surprit à rire et pendant quelques secondes savoir de quoi ils avaient l'air n'eut plus d'importance. Une soignante presque souriante entra avec un plateau pour Castiel et il la remercia avec le genre de sourire qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux chats dans la rue. Dean adorait ce sourire et la façon dont cela lui plissait les yeux et les ailes du nez.

Avant de le quitter, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front puis sur la bouche. Castiel avait encore un goût de café et de beurre.

« Fais nous une faveur, bats toi puisque tu es le seul à le pouvoir ! Et quoi que tu aies, promets de m'en parler. Promets le ! Que je puisse au moins prendre soin de toi. »

Castiel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je promet. »

« Je t'aime. »

Castiel cligna juste lentement des yeux pour approuver et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

##

Ils avaient besoin de parler de n'importe quoi d'autre que de l'hospitalisation de Castiel. Dean venait de partir pour l'hôpital et ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles avant le lendemain matin. Charlie avait disparu dans le tourbus des roadies et ils ne prendraient pas la route avant plusieurs heures, attendant que le trafic soit le plus fluide possible sur l'autoroute. Sam était adossé au capot du tourbus et fumait une cigarette, Kevin à ses cotés. Le jeune homme s'était habitué à l'odeur de la fumée, il la trouvait presque réconfortante parfois. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, juste pour ne pas trop se laisser le temps de penser. Bien sur, depuis quelque jours Sam avait une idée fixe et Kevin en faisait les frais.

« Mec » Sourit Sam. « Tu as eut le courage de laisser ta vie derrière toi pour jouer du violoncelle à travers le pays, et tu peux toujours pas dire à une fille que tu connais depuis toujours que tu l'aimes ? »

« Comme si c'était facile ! » Grogna Kevin en croisant les bras.

« Ça l'est ! »

Kevin roula des yeux et ne répondit pas. C'était facile pour Sam de dire ça, il n'avait pas à revenir à la maison et à expliquer à la fille qu'il aimait qu'il avait jeté aux ordures le rêve de toute sa vie. Sam n'avait nulle part où revenir en dehors de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dean à LA et Kevin se considérait comme chanceux d'avoir encore des gens qui tenaient à lui, qui attendaient des choses de lui. Mais revenir la première fois après avoir quitté Princeton avait déjà été assez dur comme ça. Cela faisait plus de deux ans et il ne se sentait quand même toujours pas le courage d'aller toquer à la porte de la maison familiale avec ses cheveux longs et ses piercings et de sourire à sa mère en essayant de lui faire comprendre que son fils, son gentil petit Kevin gagnait sa vie en sillonnant les routes des états unis en jouant de la musique. Elle le savait bien sur, et durant leurs conversations téléphoniques elle lui répétait sans cesse que l'important c'était qu'il s'en sorte. Mais ce n'étais pas l'approbation franche et massive ni la fierté qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux le jour où il était parti pour Princeton.

C'était juste trop dur de se rendre compte que quoi qu'on ait accomplit, cela n'a aucune importance si on a déçu ceux que l'on aime au passage. Alors non, ce n'était pas facile de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Channing et lui demander de ses nouvelles. Pas pour lui.

« Regarde ! » Fit Sam en jetant son mégot dans une flaque d'eau. Il s'avança vers Madison et l'aida à monter une caisse dans un camion en lui souriant.

« Burger frites quand tu auras finit ? » Proposa-t-il assez fort pour qu'à quelques pas de là Kevin l'entende. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et s'éloigna pour chercher une nouvelle caisse.

« Tu vois ? » Fit Sam en reprenant place à coté du violoncelliste.

« Aucun rapport. » Grogna le jeune homme. « Elle ne te connaît pas, elle ne te voit pas comme l'exemple même du type qui n'a pas réussit. »

« Je croyais que Channing était ton amie et qu'elle se moquait de savoir si tu étais célèbre ou non ? »

« C'est le cas. Mais elle a des valeurs, des projets, et elle s'y tient. Je ne suis plus vraiment la personne qui était son ami à l'époque ou je vivais dans le Wisconsin. Et je ne pense pas que la personne que je suis aujourd'hui lui plaise. »

Sam n'était pas d'accord mais il savait quand une discussion n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir. Il remit le sujet à plus tard et serra l'épaule de son ami. Dean lui manquait à cet instant précis parce qu'il aurait eut besoin de discuter de ça avec son frère. Mais il ne répondait pas au téléphone, ne le ferait sans doute pas avant d'avoir vu Castiel. Charlie avait disparu avec Dorothy et l'instinct de préservation de Sam l'empêchait de les chercher. Il finit par se retrancher dans le tourbus avec le carnet d'écriture sur lequel il griffonna des phrases dénuées de sens et d'intérêt juste pour s'occuper.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Madison et lui s'attablèrent l'un en face de l'autre sous la lumière presque désagréable des néons d'un diner qui leur donnait un teint étrange et faisaient paraître leurs aliments plus colorés qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

« Il y plus de couleurs sur un seul de tes tatouages que dans toutes tes chansons. » Dit Madison pensivement en regardant Sam engouffrer une poignée de frites. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette d'un rose assez semblable au cœur du lotus qui s'étendait à l'intérieur de son avant bras.

« Probablement parce que je suis plus coloré à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. »

« A l'intérieur tout le monde est majoritairement rouge. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais. »

Ils étaient fatigués et n'éprouvaient pas forcément le besoin de faire la conversation. Ils mangèrent dans le silence relatif d'un tube de Led Zeppelin qui passait sortait d'un Juke box à quelques tables de là.

« Qu'est ce qui a effacé tes couleurs à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Madison en remuant les glaçons de son verre du bout de sa paille.

Sam sourit en secouant la tête. « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

« Allez ! Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à jouer l'homme mystérieux juste pour qu'on se pose des questions sans jamais y répondre ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est frustrant ! » Se plaignit elle.

« Peut être que j'aime frustrer les gens ? » Fit il avec un léger mouvement des épaules.

Madison croisa les bras, déterminée à obtenir une réponse à sa question. Il eut un petit rire et planta sa fourchette dans une de ses dernières frites. Il ne parlait jamais de ça. C'était à se demander pourquoi il s'entêtait à raconter toute l'histoire sur sa propre peau tant il faisait d'effort pour ne pas y penser par ailleurs. Dean savait, connaissait toute l'histoire depuis le début. Kevin en avait deviné une partie, Charlie n'avait jamais posé de question mais elle connaissait le plus important. Ils savaient tous la souffrance et la peur, ils la voyaient dans les chansons qu'il écrivait et quand il s'enfermait des jours durant seul avec sa batterie, là bas chez eux en Californie, ils se contentaient de le laisser seul jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Taper sur les peaux tendues de l'instrument était une très nette amélioration comparé à avant.

« Désolée, je n'aurais pas du insister. » S'excusa Madison.

« Non. Ça va. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Après tout, il fallait bien en parler un jour n'est ce pas ? Puisque les tatouages, les piercings ne suffisaient pas à exorciser la douleur. Puisque aussi fort qu'il frappe sur sa batterie cela ne serait jamais assez. Puisque après tout, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, peut être que la raconter l'aiderait à tourner la page ?

Elle le regarda un long moment.

« Le lotus ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un signe du menton vers son bras droit. Sam regarda le tatouage coloré un instant comme s'il ne le portait pas depuis longtemps. La fleur au cœur jaune et rose s'ouvrait sur un lit de feuilles de ginkgo juste en dessous du creux du coude.

« Ils ne fleurissent qu'une fois tout les mille ans. Et les ginkgos sont les premiers arbres à avoir refleuri après Hiroshima. Il y a huit ans j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à quoi me raccrocher, je le regardais tout les jours pour me rappeler que la vie continuait malgré tout. J'imagine que ça a fonctionné. »

« Lequel tu as fait ensuite ? »

Sam sourit. « Un que la décence m'empêche de montrer en public. » Madison roula des yeux.

« La décence ne t'étouffe pourtant pas d'ordinaire. »

Il se contenta de rire en repoussant son assiette. « Tu sais, si tu voulais que je me déshabille il suffisait de le demander gentiment. »

« Tu sais, si tu veux un coup de pied où je pense tu n'as qu'à le demander gentiment ! » Grogna-t-elle. Mais elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et il commanda leurs desserts pour changer de sujet.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur les couleurs. » Dit elle tandis qu'ils regagnaient la salle de concert à quelque rues de là.

« Eh bien... » Fit Sam, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste. « Je suis l'exemple typique du bon gamin qui a mal tourné. Puis arrive une fille, elle est belle et gentille et elle m'a grosso modo sauvé. Ensuite elle meurt. Mais tu n'as pas envie que je te raconte ça. »

« En fait si. » Dit Madison le regard braqué devant elle. « C'est la partie intéressante de l'histoire. »

« Non tu n'as pas envie. Parce qu'après tu vas te sentir tellement désolée pour moi que tu seras obligée de me réconforter avec du sexe. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir sourire, ni à ce qu'elle réponde que ça avait toujours fait partie de son plan. Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Flirter, séduire était un mode de communication qui lui était venu assez vite et assez naturellement, sans doute par mimétisme à force de voir Dean séduire le monde entier autour de lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il était toujours ébranlé par les gens qui employaient la même méthode sur lui, comme si cela sonnait faux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ruse très élaborée pour l'attaquer.

Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Les tourbus revenaient peu à peu à la vie, Dorothy descendait du sien en tenant la main de Charlie, elles avaient les cheveux emmêlés comme si elles se réveillaient juste d'une sieste ce qui était probablement le cas.

« On part ? » Demanda Sam.

Dorothy hocha la tête en baillant. « Café d'abord et on prend la route, ne traînez pas dehors. » Conseilla-t-elle avant de tirer Charlie par la main vers Bobby qui arrivait avec un plateau plein de cafés fumants pour les conducteurs .

« C'est là qu'on se quitte ? » Demanda Madison la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bus. Sam sourit.

« Je croyais que tu voulais savoir pour les tatouages ? »

« Ils seront toujours là demain. » Répondit elle en serrant sa veste et ses bras autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine d'être confortable avec l'idée d'être si proche de lui dans l'espace réduit du bus. Et puis elle était fatiguée.

« Yep, mais demain je n'aurai peut être plus envie de les montrer. » Dit Sam en s'appuyant contre la porte du bus, les bras croisés. « On ne t'a jamais dit de saisir ta chance quand elle passe à ta portée ? »

Madison sembla considérer la question un instant avant de le pousser fermement aussi loin de la poignée qu'il voulut bien s'en écarter.

« Si. Mais je sais reconnaître une occasion qui se représentera quand j'en vois une. » Dit elle en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. De là où elle était elle faisait la même taille que Sam, ce qui était une première. « Envoie moi un mot quand tu auras des nouvelles de Castiel. »

Sam hocha silencieusement la tête et elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Charlie, Dorothy et Kevin, regroupés autour de la minuscule table du bus attendaient le batteur pour prendre la route.

« Ça s'est bien passé ton rendez vous ? »

« C'était pas un rendez vous. » Dit Sam en se débarrassant de sa veste sur sa couchette. « Pas vraiment. »

Charlie le considéra d'un air perplexe.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu tournes autour d'elle ? »

« Trois semaines. Et je ne lui tourne pas autour ! » Se défendit il en poussant Dorothy pour se faire une place à table auprès d'elle. Il étendit ses longues jambes dans l'allée du bus.

« Je t'ai jamais vu attendre trois semaine avant de sauter sur quelqu'un. » Se moqua Kevin.

« Les gens changent » Répondit Sam laconiquement. Il ferma les yeux, la fatigue lui tombait dessus comme une couverture. « On a des nouvelles de Cas ? »

Il entendit au silence qui suivit sa question que la réponse était négative.

##

C'était le matin d'un nouveau jour que Castiel n'était pas ravi d'entamer. C'était une chose d'être malade quand on est enfant, quand on ne comprend pas forcément tout les mots des médecins et que les infirmiers ont des stylos à pompons de toute les couleurs dans les poches de leur blouse.

C'était autre chose d'être de nouveau ici, des années après. Il était trop âgé désormais pour être hospitalisé en pédiatrie et les infirmiers n'avaient plus à la poche que des stylos quatre couleur dont le « clic » aigu ponctuait la journée.

« Clic » comment allez vous ? (On ne le vouvoyait pas avant.)

« clic » je prends votre température ( vous me la rendez?) Toujours un peu de fièvre. « clic » une note sur un papier déjà couvert de griffonnages et de coups de surligneur qui étaient la seule touche de couleur à part le bleu de leur blouse. « clic » je reviens .

Clic clic clic qui s'accompagnait parfois de la sonnerie stridente et répétitive d'un patient qui réclamait l'aide de quelqu'un pour ceci ou cela. Castiel détestait cette sonnette dont le bruit avait du être étudié spécialement pour porter sur les nerfs du personnel hospitalier. Il l'utilisait le moins possible et certaines des infirmières, les plus revêches ou les plus douces le réprimandaient régulièrement.

« Appelez quand vous avez mal ! Ne laissez pas la douleur s'installer ! » C'était les mêmes mots usés d'avoir été trop répétés quel que soit le soignant. La compassion et la gentillesse effacées par le travail et le stress. Il n'utilisait pas la sonnette, préférait se débrouiller seul et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les soupirs exaspérés qui s'échangeaient à son propos dans la salle de repos. Après tout à quoi bon ? Certaines douleurs ne peuvent pas être guéries, ou à un prix que Castiel refusait de payer.

Toujours de la température, et toujours les bleus qui ne disparaissaient pas. Ils s'étendaient sur sa peau en nuances infinies de vert, de violet, de jaune et de noir. Parfois, du rose ou de l'orange là où le sang avait finit par être évacué. Il observait chaque matin à la prise de sang un nouvel hématome se former et chaque matin écoutait d'une oreille l'infirmier s'excuser en pressant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la petite piqûre, tentative dérisoire d'empêcher l'hématome de s'étendre.

Et tout ça il ne trouvait pas le premier mot pour le dire à Dean quand il l'appela dans l'après midi après avoir atterri à Memphis. Au lieu de cela, il lui fit raconter son voyage, évitant de mentionner les examens médicaux et l'absence flagrante d'informations sur son état. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que Dean n'aurait pas grand chose à raconter. Ils finirent par tomber dans un silence un peu lourd.

« Comment tu vas, toi ? » Demanda Dean sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour calmer un chien en colère.

Castiel soupira, tourna son regard vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur des toits. De loin en loin de fines colonnes de fumée ponctuaient le paysage de béton gris qui se confondait avec le ciel à l'aube et au crépuscule quand le temps était maussade.

« J'ai quasiment appris à compter ici. » Dit Castiel doucement. « Les infirmières me donnaient des problèmes à résoudre quand j'étais petit. Si un millilitre égal vingt gouttes et qu'on veut me passer une perfusion de cinquante millilitres en une heure à combien de gouttes par seconde doit on régler le débit de la perfusion ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, attendant qu'une parole censée échappe à son amant. Ou du moins quelque chose qui semblerait relatif à la question qu'il venait de lui poser « Je connais le prix des soins médicaux, trois cent dollars pour une transfusion. Auxquels on doit rajouter le salaire de l'équipe médicale, l'entretiens des locaux, les charges et les assurances de l'hôpital. Deux mille dollars la journée d'hospitalisation. Quatre mille dollars la greffe de cellules souches. J'ai grandit en voyant les économies de mes parents partir en fumée année après année et je ne pourrais jamais les repayer. »

« Ils ne te le demandent pas. Tu es en vie c'est la seule chose qui leur importe. »

« Je sais. Mais la vérité n'a pas de prise sur l'esprit humain. Elle ne change rien à la culpabilité ou à la peur. Et j'ai peur. » C'était peu dire. En fait, il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir eut des raisons de s'inquiéter. Terrifié parce que les infirmières ne lui disaient rien, parce qu'il avait passé la journée trimbalé d'une salle d'examen à une autre et qu'il n'avait aucun résultat pour calmer son angoisse ou la justifier. « J'ai tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché. »

« Gâché quoi ? »

« La chance que tu m'as donnée. »

« Tu n'as rien gâché Cas ! Si tu es malade ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, quoi que tu aies fait ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dean babillait, à l'autre bout du pays sans vraiment savoir de quoi il parlait, en espérant juste que le son de sa voix et les mots rassurants calmeraient son amant.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Dit Castiel en fermant les yeux.

« Parce que tu ne m'expliques pas. » Rétorqua Dean d'un ton froid.

« Comment veux tu que j'explique ça ? Pour que tu comprennes il faudrait... » Il haussa les épaules, le mouvement tira douloureusement sur ses muscles et son cou endolori. « Il me faudrait te rendre malade d'un claquement de doigts. Et que je te guérisse ensuite de la même façon. Pour que tu comprennes le bien que ça fait de ne plus souffrir. Pour que tu comprennes ce que je te dois. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Si » Répondit Castiel en détachant ses yeux des pigeons qui s'assemblaient sur le toit pour la nuit, loin au dessus du sol, loin au dessus des chats. « Je te dois tout. Mais tu ne le comprends pas. »

##

« Tu veux qu'on change la setlist ce soir ? »

Kevin venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Dean dans la grande loge du groupe. De la scène leur venaient les accords d'une première partie dont le jeune homme avait oublié le nom aussitôt après l'avoir entendu. Le chanteur avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il secoua la tête en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Pas besoin, je les ai tellement chantées toutes que je pourrais le faire en dormant et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. » Dit il.

« Même Every Night ? » Demanda Kevin. « Je suis même pas sur que Charlie arrive à la jouer sans pleurer. Ni moi non plus. »

Dean sourit en pensant à la chanson. Il serrait son téléphone entre ses doigts, hésitant presque à rappeler Castiel. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée sur la côte ouest, il ne le réveillerait pas.

« Même Every Night. » Répondit il. La chanson représentait quelque chose d'important. C'était sans doute une des rares dont Dean pouvait comprendre qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. C'était la seule où il parlait explicitement de sa relation avec Castiel et le jeune homme avait absolument refusé qu'elle figure sur leur deuxième album.

« C'est une chanson qu'on ne devrait pas écouter n'importe comment, dans une voiture ou en fond sonore d'une soirée... Il y a des mots qui ne doivent pas être dévoyés comme ça. » Avait décrété le comptable.

Sam s'était moqué du style ampoulé de Castiel mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord et ils ne la chantaient que sur scène. Dean hocha encore la tête en regardant Kevin.

« On va la faire, c'est pas grave si on n'arrive pas au bout. L'important c'est de le faire quand même. »

_« One thing I need to tell you_

_From the moment we met_

_despite your lack of faith and your threats,_

_I prayed to you_

_Every night »_

Ce soir là, en montant sur scène,Sam lui serra l'épaule.

« Tu es sur ? » Dean hocha la tête. Il était sur.

Les cris s'arrêtaient aux accords inconnus , seuls les fans les ayant déjà vus en concert connaissaient la chanson et la reprenaient en chœur. Parfois, Dean était tenté de s'arrêter pour les écouter, mais il fermait les yeux et continuait parce que c'était une chanson qu'il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était la seule déclaration d'amour qu'il ait accepté de faire à Castiel en public et sans doute la chanson la plus explicite de toute leur discographie.

_« They said I would regret it,_

_They were wrong_

_'Cos everything now seem legit_

_Now I'm good and strong »_

Il avait les lumières dans les yeux, les sons assourdis par ses oreillettes, la scène vibrait sous ses marée anonyme leur faisait face et pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures, Dean se sentit calme. La fatigue de son aller/retour à LA lui pesait encore sur les épaules, mais les vibrations du plancher remontaient jusqu'au creux de son ventre et semblaient s'y nicher comme le ronron d'un chat. Il avait l'esprit clair. En accordant sa guitare pour le morceau, il se demanda si c'était ce que Castiel ressentait en l'écoutant chanter, cet étrange calme né des choses que l'on sait maîtriser, comme une routine rassurante.

_« We agreed to fight_

_to make ourselves smile 'cos we're alive_

_that's our job, do it right_

_and do it again the next week_

_or don't do it »_

La réalisation le frappa en plein milieu d'un couplet. Il se tourna vers Sam. Dean ne tournait jamais le dos au public mais pour une fois, il regarda son frère, son air concentré tandis qu'il frappait consciencieusement le rythme sur la caisse claire. Sam leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil perplexe. Ils savaient tout deux qu'une caméra faisait le point sur leur échange silencieux et le retransmettait sur le grand écran qui les surplombait.

C'était pour ça que Sam avait proposé presque en plaisantant de faire de la musique. Pour s'épancher sans qu'on l'écoute. Pour exorciser ses douleurs sans jamais se mettre en danger et son frère ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que les paroles de la chanson résonnaient étrangement dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et lui désigna du bout d'une baguette Charlie qui peinait sur sa basse, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes.

_« Don't ever change, I need you_

_Don't make me lose you too,_

_Cursed or not, I'd rather have you_

_Every night I pray to you »_

Dean se déplaça vers elle et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Pour le public c'était sans doute un petit jeu entre eux, mais c'était un signe de réconfort. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler et Dean avait du interrompre la chanson pour s'éloigner de son micro. Il y revint avec un regard de soutien à Charlie tout en continuant d'aligner les mêmes accords pour faire durer la musique.

«Je vais pas tarder à perdre ma bassiste alors à sa décharge... Cette chanson parle de quelqu'un d'important pour nous et si vous croyez en Dieu ou en n'importe quoi d'autre... Je crois qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de toutes les prières du monde en ce moment. »

C'était ça aussi la musique. Une prière universelle. Sam salua sa déclaration d'un roulement de tambour ponctué par un coup violent sur une cymbale.

_« we've been through much together_

_I'll be by your side_

_gritting my teeth and pulling the trigger_

_Protecting you from the rising tide »_

« Pourquoi tu l'as jouée quand même? » Se plaignit Charlie plus tard ce soir là après la fin du concert. Elle avait enfilé un pull ayant un jour appartenu à Sam par dessus sa chemise noire et s'était roulée en boule sur sa couchette, elle avait les yeux presque au niveau de ceux de Dean en train de se déshabiller avant de se coucher lui même.

Il ne répondit pas pendant une seconde, le temps pour un Kévin aux cheveux encore dégoulinant de le dépasser pour rejoindre sa propre couchette. Le bus roulait en direction de St Louis et il leur faudrait plus d'une quinzaine d'heures de voyage pour atteindre leur destination.

Sam s'était étendu à sa place désignée avec un livre prêté par Madison et Dean le regarda pensivement jusqu'à ce que son frère lève les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu aurais fait quoi si on n'avait pas fait de musique ? » Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant d'une main à la couchette de Charlie pour retirer ses dormirait en jean ce soir, trop fatigué pour l'enlever et de toute façon après avoir été porté pendant quarante huit heures le vêtement était ce que Dean envisageait de plus confortable au monde. Sam referma son livre, un doigt entre les pages et leva les yeux vers Kevin qui grimpait au dessus de lui vers son propre couchage.

« J'aurais ajouté des lignes à mon casier judiciaire j'imagine. »

« Et toi Kevin ? »

« Je suis obligé de répondre à tes devinettes ? J'ai sommeil moi ! » Grogna le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos.

Dean et Sam rirent doucement. Le chanteur leva la main pour prendre dans la sienne celle de Charlie qui pendait de sa couchette.

« Et toi princesse tu aurais fait quoi ? »

« Accepté le job chez Google j'imagine. »

Un autre rire.

« Finalement on est sûrement tous mieux ici. » Fit Sam en posant son livre par terre avant de se glisser sous sa couverture. Dean hocha la tête et pressa une dernière fois la main de Charlie avant de la libérer. Il se glissa à son tour entre les draps qui avaient encore vaguement l'odeur de Castiel et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

_« I'll fight for you if I have to,_

_They say we're wrong to believe_

_That dreams can come true_

_They're wrong and as long as I live_

_I'll put on a smile for you_

_And every night_

_I'll pray for you. »_

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai gardé la chanson ce soir Princesse ? »

« Pour me faire chier ? »

Dean sourit et se redressa pour frapper le sommier de la couchette de son amie, s'attirant un grognement de protestation.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un ton plus bas.

Le bruit du moteur et des respirations de Kevin et Sam créaient une atmosphère confinée et douce. Ou alors l'épuisement avait raison des dernières barrières de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par des ondes de sommeil.

« Parce que c'est la musique qui compte. Pas le musicien. » Dit il doucement avant de s'endormir.


	7. Duck tape and bobby pins

La route les menant jusqu'à Saint Louisallait durer plusieurs heures et Madison avait profité d'une pause pour se faufiler dans le tourbus du groupe moins surpeuplé que celui des roadies. Charlie était sur le siège avant à coté de Dorothy, et Dean et Kevin regardaient une rediffusion de Project Runway. Sam lisait sur sa couchette, Madison le poussa du bout des doigts pour qu'il lui fasse de la place.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

La tournée était devenue au fil des moins une tournante de livres dont seul Kevin et son système de classement parvenaient à suivre la trace. Une orgie de papier, un gang bang littéraire dans lequel chacun devait revoir ses attentes à la baisse ou plus rarement à la hausse dans l'espoir de tromper l'ennui. En un mois, Madison avait eut entre les mains plus de magazines érotiques que durant toute sa vie. A vrai dire la plupart du temps elle devait retourner le magazine trois fois avant de comprendre qui était où sur les photos. L'intégralité du « Trône de Fer » se promenait de bus en bus accompagné de la trilogie « Alcools » de Poppy Bright qui avait, à l'origine, été le livre de chevet de Dean. Les recueils de philosophie de Kevin côtoyaient sans honte des romances de Kathy Kelly ainsi qu'un tiers des ouvrages de Stephen King. Elle s'assit à côté de Sam en soulevant son bras pour voir la couverture du livre.

« Farenheit 451 ? Nettement au dessus de ce qui circule par ici. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Cas l'a oublié en partant. »

« Et perd pas ma page je l'ai pas finit ! » Cria Dean depuis le coin salon du bus.

Sam hocha la tête en replaçant soigneusement le marque page là où son frère s'était arrêté. Madison s'installa plus confortablement et il mit le livre entre eux. Ils lurent la première puis la seconde rencontre de Montag et Faber et s'arrêtèrent quand le vieux professeur lui remit l'oreillette et que leur véhicule stoppa sa route pour faire le plein.

Le bus se vida de ses occupants à l'exception de Sam et Madison en train de disserter à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de lire.

« Dis moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est ce qu'une fille intelligente comme toi fait ici ? » Demanda le batteur en désignant d'un geste le bus et la tournée. Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea et elle s'écarta de lui. « Désolé » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, « Je ne voulais pas, c'était indiscret... »

« Tu t'excuses beaucoup pour un mauvais garçon. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« J'essaie de rentrer dans le rang. Alors, tu vas me raconter ou pas ? »

Madison hocha la tête mais mit quelques instant avant de commencer à parler, elle avait l'air tendue et mal à l'aise. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. J'étais secrétaire dans une société d'import export, j'avais un appartement un chat, un copain. La vie idéale. Et puis quelque chose s'est passé avec Karl. C'est le nom de mon copain, enfin, ex. »

« Ça s'est mal passé ? »

« Il était jaloux, s'est mis à me suivre partout, à envoyer des lettres de menace à tout les hommes que je connaissais, incluant mon patron. Il m'a enfermée dans l'appartement un soir pour que je n'aille pas à une réception de mon travail. »

« Wow... Excuse moi mais tu t'étais trouvé un vrai connard ! »

Madison hocha la tête. Sam attendit vainement qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était présenté en disant « Hé je suis possessif et dominateur et je frappe les gens ça te dit qu'on se fréquente ? » »

Sam hocha la tête. « J'imagine qu'on fait tous des erreurs. »

« Eh bien la mienne est recherché par la police. Mais j'étais quand même restée deux ans avec lui, on ne tourne pas si facilement le dos à ça. »Sam eut une moue dubitative. « En réalité » reprit Madison « Je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour partir, réellement partir. »

« Ça me semble dur à croire. »

« Mais c'était le cas... Pourtant, les choses changent, la vie change quand votre mec vous roue de coup un jour dans la rue et que vous finissez à l'hôpital. » Elle ne regardait plus Sam désormais, pas certaine de pouvoir affronter ses souvenirs en voyant une quelconque émotion se dessiner sur son visage en miroir des siennes. Des mois après elle avait toujours peur et parfois, elle se retournait la nuit sur une silhouette ou une démarche qui lui rappelait Karl et son pouls s'accélérait.

Sam ne dit rien.

« Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais continuer à me lamenter sur mon sort au fond de mon lit ou alors je pouvais prendre le contrôle de ma vie. J'ai choisit la deuxième option. J'ai largué Karl, j'ai démissionné et je suis partie aussi loin que j'ai pu. »

Sam ne disait toujours rien mais il avait pris la main de Madison dans la sienne et elle se demanda s'il était conscient qu'il lui caressait la paume du bout du pouce.

« J'avais peur qu'il me retrouve si je restais trop longtemps au même endroit, alors j'ai cherché le travail le moins stable possible. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri ici. »

Dean et Kevin remontèrent dans le bus escortés par Charlie. Ils entendirent la portière de Dorothy claquer en se refermant. Madison attendit que le bus se remette en route et que les deux autres se soient installés pour se tourner à nouveau vers Sam.

« Et toi ? Comment as tu atterri dans le star business ? » Demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation d'elle.

Depuis le salon elle entendit le rire de Dean mais le chanteur ne fit pas mine de se retourner sachant que son frère ne répondrait pas s'il avait une audience de plus d'une personne. Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, se cogna le coude contre la banquette supérieure, grogna, retardant le moment de répondre honnêtement à la question. Finalement, avec un soupir il se tourna pour présenter son dos à Madison et remonta son t-shirt, dévoilant le tatouage de loup tribal qui s'étalait sur sa hanche, puis, plus haut, entre les omoplates l'esquisse d'un ours en peluche, une oreille arrachée dont sortait de la bourre, un des boutons qui lui servaient d'yeux pendant au bout de son fil, le ventre recousu à gros points. Le jouet était posé sur un ruban sur lequel elle dut plisser les yeux pour lire « Duck tape and bobby pins inside »

« Hier je t'ai parlé du premier. L'ourson, c'est le second. Le loup, c'est Dean. »

Madison effleura le tatouage du bout du pouce. Le loup s'étendait de sa hanche droite jusqu'au milieu du dos en remontant les pattes le long de la colonne vertébrale, le nez en l'air comme s'il s'apprêtait à hurler à la lune. Il était de profil et on ne voyait qu'un seul de ses yeux, vert menthe.

Il laissa retomber son t-shirt et lui fit de nouveau face. Il lui tendit son bras gauche, celui presque entièrement couvert de fleurs et désigna un magnolia au creux de son coude.

« Celui ci, je l'ai fait deux ans plus tard, quand j'ai supporté de penser à elle. C'était sa fleur préférée. »

L'histoire venait décousue et sans logique apparente mais Madison ne dit rien. Elle comprendrait à la fin comme ces romans policier où on ne connaît le nom de l'assassin qu'à la toute dernière page. Mais il s'arrêta et ne parla plus pendant un moment, massant du pouce le magnolia sur son bras.

« Pourquoi « Duck tape and bobby pins » ? » Demanda Madison doucement. Ce tatouage là était étrange, il semblait plus personnel que les autres, moins esthétique. Peut être la phrase, peut être l'ourson qui semblait sorti d'un livre pour enfants un peu inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux une seconde comme pour rassembler ses idées.

« Parce que c'est ce que je suis à l'intérieur. C'est long et compliqué à expliquer. »

« J'ai du temps, et je suis intelligente. Je peux peut être comprendre. »

Il sourit.

« Pour comprendre, il faut remonter plutôt loin. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta question sur le star business. »

Madison se cala au fond de la couchette, l'oreiller de Sam derrière le dos et étendit ses jambes jusqu'à poser ses chevilles sur les cuisses du batteur. Elle écarta les rideaux gris qui obscurcissaient la petite fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur la route s'étirer sous leurs roues.

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du temps. »

Sam se mit à raconter. Il était parfaitement conscient que Kevin et Charlie l'écoutaient. Qu'à moins qu'il ne le lui interdise formellement la bassiste raconterait tout à Dorothy un peu plus tard. Mais après tout, aussi puérilement douloureuse que soit l'histoire, il n'avait pas à la cacher comme s'il en avait honte. Fallait il vraiment que ça sorte aujourd'hui ? Comme ça des années après? Alors qu'un paysage morne défilait par la vitre du bus ronronnant qui les promenait dans tout le pays ? Avec les pieds d'une fille qu'il connaissait très peu sur les genoux ? En présence des gens dont il avait fait sa famille et qui l'avaient accepté sans jamais lui poser plus de questions que celles auxquelles il supportait de répondre ?

La réponse était manifestement oui.

Il se dit avant de débuter l'histoire que la vie n'était pas comme dans les livres. Que les choses importantes ne se produisaient pas dans un grand dénouement mélodramatique plein d'emphase et de grands mots. Qu'elles survenaient juste au bon moment, ou au moment le plus inadéquat. Sur une route du Missouri.

Cela ne la rendait pas moins difficile à raconter et les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, lui coupaient la langue et lui blessaient les lèvres en les franchissant pour la toute première fois. Mais il se rendit compte en les prononçant que cela lui faisait moins mal que prévu.

1990

« Dean ! » Fit la petit voix implorante de Sam. Dean secoua la tête.

« Non Sammy ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas ! »

Sam serra ses petits bras très fort autour du chiot qui glapit d'inconfort et se tortilla pour lui lécher le visage. Sam rit et desserra un peu son étreinte sur l'animal. Il avait sept ans, un grand sourire plein de fossettes et des étoiles dans les yeux. Deux de ces faits n'arrivaient pas tout les jours et du haut de ses onze ans, Dean commençait à entrevoir que ce n'était pas normal. Sam aurait du ressembler au chiot qu'il tenait dans les bras, gigotant, heureux.

« Papa ne sera jamais d'accord tu le sais Sammy ! »

Dean détestait être la voix de la raison parce que quelque part ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça, pas à lui de voir le sourire de son petit frère se faner tandis qu'il lâchait le chiot à contrecœur.

« Mais je lui avais déjà trouvé un nom ! » Gémit il. « Je m'occuperai de lui Dean je te le promet ! Papa ne saura même pas qu'il est là ! »

Dean pinça les lèvres. Le chiot était mignon et il commençait à renifler curieusement le bas de son jean. Dean s'accroupit à coté de Sam pour caresser l'animal qui posa ses pattes sur ses genoux et tendit le museau pour renifler la nouvelle main qui le caressait. Ils étaient en pleine rue, à coté du grand carton ayant contenu les petits chiens dont quelqu'un cherchait à se débarrasser. Celui là était le dernier, il était maigre avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux noirs tout ronds. S'il avait eut une frange, il aurait ressemblé à Sam et cette seule pensée serra le cœur de Dean tandis qu'il grattouillait l'animal derrière les oreilles.

« On ne peut pas Sammy. » Il remit le chien gémissant dans son carton et prit son petit frère par la main pour le traîner plus loin.

L'attitude de Sam changea dans les jours qui suivirent. Dean n'avait pas parlé du chiot à John, pas plus que son cadet. Pourtant l'enfant était moins pensif, un peu plus ouvert, plus souriant. Dean se dit qu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami à l'école. Sam était plutôt doué pour se faire des amis. Et probablement quelqu'un qui habitait le quartier parce que Sam allait régulièrement faire ses devoirs au bout de la rue chez les Harvelle. Dean était heureux de ce changement de comportement mais quand même curieux. Il suivit Sam en cachette un jour. Il n'eut pas conscience tout de suite de ce qu'il découvrit. En y repensant des années plus tard après la mort de Jess, il se dit que c'était extrêmement révélateur de la personnalité de Sam. Mais le Dean de 11 ans ne vit que son petit frère poussant le portail des Harvelle et être accueilli par une petite boule de poils dorés et jappante. L'animal portait un collier et faisait la fête à Sam comme s'il lui appartenait.

Plus tard, mis devant le fait, Sam lui expliqua, les mains jointes entre ses genoux qu'il avait proposé à Jo d'adopter le chien en échange de l'intégralité de son argent de poche.

« Il allait mourir dans la rue Dean ! »

« Papa ne va pas être content s'il le découvre ! » Prévint Dean.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se redressa légèrement sur le lit où il était assis. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est le chien de Jo et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de mon argent de poche ! Et si elle veut bien que je joue avec son chien où est le mal ? »

Dean soupira.

« Je pouvais pas le laisser mourir tout seul dans la rue Dean. Je voulais pas qu'il soit tout seul lui aussi ! »

Et Dean n'avait plus protesté. Ce jour là il s'était rendu compte à quel point il était faible face aux yeux tristes de son petit frère. A quel point c'était difficile de combler tout seul les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de leur père, et à quel point Sam avait besoin qu'on l'aime.

Comment avaient ils réussit à garder le secret aussi longtemps il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais quand Pomme (Sam avait appelé le chien ainsi parce qu'il trouvait qu'il avait la même couleur que les grosses pommes jaunes dont la mère de Jo se servait pour faire les tartes préférées de Dean) était mort deux ans après, renversé par une voiture Sam avait été inconsolable. Si bien que même John qui pourtant prêtait peu d'attention à ses fils depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de s'habiller seuls le remarqua. Quand il sut toute l'histoire, il regarda Sam froidement et Dean fut certain qu'il allait se mettre à crier après son frère. Mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. «C'est une leçon que tu vas devoir apprendre très vite mon fils. Aimer c'est s'exposer à la souffrance. »

C'était sans doute une des choses les plus sages que John leur ait transmis. Mais à neuf ans, le petit garçon qui venait de perdre son chien ne comprit pas que John parlait d'expérience, ayant lui même perdu sa femme longtemps auparavant. Il comprit seulement que la peine qu'il ressentait reviendrait fatalement tôt ou tard. Parce qu'il aimait Dean plus que Pomme et la mort de Pomme était déjà horrible. Qu'arriverait il s'il perdait Dean un jour ? Et il aimait son père aussi. Et jusqu'ici, rien n'était venu prouver que John ait eut tort.

Aimer c'était s'exposer à la souffrance et il y avait quelques souffrances que Sam ne se sentait pas capable d'endurer. Qu'on le veuille ou non, les deuils sont nombreux dans une vie, Pomme ne fut que le premier. Vinrent ensuite les deuils du quotidien, les douleurs banales qui sur l'instant semblent insurmontables. Peu à peu, Sam se fit à l'idée qu'aimer apportait systématiquement de la souffrance. Dean avait beau lui dire que c'était idiot de croire ça, qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer, Sam essaya quand même. Et il y réussit plutôt bien.

Et puis il y eut Jess.

Sam interrompit son récit pour ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Parler d'elle était devenu moins difficile avec les années, mais c'était toujours douloureux. Cela ramenait systématiquement les mêmes images derrière ses paupières closes. Son sourire quand elle le voyait le matin, sa démarche dansante dans la rue, et la sensation fantomatique de ses doigts se pressant contre les joues de Sam quand elle l'attirait à elle pour l'embrasser. Parfois quand il fermait les yeux et se concentrait assez fort, il avait presque l'impression de sentir à nouveau son parfum.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de reprendre son récit.

« Dean a écrit sa première chanson je crois qu'il avait vingt ans et moi seize. J'étais déjà un petit con à l'époque. »

« Tu n'es pas... » Protesta Madison mais Sam la fit taire d'un mouvement de tête.

« Oh si. Tout les flics de Lawrence savent qui je suis, crois moi. Et c'était toujours Dean qui venait me chercher au poste. Il ne m'a probablement pas gueulé dessus autant de fois ni aussi fort qu'il aurait du et j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que c'est parce qu'il ne me tenait pas pour seul responsable de mes conneries. »

Madison sourit. « Je connais aucun adolescent qui ne fasse pas de conneries. »

« Tu n'as pas connu Dean alors. Tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je l'ai fait au centuple. » Il se leva prudemment pour aller chercher leur carnet à chanson. Quelque part dans les emplacements réservées aux cartes, il restait un des rares témoignages de cette époque. Il tendit à Madison une photo de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Il était maigre, les cheveux encore plus longs qu'à présent et quelqu'un l'avait photographié en train de jouer avec un chien dressé sur ses pattes arrières et presque aussi grand que lui. Madison examina la photo un long moment. Quiconque l'avait prise devait être soit très bon soit très amoureux de Sam parce qu'il se dégageait du vieux cliché quelque chose de désespérément joyeux et tendre.

« J'avais dix sept ans ans. Je m'étais enfui de la maison. La fille qui a prit cette photo doit encore avoir une cible avec ma tête en plein milieu. Dean sait ce que je lui ai fait et si tu veux savoir quel genre de connard j'étais à l'époque tu pourras le lui demander. Je croyais sincèrement qu'il allait me battre quand les flics me sont tombés dessus et qu'il est venu me chercher au poste et très honnêtement je l'aurais mérité. Et au lieu de ça il s'est enfermé dans le garage et il a écrit une chanson. Enfin, le début d'une chanson. »

« Elle disait quoi ? » Demanda Madison.

« He made sure your heart looks as good in black and blue, as my soul in bloody hues. »

« Juste ça ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Juste ça. Pour autant que je sache il n'a jamais rien trouvé d'autre à écrire sur le sujet. Et même à l'époque j'ai comprit qu'il parlait de notre père. » Il se tourna vers elle avec aussi peu d'expressions sur le visage que possible. «Mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, pas une seule fois, même quand je l'aurais mérité. Et j'imagine qu'on pourrait considérer que c'était une preuve de son inquiétude pour moi, mais quand Dean est venu me chercher ce jour là, il avait encore une cicatrice à la lèvre et un restant d'œil au beurre noir. Si tu lui demandes il te dira qu'il s'est pris un mur ou fait agresser dans la rue. Je sais quand il mens, et crois moi, il mens. »

Madison ne dit rien pendant un instant, digérant l'information, puis : « Est ce que Dean se voit toujours comme ça ? Comme une âme en dégradés de sang ? »

Sam considéra la question un instant avant de répondre. « Je crois, oui. Je crois aussi qu'il pense que Castiel peut y remédier. »

« Et toi ? »

Sam eut un petit rire sans joie. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai reçu assez de coups pour savoir que les marques qu'ils laissent ne sont pas que bleues et noires. Même au cœur. » Dit il. « Et c'est à cause de ça le tatouage. Du ruban adhésif et des épingles à nourrice. C'est la seule chose qui me tient debout la plupart du temps. »

Madison ne commenta pas en le voyant masser machinalement le lotus multicolore sur son avant bras. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle lui rendit la photo qu'il rangea soigneusement dans le journal.

##

Dean avait tendu l'oreille comme Kevin et Charlie pour écouter l'histoire de son frère. Il en admirait la synthèse, la clarté presque clinique avec laquelle Sam exposait les faits. On avait du lui apprendre ça pendant ses années à Stanford. Être précis, concis.

Pourtant Sam laissa de côté tout un pan de l'histoire, un qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'exposer et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il parla de Pomme, de sa fugue, puis, après un long moment de silence, il se mit à parler de Jessica.

Il l'avait rarement évoquée au cours des cinq années depuis sa mort. D'abord parce que le sujet était trop douloureux, ensuite parce que cela ne servait à rien de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures. Il avait écrit des chansons sur elle, la plupart trop personnelles pour sortir de leur carnet de cuir. Il s'était fait tatouer son nom sur les phalanges et le magnolia qui avait été la fleur préférée de la jeune fille. Mais il n'en avait quasiment jamais parlé.

« J'étais pas un mec bien en arrivant à Stanford. » Dit Sam. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, emprisonnant les chevilles de Madison entre ses cuisses et son torse. Il regardait par terre comme si le sol du tourbus était un puits aux souvenirs.

« Jess, c'était une fille bien sous tout rapports. Elle gagnait des points en étant bénévole au bureau administratif, c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Mais elle m'a sorti de cellule de dégrisement plus souvent qu'à son tour. Je crois que les flics de Palo Alto nous connaissaient tous à force. Elle m'a fait cesser de me battre dans les bars. Enfin presque, disons qu'elle m'a bien amélioré. Elle pensait que je valais quelque chose et à force j'ai finit par y croire aussi. »

Sam releva les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme, il se tordait nerveusement les mains et elle hocha lentement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle l'écoutait toujours.

« Ça duré durant mes deux ans à Stanford. Et je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'elle. J'avais acheté la bague je voulais l'épouser. » Il avait la gorge nouée tout comme Madison et plus loin dans le bus, les autres avaient baissé le son de la télévision pour pouvoir l'écouter. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« On vivait ensemble et un soir Dean s'est introduit chez nous. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que j'avais quitté la maison et elle m'a convaincu de sortir boire un verre avec lui. Il a fallut plus d'un verre pour se raconter deux ans de vie et quand on est rentrés à la fin de la nuit, il y avait eut un incendie. »

Dean serra les dents en entendant son frère parler. Ils se souvenaient tout les deux des sirènes des pompiers, de la panique dans les yeux de Sam en découvrant que c'était son immeuble qui brûlait, de sa recherche frénétique de Jessica parmi les rescapés enroulés dans des couvertures malgré la fournaise à quelque pas d'eux.

« Elle ne s'en est pas sortie. » Dit Sam un ton plus bas. Il massait désormais les lettres tatouées en blanc sur ses phalanges, une sur chaque doigt : J.E.S.S. « Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée. Ils n'ont pas voulut me laisser voir le corps, pas avant que les pompes funèbres s'en soient occupés et même à ce moment là... Un corps brûlé n'est jamais beau à voir. »

Madison hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui. Il avait baissé la tête si bas que son front touchait presque ses poignets. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, attendant une suite qui pouvait ne pas venir. Elle avait plié les genoux, ses chevilles toujours coincées contre le ventre de Sam et à eux deux ils devaient ressembler à une drôle de sculpture dans l'encadrement des banquettes superposées du bus.

« Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis resté prostré. Dean a appelé notre père quelques jours après. On était assignés à résidence le temps de l'enquête de police et il ne savait pas comment faire pour me sortir de mon lit. La seule réponse de mon père a été qu'un homme digne de ce nom affronte ses problèmes seul. »

Madison fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il aurait du comprendre je veux dire... Tu venais de perdre l'amour de ta vie ! »

Sam tourna vers elle un regard pensif. Il devait se tordre le cou dans un angle bizarre pour la voir et même comme ça elle avait la moitié du visage cachée par sa frange . « Tu crois que Jess était l'amour de ma vie ? »

« Je crois que perdre tragiquement un amour toujours vif c'est forcément comme de perdre l'amour de sa vie. » Répondit elle « et quoi qu'en ait pensé ton père, c'était son rôle d'être près de toi pour traverser ça. »

« C'est Dean qui a été près de moi. Mon père a quand même finit par me parler. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit « souviens toi de Pomme. » »

Madison ne répondit pas mais elle pinça les lèvres si fort que Sam n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Et tu l'as fait. » Dit elle sur le ton de la constatation.

Il hocha la tête. « Il ne faut pas s'attacher à quelque chose qu'on peut perdre. » Dit il en la poussant doucement pour pouvoir se redresser. Elle s'écarta de lui, assez pour reposer ses pieds par terre.

« Mais tout peut être perdu. Les choses, les gens, la vie... »

« Je sais. Alors je ne m'attache à rien, comme ça quoi que je perde ça ne sera plus jamais un drame. »

Madison pinça les lèvres. « Même Dean ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « C'est différent, on ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un qu'on a aimé toute sa vie. »

« Et ta batterie ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Quelle importance ? »

« Tes chansons ? »

« Une fois qu'elles sont écrites, elles n'ont plus d'importance. »

« Et ça ? » Demanda encore Madison en posant la main sur son bras par dessus le tatouage de lotus.

« Des souvenirs. Les souvenirs non plus ne devaient pas avoir d'importance. » Il parlait très bas maintenant comme si raconter son histoire l'avait épuisé.

« Mais ils en ont. »

Il hocha la tête, se cala contre le fond de la couchette en fermant les yeux. Madison revoyait en pensées le tatouage en haut de son dos, là où personne ne pouvait le voir à moins qu'il ne le veuille. L'ourson déchiqueté, la couture là où son cœur aurait du être et la phrase en dessous. « Duck tape and bobby pins inside. »

C'était ainsi qu'il se voyait et ainsi qu'il avait choisit d'être. Elle avait envie de pleurer tout à coup et se rendit compte qu'à part le ronronnement du moteur et les vibrations du bus il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'eux. Elle croisa le regard de Dean par delà le court couloir qui menait à sa propre couchette. Il détourna lentement les yeux. Assis l'un a coté de l'autre, Kevin et Charlie reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de télévision quasiment muet désormais et l'un d'eux remonta le son comme pour leur accorder un instant d'intimité.

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire et elle le savait. Elle savait reconnaître une décision idiote quand elle en prenait une mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se glisser entre le mur et l'épaule de Sam, de passer ses bras autour de lui et de poser la tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit elle doucement. Elle ne vit pas son air perplexe, le sentit juste bouger légèrement pour passer un bras autour de sa taille dans une position plus confortable.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Je suis désolée de t'en avoir fait parler. Je n'aurais probablement pas du. »

« Non. Je crois que ça fait du bien d'en parler. Au fond. »

Le télévision avait reprit son volume normal et Madison se demandait s'il était justifié de mettre fin à leur étreinte mais Sam reprit la parole.

« Je t'avais dit qu'en connaissant mon histoire tu te sentirais obligée de me réconforter avec du sexe. » Fit il d'un ton à moitié amusé. Elle rit même si c'était plus gênant qu'amusant.

« En fait tu as tout inventé dans ce but n'est ce pas ? »

« Absolument. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se recala contre son épaule et décida de ne plus bouger. «Il y avait des moyens plus simple. » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais la simplicité ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Ils finirent par rejoindre les trois autres devant la petite télévision. Elle lui tenait la main et il ne la lâcha pas.

Plus tard, à l'arrêt suivant, elle regagna son propre bus et Charlie et Kevin s'éclipsèrent pour faire une sieste. Ils arrivaient en vue deSaint Louislaissant Dean et Sam seuls devant la télévision qu'ils ne regardaient plus.

« Tu ne lui as pas tout dit » Fit l'aîné.

Sam haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés à la télévision. « Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir d'un coup. »

« Les autres n'ont jamais rien su. »

« Les autres n'ont jamais rien demandé. »

Dean eut une moue d'assentiment. D'ordinaire les filles qui gravitaient autour de Sam étaient plus intéressées par son statut ou son physique que par sa vie. Madison faisait manifestement partie des exceptions.

« Ce que tu disais, à propos de tes séjours en prison... » Reprit le chanteur sans regarder son frère « Ce n'était pas toi te comportant juste mal, ou traversant ta crise d'adolescence. C'était ta façon de devenir assez fort pour t'enfuir. »

Sam hocha la tête «Et t'abandonner. Et tu sais à quel point j'en suis désolé. J'étais inconscient et égoïste mais j'avais besoin de partir. »

« Je sais. Et personne ne te le reproche. »

« Je m'en fais le reproche. »

Dean sourit. « Ça petit frère, tout se reprocher c'est mon boulot ! »

Sam lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, le regardant pour la première fois de leur conversation. « Nah, ton boulot c'est de te faire du soucis pour moi et sortir mon cul de tôle. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Et te dire que papa avait tort. » acquiesça Dean. Sam lui retourna un regard perplexe, son froncement de sourcils fit scintiller son piercing. « Il a dit «Si tu pars, ne reviens jamais » Il le pensait peut être mais... Si tu fais une autre connerie, si tu pars de nouveau en claquant la porte. Je veux que tu saches que je la laisserai ouverte pour que tu puisses revenir un jour. »

Sam ne dit rien pendant une seconde, la télé oublié produisait un fond sonore qui s'ajoutait au ronronnement du moteur et aux cahots de la route.

« Tu devrais en faire une chanson. » Dit il finalement. Dean sourit.

« C'est en projet. »

##

C'était étrange de constater à quel point Castiel était devenu une part de leur vie en quelques années. C'était comme s'il faisait partie du paysage, qu'il soit là ou non. Et le savoir à l'hôpital pesait curieusement sur chacun d'eux. Kevin était anormalement silencieux, Charlie avait abandonné ses exercices de basse qui d'ordinaire les berçaient tous durant les trajets en bus, Dean et Sam partageaient une expression sombre et inquiète. Ils sursautèrent tous quand le téléphone de Dean sonna en fin d'après midi à quelques kilomètres de St Louis.

Le son était écorché et plein de bruits, il mit le haut parleur si fort que dans le bus ils entendaient le vague écho des bruits de l'hôpital à tout un pays de distance. Il ne se demanda pas si c'était quelque chose que Castiel ne voulait pas partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne se posa pas la question. Il faisait partie de sa famille, tout les gens présents dans ce bus, même Dorothy sur le siège du conducteur faisaient partie de sa famille. Et ils avaient tous autant le droit de savoir que lui. Ils en avaient besoin.

Il ne connaissait pas la voix qui prit la parole et se présenta comme étant le docteur Talbot.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi Castiel. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer curieusement. Comme si jusqu'ici il avait réussit à ignorer le problème, à refouler l'angoisse très loin tout au fond de lui et qu'elle refaisait surface au moment le plus étrange possible.

« Les scanners n'ont rien montré, la biopsie de moelle non plus. Il n'y a aucun signe de récidive de la leucémie. »

Elle s'exprimait avec clarté et précision mais Dean se demandait s'il comprenait bien les mots qui sortaient du téléphone, est ce que la distance ne camouflait pas une nouvelle abominable sous des mots réconfortants ? Charlie était descendue de sa banquette et avait posé une main sur son épaule que Dean prit dans la sienne par habitude.

« Alors qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Demanda Castiel la voix rauque.

« Une anémie importante, un nombre incroyable de carences alimentaires et une infection pulmonaire. Dans l'ensemble ton corps est épuisé comme celui d'un vieillard. »

Dean imaginait le froncement de sourcils perplexe de Castiel.

« Comment ça se fait ? » Demanda le chanteur ayant totalement oublié le haut parleur sur son téléphone.

« A vous de me le dire. » Répondit sèchement le docteur Talbot. « Castiel revient de trois semaines de vacances avec vous. Les gens sont censés se reposer en vacance, pas tomber malades ! »

D'un coup, Dean se sentit horriblement coupable. Il revoyait distinctement les trois semaines passées avec Castiel, le peu de repos qu'ils avaient pris entre les périples en bus, les concerts et leurs nuits écourtées par le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Il revoyait les fast-food, plus rarement les restaurants aux cartes toujours semblables, les petits déjeuners ratés pour rester au lit une heure de plus, les dîners sautés en faveur d'une bouteille de whisky ou d'une soirée à jouer sur la console que Charlie emportait partout avec elle. « C'est ma faute. » Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. « Les vacances n'ont pas été particulièrement reposantes.»

« Si j'avais voulut me reposer je l'aurais fait ! » Grogna Castiel à l'autre bout du fil.

Tout le monde dans le bus pouvait l'imaginer en train de les fusiller du regard et l'expression butée de son visage qu'ils avaient tous vue au moins une fois. Le docteur Talbot se mit à énoncer une liste de règles d'hygiène de vie à suivre strictement dorénavant. Le téléphone ne retransmit pas le soupir exaspéré de Castiel mais ils étaient surs qu'il y en avait eut un.

Dean s'était attendu à des vagues de soulagement, à ce qu'un poids quitte sa poitrine. Pourtant rien ne se produisit, ses oreilles bourdonnaient tandis que le médecin indiquait à Castiel qu'elle lui prescrirait les compléments alimentaires et les antibiotiques dont il avait besoin et qu'il devrait revenir pour de nouveaux examens le mois suivant. Il revoyait les soirs de concert des semaines précédentes, essayait d'imaginer son propre état de fatigue décuplé par la maladie qui s'installait lentement pour comprendre le ressenti de son amant. Il se sentait coupable pour chacune des quintes de toux de Castiel auxquelles il n'avait pas prêté attention. Coupable pour chaque minute de sommeil dont il l'avait privé, coupable même de ne pas avoir été capable de l'enfermer dans une bulle stérile pour le protéger de toutes les maladies de la terre. Il avait crispé sa main dans ses cheveux, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête si basse que son front touchait presque la table devant lui.

Charlie passa les deux bras autour de son cou et de son torse et se pencha vers lui par dessus le dossier du siège pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

« C'est pas ta faute, Dean. A part droguer son café personne n'aurait pu l'obliger à se ménager. » Il sourit, les yeux fermés pour ne pas pleurer et Castiel acquiesça d'un grognement à l'autre bout du fil. Il était vivant. Il allait vivre. Ce n'était rien, rien de grave et ils s'étaient tous inquiétés pour rien.

Avant qu'il ne coupe le haut parleur, Sam et Kevin crièrent leurs vœux de rétablissement et Charlie envoya au jeune homme des baisers de sa part et de celle de Dorothy. Elle ne lâcha Dean, à contrecœur , que quand celui ci se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaules. Avec un sourire d'excuse il leva le téléphone à son oreille et elle s'éloigna pour annoncer la nouvelle à Dorothy.

« Comment va le comptable ? » Demanda la conductrice sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Mieux qu'on le craignait. Infection pulmonaire, fatigue, anémie. Rien qu'un steak et un bon oreiller ne puissent arranger apparemment. »

Dorothy sourit, ce qui n'adoucit curieusement pas ses traits. « Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme bien sans Dean. »

Charlie haussa les épaules et se cala dans le siège en posant ses pieds nus sur le tableau de bord. « Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme du tout avec Dean. »

« J'ai entendu ça ! » Cria le chanteur plus loin dans le bus.

« Et j'ai parfaitement raison ! » Cria-t-elle en retour. La route commençait à se border de petites maisons à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville. Plus tard dans la soirée ce serait une nouvelle salle, un autre concert puis un autre hôtel. Tout changeait chaque jour dans leur vie tout en restant curieusement semblable à la différence des paysages qui bordaient les routes.

« C'est étrange, quand j'ai rencontré Castiel, j'aurais juré qu'il allait bien. » Dit Charlie doucement.

« Il allait bien. » Fit remarquer Dorothy.

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oui. Mais tu as tort de penser qu'il est différent des autres. » Répondit la conductrice avec un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas qu'avoir survécu à une maladie pareille ne te rend pas différent ? »

« Tout les gens que tu rencontres mènent un combat dont tu n'as aucune idée, Red. Ça ne se voit pas souvent, et personne n'en parle, mais tout le monde se bats. »

« Tu te bats toi ? » Demanda Charlie en tournant la tête vers sa partenaire.

« Tout les jours. »

« Contre quoi ? »

« Et toi ? »

Charlie reporta son attention sur la route. « Tu as éludé la question. »

« Toi aussi. » Dorothy quitta la route des yeux un instant pour lui sourire et Charlie lui tira puérilement la langue.


	8. Sunflower

  
La soirée était chaude et moite, trop pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur des bus.

La plupart des gens qui restaient à l'extérieure de la salle durant le concert étaient des roadies. Un tour de chant devient vie répétitif quand on n'est pas sur scène et qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de l'entendre plusieurs soirs de suite durant presque un an. La plupart de ceux qui restaient à l'extérieur des tourbus en attendant la fin du spectacle fumaient et discutaient par groupe de trois ou quatre, partageant parfois une bière ou un sandwich tardif.

Dorothy ne fumait pas. Elle avait déjà trop de mal à supporter l'odeur du tabac froid sur ses collègues pour s'imaginer se l'infliger en permanence. Adossée au bus du groupe, elle observait les gens.

La plupart de ceux qui l'entouraient voyaient sans prendre la peine d'observer. Dorothy savait quel roadie traînait un rhume depuis trois jours, lequel avait un enfant malade, là bas à Los Angeles d'où ils venaient presque tous. Elle savait qui avait pris des paris sur Sam et Madison et qui serait le premier, après la tournée à vendre des anecdotes au tabloïd le plus offrant. Et tout ça elle n'avait pas eut besoin de le demander, elle l'avait simplement déduit, observé, analysé.

Pour l'heure, elle regardait Madison qui aidait un des plus jeunes roadies à remplir une grille de mots croisés à la lueur d'une lampe torche et de l'éclairage incertain du parking.

Dorothy ne dévoilait jamais à personne les résultats de ses observations, chacun avait droit à sa vie privée après tout, mais elle s'intéressait à Madison parce que la jeune femme s'intéressait à Sam.

De son poste au volant du bus, depuis plusieurs mois, Dorothy avait appris à connaître les frères Winchester et à les apprécier.

Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de capacités d'observation hors du commun pour trouver leur relation touchante. Si Sam s'était fait tatouer un loup dans le dos c'était parce que Dean avait toujours les yeux sur son petit frère, prêt à le protéger au besoin. Chose que Dorothy trouvait très amusante dans la mesure où, des deux, c'était Sam le plus impressionnant. Elle aimait les entendre se lancer des plaisanteries d'un goût douteux d'un bout à l'autre du bus et la façon qu'ils avaient de se mettre à faire de la musique spontanément ensemble. Cela se produisait la plupart du temps quand il n'y avait qu'eux dans le bus et ils échangeaient alors à voix basse des mots, des idées, des paroles dont Dorothy, derrière son volant captait quelques échos. Elle avait assez fréquenté les deux garçons pour avoir une idée assez nette de leurs caractère. Sans connaître leur passé et sans s'y intéresser, elle pouvait voir les trous béants dans leurs âmes desquels ils sortaient une musique qu'elle trouvait très triste.

Dorothy n'aimait pas les gens tristes. Et Madison, ce soir, était triste quand elle s'approcha de la conductrice en lui tendant un sandwich. Elle le prit sans dire un mot et sans grande envie. Elles parlèrent de choses sans importance, sans intérêt juste pour passer le temps. Des gens commençaient à sortir de la salle, présageant la fin du concert et Madison se mit à penser à la batterie qu'elle devrait démonter et ranger d'ici peu.

«C'est la pire idée de l'année de m'attacher à lui n'est ce pas ? »

« A Sam ? » Demanda Dorothy comme si elle n'avait pas déjà la réponse. Madison hocha la tête.« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« A quoi tu le vois ? » S'amusa Madison.

« Il a des tournesol dans les yeux. »

Madison lui jeta un regard curieux et Dorothy sourit en froissant entre ses doigts l'emballage de son sandwich.

« Ma grand mère disait que les gens qui ont des tournesols dans les yeux regardent toujours vers le soleil, vers le bon coté des choses, et que quelqu'un qui a les yeux rivés au soleil ne peut pas se satisfaire de sa part d'ombre. »

« Ta grand mère était philosophe. » Constata Madison en souriant.

« Elle était surtout d'ascendance Indienne. J'imagine que ça jouait beaucoup sur sa philosophie et ce qu'elle m'a apprit. »

« Est ce que tu crois qu'il est dangereux ? » Demanda encore Madison les yeux rivés sur les gens qui sortaient de la salle de spectacle par groupes plus ou moins compacts. Elle avait une confiance absolue en la sincérité et les capacités d'observation de Dorothy, beaucoup plus qu'en son propres jugements qui, l'histoire l'avait montré n'était pas un modèle de sûreté.

La jeune femme prit son temps pour répondre, pesant chacun de ses mots pour ne pas faire de tort à Sam. Elle appréciait ce gamin. Elle aimait la façon dont il se battait contre lui même pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en son frère, et le regard gentil qu'il posait sur le monde la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait des choses chez les Winchester que Dorothy aurait préféré pouvoir ignorer. Une large part d'ombre qui semblait leur coller aux talons et les engluer au sol où qu'ils aillent et quoi qu'ils fassent. En toute honnêteté elle ne pouvait pas brosser un tableau idyllique de Sam Winchester.

« Je crois qu'il se pense dangereux, et qu'il veut protéger les gens auxquels il tient de la menace qu'il représente. »

« Quelle menace ? »

« Tu as entendu son histoire. Il pense que les gens auxquels il s'attache finiront par souffrir comme lui ou à cause de lui. Il pense que s'attacher aux gens ne mène qu'à la souffrance. »

« Alors il ne s'attache pas. »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « Il ne t'a pas raconté toute son histoire, il y a des choses qu'il ne t'a pas dites. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Madison.

« Je l'ignore. J'observe, je ne suis pas devin. Mais si tu veux savoir s'il est dangereux, s'il risque de te faire du mal comme Karl, je pense que c'est ça qu'il te faut savoir. »

« C'est compatible avec les tournesols ça ? » Demanda Madison pour échapper au sujet pesant.

Dorothy sourit. « Les gens sont complexes. On peut être quelqu'un de bien et d'optimiste, et être rongé par ses démons. Sam est quelqu'un de bien, sauf que lui, il ne le sait pas.»

Madison repensait aux paroles de son amie en démontant la batterie et en la chargeant une heure plus tard dans un camion de matériel. Elle décida de chasser ces pensées de sa tête en rentrant à l'hôtel en compagnie d'autre roadies, tenta de les noyer sous la douche, de les étouffer dans son oreiller sans succès. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse, les mêmes interrogations vaines et sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'évidence au milieu de la nuit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Elle remit son pull et son pantalon et descendit au salon ouvert 24h sur 24, ses chaussettes produisaient à peine un vague froufroutement sur la moquette épaisse. Quelques clients de l'hôtel y partageaient un digestif en s'esclaffant dans un coin et un barman à l'air fatigué lui servit au comptoir un thé trop chaud qu'elle laissa refroidir en parcourant des yeux un des magazines qui traînaient sur toutes les table basses du salon.

«Insomnie ? » Demanda la voix de Sam tandis que le batteur se perchait sur le tabouret à coté du sien. Elle aurait sursauté si elle n'avait pas été aussi consciente de sa présence, elle l'avait entendu arriver au bruit étouffé de ses bottes sur la moquette et sa présence était comme l'ombre d'une grande couverture. Elle hocha la tête.

« Trop d'idées qui se bousculent. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit il en posant son vieux carnet en cuir sur le comptoir. Un stylo au bout tout rongé y pendait, accroché à un des anneaux par une ficelle à rôti. Le carnet avait sans doute vécu de meilleurs jours. La couverture de cuir était tachée, éraflée, pliée et repliée à des angles curieux. Pourtant, Sam passait la main dessus avec une sorte de respect incongru avant de l'ouvrir là où un marque page fait d'un vieux bracelet brésilien aux couleurs salies d'avoir été trop porté indiquait la dernière chanson écrite.

Madison avala la première gorgée de son thé en tournant distraitement les pages de son magazine, notant de ci de là un article de parfumerie qu'elle voudrait essayer une fois rentrée à LA. Sam s'était vautré comme à son habitude sur le comptoir, la tête posée sur son coude replié, tapotant nerveusement le stylo sur le papier du carnet.

« Pas inspiré ? » Demanda Madison en se tournant vers lui.

« Si. Mais j'ai pas les mots. J'ai pas la musique non plus. » Soupira-t-il en se redressant. Il tira le magazine de la jeune femme vers lui et éclata de rire. « Seins objectif plaisir ? Sérieusement Mads ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en souriant au dessus de sa tasse de thé. « Je l'ai pas écrit non plus ! »

« Encore heureux ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour t'éduquer ! » Se moqua -t-il en tirant franchement le papier glacé vers lui. Il posa les coudes sur le comptoir, les joues dans les mains, ses épaules remontées à un angle bizarre pour lire l'article à voix haute en s'interrompant régulièrement pour éclater de rire. Madison riait aussi entre deux gorgées de thé et elle le soupçonnait d'essayer de la faire rire en buvant pour qu'elle s'étouffe. Quand il lui rendit le magazine, elle se rendit compte que les pensées obsédantes l'avaient quittée depuis un moment, que depuis qu'il était près d'elle elle se sentait juste l'esprit en paix.

Et ce fut à cet instant, quand il releva la tête vers elle, le visage à moitié caché par sa frange trop longue qu'elle les vit, au fond de ses yeux, juste un éclair jaune autour des pupilles, comme deux tournesols sur le fond vert si clair qu'il paraissait bleu ou gris selon l'éclairage.

Elle dut avoir l'air particulièrement idiote car il cessa de rire d'un coup. « Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il se reprochait déjà sa dernière blague.

« Dorothy avait raison... » Murmura Madison. Elle écarta la frange des yeux de Sam pour les regarder plus attentivement.

« A quel sujet ? »

Elle le regardait de si près qu'elle dut deviner qu'il souriait au plissement de ses paupières.

« Tu as vraiment des tournesols dans les yeux. »

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait toujours la main sur sa joue et qu'elle se tenait assez près de lui pour sentir l'odeur de lessive de son t-shirt. Elle s'écarta vivement en priant très fort pour ne pas rougir (qui rougissait passé quinze ans ? ) et reprit une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance. Sam souriait de toutes ses fossettes et poussa le carnet de cuir vers elle.

« Je crois que tu tiens quelque chose. » Dit il en se levant avant de poser le stylo sur la page vierge. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, celle sur laquelle il avait tatoué le prénom de Jess. Elle ne le vit pas se pencher sur elle et sursauta quand il plaça un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Écris bien Mads. Bonne nuit. »

Quand son cœur eut cessé de battre la chamade, il était parti. Elle avait toujours le carnet devant elle. Elle se mit à écrire.

##

Le concert suivant était à Madison et Sam s'était beaucoup amusé, toute la journée à taquiner la jeune femme sur le fait qu'elle ait une ville à son nom.

« Et un film aussi. » Finit elle par décréter exaspérée en fin de journée. « Et une sirène. Et une rue dans environ chaque ville... Maintenant si tu as finit de te foutre de moi j'ai du travail ! »Grogna-t-elle. Sam leva les mains en l'air et la laissa décharger le matériel tandis qu'il partait en quête de quelqu'un d'autre à énerver. La vie en tournée était bien moins excitante au bout d'un an et ils commençaient tous à être fatigués de la nourriture de restaurants, des chambres d'hôtels ou de dormir recroquevillés dans les couchettes des tourbus. Quelques mois auparavant encore, ils seraient sortis explorer la ville avant le concert et faire la fête ensuite. Mais à présent ils n'avaient tous plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez eux et dormir.

Kevin sans doute plus que tout les autres.

Sam le trouva en train de réviser ses partitions dans le tourbus. Il manquait une note sur deux et semblait préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas gamin ? » Demanda Sam en se perchant sur la petite table du bus où le violoncelliste était assis. Kevin leva son archet des cordes d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as personne d'autre à perturber ? » Grinça -t-il.

Sam secoua la tête avec un sourire joyeux. « Charlie est avec Dotty , Dean a disparu et Madison vient de m'envoyer balader. »

«Ça a l'air de te réjouir. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Tout va bien. » Mentit Kevin. Sam pouvait toujours voir quand son ami mentait parce qu'il évitait systématiquement son regard.

« Mais encore ? »

Kevin soupira et haussa les épaules en tournant une page de sa partition avant de reposer son archet sur son instrument. Pendant un instant, seul les notes rondes et aiguës perturbèrent le silence. Sam s'assit sur sa couchette.

« Tu devrais lui dire tu sais. »

Kevin haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « La fille. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. La vie est courte. »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus presque aussi désagréable que sa bonne nature le lui permettait. « Tu as eut une révélation subite? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Pas subite » Répondit tranquillement Sam. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon frère dernièrement ? Il a eut peur de perdre Castiel. Bon sang j'ai eut peur de le perdre aussi. Ça te fait réfléchir, te dire que la vie est très courte au final. Qu'est ce que tu risques à lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu la voyais tout les jours. »

Kevin posa son archet sur la table.

« Pas comme toi et Madison. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Madison. »

« Pas encore. » Kevin avait parlé sur le ton de la constatation et Sam le considéra un instant perplexe. La conversation qu'il pensait mener jusqu'ici venait de se retourner contre lui et il se demandait dans quelle mesure le jeune homme n'avait pas raison ?

Quelle barrière lui restait il à franchir avant d'éprouver pour Madison la même chose que pour Jessica ? Comment en était il venu à aimer sa petite amie au point que même morte il la considérait toujours comme telle ? Et comment pourrait il en venir à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il resta un instant sans rien dire, le nez plissé dans une mimique perplexe qui amusait beaucoup Kevin.

« Comme je le disais. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sam. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

Le jeune homme se leva pour attraper la housse de son violoncelle et l'y ranger. Il hissa l'instrument sur son épaule et se tourna vers son ami. « Non, c'est très compliqué et très dangereux au contraire. Mais si tu veux me prouver que j'ai tort, ne te prive pas. »

Sam le regarda sortir du bus en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore dit de mal ? Il restait trois heures avant le concert et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire à part peut être frapper ses baguettes sur chaque surface plane mais l'envie lui manquait. Il s'installa à la place encore chaude de Kevin et extirpa le carnet de cuir de son rangement sous un des coussins de la banquette avant de l'ouvrir là où Madison avait laissé le marque page en le lui rendait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude, ses yeux si profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, le teint si pâle qu'elle semblait presque morte. Elle aussi verrait arriver la fin de la tournée avec soulagement.

Il fut surpris de trouver une chanson complète s'étalent sur une double page du carnet. Le papier avait été raturé au delà de tout entendement, mais les mots définitifs se détachaient clairement entre les essais et les erreur. Elle avait appelé la chanson « Sunflower. » Les rimes n'étaient pas très bonnes et Sam dut recopier la chanson au crayon sur une nouvelle page avant de la reprendre phrase par phrase. Il essayait de ne pas remarquer que la chanson parlait de lui. Il en avait l'habitude. La quasi totalité des chansons écrites par Dean parlaient de lui.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, et cette fois cela voulait dire quelque chose que Sam n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Madison avait écrit en imitant manifestement le style sombre des paroles de Free Will. Elle avait écrit sur lui et pour lui. Cela montrait un double niveau d'attachement auquel Sam refusait de penser tandis qu'il reprenait, mot à mot les paroles écrites d'une main étrangère et qu'un rythme se formait dans sa tête.

Il sentit Dan entrer dans le bus plus qu'il ne l'entendit, devina le léger « thump » du téléphone de son frère jeté sur sa couchette et ses pas pesants le long du couloir du bus.

« Nouvelle chanson ? » Demanda le chanteur en s'asseyant en face de lui. Sam hocha la tête. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration, les mots avaient quelque chose d'évident, ils commençaient à couler avec une frénésie qu'il adorait. Ils débordaient de son stylo, de sa page, s'envolaient entre ses doigts, se figeaient dans sa tête comme l'évidence de quelque chose qu'on a toujours eut sous les yeux sans jamais réellement le regarder.

Il fit un signe à Dean de lui apporter ses baguettes et le chanteur récupéra sa guitare dans le placard en même temps. Il s'installa à moitié sur la table et attendit que Sam lui donne le rythme.

Parfois, la musique venait d'elle même, ils se mettaient à jouer ensemble, s'enregistrant par principe. Le plus souvent leurs compositions improvisées étaient médiocres. Parfois elles étaient fantastiques. De temps à autres c'était les paroles qui venaient en premier. Avant le rythme, avant les notes de guitare, avant que Charlie n'ajoute la basse qui sous tendait le tout, avant que Kevin n'améliore la composition avec ses cordes.

Parfois, c'était le rythme qui venait en premier, qui les portait sur le chemin d'une nouvelle chanson sur laquelle ils mettaient des paroles, juste par principe.

Cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Cette fois ci, quand Dean tourna le carnet vers lui, ce fut l'émotion qui vint en premier. Comme le jour où Sam avait écrit « The Woman in White » et comme cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis. Les mots étaient d'une main étrangère, les lettres rondes et hâtives, les consonances inhabituelles. Et Dean sourit. Parce qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui avait pu écrire une chanson sur Sam. En dehors de lui, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui éprouve autant de tendresse pour son frère.

_« They say, people with sunflower eyes_

_always look at the bright side._

_I know a man with sunflower eyes_

_And he's good and kind,_

_and can't stop telling lies »_

Ce serait une chanson douce, une qui serait chantée avec une lumière minimale, un accompagnement symbolique. Quelques mesures de guitare soutenant à peine les mots, juste pour qu'on les écoute et qu'on les entende. Dean installa la guitare sur sa cuisse et tendit ses baguettes à Sam qui se redressa sur la banquette et se mit à frapper un rythme lent sur la table.

« _He thinks he's a freak_

_'cos someone broke his heart beyond return_

_and he was just a kid,_

_and he crashes and burn_

_every minute of every day_

_I should keep him away_ »

En travers de la marge, Madison avait griffonné trois phrases qui ne rimaient pas et qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas réussit à intégrer à la chanson. Dean les désigna du menton son frère qui hocha la tête. « Un motif répétitif en arrière plan ? » Proposa-t-il en battant toujours la mesure.

« Une voix de femme. » Acquiesça Sam.

Dean se mit à marmonner les paroles pour lui même en balançant la tête au rythme imposé par Sam qui tambourinait sur la table.

_« How can you run from what's inside you ?_

_Maybe there's no escape ?_

_Maybe you could be saved ? »_

Dean changea d'accord pour trouver quelques notes soutenant les trois phrases tandis que Sam sortait son téléphone de sa poche et le posait sur la table pour les enregistrer.

Le processus de création était en cours et aucun des deux ne cesserait de jouer avant d'avoir bouclé la chanson, pris par une frénésie de rythmes et de sons dans lesquels ils remarquèrent à peine la basse de Charlie jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'adosse aux banquettes à coté d'eux en souriant. Le son grave de son instrument vint sous tendre la guitare de Dean et il se mit à jouer un ton plus bas pour qu'ils s'accordent. Charlie ne regardait pas les paroles, elle suivait juste le rythme de ses amis et peu à peu le son du refrain se forma entre eux trois.

_« I wanna know what's behind sunflower eyes_

_Loudest people are the most secret ones_

_I wanna know the truth behin the lies_

_and raise your head toward the sun »_

Dean fredonnait toujours à mi voix, butant sur la rythmique, notant mentalement les mots qui devraient être changés, retravaillés. Il croisa le regard de Charlie qui hocha la tête doucement en souriant, il y avait une ambiance indescriptible dans le bus quelque chose entre l'exhaltation et l'excitation qui leur donnait envie de sourire et de sautiller sur place. Dean déchiffra la suite de la chanson sans cesser d'aligner les accords, ses doigts crispés sur le manche de la guitare.

_« Kindest persons are the broken ones_

_for they don't want to hurt anyone_

_Sadest people smile the brightest_

_I've been told it's because they don't want to see people_

_suffer as much as them. »_

Ils avaient la musique, ils continuaient de jouer tout les trois juste pour prolonger l'instant de grâce dont ils savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Même quand plus tard ils se pencheraient pour écrire les tablatures, même quand ils enregistreraient la chanson , même quand ils la joueraient sur scène des dizaines de fois, cet instant là allait s'achever et rien ne le recréerait.

« Aucun de vous deux n'a écrit ça. » Dit Charlie en serrant sa basse contre elle, toujours adossée aux banquettes. Dean secoua la tête.

« Madison l'a écrite. »

« Tu lui as prêté le carnet ? » S'étrangla la bassiste. « Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai même pas le droit d'y toucher ! »

Sam haussa les épaules, repoussa le carnet et son frère pour poser ses jambes en travers de la petite table. Dean considéra pensivement la chanson tandis que Sam arrêtait l'enregistrement et le repassait. Le son était un peu saturé, un peu perturbé par le tap tap régulier des baguettes de Sam sur la table où il avait posé le téléphone, mais toujours distinct et en l'écoutant il se surprit à fermer les yeux et à sourire.

« C'est différent de ce qu'on a composé jusqu'ici. » Dit il doucement, la tête rejetée en arrière comme si cla pouvait l'aider à mieux s'imprégner du morceau. Dean acquiesça, mais en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas différent de leurs compositions habituelles. Ce qui changeait c'était les chansons une fois que la maison de disque les avait retouchée pour les rendre « bonnes » , « vendeuses ». Sunflower avait quelque chose de naif que leurs compositions avaient perdu depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient signé dans un label. C'était du sentiment authentique et tout trois évitaient soigneusement de soulever le sujet sachant qu'au mieux cela mettrait Sam mal à l'aise. Il reposa sa guitare et regarda son frère jusqu'à ce que celui ci rouvre le yeux et l'interroge d'un haussement de sourcils.

« On ne leur donnera pas celle là. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette chanson. » Dit Dean en indiquant le carnet. « Elle est pour toi, elle est à toi, et personne d'autre que toi ne devrait avoir le droit de la modifier. On ne la donnera pas à Crowley. Ni a personne d'autre, on ne la joue pas, tu la gardes pour toi. En tout cas pour l'instant.»

Sam hocha lentement la tête. Ils regardèrent tout deux Charlie qui fit mine de se coudre la bouche.

_« I know a man with sunflower eyes._

_Kind and sad_

_And I want him to look at the bright side. »_

La soirée était chaude et moite, trop pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur des bus.

La plupart des gens qui restaient à l'extérieure de la salle durant le concert étaient des roadies. Un tour de chant devient vie répétitif quand on n'est pas sur scène et qu'on n'a pas forcément envie de l'entendre plusieurs soirs de suite durant presque un an. La plupart de ceux qui restaient à l'extérieur des tourbus en attendant la fin du spectacle fumaient et discutaient par groupe de trois ou quatre, partageant parfois une bière ou un sandwich tardif.

Dorothy ne fumait pas. Elle avait déjà trop de mal à supporter l'odeur du tabac froid sur ses collègues pour s'imaginer se l'infliger en permanence. Adossée au bus du groupe, elle observait les gens.

La plupart de ceux qui l'entouraient voyaient sans prendre la peine d'observer. Dorothy savait quel roadie traînait un rhume depuis trois jours, lequel avait un enfant malade, là bas à Los Angeles d'où ils venaient presque tous. Elle savait qui avait pris des paris sur Sam et Madison et qui serait le premier, après la tournée à vendre des anecdotes au tabloïd le plus offrant. Et tout ça elle n'avait pas eut besoin de le demander, elle l'avait simplement déduit, observé, analysé.

Pour l'heure, elle regardait Madison qui aidait un des plus jeunes roadies à remplir une grille de mots croisés à la lueur d'une lampe torche et de l'éclairage incertain du parking.

Dorothy ne dévoilait jamais à personne les résultats de ses observations, chacun avait droit à sa vie privée après tout, mais elle s'intéressait à Madison parce que la jeune femme s'intéressait à Sam.

De son poste au volant du bus, depuis plusieurs mois, Dorothy avait appris à connaître les frères Winchester et à les apprécier.

Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de capacités d'observation hors du commun pour trouver leur relation touchante. Si Sam s'était fait tatouer un loup dans le dos c'était parce que Dean avait toujours les yeux sur son petit frère, prêt à le protéger au besoin. Chose que Dorothy trouvait très amusante dans la mesure où, des deux, c'était Sam le plus impressionnant. Elle aimait les entendre se lancer des plaisanteries d'un goût douteux d'un bout à l'autre du bus et la façon qu'ils avaient de se mettre à faire de la musique spontanément ensemble. Cela se produisait la plupart du temps quand il n'y avait qu'eux dans le bus et ils échangeaient alors à voix basse des mots, des idées, des paroles dont Dorothy, derrière son volant captait quelques échos. Elle avait assez fréquenté les deux garçons pour avoir une idée assez nette de leurs caractère. Sans connaître leur passé et sans s'y intéresser, elle pouvait voir les trous béants dans leurs âmes desquels ils sortaient une musique qu'elle trouvait très triste.

Dorothy n'aimait pas les gens tristes. Et Madison, ce soir, était triste quand elle s'approcha de la conductrice en lui tendant un sandwich. Elle le prit sans dire un mot et sans grande envie. Elles parlèrent de choses sans importance, sans intérêt juste pour passer le temps. Des gens commençaient à sortir de la salle, présageant la fin du concert et Madison se mit à penser à la batterie qu'elle devrait démonter et ranger d'ici peu.

«C'est la pire idée de l'année de m'attacher à lui n'est ce pas ? »

« A Sam ? » Demanda Dorothy comme si elle n'avait pas déjà la réponse. Madison hocha la tête.« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« A quoi tu le vois ? » S'amusa Madison.

« Il a des tournesol dans les yeux. »

Madison lui jeta un regard curieux et Dorothy sourit en froissant entre ses doigts l'emballage de son sandwich.

« Ma grand mère disait que les gens qui ont des tournesols dans les yeux regardent toujours vers le soleil, vers le bon coté des choses, et que quelqu'un qui a les yeux rivés au soleil ne peut pas se satisfaire de sa part d'ombre. »

« Ta grand mère était philosophe. » Constata Madison en souriant.

« Elle était surtout d'ascendance Indienne. J'imagine que ça jouait beaucoup sur sa philosophie et ce qu'elle m'a apprit. »

« Est ce que tu crois qu'il est dangereux ? » Demanda encore Madison les yeux rivés sur les gens qui sortaient de la salle de spectacle par groupes plus ou moins compacts. Elle avait une confiance absolue en la sincérité et les capacités d'observation de Dorothy, beaucoup plus qu'en son propres jugements qui, l'histoire l'avait montré n'était pas un modèle de sûreté.

La jeune femme prit son temps pour répondre, pesant chacun de ses mots pour ne pas faire de tort à Sam. Elle appréciait ce gamin. Elle aimait la façon dont il se battait contre lui même pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, la confiance aveugle qu'il avait en son frère, et le regard gentil qu'il posait sur le monde la plupart du temps. Mais il y avait des choses chez les Winchester que Dorothy aurait préféré pouvoir ignorer. Une large part d'ombre qui semblait leur coller aux talons et les engluer au sol où qu'ils aillent et quoi qu'ils fassent. En toute honnêteté elle ne pouvait pas brosser un tableau idyllique de Sam Winchester.

« Je crois qu'il se pense dangereux, et qu'il veut protéger les gens auxquels il tient de la menace qu'il représente. »

« Quelle menace ? »

« Tu as entendu son histoire. Il pense que les gens auxquels il s'attache finiront par souffrir comme lui ou à cause de lui. Il pense que s'attacher aux gens ne mène qu'à la souffrance. »

« Alors il ne s'attache pas. »

Dorothy hocha la tête. « Il ne t'a pas raconté toute son histoire, il y a des choses qu'il ne t'a pas dites. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Madison.

« Je l'ignore. J'observe, je ne suis pas devin. Mais si tu veux savoir s'il est dangereux, s'il risque de te faire du mal comme Karl, je pense que c'est ça qu'il te faut savoir. »

« C'est compatible avec les tournesols ça ? » Demanda Madison pour échapper au sujet pesant.

Dorothy sourit. « Les gens sont complexes. On peut être quelqu'un de bien et d'optimiste, et être rongé par ses démons. Sam est quelqu'un de bien, sauf que lui, il ne le sait pas.»

Madison repensait aux paroles de son amie en démontant la batterie et en la chargeant une heure plus tard dans un camion de matériel. Elle décida de chasser ces pensées de sa tête en rentrant à l'hôtel en compagnie d'autre roadies, tenta de les noyer sous la douche, de les étouffer dans son oreiller sans succès. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse, les mêmes interrogations vaines et sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'évidence au milieu de la nuit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.

Elle remit son pull et son pantalon et descendit au salon ouvert 24h sur 24, ses chaussettes produisaient à peine un vague froufroutement sur la moquette épaisse. Quelques clients de l'hôtel y partageaient un digestif en s'esclaffant dans un coin et un barman à l'air fatigué lui servit au comptoir un thé trop chaud qu'elle laissa refroidir en parcourant des yeux un des magazines qui traînaient sur toutes les table basses du salon.

«Insomnie ? » Demanda la voix de Sam tandis que le batteur se perchait sur le tabouret à coté du sien. Elle aurait sursauté si elle n'avait pas été aussi consciente de sa présence, elle l'avait entendu arriver au bruit étouffé de ses bottes sur la moquette et sa présence était comme l'ombre d'une grande couverture. Elle hocha la tête.

« Trop d'idées qui se bousculent. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit il en posant son vieux carnet en cuir sur le comptoir. Un stylo au bout tout rongé y pendait, accroché à un des anneaux par une ficelle à rôti. Le carnet avait sans doute vécu de meilleurs jours. La couverture de cuir était tachée, éraflée, pliée et repliée à des angles curieux. Pourtant, Sam passait la main dessus avec une sorte de respect incongru avant de l'ouvrir là où un marque page fait d'un vieux bracelet brésilien aux couleurs salies d'avoir été trop porté indiquait la dernière chanson écrite.

Madison avala la première gorgée de son thé en tournant distraitement les pages de son magazine, notant de ci de là un article de parfumerie qu'elle voudrait essayer une fois rentrée à LA. Sam s'était vautré comme à son habitude sur le comptoir, la tête posée sur son coude replié, tapotant nerveusement le stylo sur le papier du carnet.

« Pas inspiré ? » Demanda Madison en se tournant vers lui.

« Si. Mais j'ai pas les mots. J'ai pas la musique non plus. » Soupira-t-il en se redressant. Il tira le magazine de la jeune femme vers lui et éclata de rire. « Seins objectif plaisir ? Sérieusement Mads ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en souriant au dessus de sa tasse de thé. « Je l'ai pas écrit non plus ! »

« Encore heureux ! J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour t'éduquer ! » Se moqua -t-il en tirant franchement le papier glacé vers lui. Il posa les coudes sur le comptoir, les joues dans les mains, ses épaules remontées à un angle bizarre pour lire l'article à voix haute en s'interrompant régulièrement pour éclater de rire. Madison riait aussi entre deux gorgées de thé et elle le soupçonnait d'essayer de la faire rire en buvant pour qu'elle s'étouffe. Quand il lui rendit le magazine, elle se rendit compte que les pensées obsédantes l'avaient quittée depuis un moment, que depuis qu'il était près d'elle elle se sentait juste l'esprit en paix.

Et ce fut à cet instant, quand il releva la tête vers elle, le visage à moitié caché par sa frange trop longue qu'elle les vit, au fond de ses yeux, juste un éclair jaune autour des pupilles, comme deux tournesols sur le fond vert si clair qu'il paraissait bleu ou gris selon l'éclairage.

Elle dut avoir l'air particulièrement idiote car il cessa de rire d'un coup. « Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il se reprochait déjà sa dernière blague.

« Dorothy avait raison... » Murmura Madison. Elle écarta la frange des yeux de Sam pour les regarder plus attentivement.

« A quel sujet ? »

Elle le regardait de si près qu'elle dut deviner qu'il souriait au plissement de ses paupières.

« Tu as vraiment des tournesols dans les yeux. »

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait toujours la main sur sa joue et qu'elle se tenait assez près de lui pour sentir l'odeur de lessive de son t-shirt. Elle s'écarta vivement en priant très fort pour ne pas rougir (qui rougissait passé quinze ans ? ) et reprit une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance. Sam souriait de toutes ses fossettes et poussa le carnet de cuir vers elle.

« Je crois que tu tiens quelque chose. » Dit il en se levant avant de poser le stylo sur la page vierge. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main, celle sur laquelle il avait tatoué le prénom de Jess. Elle ne le vit pas se pencher sur elle et sursauta quand il plaça un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Écris bien Mads. Bonne nuit. »

Quand son cœur eut cessé de battre la chamade, il était parti. Elle avait toujours le carnet devant elle. Elle se mit à écrire.

##

Le concert suivant était à Madison et Sam s'était beaucoup amusé, toute la journée à taquiner la jeune femme sur le fait qu'elle ait une ville à son nom.

« Et un film aussi. » Finit elle par décréter exaspérée en fin de journée. « Et une sirène. Et une rue dans environ chaque ville... Maintenant si tu as finit de te foutre de moi j'ai du travail ! »Grogna-t-elle. Sam leva les mains en l'air et la laissa décharger le matériel tandis qu'il partait en quête de quelqu'un d'autre à énerver. La vie en tournée était bien moins excitante au bout d'un an et ils commençaient tous à être fatigués de la nourriture de restaurants, des chambres d'hôtels ou de dormir recroquevillés dans les couchettes des tourbus. Quelques mois auparavant encore, ils seraient sortis explorer la ville avant le concert et faire la fête ensuite. Mais à présent ils n'avaient tous plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez eux et dormir.

Kevin sans doute plus que tout les autres.

Sam le trouva en train de réviser ses partitions dans le tourbus. Il manquait une note sur deux et semblait préoccupé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas gamin ? » Demanda Sam en se perchant sur la petite table du bus où le violoncelliste était assis. Kevin leva son archet des cordes d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as personne d'autre à perturber ? » Grinça -t-il.

Sam secoua la tête avec un sourire joyeux. « Charlie est avec Dotty , Dean a disparu et Madison vient de m'envoyer balader. »

«Ça a l'air de te réjouir. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Tout va bien. » Mentit Kevin. Sam pouvait toujours voir quand son ami mentait parce qu'il évitait systématiquement son regard.

« Mais encore ? »

Kevin soupira et haussa les épaules en tournant une page de sa partition avant de reposer son archet sur son instrument. Pendant un instant, seul les notes rondes et aiguës perturbèrent le silence. Sam s'assit sur sa couchette.

« Tu devrais lui dire tu sais. »

Kevin haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « La fille. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes. La vie est courte. »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus presque aussi désagréable que sa bonne nature le lui permettait. « Tu as eut une révélation subite? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Pas subite » Répondit tranquillement Sam. « Mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu mon frère dernièrement ? Il a eut peur de perdre Castiel. Bon sang j'ai eut peur de le perdre aussi. Ça te fait réfléchir, te dire que la vie est très courte au final. Qu'est ce que tu risques à lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu la voyais tout les jours. »

Kevin posa son archet sur la table.

« Pas comme toi et Madison. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Madison. »

« Pas encore. » Kevin avait parlé sur le ton de la constatation et Sam le considéra un instant perplexe. La conversation qu'il pensait mener jusqu'ici venait de se retourner contre lui et il se demandait dans quelle mesure le jeune homme n'avait pas raison ?

Quelle barrière lui restait il à franchir avant d'éprouver pour Madison la même chose que pour Jessica ? Comment en était il venu à aimer sa petite amie au point que même morte il la considérait toujours comme telle ? Et comment pourrait il en venir à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il resta un instant sans rien dire, le nez plissé dans une mimique perplexe qui amusait beaucoup Kevin.

« Comme je le disais. Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sam. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

Le jeune homme se leva pour attraper la housse de son violoncelle et l'y ranger. Il hissa l'instrument sur son épaule et se tourna vers son ami. « Non, c'est très compliqué et très dangereux au contraire. Mais si tu veux me prouver que j'ai tort, ne te prive pas. »

Sam le regarda sortir du bus en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore dit de mal ? Il restait trois heures avant le concert et il n'avait rien de mieux à faire à part peut être frapper ses baguettes sur chaque surface plane mais l'envie lui manquait. Il s'installa à la place encore chaude de Kevin et extirpa le carnet de cuir de son rangement sous un des coussins de la banquette avant de l'ouvrir là où Madison avait laissé le marque page en le lui rendait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude, ses yeux si profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, le teint si pâle qu'elle semblait presque morte. Elle aussi verrait arriver la fin de la tournée avec soulagement.

Il fut surpris de trouver une chanson complète s'étalent sur une double page du carnet. Le papier avait été raturé au delà de tout entendement, mais les mots définitifs se détachaient clairement entre les essais et les erreur. Elle avait appelé la chanson « Sunflower. » Les rimes n'étaient pas très bonnes et Sam dut recopier la chanson au crayon sur une nouvelle page avant de la reprendre phrase par phrase. Il essayait de ne pas remarquer que la chanson parlait de lui. Il en avait l'habitude. La quasi totalité des chansons écrites par Dean parlaient de lui.

Mais cette fois c'était différent, et cette fois cela voulait dire quelque chose que Sam n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Madison avait écrit en imitant manifestement le style sombre des paroles de Free Will. Elle avait écrit sur lui et pour lui. Cela montrait un double niveau d'attachement auquel Sam refusait de penser tandis qu'il reprenait, mot à mot les paroles écrites d'une main étrangère et qu'un rythme se formait dans sa tête.

Il sentit Dan entrer dans le bus plus qu'il ne l'entendit, devina le léger « thump » du téléphone de son frère jeté sur sa couchette et ses pas pesants le long du couloir du bus.

« Nouvelle chanson ? » Demanda le chanteur en s'asseyant en face de lui. Sam hocha la tête. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration, les mots avaient quelque chose d'évident, ils commençaient à couler avec une frénésie qu'il adorait. Ils débordaient de son stylo, de sa page, s'envolaient entre ses doigts, se figeaient dans sa tête comme l'évidence de quelque chose qu'on a toujours eut sous les yeux sans jamais réellement le regarder.

Il fit un signe à Dean de lui apporter ses baguettes et le chanteur récupéra sa guitare dans le placard en même temps. Il s'installa à moitié sur la table et attendit que Sam lui donne le rythme.

Parfois, la musique venait d'elle même, ils se mettaient à jouer ensemble, s'enregistrant par principe. Le plus souvent leurs compositions improvisées étaient médiocres. Parfois elles étaient fantastiques. De temps à autres c'était les paroles qui venaient en premier. Avant le rythme, avant les notes de guitare, avant que Charlie n'ajoute la basse qui sous tendait le tout, avant que Kevin n'améliore la composition avec ses cordes.

Parfois, c'était le rythme qui venait en premier, qui les portait sur le chemin d'une nouvelle chanson sur laquelle ils mettaient des paroles, juste par principe.

Cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Cette fois ci, quand Dean tourna le carnet vers lui, ce fut l'émotion qui vint en premier. Comme le jour où Sam avait écrit « The Woman in White » et comme cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis. Les mots étaient d'une main étrangère, les lettres rondes et hâtives, les consonances inhabituelles. Et Dean sourit. Parce qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui avait pu écrire une chanson sur Sam. En dehors de lui, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui éprouve autant de tendresse pour son frère.

_« They say, people with sunflower eyes_

_always look at the bright side._

_I know a man with sunflower eyes_

_And he's good and kind,_

_and can't stop telling lies »_

Ce serait une chanson douce, une qui serait chantée avec une lumière minimale, un accompagnement symbolique. Quelques mesures de guitare soutenant à peine les mots, juste pour qu'on les écoute et qu'on les entende. Dean installa la guitare sur sa cuisse et tendit ses baguettes à Sam qui se redressa sur la banquette et se mit à frapper un rythme lent sur la table.

« _He thinks he's a freak_

_'cos someone broke his heart beyond return_

_and he was just a kid,_

_and he crashes and burn_

_every minute of every day_

_I should keep him away_ »

En travers de la marge, Madison avait griffonné trois phrases qui ne rimaient pas et qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas réussit à intégrer à la chanson. Dean les désigna du menton son frère qui hocha la tête. « Un motif répétitif en arrière plan ? » Proposa-t-il en battant toujours la mesure.

« Une voix de femme. » Acquiesça Sam.

Dean se mit à marmonner les paroles pour lui même en balançant la tête au rythme imposé par Sam qui tambourinait sur la table.

_« How can you run from what's inside you ?_

_Maybe there's no escape ?_

_Maybe you could be saved ? »_

Dean changea d'accord pour trouver quelques notes soutenant les trois phrases tandis que Sam sortait son téléphone de sa poche et le posait sur la table pour les enregistrer.

Le processus de création était en cours et aucun des deux ne cesserait de jouer avant d'avoir bouclé la chanson, pris par une frénésie de rythmes et de sons dans lesquels ils remarquèrent à peine la basse de Charlie jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'adosse aux banquettes à coté d'eux en souriant. Le son grave de son instrument vint sous tendre la guitare de Dean et il se mit à jouer un ton plus bas pour qu'ils s'accordent. Charlie ne regardait pas les paroles, elle suivait juste le rythme de ses amis et peu à peu le son du refrain se forma entre eux trois.

_« I wanna know what's behind sunflower eyes_

_Loudest people are the most secret ones_

_I wanna know the truth behin the lies_

_and raise your head toward the sun »_

Dean fredonnait toujours à mi voix, butant sur la rythmique, notant mentalement les mots qui devraient être changés, retravaillés. Il croisa le regard de Charlie qui hocha la tête doucement en souriant, il y avait une ambiance indescriptible dans le bus quelque chose entre l'exhaltation et l'excitation qui leur donnait envie de sourire et de sautiller sur place. Dean déchiffra la suite de la chanson sans cesser d'aligner les accords, ses doigts crispés sur le manche de la guitare.

_« Kindest persons are the broken ones_

_for they don't want to hurt anyone_

_Sadest people smile the brightest_

_I've been told it's because they don't want to see people_

_suffer as much as them. »_

Ils avaient la musique, ils continuaient de jouer tout les trois juste pour prolonger l'instant de grâce dont ils savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Même quand plus tard ils se pencheraient pour écrire les tablatures, même quand ils enregistreraient la chanson , même quand ils la joueraient sur scène des dizaines de fois, cet instant là allait s'achever et rien ne le recréerait.

« Aucun de vous deux n'a écrit ça. » Dit Charlie en serrant sa basse contre elle, toujours adossée aux banquettes. Dean secoua la tête.

« Madison l'a écrite. »

« Tu lui as prêté le carnet ? » S'étrangla la bassiste. « Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai même pas le droit d'y toucher ! »

Sam haussa les épaules, repoussa le carnet et son frère pour poser ses jambes en travers de la petite table. Dean considéra pensivement la chanson tandis que Sam arrêtait l'enregistrement et le repassait. Le son était un peu saturé, un peu perturbé par le tap tap régulier des baguettes de Sam sur la table où il avait posé le téléphone, mais toujours distinct et en l'écoutant il se surprit à fermer les yeux et à sourire.

« C'est différent de ce qu'on a composé jusqu'ici. » Dit il doucement, la tête rejetée en arrière comme si cla pouvait l'aider à mieux s'imprégner du morceau. Dean acquiesça, mais en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas différent de leurs compositions habituelles. Ce qui changeait c'était les chansons une fois que la maison de disque les avait retouchée pour les rendre « bonnes » , « vendeuses ». Sunflower avait quelque chose de naif que leurs compositions avaient perdu depuis deux ans qu'ils avaient signé dans un label. C'était du sentiment authentique et tout trois évitaient soigneusement de soulever le sujet sachant qu'au mieux cela mettrait Sam mal à l'aise. Il reposa sa guitare et regarda son frère jusqu'à ce que celui ci rouvre le yeux et l'interroge d'un haussement de sourcils.

« On ne leur donnera pas celle là. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette chanson. » Dit Dean en indiquant le carnet. « Elle est pour toi, elle est à toi, et personne d'autre que toi ne devrait avoir le droit de la modifier. On ne la donnera pas à Crowley. Ni a personne d'autre, on ne la joue pas, tu la gardes pour toi. En tout cas pour l'instant.»

Sam hocha lentement la tête. Ils regardèrent tout deux Charlie qui fit mine de se coudre la bouche.

_« I know a man with sunflower eyes._

_Kind and sad_

_And I want him to look at the bright side. »_


	9. Reborn

 

Après chaque concert, la même douleur lancinante revenait dans l'épaule de Charlie, là où le strap de la basse lui entaillait le cou et pesait un peu trop lourd sur sa clavicule. Elle refusait de prendre des antalgiques et passait toujours longtemps sous la douche pour soulager ses muscles tendus, faisant jouer en même temps ses mains sous l'eau chaude pour les décrisper. Peu à peu l'eau la détendait et son bruit apaisait le chuintement dans ses oreilles. Malgré les oreillettes, certains soirs, ses tympans souffraient de la musique et leur sifflement l'accompagnait tandis qu'elle s'endormait. Dorothy l'attendait assise sur le lit et Charlie se lova dans ses bras avec soulagement. Elle s'était démaquillée à la va vite et devait ressembler à un cadavre de panda. Dorothy sentait l'ambre et le santal, une odeur que Charlie, au bout d'un an, associait au calme et à la paix. Non pas qu'avoir une relation presque secrète avec la jeune femme ait quoi que ce soit de calme ou de paisible.

Sa douche l'avait laissée curieusement molle et elle ferma paresseusement les yeux tandis que Dorothy s'asseyait derrière elle pour masser son épaule douloureuse. La toute première fois qu'elles s'étaient touchées ça avait été par cet intermédiaire. Les mains chaudes de Dorothy sur sa peau un peu entamée par son instrument. Tout avait été très vite par la suite, aucune des deux ne voyait le moindre bénéfice à se tourner autour pendant des mois alors qu'elles pouvaient se trouver tout de suite. Les choses avaient été claires dès le début : elles n'en parleraient pas, se cacheraient si cela s'avérait nécessaire et garderaient ça pour elles. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce que Charlie faisait derrière les portes closes et elle n'avait pas envie que quiconque se sente permis de donner son opinion sur le sujet. Dean avait acquiescé quand elle le lui avait dit. Lui même prenait grand soin de conserver Castiel dans un coin secret de sa vie, un endroit où son statut de rockeur ne viendrait pas perturber le jeune homme et c'était exactement ce que Charlie avait l'intention de faire avec Dorothy. Elles ne s'affichaient pas, ne se donnaient pas en spectacle et leur relation n'appartenait qu'à elles. C'était facile en tournée, quand elles partageaient la même chambre et le même bus pendant des mois. Les choses changeraient sans doute une fois revenues à Los Angeles, mais la bassiste préférait ne pas y penser. C'était un problème qu'elle gérerait quand elle y serait confrontée, pas avant.

Dorothy chantonnait en la massant, d'une voix basse et gutturale, dans une langue que Charlie ne comprenait pas.

« Un chant de guérison ? » Demanda-t-elle presque amusée. Elle sentit les cheveux longs de la jeune femme effleurer son dos quand elle hocha la tête.

« Ma grand mère était Cherokee. Elle m'a appris quelques incantations. » Dit elle.

« Ça fait un an que tu me parles d'elle. » Dit Charlie en s'allongeant doucement sur le ventre pour laisser à sa compagne le temps de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle position. «Tu me la présenterais quand on sera en Oklahoma? »

Dorothy ne cessa pas son massage, se pencha simplement par dessus Charlie pour poser un baiser sur sa joue malgré l'angle bizarre de leurs cous.

« Si elle est d'accord. » Dit elle avant de se relever.

« Tu restes pas ? » Demanda la bassiste en la voyant enfiler sa veste. Dorothy secoua la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois.

« Je reviendrai dans la nuit, pour l'instant, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Repose toi, je te réveillerai en rentrant. » Promit elle. Charlie reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

« Tu fais toujours ça tu sais. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Dorothy en enfilant un blouson, une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Charlie commençait à s'endormir et c'est d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller qu'elle répondit.

« Partir à l'improviste en promettant de revenir. Tu fais toujours ça. »

« Je reviens toujours. »

« Huhum. »

Dorothy sourit en la voyant s'endormir d'un coup comme une enfant épuisé. Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma très doucement la porte derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller la bassiste.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Qu'est ce qui la poussait à se mêler ainsi de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même ? Quel droit avait elle de vouloir enseigner quelque chose à Dean ? Elle l'ignorait, mais en lui tendant un casque d'emprunt, tard dans la nuit elle avait le sentiment aigu de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment protesté quand elle lui avait proposé une sortie nocturne en moto, juste émis un sifflement admiratif en voyant la Triumph noire qu'elle avait empruntée à un ami.

« Si j'avais un bébé comme ça je ne la prêterais à personne ! »

« Mes amis me font confiance pour prendre soin de leurs bébés. » Répondit elle en bouclant son casque. « Tu me confies ta vie pour une balade ? »

« J'ai le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment non. »

Dean sourit et enfila son casque, luttant avec le système de fermeture avant d'enjamber la moto pour s'asseoir derrière Dorothy.

« On va où chef ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Dorothy avait appris à conduire des motos un peu avant les voitures. Elle se souvenait de son grand père lui expliquant les différentes pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elle les connaisse par cœur avant de la laisser appuyer sur le starter. Elle se souvenait des rides qui lui plissaient les yeux tandis qu'il souriait, une main stabilisant l'engin tandis qu'elle avançait prudemment dans l'allée du garage sous le regard inquiet de sa grand mère. La route était devenue synonyme de liberté. Le vent qui lui giflait le visage la réveillait comme si chaque instant passé enfermée, loin des vibrations du moteur était comme d'être enterrée vivante. Elle souriait sous son casque en sentant la route sous les pneus, le poids de la moto entre ses jambes, la fermeté du guidon entre ses mains gantées et elle tordit progressivement la poignée, savourant le léger décrochage de la poussée à chaque fois qu'elle passait une vitesse. Elle roulait trop vite, le compteur le lui indiquait et les phares des voitures qu'elle dépassait en zigzaguant aussi. C'était une sensation grisante, mais pas encore assez. Elle accéléra encore, plissant les yeux, se courbant sur le guidon pour avoir une meilleure maîtrise de la moto. Dean s'agrippa à ses hanches et se pencha vers elle par réflexe, criant quelque chose que son casque étouffa et qu'elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre. La route déroulait son ruban d'asphalte couturé de lignes blanches avalées par les pneus à une vitesse folle et Dorothy souriait en poussant le moteur autant qu'elle le pouvait. La moto hurlait comme les klaxons autour d'eux et elle serra les mains un tout petit peu plus fort sur le guidon. Elle entendait presque sa grand mère lui hurler de ralentir et d'être prudente avec cet engin !

Elle avisa un panneau, une demi seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière elle, et bifurqua violemment à gauche sans mettre de clignotant. Une voiture pila et elle entendit à la fois les hurlements du conducteur et les invectives de Dean qui lui donna un coup sur le casque pour attirer son attention. Elle se gara sur le parking d'un diner et posa les pieds par terre, réalisant à peine que le réservoir sur lequel elle posa les mains était bouillant de leur course. Elle retira son casque avec un petit « Woow » ravi. « Elle en a dans le ventre ! » Commenta-t-elle en caressant distraitement le réservoir entre ses genoux.

« T'es complètement cinglée ! » Cria Dean en descendant de la moto les jambes flageolantes. « Tu sais combien de fois t'as faillit nous tuer ? »

« Plein j'espère. » Répondit elle en reprenant le guidon en main pour braquer la roue avant tandis que du talon elle délogeait la béquille de son encoche. Elle cala la moto, coupa le contact et retira son casque.

« Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi ça rime tout ça ? » Grogna-t-il en poussant la porte du diner du coude. Il n'était pas question qu'il touche la poignée graisseuse à main nues, ce truc était probablement plus plein de germes que les vieux bocaux de Dieu savait quoi qui traînaient depuis des mois dans le petit frigo du tourbus et il avait déjà assez risqué sa vie pour la semaine.

« Oui, mais pas tout de suite, je crois qu'il te manque encore un ou deux éléments pour comprendre ce que j'ai à te dire. » S'amusa-t-elle. Elle le traîna vers une table et fit signe à la serveuse fatiguée. On leur servit des burgers, des frites et du café que Dean accompagna d'environ son poids en eau. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et de ce coté ci de la chevauchée infernale, cela ne paraissait pas si terrible.

« Mieux ? » Demanda Dorothy en piochant dans ses frites tandis qu'il vidait le reste de sa boisson. Il hocha la tête.

« Quasiment mieux que le sexe. » Dit il d'une voix qu'il s'étonnait de trouver si claire considérant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait moins d'une heure auparavant. Dorothy sourit et lui tendit son casque.

« Prêt pour la chevauchée du retour cowboy ? »

« M'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Grogna-t-il en la suivant hors du fast food.

« Comme tu veux Cow Boy. »

Il roula des yeux et s'accrocha à ses hanches tandis qu'elle démarrait la Triumph. Elle les ramena sains et saufs à l'hôtel, à un rythme un peu plus raisonnable cette fois mais uniquement parce qu'il frappait sur son casque à chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Juste avant qu'il ne glisse la carte magnétique dans le lecteur de la porte, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle avait des yeux profonds et à ce moment là, pleins de ce qui pouvait le plus passer pour de l'empathie chez elle. Mais avec des yeux aussi noirs c'était difficile de vraiment y lire quoi que ce soit et Dean haussa les épaules.

« Bien. Curieusement bien considérant que tu as manqué de me tuer deux fois ces trois dernières heures. » Fit il.

« C'est ce que ressent Castiel. A chaque fois qu'il te voit. »

Dean leva vers elle des yeux surpris, la carte toujours au dessus du lecteur optique, son blouson dans une main, son casque d'emprunt au bras.

« Cette impression d'avoir échappé à la mort. La reconnaissance et le soulagement, cette impression que le monde t'appartient à nouveau maintenant que tu n'es plus effrayé ? C'est ce qu'il ressent quand il te voit, quand il pense à toi, quand il est avec toi. »

Dean secoua la tête. « Il a tort. Je ne suis pas une sorte de panacée. Je suis juste un mec pas foutu de faire autre chose que des chansons. »

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « Il s'en fiche. Il t'aime. »

« Il m'aime plus que je ne le mérite. » Soupira Dean. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vision de Castiel dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Manifestement. »

Il fronça les sourcils à son ton dur. Elle avait croisé les bras et s'était appuyée contre le mur. «Mais apparemment il s'en fiche. J'espère que tu lui en es reconnaissant. »

Dean sourit et ouvrit enfin la porte. «Très, et j'ai l'intention de le lui prouver quand je le reverrai. »

« Est ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh sûrement ! » S'amusa Dean. « Mais ça restera entre lui et moi. » Il lui tendit le casque avec un petit sourire.« C'était ça que tu voulais me dire ? Qu'il ressent ça à chaque fois qu'il me voit ? »

« Tout le temps. Il ressent ça tout le temps en fait. » Corrigea Dorothy en se décollant paresseusement du mur.

Dean sourit, les coins de sa bouche un peu lourds de fatigue. « Comment tu le sais ? »

Elle sourit. « Je sais reconnaître les gens qui s'aiment. Il suffit de regarder. »

Elle regagna sa chambre, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes du rugissement de la moto après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de nuit à Dean. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, posa juste les deux casques sur un fauteuil et retira son blouson et ses chaussures avant de se faufiler entre les draps à coté de Charlie. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux fatigués et se cala sur son oreiller, son épaule et sa hanche touchant celles de Dorothy.

« Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda-t-elle à mi voix.

« Je crois. »

« On va à la plage demain ? »

« Il n'y a pas de plage dans cet état, Charlie. »

« Oh. »

Et avec cette simple constatation, la jeune femme se roula en boule contre elle et replongea dans un sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas réellement quitté. Dorothy eut plus de mal à s'endormir, derrière ses paupières closes elle revoyait le visage pensif de Dean.  _« Comment tu le sais ? »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu l'exacte vérité. Bien sur, il suffisait de regarder Castiel pour se rendre compte à quel point il aimait Dean. Mais ce qu'elle voyait chez le jeune homme c'était plus que ça. C'était un sentiment de sécurité dans des yeux terrifiés qu'elle n'avait vus qu'une seule fois auparavant. Dans le miroir.

Elle s'enroula autour de Charlie, un bras passé autour des épaules nues de la jeune fille qui sentaient encore l'huile de massage, une jambe glissée entre celles de sa compagne et attendit que son souffle régulier lui amène le sommeil.

##

Quelque chose était en train de se produire et Sam n'arrivait pas à déterminer comment ni pourquoi. C'était une de ces rares fois où ils avaient trois jours off consécutifs. Dean était parti tôt prendre un avion pour la Californie et Sam et Kevin avaient traîné la moitié de la matinée dans le hall de l'hôtel sans voir trace de Charlie ni de Dorothy.

Ils étaient remontés dans leur chambre, avaient joué aux jeux vidéos ( cette console appartenait elle encore réellement à Charlie ? Kevin semblait en avoir l'usufruit exclusif) jusqu'à ce que l'heure avancée les oblige presque à se succéder à la douche et à s'habiller correctement (cette notion était une variable très aléatoire selon qu'on parle du batteur ou du violoncelliste.)

Quand Sam sortit de la douche à la recherche d'une chemise propre, Kevin était au téléphone et il bafouillait . Kevin ne bafouillait jamais. C'était un môme qui était allé à Princeton, qui lisait des auteurs morts et inconnus pour se calmer avant les concerts, qui avait une capacité incroyable à se faire aimer d'environ tout le monde. Sam s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et se mit à dégouliner silencieusement sur la moquette en l'écoutant. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu.

« Dans deux semaines. » Disait Kevin dans le combiné. « Bien sur. Si tu habites toujours au même endroit, je te ferai envoyer des invitations, pour toi et ton petit ami. »

Kevin sourit une demi seconde plus tard. « Pour toi et Sarah alors. » Dit il en hochant la tête pour lui même. Sam sourit et leva un pouce en l'air, Kevin le vit enfin et lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que Sam murmurait un « Bien joué gamin. »

Le jeune homme ne vit pas son ami partir, occupé à écouter Channing lui pépier tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis sa dernière visite dans le Michigan. Sa voix familière avait quelque chose de réconfortant et Kevin s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux au moment où il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience jusqu'ici d'avoir besoin d'être réconforté. Même après des mois, parler à Channing était simple et évident, comme de se glisser dans un grenier où on aurait passé son enfance, le nez dans la poussière à jouer à se faire peur.

Il sourit.

« Tu ne dis rien. » Fit Channing

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je parle trop, désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle. Même après si longtemps, il se souvenait de ses tics, de la façon dont ses joues se fonçaient quand elle rougissait en baissant la tête, se cachant derrière ses cheveux raides coupés au carré.

« Non. » Dit il sans cesser de sourire. « Non c'est parfait, continue. Maman ne me raconte pas les choses aussi bien que toi. »

Sam avait refermé la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré d'avoir glissé sa carte magnétique dans une de ses poches ce qui constituait un gros progrès en ce qui le concernait. Charlie et Dorothy étaient Dieu savait où et manifestement le reste des roadies avait profité de leur jour de congé pour disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il faisait agréablement doux et Sam décida que c'était la journée idéale pour se livrer à son activité favorite. Une chose qu'il faisait avec Jess et que la mort de la jeune fille n'avait pas ruiné pour lui. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles mais n'alluma pas le lecteur MP3 qu'il avait dans la poche. Le casque lui éviterait d'être interrompu, mais il voulait entendre le bruit de la ville. Chaque endroit où il était passé cette dernière année avait son propre son, sa propre source d'inspiration et celle ci n'échappait pas à la règle. La rumeur étouffée des conversations des gens qui le frôlaient en passant, le bruit des voitures et les aboiements des chiens lui formèrent un étrange cortège tandis que ses pas le perdaient un peu plus dans les rues inconnues. Il finit par pousser la porte d'un café et s'installa sur une banquette libre près de la fenêtre. De là il pourrait regarder les passant et leur imaginer une vie. Il avait passé des heures à jouer à ça avec Jess. C'était moins drôle à faire seul et il y avait peu à peu converti Kevin (le gamin était très doué à cet exercice) et Charlie. Dean et Dorothy y restaient fermement imperméables.

Sam aimait l'odeur des cafés et les conversations permanentes des clients, le cliquetis des verres rangés hâtivement, les serveurs qui se criaient parfois des commandes. C'était un bruit de fond idéal pour se concentrer. Dean avait emporté le carnet de cuir à LA et quand Sam voudrait écrire il savait qu'il devrait le faire sur les feuilles pliées en quatre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il se fit servir un café avec de la crème et trop de sucre et se cala plus confortablement dans la banquette, les coudes sur la table, les jambes allongées devant lui pour regarder les gens déambuler dans la rue. Une fille blonde en train de faire son jogging, quasiment traînée par un gros golden retriever qu'elle tenait en laisse. Un groupe de jeunes cadres, sacoche de cuir à la main, cravate de travers avançant d'un air important qui lui fit penser à Castiel quand il rentrait du travail. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Dean en prenant sa première gorgée de café.

« Hey, ton vol s'est bien passé ? »

« Aussi bien que possible considérant que je viens encore de passer des heures dans un machin en ferraille pesant plusieurs tonnes perché en l'air tenu par strictement que dalle ! » Grogna Dean depuis la Californie où Sam l'imaginait la main crispée sur son téléphone et ses sourcils froncés en signe d'inconfort. Le batteur étouffa un rire.

« Comment va Cas ? »

« Mieux. Fatigué et il dit que n'importe quoi vaut mieux que la bouffe de l'hôpital je suis à peu près sur qu'il prépare un complot pour m'obliger à manger des sushis. »

« C'est très bon les sushis. »

« C'est du poisson cru Sam ! »

Sam sourit. « C'est pas pour autant que c'est mauvais, les Japonais en mangent depuis des siècles ! »

« Je suis pas japonais ! »

Cette fois ci Sam rit franchement de la mauvaise foi de son frère, ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Dean le coupe en pleine phrase.

« Sam, je vais raccrocher. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Non mais il y a un gars qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce et qui a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un très bon porno et je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à entendre ce qui va suivre frangin. »

Sam rit à l'autre bout du fil tandis que Dean faisait un geste pour inviter Castiel à s'approcher du canapé sur lequel il était assis.

« Amuse toi bien vieux pervers » Dit le cadet juste avant de raccrocher. Dean jeta le téléphone sur la table basse avant de passer les bras autour des hanches de Castiel et soulever son t-shirt pour poser un baiser sur la peau encore humide de son ventre.

« Ça, c'est pas à toi. » Dit il en passant un doigt dans l'anneau qui ornait les gros bracelets de cuir que son amant portait à chaque poignet. « Est ce que Sam sait que tu lui piques ses affaires ? »

« Je les ai empruntés. »

« Ah oui ? » Le sourire de Dean avait quelque chose de prédateur tandis qu'il se levait. « Je devrais peut être m'en servir. Tu sais, t'attacher au lit, faire de toi ce que je veux. »

Castiel sourit, entoura de ses bras les épaules de son amant. « C'est plus décoratif que pour du vrai bondage tu sais. »

« C'est pas comme si tu allais te débattre de toute façon. »

« Tu vas m'embrasser oui ? » Grogna le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

« Peut être, si tu es sage. »

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit encore. « Si les bracelets te font cet effet, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va se passer quand tu découvriras ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir. »

D'un coup, la fatigue et le stress du voyage furent un lointain souvenir et Dean prit mentalement note de racheter des bracelets à Sam. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ceux ci quittent les bras de Castiel avant environ dix ou douze ans. Il était même prêt à supporter des sushis pour ce qu'il avait prévu ce soir là. « Sois pas si pressé ! » Grogna Dean en tentant d'attraper le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis pas pressé. » Rétorqua l'autre en se dégageant rapidement pour le pousser jusqu'au lit. Dean roula des yeux et le laissa lui arracher littéralement son pantalon, emportant ses sous vêtements dans le même mouvement. « Je ne suis juste pas très patient. » Continua Castiel en rampant sur lui pour joindre leurs lèvres, tout son corps pressé contre celui de Dean, le plaquant contre le matelas de tout son poids.

« Euphémisme. » Fit le chanteur en débouclant la ceinture de son amant, la friction du denim contre son entrejambe devenait vite insupportable. « Le monde entier est plus patient que toi. » Se moqua -t-il.

Castiel se redressa, un genou de part et d'autre des hanches nues de son amant, et le regarda un instant avec ces yeux fixes qui ne cligneraient pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé et qui mettaient Dean mal à l'aise.

Mal à l'aise et excité. Parce que ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Castiel n'avait rien à voir avec l'impatience ou un simple désir. Dean avait mis des années à y mettre le mot « amour » et même maintenant il évitait de le penser trop fort. Pour l'instant il y avait encore de la retenue dans les gestes de Castiel, une tendresse qui luttait pour affleurer sous le besoin pressant qu'il avait de posséder son amant et qui disparaîtrait très vite. Mais pendant les quelques secondes que Castiel prit pour le regarder, étendu entre les oreillers, dans ses yeux il y avait une sorte de vénération heureuse et béate dont Dean aurait fait toute une symphonie s'il en avait été capable.

« Le monde entier ne t'a pas sous lui. Nu qui plus est. »

Dean sourit sa capacité au sarcasme allait bientôt se retrouver réduite à pas grand chose et il en profitait tant qu'il pouvait. « J'espère pour le monde entier qu'il n'a pas quelqu'un de désespérément habillé au dessus de lui. Parce que c'est frustrant. » Castiel eut un petit rire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, passer ses bras sous le dos du chanteur et le retourner doucement sur le ventre. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille.

« Pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, je n'ai pas besoin de retirer mes vêtements. »

Dean grogna un désaccord étouffé par les oreillers dont Castiel ne tint pas compte. Le jeune homme se mit à tracer du bout des doigts la ligne de ses épaules, effleurant le lys tatoué sur l'une d'elle. Il se demandait à chaque fois quel serait le tatouage qui viendrait prolonger les flammes sur son omoplate ? Puis il déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appréciant la texture de la peau lisse sous ses lèvres, et enfin, posa les mains au creux des reins de son amant. Là où deux revolvers s'entrecroisaient sur un lit de roses. Le geste avait le don de faire frémir Dean, et Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'était inconsciemment fait tatouer sur une zone érogène ( jusqu'ici rien ne l'avait détrompé). Il suivit du bout de l'ongle le contour du Beretta et celui de la crosse du Colt, puis traça des formes aléatoire sur ses hanches. Il entendait les soupirs de Dean, voyait les frissons qui le parcouraient et commençaient à le faire trembler.

« Tu m'imagines une extension ? » Demanda le chanteur, le visage enfoui entre ses bras croisés.

« J'y pense depuis des années. » Dit Castiel doucement en dessinant des symboles sur sa peau du bout des ongles, juste assez fort pour y laisser une marque rouge durant quelques secondes.

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

« Rien de bon pour l'instant. » Répondit le jeune homme en se penchant de nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur le tatouage. Il évitait de le dire car il connaissait sa signification mais les mots « Ask » et « Tell » artistiquement incrustés sur les canons des revolvers étaient ce qu'il préférait sur tout le corps de Dean Winchester. Pour une raison ou une autre, c'était ça qui avait la résonance la plus profonde pour lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il commençait toujours, toujours par le toucher à cet endroit là, comme s'il craignait que la connexion entre eux ne se fasse pas s'il ne se pliait pas à son propre rituel. « En attendant... » Dit il en abandonnant le tatouage au profit du reste du dos du chanteur, « J'ai l'intention de te faire dire et demander beaucoup de choses. »

Dean eut un grognement satisfait. Aucun des deux n'avait prévu de sortir du lit pour les deux prochains jours. Ils avaient le temps. Pour une fois.

##

La porte de Madison n'était pas fermée quand Sam rentra à l'hôtel plus tard dans la journée, il pouvait l'entendre chanter depuis le couloir. Amusé il poussa la porte du bout des doigts prêt à partir vite s'il se trouvait face à un spectacle qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Elle dansait en faisant sa valise. En réalité elle dansait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pliait son linge et Sam s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte en souriant les bras croisés attendant qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence. Cela pouvait prendre un moment parce qu'elle avait un casque sur les oreilles et dansait les yeux fermés.

_« It crawled under my skin_

_broke my bones_

_crushed them with my sins_

_and let me buried in the ground. »_

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait la chanson, Dean l'avait écrite et ils l'avaient enregistrée pour une démo des années plus tôt. Elle ne figurait sur aucun de leurs albums et à sa connaissance personne d'autre qu'eux et Bobby ne la connaissaient. Mais manifestement, Madison l'avait écoutée déjà de nombreuse fois parce qu'elle était parfaitement en rythme avec la musique dont Sam ne se souvenait que vaguement.

_« Wasn't I dead yeasterday ?_

_Your voice, louder than thunder_

_found me, tracked me like a hunter_

_Wasn't I dead yesterday ? »_

Madison avait les mains sur les écouteurs, l'air concentré et inspirée comme Sam ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ça aurait été très amusant s'il n'avait pas eut l'impression tenace qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans ce tableau. Il se souvenait des paroles, il se souvenait du moment où le stylo de Dean s'était posé sur une page vierge du carnet de cuir et s'était mis à tracer les mots l'un après l'autre. Il avait eut le même air concentré que Madison à cet instant tandis qu'elle levait les poings en l'air et reprenait sa danse vers sa valise, un t-shirt dans sa main libre.

_« This is me now_

_This is a new begining_

_standing, rising, fighting_

_just tell me how ? »_

Il savait ce que la chanson signifiait pour lui, pour Dean, et pour Castiel qui avait participé à l'écriture même s'il s'en défendait. Il ignorait ce que Madison lui trouvait. Il ignorait au fond ce que quiconque trouvait à leur musique. Ils faisaient de leur mieux mais il aurait fallut être beaucoup plus prétentieux qu'il ne l'était pour s'imaginer qu'ils étaient particulièrement bons. Et ils ne parlaient que de leurs vies, de leurs émotions. Comment, pourquoi tant de gens s'y reconnaissaient ils c'était pour lui un mystère qu'il ne cherchait pas à élucider.

Madison finit par le voir et sursauta violemment en étouffant un cri de surprise.

« Tu pourrais frapper ! » Cria-t-elle en retirant son casque qu'elle serra contre elle.

« J'aurais pu démonter la porte sans que tu m'entendes ! »

Elle grimaça et posa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le lit. «Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? ». Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Comment tu connais cette chanson ? »

Madison eut l'air gênée un instant et baissa la tête. «Castiel me l'a passée avant de repartir. J'ai du l'écouter environ deux cent fois depuis deux semaines.»

Sam sourit. « Est ce que je viens de découvrir ta chanson préférée ? »

« De Free Will oui. Mais ce n'est pas ma préférée entre toutes. »

« Ce serait laquelle ta préférée ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu vas te moquer de moi alors je ne te le dirai pas. »

Sam rit doucement. « Je finirai par le savoir tu sais. »

« Non. »

« Si . »

« Tu es insupportable. »

Il l'aida à ranger sa valise et comme d'habitude leur discussion les mena beaucoup plus tard qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Quand ils se rendirent compte de l'heure, la nuit était tombée et Madison avait faim mais aucune envie de sortir de sa chambre.

« Tu as toute une ville à explorer en trois jours et tu viens juste de perdre ta première journée ! » Dit Sam.

« J'ai pas pris ce boulot pour explorer des villes, j'ai vécu toute ma vie à LA et je m'y perds toujours ! » Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ils étaient tout les deux vautrés sur le petit canapé de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec une autre roadie. Sam aurait pu occuper tout l'espace à lui seul et elle le poussait régulièrement du bout du pied pour conserver sa place. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant puis. « Pizza ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et un très mauvais film pour passer le temps. »

« Si tu veux me faire regarder un mauvais film il me faut de la bière ! »

Elle désigna le frigo intégré du pouce. « Deux packs là. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est roadies, la bière c'est sacré ! » Commenta-t-elle en se levant pour récupérer les boissons et des verres pour faire bonne mesure tandis qu'il cherchait sur son téléphone comment se faire livrer des pizzas dans cette ville. L'opération lui prit assez de temps pour que Madison ait trouvé les vidéos à la demande.

« Celui là ! » Fit Sam en désignant du doigt l'écran sur lequel s'affichait la bande-annonce d'un film. Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien le temps qu'il passe la commande.

« Sérieusement. « Sur la route de Madison » ? T'as absolument rien trouvé de plus nul comme blague ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Hé ! Ma blague est nulle mais le film est bon ! La pizza sera là d'ici une demi heure. »

Elle lui tendit sa bière pour qu'il la lui ouvre. Des semaines à empiler des caisses de matériel l'avaient musclée mais elle ferait probablement partie toute sa vie des gens incapables de décapsuler une bouteille à main nue.

Quand la pizza arriva, ils avaient finit leur première bière et Robert Redford installait son équipement photographique près d'une rivière.

« Cas fait des photos. » Dit Sam avant d'entamer sa première part. Ils ne s'étaient pas servi des verres et Madison ne s'était pas donné la peine d'aller chercher des assiettes sachant parfaitement qu'ils mangeraient à même la boite. Après tout, manger une pizza autrement qu'avec les doigts avait tout du sacrilège. « Dean lui a offert un appareil l'an dernier. »

« Elles sont belles ses photos ? »

« Aucune idée, il refuse de me les montrer et je ne suis même pas sur qu'il les montre à mon frère. »

Trois bières, deux pizzas et presque un film plus tard, ils étaient tout deux les poings serrés sur leurs genoux en train de supplier Meryl Streep de descendre de la voiture pour suivre l'amour de sa vie. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà vu le film une douzaine de fois à eux deux et comme si leurs suppliques pouvaient avoir le moindre effet sur la fin. Cela ne fonctionna naturellement pas. Ils retombèrent sur le canapé tandis que le générique débutait et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin. Sam faisait cliqueter ses ongles contre le verre de sa bouteille.

« Tu sais » dit Madison pensivement « Je m'attendais à autre chose en tournant avec un groupe de rock. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, sexe, drogue, plus de scandale, de paparazzis, un peu moins de route et de répétition j'imagine. »

Sam sourit. «Tu pensais pas qu'on bossait réellement dans le milieu de la musique, avoue. »

Elle secoua la tête en se vautrant sur le canapé. L'alcool la relaxait agréablement. « J'avoue. Et au final je me retrouve avec des gens dont le credo c'est « Ne fais rien d'illégal »... Comment ça vous est venu ? »

Sam se vautra lui aussi dans le canapé, les bras croisés, les jambes allongées sur le fauteuil qu'il avait tiré devant lui. « Longue histoire. » Dit il l'air soudain sombre. « Pas une des plus joyeuses non plus. »

« Ça concerne encore Jess ? »

« Tout ne tourne pas autour d'elle. »

Madison lui jeta un regard à la fois sarcastique et triste, la tête paresseusement posée sur le dossier du canapé. « Avec toi, on dirait. »

Sam secoua la tête, dégrisé par les questions de Madison. « Non, ça ne la concerne pas. Enfin pas directement. Mais elle était l'une des rares personnes qui savait. »

« Qui savait quoi ? »

Il regarda Madison, la regarda vraiment, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Il vit comme pour la première fois ses pommettes rosées par l'alcool et la chaleur de la chambre. Les épaules maigres cachées par un t-shirt à manches longues, les cheveux attachés bas sur la nuque, le jean qui semblait avoir été porté depuis une semaine (c'était d'ailleurs sans doute le cas, Madison aimait ses vêtements pratiques et confortables et rien n'était plus confortable qu'un jean beaucoup trop porté). Elle s'était musclée à force de porter des caisses de matériel, et ses cernes s'étaient creusés, ses yeux semblaient plus noirs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet examen lui semblait si important à cet instant précis, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne s'y dérobait pas, qu'elle ne bougeait pas à part le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine quand elle respirait. Elle attendait qu'il la juge digne de confiance, comme si elle avait face à elle un animal blessé et qu'elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de l'effrayer.

« Que j'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Il s'était attendu au sursaut, à la pâleur soudaine de son teint, à ce qu'elle se redresse d'un coup et s'écarte de lui. Jessica avait eut la même réaction. Et curieusement, il devait la connaître assez pour s'être aussi attendu à sa seconde réaction parce qu'il ne fut pas surpris quand elle se pencha vers la table basse pour reprendre sa bière à moitié vide et demanda simplement : « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il se redressa lui aussi, ce n'était pas une discussion qu'il pouvait avoir s'il ne se tenait pas au moins un peu droit. Il avait la poitrine serrée, il savait qu'avant la fin de l'histoire il aurait du mal à parler. Et pourtant il avait envie de lui raconter comme il avait eut envie, non, besoin de lui parler de Pomme et de Jessica. Quand il commença son récit, ils savaient tout les deux que quelque chose venait de changer entre eux. Que Madison entrait dans le cercle excessivement fermé des gens à qui Sam faisait confiance. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait éteint la télévision, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à raconter.


	10. Non dits

  
1994

Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle école.

La plupart des gamins de l'âge de Sam auraient probablement aimé la possibilité de se réinventer dans un endroit où personne ne les connaîtrait. Une nouvelle chance de devenir la star du collège, avec des professeurs qui ne les auraient pas étiquetés depuis des années, des camarades qui ne les auraient pas vu grandir. Sam, au contraire, détestait devoir changer d'école au gré des affectations de son père. Il n'était pas très bon pour se faire des amis et ne restait jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour en avoir des vrais. Il n'y avait pas de raison que quoi que ce soit à ...Il leva les yeux vers le fronton du bâtiment principal pour se souvenir du nom de son nouveau collège. Le collège Truman.

Fantastique, il allait passer les prochains mois de sa vie à expliquer aux gens que si l'équipe de foot du lycée s'appelait les « Bombers » c'était parce que le président Truman avait bombardé le japon un demi siècle plus tôt. Dean trouverait ça très drôle et le reste du monde trouverait ça stupide.

Il soupira et franchit le seuil en baissant la tête, la main protectrice de son frère posée sur son épaule. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement sec et sortit son emploi du temps de la poche de son jean. Le vêtement avait appartenu à quelqu'un avant d'appartenir à Dean puis de lui revenir. Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention mais il avait déjà fréquenté assez d'établissement scolaire pour savoir que les gamins populaires jetteraient un œil à sa tenue où seules les baskets étaient neuves et se détourneraient de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, ça effectuait un premier tri entre les gens à qui il adresserait la parole dans les prochains mois et les autres. De toute façon il ne se souviendrait pas de ces gens. Il ne se souviendrait pas du gamin qui faisait une tête de plus que lui qui le heurta volontairement dans le couloir alors qu'il se hâtait vers son premier cour de littérature.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser ! » Cria l'autre dans son dos. Sam se retourna et le toisa. Il était très fort à cet exercice et ça mettait les gens assez mal à l'aise d'être jaugés du regard par un gamin maigrichon dont les mèches folles lui tombaient devant les yeux. L'autre était grand et semblait costaud mais Sam avait un soldat pour père, il était très bien placé pour savoir que ceux qui paraissent costauds ne sont pas les plus redoutables. Il jugea le gamin indigne d'intérêt et se détourna en haussant les épaules, ignorant l'insulte qui résonna dans son dos. Il avait l'habitude d'être le nouveau qu'on testait et savait reconnaître les pseudo gros durs quand il en voyait. Ils ne l'effrayaient pas.

En revanche, ils effrayaient Barry. Durant toute cette première journée, Barry fut le seul gamin qui lui adressa la parole pour autre chose que lui demander de s'écarter de leur chemin. Il était encore plus petit et moins impressionnant que Sam ce qui était un exploit en soi. Et il était le souffre douleur attitré de Dirk McGregor dont Sam apprit vite qu'il était le pseudo gros dur du couloir.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas juste non ? » Demanda-t-il quelques semaines plus tard en voyant Barry terminer précipitamment les devoirs de Dirk avant le début des cours.

« T'es malade ? Il me réduirait en purée ! »

« Nan. » Fit Sam. « Ce genre de gars il suffit de leur tenir tête une seule fois et il te laissera tranquille. »

« Peut être. Après m'avoir réduit en purée. » Fit Barry en mettant le point final à la copie. « Ça ressemble pas trop à mon écriture ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant le papier à Sam. Celui ci secoua la tête en soupirant.

Comme partout, personne ne s'en prenait à Sam Winchester. Peut être parce qu'il avait un grand frère cool et impressionnant qui ne faisait pas mystère qu'il arracherait les yeux de quiconque le regarderait mal. Peut être parce qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir lui même s'occuper des yeux de ses agresseurs. Ou peut être parce que personne ne le jugeait assez digne d'intérêt pour le martyriser.

Barry, en revanche, faisait partie de ces enfants qui traînent leurs douleurs avec eux, incapables de les cacher et il s'exposait au monde comme une victime potentielle.

Cela dura un temps et peu à peu, Dirk s'enhardit et s'en prit à Sam. Le gain était indifférent à ses attaques, il essayait juste de se tenir éloigné des problèmes. Principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer les remontrances de son père et aussi pour éviter une énième expulsion à Dean, lequel lui demandait quotidiennement pourquoi il ne se défendait pas.

« Bon sang Sammy tu pourrais lui mettre une raclée avec les mains attachées dans le dos ! »

« Je sais, mais on ne résous rien par la violence, laisse moi gérer ça. » Répondait le cadet, la tête penchée sur ses devoirs Il savait que Dean se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir .

« Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas Sam ? »

Une fois, Sam soupira. C'était à la fin du premier trimestre. Il s'était retourné sur sa chaise. « Parce que j'aimerais être normal pour une fois. Ne pas être le nouveau qui a un couteau dans la poche et qui sait s'en servir, ne pas être celui qu'on désigne comme « tu sais Sam Winchester, le mec qui a un père tueur ! »

« Papa n'est pas un tueur ! »

« C'est un marines. Les gosses normaux pensent qu'il en est un, et ils pensent que je suis un monstre. » Protesta le gamin.

« T'es pas un monstre Sam ! »

« Alors laisse moi le prouver cette fois. »

Dean avait hoché la tête et n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Mais malgré ses efforts, Sam n'était pas le genre de gamin qui réussissait à s'intégrer. Peut être quelque chose dans le pli de sa mâchoire ou dans ses yeux que Dirk n'était pas assez observateur pour repérer. Peut être sa façon de se tenir toujours très droit. Il ne s'intégra pas. Et Barry ne se défendit pas contre Dirk jusqu'au jour où les choses allèrent trop loin.

Dirk voulait se battre et Sam savait qu'il ne le ferait pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, il avait déjà essayé et des professeurs étaient intervenus. Il attendit la fin des cours, dans la cohue des élèves se hâtant vers les bus il s'en prit à Barry. Quand Sam arriva, son ami était à terre, le nez en sang, tâtonnant le bitume sale du parking à la recherche de ses lunettes qui avaient volé quelques pas plus loin.

L'indifférence de tout les autres était sans doute ce qui mit Sam le plus en rage. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine à observer le combat inégal en se moquant de Barry. Il ne s'en trouvait pas un pour prendre la défense de son ami. Et il était également furieux contre Barry qui se roulait en boule par terre en gémissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se défendre pour une fois ? Une seule fois et tout serait terminé !

Dirk lui jeta un regard de défi que Sam ignora malgré la colère qui lui faisait serrer les poings et se mordre les lèvres. Il aida son ami à se relever et lui tendit ses lunettes.

« Va dans le bus. » Dit il. Barry lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet. Il connaissait Sam désormais. Il était le seul à s'être intéressé à lui au delà de l'arme qu'il cachait dans son sac et de son frère cool. Il était le seul de l'école à avoir aperçu John par les fenêtres de l'Impala. (« Il fait peur ton père. » « C'est le métier qui veut ça. ») Il était le seul à considérer Sam comme un être humain et c'est sans doute pourquoi il sut immédiatement que les choses allaient mal tourner. Son regard disait à son ami de faire attention mais Sam ne le regarda pas. Il s'éloigna vers le bus et vit Sam hésiter une demi seconde en toisant Dirk du regard avant de se détourner de lui pour s'en aller. Dirk le poussa.

C'était une façon classique de commencer un combat qu'il avait déjà utilisée sur Sam, sans réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais cette fois ci, par erreur ou par calcul, Dirk eut exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour le mettre en rage. Sam s'était écorché les mains sur le bitume et se concentrait sur la légère brûlure pour ne pas écouter les insultes et les quolibets qui lui pleuvaient dessus.

« Bas alors Losechester ? T'as peur ? »

Juste la brûlure, respirer, ne pas se laisser emporter. Il serra les poings.

« Allez viens te battre espèce de taré ! »

Respirer. La violence ne résoudrait rien. Mais il se voyait déjà le frapper, savait où il viserait en premier, profitant de sa petite taille et de sa supériorité manifeste au combat.

« Allez le monstre allez ! »

Le mot frappa Sam plus fort qu'un coup, il sentit presque la morsure du fouet d'avoir échoué, d'être encore une fois la bête de foire du collège. La colère le submergea comme une vague et avant même d'y avoir pensé il était sur ses pieds et avait poussé Dirk à son tour. L'autre le regarda, surpris de le voir se défendre. Il tenta de le frapper au visage mais Sam l'évita, se pencha en avant et le frappa au creux du ventre. Il n'avait même pas mit toute sa force dans le coup mais Dirk se plia en deux et recula de trois pas. Sam devait admettre que le gamin était coriace, et stupide parce qu'il n'abandonna pas le combat. Il tenta encore de le frapper et récolta le genou de Sam dans le thorax pour toute récompense. Puis ses poings sur son visage, encore et encore. Sam ne se battait plus pour sauver ou venger Barry, pas même pour s'éviter à l'avenir les attaques de Dirk. Il ne le faisait plus que par plaisir, pour la simple satisfaction de voir ce sale môme de Dirk mordre la poussière. Un coup de pied derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber et encore un coup sous le menton pour le renverser et le mettre KO.

Il se pencha sur lui, satisfait et le regarda dans les yeux.

« T'es pas un dur Dirk. T'es qu'un abruti. Dirk l'abruti ! »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de rabaisser l'autre garçon ainsi. Ça faisait juste du bien après des mois à se mordre la langue pour ne jamais rien répliquer. Il s'éloigna abandonnant derrière lui Dirk toujours étendu par terre au milieu du cercle de ses anciens admirateurs qui riaient désormais et scandaient d'une seule voix « Dirk l'Abruti, Dirk l'Abruti. »

Madison sourit. « Il a eut ce qu'il méritait. » Dit elle. « Apparemment il était grand temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. »

Sam secoua la tête. Il s'était assis les coudes sur les genoux, les pieds bien à plat par terre, les mains jointes entre ses jambes écartées et regardait la moquette à travers le rideau de ses cheveux longs.

« Ils ont tous continué à l'appeler Dirk l'abruti tout le restant de l'année. J'ai découvert longtemps après qu'il vivait un enfer chez lui. Sa mère était morte d'un cancer l'année précédente, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'aucun professeur ne le réprimandait pour son comportement. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Des tas de gens subissent des deuils et ne deviennent pas des salauds pour autant. »

« Il est mort l'année de sa terminale. »

Madison haussa les sourcils. « De quoi ? »

« De moi j'imagine. Une fois que j'ai eut brisé son image... les choses n'ont plus jamais été pareilles pour Dirk. Il était devenu le souffre douleur de l'école et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il s'est mis à boire, à se droguer, et a finit par passer sous un bus un soir. » Il serrait ses mains très fort l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. « Je suis devenu exactement ce contre quoi je croyais me battre. Les gens m'acclamaient dans les couloirs la semaine suivante, et plus personne ne s'en est pris à Barry cette année là. Ils se sont tous retournés contre Dirk. Mais l'année suivante, mon père a été affecté dans un autre état et j'ai changé d'école. Un autre gros dur a pris la place de Dirk dans la vie de Barry, puis d'autres encore j'imagine. Deux ans après j'ai reçu un faire part de décès envoyé par sa mère. »

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, il revoyait encore le petit carton noir et la dactylographie blanche dessus.

« Parce que quoi que tu fasses Mads, quel que soit le nombre de connards que tu descends il y en aura toujours pour prendre leur place. Et ça je le savais pas. J'avais cru... j'étais qu'un gamin et je croyais faire ce qui était juste. Je suis juste devenu exactement ce que je détestais. J'ai voulut faire justice et c'est moi qui suis devenu le tortionnaire. J'ai causé la mort d'un gamin pour en sauver un autre qui est mort quand même. »

Madison ne dit rien et il se sentit obligé de meubler le silence.

« Voilà. » Dit il en écartant les mains. « Tu sais à peu près tout de moi maintenant. »

Le silence était pesant, il semblait peser sur Sam un peu plus chaque minute. « Dis quelque chose ! » Réclama-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle secoua juste la tête. Elle s'était assise en tailleurs et n'avait pas desserré les mains d'autour de sa bière depuis une bonne demi heure. « Dis quelque chose. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise Sam ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

Elle posa sa bouteille par terre d'un air pensif et le regarda un instant avant de prendre une décision. Elle se leva aussi vivement que sa légère ébriété le lui permettait et posa une main sur son épaule. « J'ai besoin de plus d'alcool. » Déclara-t-elle en serrant légèrement.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » Il se sentait... confus, presque trahi. Il venait de lui confier la chose la plus importante de sa vie et elle voulait plus d'alcool. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille. Ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Demain je dirai quelque chose. Ce soir, toi et moi on est bons qu'à se saouler. » Dit elle en s'étirant jusqu'au téléphone pour commander plusieurs bouteilles au room service.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de te saouler après que les gens se soient confiés à toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre. Elle s'était perchée sur le dossier du canapé près de son épaule et il devait lever la tête pour la regarder. Elle raccrocha le téléphone en se mordant les lèvres.

« Demain. » Dit elle. «Laisse moi le temps de digérer, j'aurai la réaction appropriée demain. »

« Et c'est quoi la réaction appropriée ? » Grinça-t-il. Il avait envie de partir, de faire comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire, comme si elle ne se penchait pas vers lui avec une expression sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom.

« Demain. » Dit elle. Elle paya les bouteilles quand on vint les leur porter et cette fois ci ils utilisèrent les verres. La tequila manquait de citron et de sel, la vodka, de glaçons, mais à la fin des bouteilles, Madison était assez ivre pour ne plus penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Trop ivre sans doute parce que tout lui semblait flotter à des kilomètres d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus l'impression de réellement toucher quoi que ce soit et elle bougeait comme dans du coton. L'alcool aidant, Sam s'était détendu. Peut être était elle en état de lui dire quelque chose, ou d'avoir maintenant la réaction appropriée qu'elle remettait au lendemain. Elle était certaine que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'elle pensait alors elle décida de ne rien dire.

« Demain ? »

« Demain. » Promit elle.

Elle eut vaguement conscience qu'il partait et se réveilla avec un torticolis et la bouche pâteuse.

##

Dorothy admirait profondément la complicité des membres de Free Will entre eux et la façon qu'ils avaient d'inviter à peu près n'importe qui dans leur petit monde.

Kevin, Charlie et elle s'étaient installés à un box dans un coffee shop, entourés par les sacs de leur shopping impromptu. La bassiste et le violoncelliste s'étaient assis en tailleur l'un à coté de l'autre tout deux penchés par dessus la même carte, argumentant pour savoir si c'était vraiment un crime fédéral de mettre de la crème dans le café. Dorothy sourit et rendit sa propre carte au serveur en se disant que c'était assez rare, pour eux habitués aux fast food, d'avoir un serveur. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, entendant de ci de là quelques mots d'une conversation, observant les gens jusqu'à ce que les deux autres aient finalement choisit et qu'on leur apporte leur boissons.

« Quand est ce que tu la vois ? » Demanda Charlie à Kevin en trempant les lèvres dans sa tasse.

« La semaine prochaine, on sera dans l'Illinois, je l'ai invitée au concert. »

Charlie sourit en levant sa tasse. « T'as enfin comprit à quoi ça sert d'être rockstar, je suis fière de toi ! »

Kevin sourit en réduisant méthodiquement un muffin en petites miettes sur sa serviette. « C'est pas ça. » Dit il doucement. Les bruits du coffee shop créaient une ambiance presque chaleureuse autour d'eux tandis que des nuages gris assombrissaient le ciel qu'ils voyaient par la baie vitrée. « C'est juste que... »

« Que ? » Demanda Dorothy en se penchant sur la table. Le vieux cuir de sa veste craqua doucement tandis que Kevin baissait les yeux sur la tasse qu'il serrait entre ses mains.

« On a tous cru que Castiel allait mourir. Ça ne vous fait pas réaliser que la vie est très très courte en fait ? »

Charlie rit doucement. « T'as eut une révélation soudaine ? »

« Pas toi ? » Se défendit le jeune homme. « Vous deux êtes devenues beaucoup plus... évidentes depuis cet incident. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard gêné.

« C'est pas parce qu'on est discrètes qu'on n'est pas attachées. » Dit Charlie à mi voix en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Tu as idée de la merde dans laquelle on serait tous si ça se savait pour nous ? Ou pire encore pour Dean et Castiel ? »

Kevin haussa les épaules. « T'es parano. Tout le monde se fout de savoir avec qui tu couches et je suis sure que ça pourrait même nous faire de la pub. »

Dorothy sourit à la naïveté du jeune homme. «Charlie n'intéresse peut être pas grand monde... »

« Hey ! » La coupa la bassiste en tendant la main pour lui frapper l'épaule par dessus la table. « Mais ça ne concerne que nous. De plus tu te trompes, ça n'intéresse personne jusqu'au moment où les gens trouvent une raison de s'offusquer. »

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à expliquer et ni Charlie ni elle n'avaient réellement les mots pour. C'était juste le sentiment envahissant que quoi qu'elles partagent, tout serait ruiné à la moindre intrusion dans leur vie privée.

Charlie et Kevin s'étaient lancés dans un débat animé au sujet de la façon dont les gens jugeaient les vedettes sans les connaître et Dorothy perdit le fil de la conversation en regardant la bassiste. Elle portait des lunettes à grosse montures de plastique noir, ses cheveux roux relevés en queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles et une chemise en plaid qui, pour une fois ne semblait pas sortie du placard d'un des Winchester. Il y avait quelque chose de très attachant chez Charlie, dans sa façon de parler en gesticulant, dans la façon qu'elle avait de faire des clins d'œil à la barista à l'autre bout de la pièce et dans son rire.

« Hé, tu participes ? » Fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle. Dorothy cacha son trouble derrière sa boisson en clignant des yeux.

« On parlait pas de la grande révélation de Kevin avant que vous vous égariez ? »

Charlie reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'était mis à tripoter un de ses écarteurs.

« Alors, raconte ? »

« Y a rien à raconter. Elle était contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles et je l'ai invitée au concert c'est tout. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » Soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré. « Tu trouverais ça facile de voir quelqu'un que tu connais depuis toujours et d'arriver la gueule enfarinée les bras ouverts : « hé regarde c'est le nouveau moi ! » »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Oui. »Dit elle simplement. « J'ai faillit retourner au boulot après la première tournée tu sais. Leur montrer qu'ils avaient eut tort de me virer. »

Dorothy étouffa un rire. « C'est sur que la perte de tes compétences aurait été la première chose à laquelle ils auraient pensé en te voyant. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Charlie pince sans rire en finissant sa boisson. Kevin l'engloba du regard avec un sourire. Outre sa chemise elle portait un jean déchiré aux genoux qui avait du passer de mode à la mort de Kurt Cobain et ses bottes rouges que de toute façon elle refusait de quitter désormais. Son vernis noir était écaillé et elle portait assez de bracelets de cuir pour lui couvrir la moitié des deux avant bras. Sa frange lui tombait dans les yeux cachant son maquillage qui avait souffert de la chaleur de l'après midi. Ils avaient tous parfaitement conscience de ce que leurs apparences inspiraient aux autres. Même dans ce café à la clientèle plutôt jeune, Kevin voyait du coin de l'œil le pli de la bouche de certains clients qui exprimait une large catégorie d'émotions, du dégoût au désappointement. En tournée personne ne les regardait comme ça, ils se fondaient dans la masse des spectateurs tatoués et piercés et des roadies étrangement fagotés. Mais passées les portes des salles ou des tourbus, la réalité revenait les frapper.

L'absence de tatouages et de piercings de Dorothy l'aidait à passer inaperçu, option que ni Charlie ni Kevin n'avaient. Ils l'avaient choisit et Kevin savait qu'il pouvait toujours retirer ses piercings. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, les implants métalliques étaient devenus une partie de lui qui allait avec le clavier, les concerts et la nouvelle vie que les Winchester lui avaient proposé un jour après l'avoir entendu jouer dans la rue.

Il se demandait juste ce que Channing en penserait. Probablement rien de bon et la simple idée que son amie puisse le regarder comme venait de le faire la dame entre deux âges accoudée au comptoir lui serrait l'estomac.

##

« Dotty ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer après ? »

« Après quoi ? »

Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel à la rechercher d'un programme à regarder à la télévision. Charlie se disait que demain elle aurait sans doute plus d'énergie mais pour l'instant elle se sentait seulement capable de fermer les yeux pour la nuit. Le corps chaud de Dorothy contre le sien était confortable et à vrai dire elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de la réponse à sa question. Elle l'avait à moitié posée pour meubler le semi silence de la pièce.

« Après la tournée. » Dit elle paresseusement en passant un bras autour de sa compagne pour l'attirer contre elle.

« Chacun reprendra sa vie. » Répondit Dorothy en éteignant la télévision. Charlie soupira de contentement avant que le sens des mots a frappe complètement. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « Je trouverais un autre boulot, la demande manque pas pour les chauffeurs, et tu reprendras ta vie normale. »

« Sans toi. » Fit Charlie en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Bien sur sans moi. » Dorothy avait l'air perplexe. « Charlie qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule de la bassiste. La jeune femme résista à l'envie de la repousser d'un mouvement sec.

« C'est juste que je pensais que... Au bout d'un an... » Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et en même temps envie de crier très fort que ce n'était pas juste. Que Dorothy n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi sereine et détache en lui annonçant qu'il lui semblait parfaitement normal qu'elles se quittent à la fin de la tournée. Comme si elle n'avaient été l'une pour l'autre qu'une commodité sur la route.

« On s'était mises d'accord dès le départ Charlie ! »

Charlie hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'elles étaient d'accord. Un an auparavant. Quand Charlie ne s'était pas encore attachée, quand elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait ne pas s'attacher et quand Dean s'était moqué d'elle à ce sujet.

_«T'es à peu près aussi capable de ne pas t'attacher que Sam d'abandonner quelque chose ! »_

_« C'est faux ! »_

Il avait raison apparemment parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du se sentir aussi malheureuse. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rien promis mais maintenant, Charlie regrettait profondément d'avoir laissé leur accord croître entre elles jusqu'à devenir un genre de mur infranchissable. Elle laissa Dorothy l'attirer contre elle et la rallonger entre les oreillers avant de l'embrasser. Charlie eut envie de pleurer en s'accrochant au col de la blouse de sa compagne. Elle commençait à compter leurs baisers à rebours, leurs caresses de même.

Un baiser de plus, un de moins sur la liste de ceux qu'il leur restaient.

Une caresse et encore une autre.

Dorothy avait regretté ses paroles à la seconde où elle avait vu l'expression peinée sur le visage de Charlie. Ça lui avait fait quelque chose d'étrange dans la région du cœur de la voir comme ça, comme une sorte d'instinct qui lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait qu'elle y remédie tout de suite. Elle fit taire sa voix intérieure en serrant Charlie contre elle. Elle respecterait l'accord qu'elles avaient passé des mois auparavant parce que c'était le genre de respect qu'on montre aux gens que l'on chérit. Et elle le ferait sans se plaindre même si elle voyait défiler les kilomètres les rapprochant de la Californie sans aucun plaisir. Le soleil ne lui plairait pas puisqu'elle ne le verrait plus enflammer les cheveux de Charlie. Et la route serait terne sans elle sur le siège passager. Mais elle avait vécu pire, vivrait sans doute pire que de se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui finirait par reprendre sa vie sans elle.

C'était ce pour quoi elle avait signé la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé la jeune femme et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Alors peu importait qu'elle ait le cœur serré à l'idée qu'elle n'entendrait bientôt plus les soupirs de la bassiste, ni le son de sa voix le matin.

Peu importait qu'elle ne puisse plus passer des soirées entières, sa main calleuse dans la sienne ou la fin prochaine de leurs conversations à l'avant du tourbus. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait signé.

##

Même après toutes ces années, se réveiller auprès de Castiel restait un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Dean ouvrait lentement les yeux, s'attendant à la clarté du jour mais parfois il ne voyait rien d'autre que les draps couvrant la poitrine de son compagnon. Peu importe dans quelle position il s'endormait, ou si Castiel n'était pas encore couché à ce moment, Dean se réveillait systématiquement un bras passé autour du comptable. Ce matin là il transpirait sous les couvertures mais ne fit pas mine de les repousser sachant que cela réveillerait le jeune homme. Il se contenta d'écouter sa respiration et les battements de son cœur se mêler au bruit de la rue qui se réveillait. Parfois, quand il était très fatigué ou mal réveillé, il se prenait comme ce matin à s'émerveiller du moindre détail. Du grain de peau de son amant, du plis des draps dont il entendait à peine le froissement quand il bougeait. Et il se mettait à écrire dans sa tête, raturant chaque phrase au fur et à mesure, une chanson dont il n'avait que le titre. Miracle.

Castiel se réveilla pendant qu'il butait mentalement sur un refrain en tentant de se rendormir.

« Hey. » Croassa le jeune homme.

« Hey. Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez. »

«Rendors toi. »

« Non. »

Dean rit, il tenait mentalement un journal de la vitesse à laquelle Castiel arrivait à placer « non » dans la conversation. Il battait régulièrement son record. Parfois, c'était même son premier mot de la journée.

« Tu penses tellement fort que je t'ai entendu dans mon rêve. » Fit Castiel en se dégageant de son étreinte pour se mettre de coté et le regarder. Dean sourit.

« Et je disais quoi dans ton rêve ? »

Castiel se tourna dans un froissement de draps pour prendre son visage à deux mains, les paupières mi closes sur ses yeux encore embués de sommeil.

« Encore, encore... » Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres tandis que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient sous la couverture. Dean rit en le serrant contre lui.

Même après des années, c'était son moment préféré de la journée.

1994

Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle école.

La plupart des gamins de l'âge de Sam auraient probablement aimé la possibilité de se réinventer dans un endroit où personne ne les connaîtrait. Une nouvelle chance de devenir la star du collège, avec des professeurs qui ne les auraient pas étiquetés depuis des années, des camarades qui ne les auraient pas vu grandir. Sam, au contraire, détestait devoir changer d'école au gré des affectations de son père. Il n'était pas très bon pour se faire des amis et ne restait jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour en avoir des vrais. Il n'y avait pas de raison que quoi que ce soit à ...Il leva les yeux vers le fronton du bâtiment principal pour se souvenir du nom de son nouveau collège. Le collège Truman.

Fantastique, il allait passer les prochains mois de sa vie à expliquer aux gens que si l'équipe de foot du lycée s'appelait les « Bombers » c'était parce que le président Truman avait bombardé le japon un demi siècle plus tôt. Dean trouverait ça très drôle et le reste du monde trouverait ça stupide.

Il soupira et franchit le seuil en baissant la tête, la main protectrice de son frère posée sur son épaule. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement sec et sortit son emploi du temps de la poche de son jean. Le vêtement avait appartenu à quelqu'un avant d'appartenir à Dean puis de lui revenir. Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention mais il avait déjà fréquenté assez d'établissement scolaire pour savoir que les gamins populaires jetteraient un œil à sa tenue où seules les baskets étaient neuves et se détourneraient de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, ça effectuait un premier tri entre les gens à qui il adresserait la parole dans les prochains mois et les autres. De toute façon il ne se souviendrait pas de ces gens. Il ne se souviendrait pas du gamin qui faisait une tête de plus que lui qui le heurta volontairement dans le couloir alors qu'il se hâtait vers son premier cour de littérature.

« Tu pourrais t'excuser ! » Cria l'autre dans son dos. Sam se retourna et le toisa. Il était très fort à cet exercice et ça mettait les gens assez mal à l'aise d'être jaugés du regard par un gamin maigrichon dont les mèches folles lui tombaient devant les yeux. L'autre était grand et semblait costaud mais Sam avait un soldat pour père, il était très bien placé pour savoir que ceux qui paraissent costauds ne sont pas les plus redoutables. Il jugea le gamin indigne d'intérêt et se détourna en haussant les épaules, ignorant l'insulte qui résonna dans son dos. Il avait l'habitude d'être le nouveau qu'on testait et savait reconnaître les pseudo gros durs quand il en voyait. Ils ne l'effrayaient pas.

En revanche, ils effrayaient Barry. Durant toute cette première journée, Barry fut le seul gamin qui lui adressa la parole pour autre chose que lui demander de s'écarter de leur chemin. Il était encore plus petit et moins impressionnant que Sam ce qui était un exploit en soi. Et il était le souffre douleur attitré de Dirk McGregor dont Sam apprit vite qu'il était le pseudo gros dur du couloir.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas juste non ? » Demanda-t-il quelques semaines plus tard en voyant Barry terminer précipitamment les devoirs de Dirk avant le début des cours.

« T'es malade ? Il me réduirait en purée ! »

« Nan. » Fit Sam. « Ce genre de gars il suffit de leur tenir tête une seule fois et il te laissera tranquille. »

« Peut être. Après m'avoir réduit en purée. » Fit Barry en mettant le point final à la copie. « Ça ressemble pas trop à mon écriture ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant le papier à Sam. Celui ci secoua la tête en soupirant.

Comme partout, personne ne s'en prenait à Sam Winchester. Peut être parce qu'il avait un grand frère cool et impressionnant qui ne faisait pas mystère qu'il arracherait les yeux de quiconque le regarderait mal. Peut être parce qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir lui même s'occuper des yeux de ses agresseurs. Ou peut être parce que personne ne le jugeait assez digne d'intérêt pour le martyriser.

Barry, en revanche, faisait partie de ces enfants qui traînent leurs douleurs avec eux, incapables de les cacher et il s'exposait au monde comme une victime potentielle.

Cela dura un temps et peu à peu, Dirk s'enhardit et s'en prit à Sam. Le gain était indifférent à ses attaques, il essayait juste de se tenir éloigné des problèmes. Principalement parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer les remontrances de son père et aussi pour éviter une énième expulsion à Dean, lequel lui demandait quotidiennement pourquoi il ne se défendait pas.

« Bon sang Sammy tu pourrais lui mettre une raclée avec les mains attachées dans le dos ! »

« Je sais, mais on ne résous rien par la violence, laisse moi gérer ça. » Répondait le cadet, la tête penchée sur ses devoirs Il savait que Dean se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir .

« Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas Sam ? »

Une fois, Sam soupira. C'était à la fin du premier trimestre. Il s'était retourné sur sa chaise. « Parce que j'aimerais être normal pour une fois. Ne pas être le nouveau qui a un couteau dans la poche et qui sait s'en servir, ne pas être celui qu'on désigne comme « tu sais Sam Winchester, le mec qui a un père tueur ! »

« Papa n'est pas un tueur ! »

« C'est un marines. Les gosses normaux pensent qu'il en est un, et ils pensent que je suis un monstre. » Protesta le gamin.

« T'es pas un monstre Sam ! »

« Alors laisse moi le prouver cette fois. »

Dean avait hoché la tête et n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Mais malgré ses efforts, Sam n'était pas le genre de gamin qui réussissait à s'intégrer. Peut être quelque chose dans le pli de sa mâchoire ou dans ses yeux que Dirk n'était pas assez observateur pour repérer. Peut être sa façon de se tenir toujours très droit. Il ne s'intégra pas. Et Barry ne se défendit pas contre Dirk jusqu'au jour où les choses allèrent trop loin.

Dirk voulait se battre et Sam savait qu'il ne le ferait pas dans l'enceinte de l'école, il avait déjà essayé et des professeurs étaient intervenus. Il attendit la fin des cours, dans la cohue des élèves se hâtant vers les bus il s'en prit à Barry. Quand Sam arriva, son ami était à terre, le nez en sang, tâtonnant le bitume sale du parking à la recherche de ses lunettes qui avaient volé quelques pas plus loin.

L'indifférence de tout les autres était sans doute ce qui mit Sam le plus en rage. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine à observer le combat inégal en se moquant de Barry. Il ne s'en trouvait pas un pour prendre la défense de son ami. Et il était également furieux contre Barry qui se roulait en boule par terre en gémissant. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas se défendre pour une fois ? Une seule fois et tout serait terminé !

Dirk lui jeta un regard de défi que Sam ignora malgré la colère qui lui faisait serrer les poings et se mordre les lèvres. Il aida son ami à se relever et lui tendit ses lunettes.

« Va dans le bus. » Dit il. Barry lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet. Il connaissait Sam désormais. Il était le seul à s'être intéressé à lui au delà de l'arme qu'il cachait dans son sac et de son frère cool. Il était le seul de l'école à avoir aperçu John par les fenêtres de l'Impala. (« Il fait peur ton père. » « C'est le métier qui veut ça. ») Il était le seul à considérer Sam comme un être humain et c'est sans doute pourquoi il sut immédiatement que les choses allaient mal tourner. Son regard disait à son ami de faire attention mais Sam ne le regarda pas. Il s'éloigna vers le bus et vit Sam hésiter une demi seconde en toisant Dirk du regard avant de se détourner de lui pour s'en aller. Dirk le poussa.

C'était une façon classique de commencer un combat qu'il avait déjà utilisée sur Sam, sans réussir à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais cette fois ci, par erreur ou par calcul, Dirk eut exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour le mettre en rage. Sam s'était écorché les mains sur le bitume et se concentrait sur la légère brûlure pour ne pas écouter les insultes et les quolibets qui lui pleuvaient dessus.

« Bas alors Losechester ? T'as peur ? »

Juste la brûlure, respirer, ne pas se laisser emporter. Il serra les poings.

« Allez viens te battre espèce de taré ! »

Respirer. La violence ne résoudrait rien. Mais il se voyait déjà le frapper, savait où il viserait en premier, profitant de sa petite taille et de sa supériorité manifeste au combat.

« Allez le monstre allez ! »

Le mot frappa Sam plus fort qu'un coup, il sentit presque la morsure du fouet d'avoir échoué, d'être encore une fois la bête de foire du collège. La colère le submergea comme une vague et avant même d'y avoir pensé il était sur ses pieds et avait poussé Dirk à son tour. L'autre le regarda, surpris de le voir se défendre. Il tenta de le frapper au visage mais Sam l'évita, se pencha en avant et le frappa au creux du ventre. Il n'avait même pas mit toute sa force dans le coup mais Dirk se plia en deux et recula de trois pas. Sam devait admettre que le gamin était coriace, et stupide parce qu'il n'abandonna pas le combat. Il tenta encore de le frapper et récolta le genou de Sam dans le thorax pour toute récompense. Puis ses poings sur son visage, encore et encore. Sam ne se battait plus pour sauver ou venger Barry, pas même pour s'éviter à l'avenir les attaques de Dirk. Il ne le faisait plus que par plaisir, pour la simple satisfaction de voir ce sale môme de Dirk mordre la poussière. Un coup de pied derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber et encore un coup sous le menton pour le renverser et le mettre KO.

Il se pencha sur lui, satisfait et le regarda dans les yeux.

« T'es pas un dur Dirk. T'es qu'un abruti. Dirk l'abruti ! »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin de rabaisser l'autre garçon ainsi. Ça faisait juste du bien après des mois à se mordre la langue pour ne jamais rien répliquer. Il s'éloigna abandonnant derrière lui Dirk toujours étendu par terre au milieu du cercle de ses anciens admirateurs qui riaient désormais et scandaient d'une seule voix « Dirk l'Abruti, Dirk l'Abruti. »

Madison sourit. « Il a eut ce qu'il méritait. » Dit elle. « Apparemment il était grand temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. »

Sam secoua la tête. Il s'était assis les coudes sur les genoux, les pieds bien à plat par terre, les mains jointes entre ses jambes écartées et regardait la moquette à travers le rideau de ses cheveux longs.

« Ils ont tous continué à l'appeler Dirk l'abruti tout le restant de l'année. J'ai découvert longtemps après qu'il vivait un enfer chez lui. Sa mère était morte d'un cancer l'année précédente, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'aucun professeur ne le réprimandait pour son comportement. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Des tas de gens subissent des deuils et ne deviennent pas des salauds pour autant. »

« Il est mort l'année de sa terminale. »

Madison haussa les sourcils. « De quoi ? »

« De moi j'imagine. Une fois que j'ai eut brisé son image... les choses n'ont plus jamais été pareilles pour Dirk. Il était devenu le souffre douleur de l'école et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il s'est mis à boire, à se droguer, et a finit par passer sous un bus un soir. » Il serrait ses mains très fort l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. « Je suis devenu exactement ce contre quoi je croyais me battre. Les gens m'acclamaient dans les couloirs la semaine suivante, et plus personne ne s'en est pris à Barry cette année là. Ils se sont tous retournés contre Dirk. Mais l'année suivante, mon père a été affecté dans un autre état et j'ai changé d'école. Un autre gros dur a pris la place de Dirk dans la vie de Barry, puis d'autres encore j'imagine. Deux ans après j'ai reçu un faire part de décès envoyé par sa mère. »

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, il revoyait encore le petit carton noir et la dactylographie blanche dessus.

« Parce que quoi que tu fasses Mads, quel que soit le nombre de connards que tu descends il y en aura toujours pour prendre leur place. Et ça je le savais pas. J'avais cru... j'étais qu'un gamin et je croyais faire ce qui était juste. Je suis juste devenu exactement ce que je détestais. J'ai voulut faire justice et c'est moi qui suis devenu le tortionnaire. J'ai causé la mort d'un gamin pour en sauver un autre qui est mort quand même. »

Madison ne dit rien et il se sentit obligé de meubler le silence.

« Voilà. » Dit il en écartant les mains. « Tu sais à peu près tout de moi maintenant. »

Le silence était pesant, il semblait peser sur Sam un peu plus chaque minute. « Dis quelque chose ! » Réclama-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle secoua juste la tête. Elle s'était assise en tailleurs et n'avait pas desserré les mains d'autour de sa bière depuis une bonne demi heure. « Dis quelque chose. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise Sam ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

Elle posa sa bouteille par terre d'un air pensif et le regarda un instant avant de prendre une décision. Elle se leva aussi vivement que sa légère ébriété le lui permettait et posa une main sur son épaule. « J'ai besoin de plus d'alcool. » Déclara-t-elle en serrant légèrement.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » Il se sentait... confus, presque trahi. Il venait de lui confier la chose la plus importante de sa vie et elle voulait plus d'alcool. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille. Ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Demain je dirai quelque chose. Ce soir, toi et moi on est bons qu'à se saouler. » Dit elle en s'étirant jusqu'au téléphone pour commander plusieurs bouteilles au room service.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de te saouler après que les gens se soient confiés à toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre. Elle s'était perchée sur le dossier du canapé près de son épaule et il devait lever la tête pour la regarder. Elle raccrocha le téléphone en se mordant les lèvres.

« Demain. » Dit elle. «Laisse moi le temps de digérer, j'aurai la réaction appropriée demain. »

« Et c'est quoi la réaction appropriée ? » Grinça-t-il. Il avait envie de partir, de faire comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire, comme si elle ne se penchait pas vers lui avec une expression sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom.

« Demain. » Dit elle. Elle paya les bouteilles quand on vint les leur porter et cette fois ci ils utilisèrent les verres. La tequila manquait de citron et de sel, la vodka, de glaçons, mais à la fin des bouteilles, Madison était assez ivre pour ne plus penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Trop ivre sans doute parce que tout lui semblait flotter à des kilomètres d'elle. Elle n'avait même plus l'impression de réellement toucher quoi que ce soit et elle bougeait comme dans du coton. L'alcool aidant, Sam s'était détendu. Peut être était elle en état de lui dire quelque chose, ou d'avoir maintenant la réaction appropriée qu'elle remettait au lendemain. Elle était certaine que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'elle pensait alors elle décida de ne rien dire.

« Demain ? »

« Demain. » Promit elle.

Elle eut vaguement conscience qu'il partait et se réveilla avec un torticolis et la bouche pâteuse.

##

Dorothy admirait profondément la complicité des membres de Free Will entre eux et la façon qu'ils avaient d'inviter à peu près n'importe qui dans leur petit monde.

Kevin, Charlie et elle s'étaient installés à un box dans un coffee shop, entourés par les sacs de leur shopping impromptu. La bassiste et le violoncelliste s'étaient assis en tailleur l'un à coté de l'autre tout deux penchés par dessus la même carte, argumentant pour savoir si c'était vraiment un crime fédéral de mettre de la crème dans le café. Dorothy sourit et rendit sa propre carte au serveur en se disant que c'était assez rare, pour eux habitués aux fast food, d'avoir un serveur. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, entendant de ci de là quelques mots d'une conversation, observant les gens jusqu'à ce que les deux autres aient finalement choisit et qu'on leur apporte leur boissons.

« Quand est ce que tu la vois ? » Demanda Charlie à Kevin en trempant les lèvres dans sa tasse.

« La semaine prochaine, on sera dans l'Illinois, je l'ai invitée au concert. »

Charlie sourit en levant sa tasse. « T'as enfin comprit à quoi ça sert d'être rockstar, je suis fière de toi ! »

Kevin sourit en réduisant méthodiquement un muffin en petites miettes sur sa serviette. « C'est pas ça. » Dit il doucement. Les bruits du coffee shop créaient une ambiance presque chaleureuse autour d'eux tandis que des nuages gris assombrissaient le ciel qu'ils voyaient par la baie vitrée. « C'est juste que... »

« Que ? » Demanda Dorothy en se penchant sur la table. Le vieux cuir de sa veste craqua doucement tandis que Kevin baissait les yeux sur la tasse qu'il serrait entre ses mains.

« On a tous cru que Castiel allait mourir. Ça ne vous fait pas réaliser que la vie est très très courte en fait ? »

Charlie rit doucement. « T'as eut une révélation soudaine ? »

« Pas toi ? » Se défendit le jeune homme. « Vous deux êtes devenues beaucoup plus... évidentes depuis cet incident. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard gêné.

« C'est pas parce qu'on est discrètes qu'on n'est pas attachées. » Dit Charlie à mi voix en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Tu as idée de la merde dans laquelle on serait tous si ça se savait pour nous ? Ou pire encore pour Dean et Castiel ? »

Kevin haussa les épaules. « T'es parano. Tout le monde se fout de savoir avec qui tu couches et je suis sure que ça pourrait même nous faire de la pub. »

Dorothy sourit à la naïveté du jeune homme. «Charlie n'intéresse peut être pas grand monde... »

« Hey ! » La coupa la bassiste en tendant la main pour lui frapper l'épaule par dessus la table. « Mais ça ne concerne que nous. De plus tu te trompes, ça n'intéresse personne jusqu'au moment où les gens trouvent une raison de s'offusquer. »

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à expliquer et ni Charlie ni elle n'avaient réellement les mots pour. C'était juste le sentiment envahissant que quoi qu'elles partagent, tout serait ruiné à la moindre intrusion dans leur vie privée.

Charlie et Kevin s'étaient lancés dans un débat animé au sujet de la façon dont les gens jugeaient les vedettes sans les connaître et Dorothy perdit le fil de la conversation en regardant la bassiste. Elle portait des lunettes à grosse montures de plastique noir, ses cheveux roux relevés en queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient des mèches folles et une chemise en plaid qui, pour une fois ne semblait pas sortie du placard d'un des Winchester. Il y avait quelque chose de très attachant chez Charlie, dans sa façon de parler en gesticulant, dans la façon qu'elle avait de faire des clins d'œil à la barista à l'autre bout de la pièce et dans son rire.

« Hé, tu participes ? » Fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle. Dorothy cacha son trouble derrière sa boisson en clignant des yeux.

« On parlait pas de la grande révélation de Kevin avant que vous vous égariez ? »

Charlie reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'était mis à tripoter un de ses écarteurs.

« Alors, raconte ? »

« Y a rien à raconter. Elle était contente d'avoir de mes nouvelles et je l'ai invitée au concert c'est tout. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » Soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré. « Tu trouverais ça facile de voir quelqu'un que tu connais depuis toujours et d'arriver la gueule enfarinée les bras ouverts : « hé regarde c'est le nouveau moi ! » »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Oui. »Dit elle simplement. « J'ai faillit retourner au boulot après la première tournée tu sais. Leur montrer qu'ils avaient eut tort de me virer. »

Dorothy étouffa un rire. « C'est sur que la perte de tes compétences aurait été la première chose à laquelle ils auraient pensé en te voyant. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Charlie pince sans rire en finissant sa boisson. Kevin l'engloba du regard avec un sourire. Outre sa chemise elle portait un jean déchiré aux genoux qui avait du passer de mode à la mort de Kurt Cobain et ses bottes rouges que de toute façon elle refusait de quitter désormais. Son vernis noir était écaillé et elle portait assez de bracelets de cuir pour lui couvrir la moitié des deux avant bras. Sa frange lui tombait dans les yeux cachant son maquillage qui avait souffert de la chaleur de l'après midi. Ils avaient tous parfaitement conscience de ce que leurs apparences inspiraient aux autres. Même dans ce café à la clientèle plutôt jeune, Kevin voyait du coin de l'œil le pli de la bouche de certains clients qui exprimait une large catégorie d'émotions, du dégoût au désappointement. En tournée personne ne les regardait comme ça, ils se fondaient dans la masse des spectateurs tatoués et piercés et des roadies étrangement fagotés. Mais passées les portes des salles ou des tourbus, la réalité revenait les frapper.

L'absence de tatouages et de piercings de Dorothy l'aidait à passer inaperçu, option que ni Charlie ni Kevin n'avaient. Ils l'avaient choisit et Kevin savait qu'il pouvait toujours retirer ses piercings. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, les implants métalliques étaient devenus une partie de lui qui allait avec le clavier, les concerts et la nouvelle vie que les Winchester lui avaient proposé un jour après l'avoir entendu jouer dans la rue.

Il se demandait juste ce que Channing en penserait. Probablement rien de bon et la simple idée que son amie puisse le regarder comme venait de le faire la dame entre deux âges accoudée au comptoir lui serrait l'estomac.

##

« Dotty ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer après ? »

« Après quoi ? »

Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel à la rechercher d'un programme à regarder à la télévision. Charlie se disait que demain elle aurait sans doute plus d'énergie mais pour l'instant elle se sentait seulement capable de fermer les yeux pour la nuit. Le corps chaud de Dorothy contre le sien était confortable et à vrai dire elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de la réponse à sa question. Elle l'avait à moitié posée pour meubler le semi silence de la pièce.

« Après la tournée. » Dit elle paresseusement en passant un bras autour de sa compagne pour l'attirer contre elle.

« Chacun reprendra sa vie. » Répondit Dorothy en éteignant la télévision. Charlie soupira de contentement avant que le sens des mots a frappe complètement. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Dorothy haussa les épaules. « Je trouverais un autre boulot, la demande manque pas pour les chauffeurs, et tu reprendras ta vie normale. »

« Sans toi. » Fit Charlie en s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Bien sur sans moi. » Dorothy avait l'air perplexe. « Charlie qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur l'épaule de la bassiste. La jeune femme résista à l'envie de la repousser d'un mouvement sec.

« C'est juste que je pensais que... Au bout d'un an... » Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et en même temps envie de crier très fort que ce n'était pas juste. Que Dorothy n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi sereine et détache en lui annonçant qu'il lui semblait parfaitement normal qu'elles se quittent à la fin de la tournée. Comme si elle n'avaient été l'une pour l'autre qu'une commodité sur la route.

« On s'était mises d'accord dès le départ Charlie ! »

Charlie hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'elles étaient d'accord. Un an auparavant. Quand Charlie ne s'était pas encore attachée, quand elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait ne pas s'attacher et quand Dean s'était moqué d'elle à ce sujet.

_«T'es à peu près aussi capable de ne pas t'attacher que Sam d'abandonner quelque chose ! »_

_« C'est faux ! »_

Il avait raison apparemment parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du se sentir aussi malheureuse. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rien promis mais maintenant, Charlie regrettait profondément d'avoir laissé leur accord croître entre elles jusqu'à devenir un genre de mur infranchissable. Elle laissa Dorothy l'attirer contre elle et la rallonger entre les oreillers avant de l'embrasser. Charlie eut envie de pleurer en s'accrochant au col de la blouse de sa compagne. Elle commençait à compter leurs baisers à rebours, leurs caresses de même.

Un baiser de plus, un de moins sur la liste de ceux qu'il leur restaient.

Une caresse et encore une autre.

Dorothy avait regretté ses paroles à la seconde où elle avait vu l'expression peinée sur le visage de Charlie. Ça lui avait fait quelque chose d'étrange dans la région du cœur de la voir comme ça, comme une sorte d'instinct qui lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il fallait qu'elle y remédie tout de suite. Elle fit taire sa voix intérieure en serrant Charlie contre elle. Elle respecterait l'accord qu'elles avaient passé des mois auparavant parce que c'était le genre de respect qu'on montre aux gens que l'on chérit. Et elle le ferait sans se plaindre même si elle voyait défiler les kilomètres les rapprochant de la Californie sans aucun plaisir. Le soleil ne lui plairait pas puisqu'elle ne le verrait plus enflammer les cheveux de Charlie. Et la route serait terne sans elle sur le siège passager. Mais elle avait vécu pire, vivrait sans doute pire que de se laisser aller à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui finirait par reprendre sa vie sans elle.

C'était ce pour quoi elle avait signé la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé la jeune femme et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Alors peu importait qu'elle ait le cœur serré à l'idée qu'elle n'entendrait bientôt plus les soupirs de la bassiste, ni le son de sa voix le matin.

Peu importait qu'elle ne puisse plus passer des soirées entières, sa main calleuse dans la sienne ou la fin prochaine de leurs conversations à l'avant du tourbus. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait signé.

##

Même après toutes ces années, se réveiller auprès de Castiel restait un des meilleurs moments de la journée. Dean ouvrait lentement les yeux, s'attendant à la clarté du jour mais parfois il ne voyait rien d'autre que les draps couvrant la poitrine de son compagnon. Peu importe dans quelle position il s'endormait, ou si Castiel n'était pas encore couché à ce moment, Dean se réveillait systématiquement un bras passé autour du comptable. Ce matin là il transpirait sous les couvertures mais ne fit pas mine de les repousser sachant que cela réveillerait le jeune homme. Il se contenta d'écouter sa respiration et les battements de son cœur se mêler au bruit de la rue qui se réveillait. Parfois, quand il était très fatigué ou mal réveillé, il se prenait comme ce matin à s'émerveiller du moindre détail. Du grain de peau de son amant, du plis des draps dont il entendait à peine le froissement quand il bougeait. Et il se mettait à écrire dans sa tête, raturant chaque phrase au fur et à mesure, une chanson dont il n'avait que le titre. Miracle.

Castiel se réveilla pendant qu'il butait mentalement sur un refrain en tentant de se rendormir.

« Hey. » Croassa le jeune homme.

« Hey. Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez. »

«Rendors toi. »

« Non. »

Dean rit, il tenait mentalement un journal de la vitesse à laquelle Castiel arrivait à placer « non » dans la conversation. Il battait régulièrement son record. Parfois, c'était même son premier mot de la journée.

« Tu penses tellement fort que je t'ai entendu dans mon rêve. » Fit Castiel en se dégageant de son étreinte pour se mettre de coté et le regarder. Dean sourit.

« Et je disais quoi dans ton rêve ? »

Castiel se tourna dans un froissement de draps pour prendre son visage à deux mains, les paupières mi closes sur ses yeux encore embués de sommeil.

« Encore, encore... » Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres tandis que leurs jambes s'emmêlaient sous la couverture. Dean rit en le serrant contre lui.

Même après des années, c'était son moment préféré de la journée.


	11. A bras le corps

  
Boire pour se donner du courage n'était pas une solution, ou n'aurait pas du l'être, Madison le savait. Pourtant elle était restée toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, prétendant ne pas y être et angoissant à l'idée que Sam puisse frapper à la porte. Elle s'était tellement passé la main dans les cheveux qu'ils avaient graissé. Elle avait bu. Et les mots de Sam tournaient en rond dans sa tête.  _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »_

Cela sonnait faux, aurait du sonner encore plus faux que ça. Et pourtant elle avait l'impression de revivre en permanence la seconde d'incrédulité terrifiée de la veille. Quelque chose comme son cœur qui s'effondrait d'un coup dans son ventre en lui gelant les entrailles au passage. Un grand flash blanc qui remplaçait toute autre réalité que celle là : Il avait tué quelqu'un. Et rien ne l'empêchait de le refaire.

Elle secoua la tête pour environ la millième fois de la journée pour chasser la sensation. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était la peur qui parlait et pas la partie rationnelle et intelligente d'elle. C'était la peur qui l'avait faite boire la veille et différer sa réponse, la peur encore qui avait gelé les mots sur sa langue et lui avait noué la gorge. Au fond d'elle, une voix terrifiée lui posait sans cesse la même question :  _« Et s'il est comme Kurt, tu feras quoi ? »_

Elle s'interrogeait depuis le matin et n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse :  _« J'aviserai. »_  Et cette conversation avec elle même durait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps. Sam n'avait jeté personne du haut d'une falaise, n'avait pointé de revolver sur personne et seule sa culpabilité lui avait fait employer ces mots précis qui continuaient de la terrifier presque vingt quatre heures plus tard.  _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »_  C'était faux et c'était la seule chose qu'elle se trouvait en droit de répondre. Le reste ne concernait que Sam et ne dépendait que de lui. Pour autant qu'elle soit concernée, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que son mieux et il n'était pas coupable de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné.

Elle prit un pack de bière dans le frigo. Boire n'aurait pas du être sa solution, mais sobre, elle revoyait le visage de Kurt, entendait de nouveau le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure et la sensation de son estomac qui se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait la suivant dans la rue. Si elle se concentrait assez elle pouvait presque se souvenir de la douleur des coups ce jour là et elle devait rouvrir les yeux parce qu'il y avait le nom d'une autre, tatoué en blanc sur les phalanges qui la visaient.

_« Et s'il est comme Kurt ? Tu feras quoi ? »_

Elle sortit dans le couloir en faisant mentalement taire la voix insidieuse.  _« J'aviserai. »_  C'était sans doute l'alcool qui parlait mais la bière avait plus de courage et moins d'états d'âme qu'elle. Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés quand il ouvrit la porte parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir articuler un son si elle le regardait. Elle serrait les canettes contre elle, concentrée uniquement sur le froid et les mots qu'elle prononçait.

« Tu n'as tué personne. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu as fait ce que tu as pu et... Et je m'en fiche que tu te sentes coupable, je m'en fiche que tu aies peur parce que j'ai peur aussi. Mais à moi tu ne m'as rien fait et … » Sa voix s'étrangla. Où était son éloquence ? Son éducation ? Où étaient les belles phrases qu'elle avait préparées ? Où était l'intelligence et la culture qu'il admirait chez elle et qu'elle admirait chez lui ? Elle avait baissé les yeux sur l'affreuse moquette et le pas métallique de la porte. « On est la somme de nos expériences. Et jusqu'à hier, je pensais que tes expériences avaient fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce que tu m'as dit change quoi que ce soit. C'est toujours toi et ça ne change rien. »

« Si. » Dit il doucement. « Ça change les choses. Ça change ton regard sur moi. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Comme les tatouages, comme les piercings. Ça change le regard des gens, mais ça ne définit pas qui tu es. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. »

« Et qui crois tu que je suis ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement. Elle haussa les épaules, prit conscience du froid des bières qui lui gelaient le ventre et les lui tendit.

« Comme tout le monde. Quelqu'un qui fait de son mieux. »

Il prit les canettes et son sourire s'élargit. « Tu as répété ton discours n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Totalement. »

« Beau travail, le jury est convaincu. » Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et au moment où elle franchit le seuil elle sentit comme un étau se desserrer autour d'elle, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois de la journée.

« Désolée d'avoir... flippé hier. »

« Le contraire aurait été... flippant. » Il fit un geste vers le canapé où elle s'assit en ayant l'étrange sensation de flotter dans une bulle tant elle était soulagée que l'épreuve soit passée. Les voix s'étaient tues à l'intérieur d'elle et elle se sentait étrangement à sa place.

« C'est à cause de cette histoire le tatouage ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa propre poitrine d'un geste de sa main libre. Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers l'encolure de son t-shirt d'où dépassaient quelques lettres.

« Il faut toujours se méfier des gentils. Plus encore de ceux qui croient l'être. » Il lui tendit une bière et posa les autres par terre en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Et les tournesols ? »

« Dean et moi. Les tournesols regardent toujours vers le soleil. Je les ai fait après la mort de Jess... c'était une mauvaise période tu sais, vraiment affreuse. »

« J'imagine. »

« Quand les choses ont commencé à aller mieux, on s'est juré de se souvenir que les choses s'arrangent toujours. De toujours regarder vers le soleil. »

Elle hocha la tête pensivement. C'était une symbolique à laquelle elle pouvait s'identifier également. Les choses s'arrangeaient pour peu qu'on les prenne à bras le corps.

« Et tu y arrives ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« La plupart du temps. »

Il souriait et quand elle tendit la main vers la télécommande ils surent que le sujet était clos. Ils s'en trouvèrent tout les deux étrangement soulagés.

##

Charlie ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été réveillée avant le lever du soleil. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil agité qui n'avait pas dérangé Dorothy et s'était levée bien avant sa compagne, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle et remontant le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, ses bottes à la main comme si elle risquait de se faire prendre en train de faire le mur.

Elle aimait les hôtels, leur odeur impersonnelle et leur éclairage étudié pour ne pas durcir les traits des occupants. Elle aimait l'odeur de renfermé et parfois de poussière des couloirs moquettés mal aérés. Elle hésita à s'installer dans le hall en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner mais décida finalement de sortir. La rue était couverte d'une chape de brume glacée qui la fit serrer sa veste autour d'elle en frissonnant. Son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était peu avant six heures soit une heure absolument indécente sur la côte ouest. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'appeler Dean. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important. » Grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'amusement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ses pas la menaient et n'y prêtait pas attention, les yeux dans le gris vague qui teintait les rues.

« Mes quatre heures de sommeil quotidiennes. » Grogna Dean. Elle entendit un bruissement et un grognement qui devait venir de Castiel. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle sentit les sanglots arriver d'un coup et porta une main à ses lèvres comme pour les empêcher de sortir. Elle avait déjà le nez bouché et les yeux brûlants de larmes.

« Ça va pas Dean, ça va pas du tout. »

Il y eut un tout petit silence au bout du fil puis : « Cas... Café. »

Elle étouffa un gloussement et un reniflement, mais curieusement elle n'entendit pas de protestation, juste le bruit du téléphone qui passait d'une main à l'autre puis la voix rauque de Castiel.

« Charlie ? Trouve un endroit où t'installer si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et rappelle nous dans dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était arrêtée au bord d'une avenue passante dont le brouillard l'empêchait de discerner le nom sur les plaques. Elle demanda à un des rares passants s'il y avait un café ouvert à cette heure, et il lui indiqua un salon de thé deux rues plus loin. L'établissement était à peine ouvert et derrière un comptoir réfrigéré plein de cupcakes multicolores, un jeune homme en tablier se força à lui sourire. Elle n'avait pas faim mais acheta quand même une pâtisserie au nappage bleu et un thé.

Elle ne buvait quasiment pas de thé avant de rencontrer Castiel. Le jeune homme l'y avait initiée en prétextant qu'il existait infiniment plus de saveurs dans cette eau chaude que dans le café. Sam avait passé des mois à leur dire que l'eau chaude c'était fait pour les bains jusqu'à ce que leur manque de réactivité le décourage. Elle s'installa dans un box, calée entre la banquette et le mur, releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses tibias conte la table avec un regard interrogateur au vendeur de cupcake qui haussa les épaules comme s'il se désintéressait que ses bottes tachent le tissus du siège.

Elle laissa son thé infuser avant de s'en servir une tasse et de presser le bouton de rappel de son téléphone. Elle se cala dans l'angle, sa tasse entre ses mains jointes entre ses genoux, le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Hey princesse. »

« Hey. Tu as ton café ? »

« Oui, tu es installée ? »

« Oui. »

Elle entendit un mouvement tandis que Dean la mettait sur haut parleur et elle ferma les yeux, imaginant ses amis, à peine habillés, les cheveux en bataille, une tasse de café chacun à la main et le téléphone entre eux sur la couverture.

« Raconte. » Dit Castiel.

« Elle va me quitter. »

L'envie de pleurer était revenue et le thé chaud entre ses mains ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Elle serra les doigts plus fort autour de la tasse et ravala un reniflement. Elle se fichait d'avoir l'air ridicule et que le vendeur la regarde curieusement ou entende sa conversation. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et elle avait besoin de réconfort. Comme ce jour, des années auparavant où le ciel gris s'étaient teinté de rose sous le parapluie de Dean. Elle raconta la discussion de la veille presque sans pleurer. C'était déjà un exploit.

Aucun des deux hommes ne l'interrompit le temps que dura son récit. Elle pouvait presque les imaginer échanger des mimiques par dessus le téléphone.

« Parle lui. » Dit Dean. « Comment veux tu qu'elle devine si vous n'avez jamais renégocié les termes du contrat ? »

« Elle ne veut pas les renégocier. Elle trouve ça normal... Elle s'en fiche. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis la voix de Castiel. « Ne sois pas stupide. Tu aimerais sûrement qu'elle soit télépathe mais elle ne l'est pas. Qu'est ce que tu risques à lui dire ce que tu viens de nous dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait te quitter deux fois. »

« Cas ! » Grogna Dean.

« Quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai raison! »

Charlie eut un rire qui était à moitié un reniflement en les écoutant se disputer. Son thé avait assez refroidit pour qu'elle puisse le boire. Il commençait à y avoir du monde dans la boutique et le brouillard était un peu moins dense.

« Je voudrais qu'on puisse être... comme vous, elle et moi. »

« Nan tu voudrais pas ! » Rétorqua Dean. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre rouler des yeux. « T'as pas idée du nombre de fois où il a essayé de me quitter. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Combien ? »

« Dix neuf. » Répondit Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour un nombre incroyable de bonnes raisons que ni toi ni Dorothy n'avez. Alors si nous on a pu surmonter ça dix neuf fois, tu crois pas que ça vaut le coup de te battre, juste une fois toi ? »

Charlie hocha la tête tout en étant parfaitement consciente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Elle se versa une seconde tasse de thé et Dean reprit la parole.

« Elle ferait quoi Batwoman dans cette situation ? »

Charlie s'étouffa presque avec sa boisson et se mit à tousser violemment tandis qu'à l'autre bout du pays, Castiel ricanait. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette le temps de trouver une réponse. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de pleurer, plutôt envie de mordre dans quelque chose qui ne soit pas un gâteau. Elle sourit en regardant la brume se dissoudre par la fenêtre.

« Elle lui dirait tout. Elle la mettrait devant le fait accompli et dealerait après avec les conséquences. »

« Alors vas y tigresse. »

Dean raccrocha peu après et vida sa tasse en deux longues gorgées. Castiel le regardait pensivement.

« Quoi ? »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu sais, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question mais j'ai gardé le compte du nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de te quitter. Je me demande ce que ça dit de moi ? »

« Que tu es un imbécile affligé d'un trouble obsessionnel du comptage. Et que moi je suis awesome. » Répondit Dean en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser qui avait le goût du café. Ils se rallongèrent l'un sur l'autre, Castiel les bras croisés sur la poitrine de Dean, leurs mentons se touchant presque.

« Tu sais, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'aime et tu es mon héros mais je me demande toujours... qu'est ce que tu vois en moi ? Pourquoi tu restes ? »

Dean soupira exagérément mais retint le commentaire sarcastique qu'il avait au bout de la langue. Il prit le temps de réfléchir pour formuler sa réponse en traçant machinalement du doigt le tatouage sous la clavicule de Castiel.  _«Safe and sound»._

« Tu es le seul avec qui je peux me laisser aller. » Répondit il finalement. « Je veux être fort pour Sam, être un modèle pour Kevin, un support pour Charlie... Mais toi tu penses réellement que je suis un héros, et je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre que moi même quand je suis avec toi pour me conformer à cette image. C'est reposant. »

Castiel le regardait intensément et Dean passa une main sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur les lèvres comme si c'était la place naturelle d ses doigts. « Tu vas trouver ça … tu vas détester ce que je vais dire mais tu n'avais qu'à pas poser la question. Tu es mon refuge, tu es là où je vais quand j'ai besoin de repos, d'être faible une fois de temps à autres. Et c'est plus que n'importe qui puisse me donner. Et en plus, je t'aime. »

Castiel aurait voulut rire et balayer la déclaration d'un commentaire sarcastique, mais il était fatigué et ému et ne trouva pas le courage de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ni de bouger pour l'embrasser. Il resta juste penché au dessus de son amant à le regarder. La joue encore marquée par l'oreiller, la lèvre inférieure légèrement déformée par l'anneau de son labret, l'œil de chat vert qui soulignait la couleur de ses yeux et les taches de rousseur qui lui éclaboussaient les joues et l'arête du nez. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ? » Demanda Dean et Castiel fut heureux de l'interruption de ses pensées. Sa capacité au romantisme échevelé avait été dépassée au moins dix minutes auparavant. Il hocha la tête.

« Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi si besoin. Et je pense sincèrement que parler leur fera du bien à toutes les deux. »

Dean hocha la tête et le mouvement finit en baiser, la langue de Castiel contre la sienne et les soupirs qui lui échappèrent aussitôt suffirent à le distraire pour un long moment.

##

Madison se réveilla avec un torticolis et la bouche pâteuse, roulée en boule sur le canapé de la chambre de Sam et Kevin sous une couverture qui avait glissé de ses épaules durant la nuit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie mais les bouteilles de bière vide sur la table basse et par terre lui indiquaient clairement comment cela avait pu se produire. Les deux hommes dormaient chacun dans leur lit quand elle s'extirpa de son couchage et fit silencieusement trois pas dans la pièce, la couverture roulée dans les bras pour récupérer ses basket abandonnées dans un coin.

Elle posa la couverture sur Sam qui dormait un bras passé sous la tête, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. La pression le réveilla un peu et il battit des cils, l'air perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il la discerne dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Hey. » Fit il d'une voix mal assurée. Elle se pencha vers lui, écartant sa frange de son front et y posa un baiser très léger avant de s'éclipser tandis qu'il se rendormait en se demandant s'il venait de rêver.

Il était un peu tôt pour le petit déjeuner et Madison s'installa dans le hall d'entrée avec un livre trouvé sur une des étagères dégarnies que l'hôtel mettait à disposition de ses clients. Elle tenta de se distraire en s'intéressant à l'histoire mais devait régulièrement relire la page qu'elle venait de tourner parce que son esprit revenait sans cesse à Sam. Certaines personnes comme Dorothy avaient un don naturel pour l'observation et la compréhension des gens dont elle même était dépourvue. Les trois derniers jours lui avaient apporté plus d'informations sur Sam qu'elle ne se sentait en capacité d'assimiler, comme si elle avait signé pour un cours et découvert beaucoup trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau requis pour réussir l'examen final. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la photo qu'il lui avait montrée et sa voix un peu cassée racontant son histoire lui tournait dans la tête comme un enregistrement programmé en boucle.

Cassé c'était probablement la meilleure définition qu'elle pouvait donner de Sam. Et pourtant, la seule image qu'elle avait de lui, c'était ce môme souriant et dégingandé jouant avec un chien dans la poussière sur une photo passée. Et peut être aussi l'ombre de ses cils sur sa joue ce matin quand elle l'avait recouvert comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit.

Elle sentit la présence de Dorothy et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme en souriant pour la saluer.

« Tu es debout tôt. »

« Mal dormi. » Répondit Madison.

« Sam ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-elle en reposant le livre sur l'étagère. Dorothy haussa les épaules.

« Ces temps ci c'est toujours à propos de Sam avec toi. »

Madison se sentit vaguement gênée d'être aussi prévisible. « Désolée. » Fit elle. « Je dois être... particulièrement insupportable à force. »

« Pas vraiment insupportable, juste un peu désespérante. »

Madison étouffa un gloussement. « Je suis si évidente à déchiffrer ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête et fit un mouvement vers la salle de restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir. « Tu veux qu'on en discute autour du petit déjeuner ? Je ne vaux rien le ventre vide et Charlie ne répond pas au téléphone. »

Madison hocha la tête pour le petit déjeuner mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de San et elle aborda tout les autres sujets possibles : les prochaines dates de la tournée, ce qu'elles feraient en revenant en Californie, et curieusement, le concert auquel Kevin avait invité Channing. Dorothy avait un de ses sourires ambigus, et Madison constata que contrairement à elle, la jeune femme ne posait jamais les coudes sur la table.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont faire quelque chose de spécial pour cette occasion ? »

La conductrice hocha la tête. « Le contraire serait étonnant. »

Elle avaient presque terminé leur repas dans l'ambiance de plus en plus bruyante de la salle qui commençait à être trop peuplée quand Charlie arriva, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste et le nez rougi par la fraîcheur extérieure.

« Hey. » Fit elle à la roadie. « Désolée de vous interrompre, ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant Dorothy du pouce.

Madison sourit en secouant la tête. « Prends en soin, je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ses conseils dans les jours à venir ! » Fit elle en se levant, emportant avec elle sa tasse vide. Charlie prit sa place et se débarrassa de sa veste sous le regard interrogateur de Dorothy.

« Elle avait besoin de conseils pour quoi ? »

« Sam. » Répondit Dorothy en se resservant du thé. Elle leva un sourcil pour demander à la bassiste si elle en voulait et Charlie déclina d'un signe de tête.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« D'être ça remonte à plusieurs jours. » Répondit Dorothy. C'était exactement l'angle d'attaque que Charlie aurait voulut éviter mais elle n'avait pas envie de repousser encore la confrontation.

« C'est ce que tu fais toujours n'est ce pas ? Être prudente ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu veux me quitter en arrivant à LA. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Elle sentait un flot de mots lui monter aux lèvres ainsi que l'envie de pleurer qui revenait rapidement sous le regard détaché que Dorothy posait sur elle. Elle aurait du accepter son offre de thé, elle aurait eut quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains plutôt que de tripoter nerveusement la nappe.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Répondit l'autre. « J'ai dit que c'était ce qui était convenu dès le départ. »

Charlie cessa de tenter de déchirer la nappe avec ses ongles et lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Mais hier... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Charlie, on va revenir en Californie et après quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me vois comme place dans ta vie ? Tu vas t'enfermer avec les garçons dans un studio d'enregistrement pendant des mois, ensuite tu seras en marathon promotionnel et moi je repartirai sur les routes avec d'autres gens. Où vois tu la possibilité qu'on soit encore ensemble dans ces conditions ? C'est pour ça qu'on avait commencé cette histoire en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se terminerait à la fin de la tournée. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. » Dit Charlie, forçant les mots à passer outre la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de tristesse, de colère ou de soulagement, peut être un odieux mélange des trois.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Dorothy. «Mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner tu le sais. Et plus on tentera de forcer les choses plus ce sera douloureux quand on réalisera qu'on a échoué. »

Elle n'avait plus rien à boire et désormais le plus grand mal à regarder Charlie en face. Les mots suivants la blessèrent sans doute plus qu'ils n'auraient du.

« Je comprends pourquoi Madison t'a demandé des conseils sur Sam. Tu es exactement comme lui au fond. »

Dorothy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, agacée.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? »

Charlie s'était redressée, les yeux brillants de larmes ou de rage, Dorothy n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

« Tu ne t'attaches pas, jamais. Ni à moi ni à rien d'autre ! Je t'ai vu perdre les clefs du bus sans ciller, j'étais là le jour où tu t'es fait voler ton sac et tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'en fiches... Sam je comprends pourquoi il fait ça mais toi ? Qu'est ce que tu crains ? Qu'on t'abandonne alors tu ne t'attaches à rien ? »

« Ça c'est ta peur à toi Charlie ! » Rétorqua Dorothy. L'autre fronça les sourcils perplexes. « C'est toi qui as tellement peur d'être abandonnée que tu t'obstines à t'attacher à tout et n'importe quoi . Tu veux qu'on parle de qui ressemble le plus à Sam ? Moi qui ne m'attache pas ou toi qui est incapable de comprendre quand il faut laisser tomber ? »

Charlie avait serré les poings sur ses genoux et baissé les yeux sous le ton glacial de Dorothy.

«Tu as tort. » Dit elle faiblement. « Ça pourrait marcher. Ça marche pour Dean et Castiel. »

« Nous ne sommes pas Dean et Castiel. »

Charlie baissa les yeux, vaincue et se leva rapidement pour cacher ses larmes laissant Dorothy seule avec son thé.

##

Kevin avait fait son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit mais quand il sortit de la salle de bain Sam était en train de se frotter les yeux, assis dans son lit. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Kevin vit Sam chercher Madison des yeux.

« Elle est partie avant que je me réveille. » Fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur son lit défait pour extirper ses baskets de sous le tas de couvertures tombées par terre. « Tu l'as faite dormir sur le canapé ? C'est très classe ça mon pote. »Railla-t-il.

« Elle s'est endormie à la moitié du film, j'ai pas voulut la réveiller. » Répondit Sam qui commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment la moindre bonne raison de sortir du lit dans l'immédiat.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Kevin en enfilant sa second chaussure. « Quand je t'ai connu tu sautais sur tout ce qui bougeait, qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Sam se passa un main sur le visage, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir une vraie discussion. « Madison est une chouette fille, et elle ne me laissera pas me comporter avec elle comme avec les autres. Et je suis à peu près sur que sauter sur une fille qui sort juste d'une relation abusive se situe quelque part entre l'imbécillité totale et l'agression pure et simple.» Il s'émerveillait lui même d'être capable d'aligner des mots aussi longs et de formuler une pensée aussi cohérente alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Kevin eut un sourire amusé. « Tu veux dire qu'elle t'oblige à te comporter comme un mec décent ? »

« Yeup. Ça m'est pas arrivé depuis... » Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête avant de se redresser dans son lit comme pour faire oublier sa phrase restée en suspens.

« Depuis Jess. » Acheva Kevin. Sam hocha la tête. « Tu as de la chance d'être tombé deux fois sur une personne qui te donne envie de donner le meilleur de toi même. »

Sam hocha la tête pensivement. Kevin fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa clef magnétique et s'avança vers la porte mais le batteur le retint par la manche.

« Channing vient au concert de la semaine prochaine... dans le Michigan ? »

Kevin hocha la tête. « Qu'est ce qui t'a fait l'appeler, finalement ? »

Le jeune homme prit un moment pour répondre. Il finit par sourire et dégagea d'un coup sec sa manche de la poigne de Sam.

« A un moment, que ça te plaise ou non, la fuite ne suffit plus. Alors autant prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « J'imagine que tu as raison... quoi que ça puisse bien vouloir dire. »

Kevin le quitta sur un éclat de rire et le batteur décida qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin de se lever dans l'heure à venir et se recoucha.

Boire pour se donner du courage n'était pas une solution, ou n'aurait pas du l'être, Madison le savait. Pourtant elle était restée toute la journée enfermée dans sa chambre, prétendant ne pas y être et angoissant à l'idée que Sam puisse frapper à la porte. Elle s'était tellement passé la main dans les cheveux qu'ils avaient graissé. Elle avait bu. Et les mots de Sam tournaient en rond dans sa tête.  _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »_

Cela sonnait faux, aurait du sonner encore plus faux que ça. Et pourtant elle avait l'impression de revivre en permanence la seconde d'incrédulité terrifiée de la veille. Quelque chose comme son cœur qui s'effondrait d'un coup dans son ventre en lui gelant les entrailles au passage. Un grand flash blanc qui remplaçait toute autre réalité que celle là : Il avait tué quelqu'un. Et rien ne l'empêchait de le refaire.

Elle secoua la tête pour environ la millième fois de la journée pour chasser la sensation. Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était la peur qui parlait et pas la partie rationnelle et intelligente d'elle. C'était la peur qui l'avait faite boire la veille et différer sa réponse, la peur encore qui avait gelé les mots sur sa langue et lui avait noué la gorge. Au fond d'elle, une voix terrifiée lui posait sans cesse la même question :  _« Et s'il est comme Kurt, tu feras quoi ? »_

Elle s'interrogeait depuis le matin et n'avait trouvé qu'une seule réponse :  _« J'aviserai. »_  Et cette conversation avec elle même durait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps. Sam n'avait jeté personne du haut d'une falaise, n'avait pointé de revolver sur personne et seule sa culpabilité lui avait fait employer ces mots précis qui continuaient de la terrifier presque vingt quatre heures plus tard.  _« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »_  C'était faux et c'était la seule chose qu'elle se trouvait en droit de répondre. Le reste ne concernait que Sam et ne dépendait que de lui. Pour autant qu'elle soit concernée, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que son mieux et il n'était pas coupable de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné.

Elle prit un pack de bière dans le frigo. Boire n'aurait pas du être sa solution, mais sobre, elle revoyait le visage de Kurt, entendait de nouveau le bruit de la clef tournant dans la serrure et la sensation de son estomac qui se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait la suivant dans la rue. Si elle se concentrait assez elle pouvait presque se souvenir de la douleur des coups ce jour là et elle devait rouvrir les yeux parce qu'il y avait le nom d'une autre, tatoué en blanc sur les phalanges qui la visaient.

_« Et s'il est comme Kurt ? Tu feras quoi ? »_

Elle sortit dans le couloir en faisant mentalement taire la voix insidieuse.  _« J'aviserai. »_  C'était sans doute l'alcool qui parlait mais la bière avait plus de courage et moins d'états d'âme qu'elle. Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés quand il ouvrit la porte parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir articuler un son si elle le regardait. Elle serrait les canettes contre elle, concentrée uniquement sur le froid et les mots qu'elle prononçait.

« Tu n'as tué personne. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu as fait ce que tu as pu et... Et je m'en fiche que tu te sentes coupable, je m'en fiche que tu aies peur parce que j'ai peur aussi. Mais à moi tu ne m'as rien fait et … » Sa voix s'étrangla. Où était son éloquence ? Son éducation ? Où étaient les belles phrases qu'elle avait préparées ? Où était l'intelligence et la culture qu'il admirait chez elle et qu'elle admirait chez lui ? Elle avait baissé les yeux sur l'affreuse moquette et le pas métallique de la porte. « On est la somme de nos expériences. Et jusqu'à hier, je pensais que tes expériences avaient fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce que tu m'as dit change quoi que ce soit. C'est toujours toi et ça ne change rien. »

« Si. » Dit il doucement. « Ça change les choses. Ça change ton regard sur moi. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Comme les tatouages, comme les piercings. Ça change le regard des gens, mais ça ne définit pas qui tu es. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. »

« Et qui crois tu que je suis ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement. Elle haussa les épaules, prit conscience du froid des bières qui lui gelaient le ventre et les lui tendit.

« Comme tout le monde. Quelqu'un qui fait de son mieux. »

Il prit les canettes et son sourire s'élargit. « Tu as répété ton discours n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Totalement. »

« Beau travail, le jury est convaincu. » Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et au moment où elle franchit le seuil elle sentit comme un étau se desserrer autour d'elle, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois de la journée.

« Désolée d'avoir... flippé hier. »

« Le contraire aurait été... flippant. » Il fit un geste vers le canapé où elle s'assit en ayant l'étrange sensation de flotter dans une bulle tant elle était soulagée que l'épreuve soit passée. Les voix s'étaient tues à l'intérieur d'elle et elle se sentait étrangement à sa place.

« C'est à cause de cette histoire le tatouage ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa propre poitrine d'un geste de sa main libre. Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux vers l'encolure de son t-shirt d'où dépassaient quelques lettres.

« Il faut toujours se méfier des gentils. Plus encore de ceux qui croient l'être. » Il lui tendit une bière et posa les autres par terre en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Et les tournesols ? »

« Dean et moi. Les tournesols regardent toujours vers le soleil. Je les ai fait après la mort de Jess... c'était une mauvaise période tu sais, vraiment affreuse. »

« J'imagine. »

« Quand les choses ont commencé à aller mieux, on s'est juré de se souvenir que les choses s'arrangent toujours. De toujours regarder vers le soleil. »

Elle hocha la tête pensivement. C'était une symbolique à laquelle elle pouvait s'identifier également. Les choses s'arrangeaient pour peu qu'on les prenne à bras le corps.

« Et tu y arrives ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« La plupart du temps. »

Il souriait et quand elle tendit la main vers la télécommande ils surent que le sujet était clos. Ils s'en trouvèrent tout les deux étrangement soulagés.

##

Charlie ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été réveillée avant le lever du soleil. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil agité qui n'avait pas dérangé Dorothy et s'était levée bien avant sa compagne, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle et remontant le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, ses bottes à la main comme si elle risquait de se faire prendre en train de faire le mur.

Elle aimait les hôtels, leur odeur impersonnelle et leur éclairage étudié pour ne pas durcir les traits des occupants. Elle aimait l'odeur de renfermé et parfois de poussière des couloirs moquettés mal aérés. Elle hésita à s'installer dans le hall en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner mais décida finalement de sortir. La rue était couverte d'une chape de brume glacée qui la fit serrer sa veste autour d'elle en frissonnant. Son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était peu avant six heures soit une heure absolument indécente sur la côte ouest. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'appeler Dean. Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important. » Grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'amusement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où ses pas la menaient et n'y prêtait pas attention, les yeux dans le gris vague qui teintait les rues.

« Mes quatre heures de sommeil quotidiennes. » Grogna Dean. Elle entendit un bruissement et un grognement qui devait venir de Castiel. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle sentit les sanglots arriver d'un coup et porta une main à ses lèvres comme pour les empêcher de sortir. Elle avait déjà le nez bouché et les yeux brûlants de larmes.

« Ça va pas Dean, ça va pas du tout. »

Il y eut un tout petit silence au bout du fil puis : « Cas... Café. »

Elle étouffa un gloussement et un reniflement, mais curieusement elle n'entendit pas de protestation, juste le bruit du téléphone qui passait d'une main à l'autre puis la voix rauque de Castiel.

« Charlie ? Trouve un endroit où t'installer si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et rappelle nous dans dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était arrêtée au bord d'une avenue passante dont le brouillard l'empêchait de discerner le nom sur les plaques. Elle demanda à un des rares passants s'il y avait un café ouvert à cette heure, et il lui indiqua un salon de thé deux rues plus loin. L'établissement était à peine ouvert et derrière un comptoir réfrigéré plein de cupcakes multicolores, un jeune homme en tablier se força à lui sourire. Elle n'avait pas faim mais acheta quand même une pâtisserie au nappage bleu et un thé.

Elle ne buvait quasiment pas de thé avant de rencontrer Castiel. Le jeune homme l'y avait initiée en prétextant qu'il existait infiniment plus de saveurs dans cette eau chaude que dans le café. Sam avait passé des mois à leur dire que l'eau chaude c'était fait pour les bains jusqu'à ce que leur manque de réactivité le décourage. Elle s'installa dans un box, calée entre la banquette et le mur, releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses tibias conte la table avec un regard interrogateur au vendeur de cupcake qui haussa les épaules comme s'il se désintéressait que ses bottes tachent le tissus du siège.

Elle laissa son thé infuser avant de s'en servir une tasse et de presser le bouton de rappel de son téléphone. Elle se cala dans l'angle, sa tasse entre ses mains jointes entre ses genoux, le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Hey princesse. »

« Hey. Tu as ton café ? »

« Oui, tu es installée ? »

« Oui. »

Elle entendit un mouvement tandis que Dean la mettait sur haut parleur et elle ferma les yeux, imaginant ses amis, à peine habillés, les cheveux en bataille, une tasse de café chacun à la main et le téléphone entre eux sur la couverture.

« Raconte. » Dit Castiel.

« Elle va me quitter. »

L'envie de pleurer était revenue et le thé chaud entre ses mains ne faisait rien pour la calmer. Elle serra les doigts plus fort autour de la tasse et ravala un reniflement. Elle se fichait d'avoir l'air ridicule et que le vendeur la regarde curieusement ou entende sa conversation. Elle se sentait terriblement seule et elle avait besoin de réconfort. Comme ce jour, des années auparavant où le ciel gris s'étaient teinté de rose sous le parapluie de Dean. Elle raconta la discussion de la veille presque sans pleurer. C'était déjà un exploit.

Aucun des deux hommes ne l'interrompit le temps que dura son récit. Elle pouvait presque les imaginer échanger des mimiques par dessus le téléphone.

« Parle lui. » Dit Dean. « Comment veux tu qu'elle devine si vous n'avez jamais renégocié les termes du contrat ? »

« Elle ne veut pas les renégocier. Elle trouve ça normal... Elle s'en fiche. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis la voix de Castiel. « Ne sois pas stupide. Tu aimerais sûrement qu'elle soit télépathe mais elle ne l'est pas. Qu'est ce que tu risques à lui dire ce que tu viens de nous dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait te quitter deux fois. »

« Cas ! » Grogna Dean.

« Quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai raison! »

Charlie eut un rire qui était à moitié un reniflement en les écoutant se disputer. Son thé avait assez refroidit pour qu'elle puisse le boire. Il commençait à y avoir du monde dans la boutique et le brouillard était un peu moins dense.

« Je voudrais qu'on puisse être... comme vous, elle et moi. »

« Nan tu voudrais pas ! » Rétorqua Dean. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre rouler des yeux. « T'as pas idée du nombre de fois où il a essayé de me quitter. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Combien ? »

« Dix neuf. » Répondit Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour un nombre incroyable de bonnes raisons que ni toi ni Dorothy n'avez. Alors si nous on a pu surmonter ça dix neuf fois, tu crois pas que ça vaut le coup de te battre, juste une fois toi ? »

Charlie hocha la tête tout en étant parfaitement consciente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Elle se versa une seconde tasse de thé et Dean reprit la parole.

« Elle ferait quoi Batwoman dans cette situation ? »

Charlie s'étouffa presque avec sa boisson et se mit à tousser violemment tandis qu'à l'autre bout du pays, Castiel ricanait. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette le temps de trouver une réponse. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de pleurer, plutôt envie de mordre dans quelque chose qui ne soit pas un gâteau. Elle sourit en regardant la brume se dissoudre par la fenêtre.

« Elle lui dirait tout. Elle la mettrait devant le fait accompli et dealerait après avec les conséquences. »

« Alors vas y tigresse. »

Dean raccrocha peu après et vida sa tasse en deux longues gorgées. Castiel le regardait pensivement.

« Quoi ? »

Castiel secoua la tête. « Tu sais, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question mais j'ai gardé le compte du nombre de fois où j'ai tenté de te quitter. Je me demande ce que ça dit de moi ? »

« Que tu es un imbécile affligé d'un trouble obsessionnel du comptage. Et que moi je suis awesome. » Répondit Dean en l'attirant à lui pour un baiser qui avait le goût du café. Ils se rallongèrent l'un sur l'autre, Castiel les bras croisés sur la poitrine de Dean, leurs mentons se touchant presque.

« Tu sais, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'aime et tu es mon héros mais je me demande toujours... qu'est ce que tu vois en moi ? Pourquoi tu restes ? »

Dean soupira exagérément mais retint le commentaire sarcastique qu'il avait au bout de la langue. Il prit le temps de réfléchir pour formuler sa réponse en traçant machinalement du doigt le tatouage sous la clavicule de Castiel.  _«Safe and sound»._

« Tu es le seul avec qui je peux me laisser aller. » Répondit il finalement. « Je veux être fort pour Sam, être un modèle pour Kevin, un support pour Charlie... Mais toi tu penses réellement que je suis un héros, et je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre que moi même quand je suis avec toi pour me conformer à cette image. C'est reposant. »

Castiel le regardait intensément et Dean passa une main sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur les lèvres comme si c'était la place naturelle d ses doigts. « Tu vas trouver ça … tu vas détester ce que je vais dire mais tu n'avais qu'à pas poser la question. Tu es mon refuge, tu es là où je vais quand j'ai besoin de repos, d'être faible une fois de temps à autres. Et c'est plus que n'importe qui puisse me donner. Et en plus, je t'aime. »

Castiel aurait voulut rire et balayer la déclaration d'un commentaire sarcastique, mais il était fatigué et ému et ne trouva pas le courage de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ni de bouger pour l'embrasser. Il resta juste penché au dessus de son amant à le regarder. La joue encore marquée par l'oreiller, la lèvre inférieure légèrement déformée par l'anneau de son labret, l'œil de chat vert qui soulignait la couleur de ses yeux et les taches de rousseur qui lui éclaboussaient les joues et l'arête du nez. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ? » Demanda Dean et Castiel fut heureux de l'interruption de ses pensées. Sa capacité au romantisme échevelé avait été dépassée au moins dix minutes auparavant. Il hocha la tête.

« Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi si besoin. Et je pense sincèrement que parler leur fera du bien à toutes les deux. »

Dean hocha la tête et le mouvement finit en baiser, la langue de Castiel contre la sienne et les soupirs qui lui échappèrent aussitôt suffirent à le distraire pour un long moment.

##

Madison se réveilla avec un torticolis et la bouche pâteuse, roulée en boule sur le canapé de la chambre de Sam et Kevin sous une couverture qui avait glissé de ses épaules durant la nuit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie mais les bouteilles de bière vide sur la table basse et par terre lui indiquaient clairement comment cela avait pu se produire. Les deux hommes dormaient chacun dans leur lit quand elle s'extirpa de son couchage et fit silencieusement trois pas dans la pièce, la couverture roulée dans les bras pour récupérer ses basket abandonnées dans un coin.

Elle posa la couverture sur Sam qui dormait un bras passé sous la tête, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. La pression le réveilla un peu et il battit des cils, l'air perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il la discerne dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Hey. » Fit il d'une voix mal assurée. Elle se pencha vers lui, écartant sa frange de son front et y posa un baiser très léger avant de s'éclipser tandis qu'il se rendormait en se demandant s'il venait de rêver.

Il était un peu tôt pour le petit déjeuner et Madison s'installa dans le hall d'entrée avec un livre trouvé sur une des étagères dégarnies que l'hôtel mettait à disposition de ses clients. Elle tenta de se distraire en s'intéressant à l'histoire mais devait régulièrement relire la page qu'elle venait de tourner parce que son esprit revenait sans cesse à Sam. Certaines personnes comme Dorothy avaient un don naturel pour l'observation et la compréhension des gens dont elle même était dépourvue. Les trois derniers jours lui avaient apporté plus d'informations sur Sam qu'elle ne se sentait en capacité d'assimiler, comme si elle avait signé pour un cours et découvert beaucoup trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau requis pour réussir l'examen final. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la photo qu'il lui avait montrée et sa voix un peu cassée racontant son histoire lui tournait dans la tête comme un enregistrement programmé en boucle.

Cassé c'était probablement la meilleure définition qu'elle pouvait donner de Sam. Et pourtant, la seule image qu'elle avait de lui, c'était ce môme souriant et dégingandé jouant avec un chien dans la poussière sur une photo passée. Et peut être aussi l'ombre de ses cils sur sa joue ce matin quand elle l'avait recouvert comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit.

Elle sentit la présence de Dorothy et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme en souriant pour la saluer.

« Tu es debout tôt. »

« Mal dormi. » Répondit Madison.

« Sam ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-elle en reposant le livre sur l'étagère. Dorothy haussa les épaules.

« Ces temps ci c'est toujours à propos de Sam avec toi. »

Madison se sentit vaguement gênée d'être aussi prévisible. « Désolée. » Fit elle. « Je dois être... particulièrement insupportable à force. »

« Pas vraiment insupportable, juste un peu désespérante. »

Madison étouffa un gloussement. « Je suis si évidente à déchiffrer ? »

Dorothy hocha la tête et fit un mouvement vers la salle de restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir. « Tu veux qu'on en discute autour du petit déjeuner ? Je ne vaux rien le ventre vide et Charlie ne répond pas au téléphone. »

Madison hocha la tête pour le petit déjeuner mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler de San et elle aborda tout les autres sujets possibles : les prochaines dates de la tournée, ce qu'elles feraient en revenant en Californie, et curieusement, le concert auquel Kevin avait invité Channing. Dorothy avait un de ses sourires ambigus, et Madison constata que contrairement à elle, la jeune femme ne posait jamais les coudes sur la table.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont faire quelque chose de spécial pour cette occasion ? »

La conductrice hocha la tête. « Le contraire serait étonnant. »

Elle avaient presque terminé leur repas dans l'ambiance de plus en plus bruyante de la salle qui commençait à être trop peuplée quand Charlie arriva, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste et le nez rougi par la fraîcheur extérieure.

« Hey. » Fit elle à la roadie. « Désolée de vous interrompre, ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant Dorothy du pouce.

Madison sourit en secouant la tête. « Prends en soin, je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ses conseils dans les jours à venir ! » Fit elle en se levant, emportant avec elle sa tasse vide. Charlie prit sa place et se débarrassa de sa veste sous le regard interrogateur de Dorothy.

« Elle avait besoin de conseils pour quoi ? »

« Sam. » Répondit Dorothy en se resservant du thé. Elle leva un sourcil pour demander à la bassiste si elle en voulait et Charlie déclina d'un signe de tête.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« D'être ça remonte à plusieurs jours. » Répondit Dorothy. C'était exactement l'angle d'attaque que Charlie aurait voulut éviter mais elle n'avait pas envie de repousser encore la confrontation.

« C'est ce que tu fais toujours n'est ce pas ? Être prudente ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu veux me quitter en arrivant à LA. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Elle sentait un flot de mots lui monter aux lèvres ainsi que l'envie de pleurer qui revenait rapidement sous le regard détaché que Dorothy posait sur elle. Elle aurait du accepter son offre de thé, elle aurait eut quelque chose pour s'occuper les mains plutôt que de tripoter nerveusement la nappe.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Répondit l'autre. « J'ai dit que c'était ce qui était convenu dès le départ. »

Charlie cessa de tenter de déchirer la nappe avec ses ongles et lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Mais hier... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Charlie, on va revenir en Californie et après quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me vois comme place dans ta vie ? Tu vas t'enfermer avec les garçons dans un studio d'enregistrement pendant des mois, ensuite tu seras en marathon promotionnel et moi je repartirai sur les routes avec d'autres gens. Où vois tu la possibilité qu'on soit encore ensemble dans ces conditions ? C'est pour ça qu'on avait commencé cette histoire en sachant pertinemment qu'elle se terminerait à la fin de la tournée. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. » Dit Charlie, forçant les mots à passer outre la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de tristesse, de colère ou de soulagement, peut être un odieux mélange des trois.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Dorothy. «Mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner tu le sais. Et plus on tentera de forcer les choses plus ce sera douloureux quand on réalisera qu'on a échoué. »

Elle n'avait plus rien à boire et désormais le plus grand mal à regarder Charlie en face. Les mots suivants la blessèrent sans doute plus qu'ils n'auraient du.

« Je comprends pourquoi Madison t'a demandé des conseils sur Sam. Tu es exactement comme lui au fond. »

Dorothy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, agacée.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? »

Charlie s'était redressée, les yeux brillants de larmes ou de rage, Dorothy n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

« Tu ne t'attaches pas, jamais. Ni à moi ni à rien d'autre ! Je t'ai vu perdre les clefs du bus sans ciller, j'étais là le jour où tu t'es fait voler ton sac et tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'en fiches... Sam je comprends pourquoi il fait ça mais toi ? Qu'est ce que tu crains ? Qu'on t'abandonne alors tu ne t'attaches à rien ? »

« Ça c'est ta peur à toi Charlie ! » Rétorqua Dorothy. L'autre fronça les sourcils perplexes. « C'est toi qui as tellement peur d'être abandonnée que tu t'obstines à t'attacher à tout et n'importe quoi . Tu veux qu'on parle de qui ressemble le plus à Sam ? Moi qui ne m'attache pas ou toi qui est incapable de comprendre quand il faut laisser tomber ? »

Charlie avait serré les poings sur ses genoux et baissé les yeux sous le ton glacial de Dorothy.

«Tu as tort. » Dit elle faiblement. « Ça pourrait marcher. Ça marche pour Dean et Castiel. »

« Nous ne sommes pas Dean et Castiel. »

Charlie baissa les yeux, vaincue et se leva rapidement pour cacher ses larmes laissant Dorothy seule avec son thé.

##

Kevin avait fait son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit mais quand il sortit de la salle de bain Sam était en train de se frotter les yeux, assis dans son lit. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Kevin vit Sam chercher Madison des yeux.

« Elle est partie avant que je me réveille. » Fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur son lit défait pour extirper ses baskets de sous le tas de couvertures tombées par terre. « Tu l'as faite dormir sur le canapé ? C'est très classe ça mon pote. »Railla-t-il.

« Elle s'est endormie à la moitié du film, j'ai pas voulut la réveiller. » Répondit Sam qui commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment la moindre bonne raison de sortir du lit dans l'immédiat.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Kevin en enfilant sa second chaussure. « Quand je t'ai connu tu sautais sur tout ce qui bougeait, qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Sam se passa un main sur le visage, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour avoir une vraie discussion. « Madison est une chouette fille, et elle ne me laissera pas me comporter avec elle comme avec les autres. Et je suis à peu près sur que sauter sur une fille qui sort juste d'une relation abusive se situe quelque part entre l'imbécillité totale et l'agression pure et simple.» Il s'émerveillait lui même d'être capable d'aligner des mots aussi longs et de formuler une pensée aussi cohérente alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

Kevin eut un sourire amusé. « Tu veux dire qu'elle t'oblige à te comporter comme un mec décent ? »

« Yeup. Ça m'est pas arrivé depuis... » Il s'interrompit en secouant la tête avant de se redresser dans son lit comme pour faire oublier sa phrase restée en suspens.

« Depuis Jess. » Acheva Kevin. Sam hocha la tête. « Tu as de la chance d'être tombé deux fois sur une personne qui te donne envie de donner le meilleur de toi même. »

Sam hocha la tête pensivement. Kevin fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa clef magnétique et s'avança vers la porte mais le batteur le retint par la manche.

« Channing vient au concert de la semaine prochaine... dans le Michigan ? »

Kevin hocha la tête. « Qu'est ce qui t'a fait l'appeler, finalement ? »

Le jeune homme prit un moment pour répondre. Il finit par sourire et dégagea d'un coup sec sa manche de la poigne de Sam.

« A un moment, que ça te plaise ou non, la fuite ne suffit plus. Alors autant prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « J'imagine que tu as raison... quoi que ça puisse bien vouloir dire. »

Kevin le quitta sur un éclat de rire et le batteur décida qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin de se lever dans l'heure à venir et se recoucha.


	12. Family

Chapitre 12 : Family

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée Channing. » Dit madame Tran en serrant sa veste autour d'elle, les yeux levés vers le panneau d'affichage qui surplombait l'entrée de la salle où le symbole de Free Will s'étalait en blanc sur noir au dessus du nom de la tournée (le Hellhound Tour ne lui inspirait absolument rien de positif).

Elle était prête à mettre sa défection sur le compte de la fatigue du voyage même si elle n'en ressentait aucune, à part peut être ses épaules tendues et son cou qui craquait quand elle faisait un mouvement brusque.

« Bien sur que si. » Protesta la jeune fille à côté d'elle. « Il va être ravi de vous voir. »

Linda enviait la confiance de Channing, elle même n'en était pas si sure. Elle doutait même que Kevin ne soit pas actuellement en train de regretter activement d'avoir invité son amie à son concert. Des vibrations assourdies leur parvenaient depuis l'intérieur de la salle et elle se demanda à quel volume ils jouaient là dedans pour qu'elle les entende de si loin ? Les lieux auraient du être déserts mais devant les portes et alentours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les grappes de jeunes gens assis à même le sol qui bavardaient, riaient, mangeaient et pour certains dormaient, enroulés dans des pulls qui arboraient quasiment tous le symbole ou des paroles de Free Will, leurs visages cachés par de grandes capuches d'où ne dépassaient qu'un nez, une frange, et trop souvent des piercings et quelques paupières closes au maquillage outrancier.

« Le concert ne commence que dans cinq heures qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? » Marmonna-t-elle autant pour elle même que pour Channing.

« Ils attendent pour avoir de bonnes places. » Répondit la jeune fille distraitement, elle avait le téléphone à l'oreille et fit signe à madame Tran de la suivre à l'arrière de la salle. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas du tout, elle en était persuadée. Faire la surprise à Kevin n'était pas une bonne idée.

La pensée obsédante l'accompagna jusqu'aux tourbus garés en demi cercle à l'arrière de la salle, formant entre eux comme un patio où quelques personnes partageaient des cigarettes (ou quoi que ce soit, Linda Tran ne voulait pas le savoir.)

Kevin sortit par la porte arrière de la salle avec la démarche qu'il avait enfant quand il se retenait de courir parce qu'il venait de se faire réprimander. Elle pouvait voir son sourire de là où elle était et le mouvement d'hésitation presque imperceptible quand il la vit.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Le sourire ne disparut pas et Kevin se mit à courir exactement comme il le faisait enfant et qu'elle venait le chercher à l'école. Il ne se jeta pas à son cou, sans doute uniquement parce qu'il avait conscience qu'il ne faisait plus un mètre vingt et qu'il risquait de la renverser.

« Maman ! »

Channing souriait et Linda pouvait presque l'entendre penser « je vous l'avais bien dit ! » tandis qu'elle serrait son fils contre elle, surprise (légèrement) de constater qu'il sentait bon. Une légère odeur de citron. Pendant une seconde ils ne dirent rien de plus tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui et qu'elle s'accordait quelques secondes pour savourer le mot maman qui venait de lui échapper. Elle avait aimé ce mot à la seconde où il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, avec l'air très solennel des bébés et, ses petits poings fermement serrés avait prononcé les deux syllabes comme s'il s'était entraîné des jours auparavant pour lui faire ce cadeau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il tout sourire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Channing pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Ton amie a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que je vienne. » Elle n'ajouta pas « que je sache comment tu gagnes ta vie » cela semblait hors de propos.

« Elle a eut raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison. » Pontifia Channing.

Kevin les prit chacune par la main et les entraîna à sa suite dans la salle en babillant, leur demandant si elles avaient fait bon voyage, si elles avaient trouvé la salle facilement, si elles avaient mangé, si...

Linda ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle l'observait. Elle savait pour les piercings. Les cicatrices étaient difficiles à cacher même s'il retirait tout les bijoux à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Mais elle n'avait jamais réellement vu les écarteurs, la boule de métal brillant à son menton, ou les nombreux anneaux à ses oreilles. Une partie d'elle ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était le corps de Kevin, qu'il en faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. Mais la majorité de son être se demandait douloureusement pourquoi il s'infligeait ça ? Quelle esthétique incompréhensible poussait ainsi cet être qui l'avait un jour appelée « maman » avec tout l'amour du monde à se faire volontairement autant de mal ?

Dans les couloirs que Linda aurait imaginé plus sombres et moins peuplés, Kevin saluait des gens qui avaient au minimum deux fois son âges avec des sourires et des mots brefs. Il avait l'air à l'aise. Plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. Cela tenait peut être à la tenue. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, en jean et pull noir d'une marque qui évoquait sans doute quelque chose à Channing mais rien à Linda. Elle se sentit d'un coup vieille et déplacée malgré la main de son fils serrée autour de la sienne. Il portait un bracelet en cuir sur lequel elle déchiffra « show must go on » en lettres argentées un peu effacées par l'usage.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle proprement dite, elle était spacieuse, bien éclairée et encore une fois, Linda fut surprise de l'odeur. Cela ne sentait ni la sueur ni le renfermé contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru. Au contraire il y avait comme une note fleurie dans l'air dont elle ignorait si c'était du parfum ou du déodorant. Channing sautillait sur place, manifestement très excitée.

« C'est Sam ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt une sorte de géant qui arpentait la scène en pointant plusieurs choses du doigt à un technicien encasqué qui hochait la tête en notant des choses sur un carnet à spirale. Kevin hocha la tête.

« Laisse le finir et je vous le présente, il déteste qu'on l'interrompe pendant le soundcheck. »

« Le quoi ? » Demanda Linda par automatisme.

« Le soundcheck. » Expliqua Kevin en se tournant vers elle. « Une fois que les amplis sont montés et raccordés au système sonore de la salle on teste tout les instruments pour savoir comment rend l'acoustique et comment il faut les ré accorder pour obtenir quelque chose de bon. »

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il approfondissait ses explications sans se rendre compte que son auditoire ne comprenait pas forcément tout. Il avait toujours été passionné et elle s'était habituée, à la longue, à l'entendre discourir sur des choses qui lui étaient inconnues.

« On essaye les instruments séparément puis tous ensemble. Les gars de la salle vont aussi en profiter pour tester les lumières et synchroniser les écrans. » Fit il en désignant les immenses carrés noirs qui les surplombaient. Le géant sauta à bas de la scène après avoir congédié le technicien et s'avança vers eux.

« T'aurais pu t'habiller ! » Grogna Kevin assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende par delà la distance et les interjections des gens autour d'eux.

« Si j'avais su qu'on serait en charmante compagnie j'en aurai enlevé ! » Rétorqua l'autre en s'avançant de la démarche souple de ceux qui ont une totale maîtrise de leur corps. Il portait de vieilles baskets qui avaient été blanches quelques vies auparavant, un jean déchiré aux genoux et un débardeur gris aux emmanchures si larges qu'il ne lui tenait au corps qu'à cause de la rondeur de ses épaules musclées. Linda Tran le vit approcher sans plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voie de près. Il avait des fossettes, de grandes dents blanches et des yeux clairs, fatigués mais pleins de joie. Cela ne suffit pas à compenser la quantité d'encre qu'il avait sous la peau. Elle vit à peine la main qu'il lui tendit, trop occupée à parcourir des yeux les fleurs sur ses bras, les lettres qui dépassaient de l'encolure de son débardeur... Elle ne pouvait pas honnêtement dire qu'elle trouvait ça laid, mais l'idée de la douleur que ça avait du engendrer la faisait frémir.

« Madame Tran je présume ? » Avant qu'elle ait pu hocher la tête il avait passé la main sous la sienne et la levait jusqu'à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux. Kevin éclata de rire.

« A chaque fois, Sam, tu fais ça à chaque fois ! »

Sam sourit en lâchant la main de Linda et donna un coup de coude à son ami. « La galanterie est un tic nerveux dont tu ne devrais pas te moquer gamin ! ». Puis il se pencha vers Channing pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas droit à la galanterie ? » Grimaça-t-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire aux anges. Il secoua la tête.

« C'est réservé aux gens plus impressionnants que moi. » Répondit il avec un sourire.

Kevin connaissait assez sa mère et son amie pour avoir remarqué l'instant exact où Sam les avait conquises, ce qu'il trouvait très drôle parce qu'il avait du mal à imaginer deux mondes plus opposés que celui de Linda Tran et celui de Sam Winchester. Pourtant ils semblaient curieusement s'accorder, le tailleur strict de sa mère contrastant avec le pull de Channing et le jean usé de Sam qui leur détailla chaque élément de la sono après les avoir aidées à se hisser sur la scène. On lui tapa sur l'épaule et un ingénieur son de la salle lui fit signe de s'installer pour sa propre balance. Il était nerveux.

Nerveux comme avant son tout premier récital, comme avant son premier concert ou le discours qu'il avait du prononcer devant tout le lycée lors de la remise des diplômes. Mais cette fois ci le public était plus restreint et beaucoup plus important. Il tourna le dos aux trois autres sentant le regard de sa mère dans son dos et fit face au clavier du synthé.

« Quand tu veux gamin. » s'impatienta l'ingé son.

Kevin s'était habitué à être appelé gamin. Du haut de ses dix neuf ans il était de loin le plus jeune de toute la tournée. Dean devait encore commander ses bières dans certains états et Charlie l'obligeait presque à porter un t-shirt «mineur » partout où la majorité sexuelle était au delà de 19 ans (ce qui, très curieusement représentait moins d'états que ceux où il n'avait pas le droit de boire). Pourtant il se sentait adulte. C'était sans doute une sensation qu'on avait à la seconde où on sortait de la crise d'adolescence, et sans doute que dans dix ans, en y repensant, il se trouverait très puéril et très stupide.

Il chassa les pensées parasite de sa tête et posa la main sur le clavier. Il n'en jouait pas réellement, il connaissait les morceaux dont il avait besoin pour assurer les concerts mais c'était beaucoup moins compliqué que le violoncelle. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur les bonnes touches comme sur un ordinateur. Une musique préenregistrée s'éleva, à un volume bien moins fort que ce qu'il entendrait durant le concert et derrière lui Sam et Channing se turent. Kevin savait qu'ils le regardaient et il se mit à jouer, testant les accords, suivant des yeux la setlist scotchée sur une caisse devant ses yeux.

La musique l'aidait à se concentrer et très vite il oublia tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'ajustement des notes au volume de la salle. Il oublia Channing et sa mère et son cœur qui battait la chamade quelques minutes plus tôt. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le langage technique, les éclairages et les échos qu'il exigea de garder intacts.

« Quand la salle sera pleine on ne les entendra plus. » Décréta-t-il. Il avait l'air plus vieux, plus imposant que ses dix neuf ans. Linda posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils en souriant.

« Tu as toujours été bon à ça. » Dit elle doucement en observant ses mains qui continuaient à jouer un petit air sur le clavier. « Bébé tu faisais déjà du bruit avec tout ce qui te passait sous la main. Mais c'était assez mélodieux»

Kevin sourit. « Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma mère. »

« Et que je t'aime. » Acquiesça-t-elle « Mais ça n'exclut pas une certaine objectivité. »

##

_« You know, brother,_

_It's a lonely road when we're not together_

_You know, sister,_

_we can always rely on each other »_

« Hello Dean. »

Le chanteur leva les yeux de son livre, surpris de trouver Castiel sur le pas de la porte de sa loge, un sac sur l'épaule et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je croyais t'avoir interdit de venir. » Fit il en se levant, un doigt glissé entre les pages de son livre.

« Je n'aime pas trop recevoir des ordres, tu le sais. » Grinça Castiel en laissant tomber son sac pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

« Tu devais te reposer ! »

« J'ai dormi dans l'avion. Et je vais bien. » Grommela le jeune homme. « Tu vas m'embrasser oui ? »

Dean sourit et se pencha vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant. Quoi qu'il en dise, l'incapacité de Castiel à rester loin de lui pendant longtemps était une des meilleurs choses du monde. Ce genre de surprises le faisait se sentir aimé et c'était à peu près tout ce que Dean demandait à la vie. Ça et...

Castiel s'écarta de lui l'air surpris et le chanteur étouffa un petit rire.

« Tire la langue ? »

Il s'exécuta dévoilant la petite boule d'acier chirurgical sur sa langue, une nouveauté qui fit sourire Castiel. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui et murmurer : « Moi aussi j'ai une surprise. »

Dean haussa les sourcils mais Castiel secoua la tête, frottant leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. « Tu verras plus tard. »

Un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte où s'encadraient Sam, Kevin et deux femmes dont ils se doutèrent aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Channing et Mme Tran. Ils se séparèrent et Linda nota la façon dont la main de Dean s'attardait juste une demi seconde de plus sur la hanche de Castiel, serrant brièvement son sweat shirt avant de rompre complètement le contact, comme pour l'assurer de sa présence même quand ils ne se toucheraient plus. Elle vit aussi la tendresse qui s'effaçait un peu trop lentement de l'expression de Castiel tandis qu'il se recomposait un visage neutre et s'avançait vers elles pour se présenter.

Esthétiquement, Linda préféra Castiel, ses vêtements ajustés et bien coupés, ses cheveux propres et son absence notable de piercings ou de tatouages visibles. Il avait la voix grave et de beaux yeux bleus qu'elle apprécia aussitôt. C'était un tout petit peu avant de voir les petites rides qui ourlaient les yeux verts de Dean Winchester quand il souriait en lui serrant la main. Il avait une poignée de main ferme et franche qui l'aida à passer outre l'anneau qu'il avait à la lèvre, ceux aux oreilles et la pierre verte au dessus de sa pommette.

Elle se fit la réflexion que, sans le rendre plus beau, les bijoux lui allaient plutôt bien. Ils avaient l'air de faire partie de lui alors que ceux de Kevin et Sam ressemblaient plus à un défi jeté à la face du monde. Dean Winchester avait l'air d'un homme qui savait exactement qui il était et n'avait aucun problème à l'afficher. Kevin, lui avait l'air de se chercher, de chercher à ressembler à cet homme dont elle avait déjà entendu beaucoup de bien. En lui serrant la main, elle comprit un peu pourquoi Kevin tenait tant à lui.

« Tu n'as pas trouvé Charlie ? » Demanda Dean à Sam après les avoir fait tous asseoir et leur avoir proposé du café. Linda se fit une note mentale d'apprendre à ces garçons à faire du vrai café avant de repartir, celui dans lequel elle trempa les lèvres était infect. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Elle ne réponds pas au téléphone et personne ne l'a vue depuis son soundcheck. »

« Je vais la chercher. » Dit Castiel en se levant pour récupérer son téléphone dans la poche de son sac à dos. « A moi elle va me répondre. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Grinça Dean par dessus son café.

« Parce que tout le monde réponds à mes appels. Tu sais, si par hasard j'étais mourant et que je voulais faire un ultime vœux, aucun d'entre vous ne voudrait l'entendre sur le répondeur ! »

Sam et Kevin étouffèrent un gloussement, Channing se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et Linda comprit d'un coup qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Castiel. Le Castiel dont Kevin parlait comme de la personne la plus courageuse et stupide du monde. Le Castiel qui avait enfreint environ toutes les lois fédérales sur le don d'organes pour retrouver Dean et qui avait été le premier à mettre des mots sur ce qu'était la musique pour eux tous. Elle entendait la voix de son fils au dîner de Thanksgiving deux ans plus tôt.

_« Tu sais maman, Castiel... Il pense que la musique nous a tous sauvés. Et je crois qu'il a raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il a raison. »_

« Donc personne n'a le droit de parler de ta maladie sauf quand ça t'est utile ? » S'amusa Dean.

« Exactement. » Castiel se pencha vers lui pour poser un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, son téléphone à l'oreille. Linda entendit sonner à l'autre bout de la ligne tandis que Castiel serrait l'épaule de Kevin à coté d'elle.

« Je vous la ramène. » Fit il avant de s'éclipser.

##

_« When the world comes crash and burn around you_

_I would do anything to protect you »_

Elle avait répondu à son coup de téléphone sans lui dire où elle était mais curieusement il le savait. Sans doute parce qu'ils partageaient ce besoin de cacher leurs blessures loin à l'abri des regards de compassion ou de peine gênée qu'ils attiraient. Castiel trouva Charlie exactement là où il s'y attendait: cachée dans le noir en retrait de la scène entre plusieurs caisses de matériel. Elle ramena ses pieds bottés contre elle quand il butta dedans. Il s'assit à coté d'elle en silence et elle lui tendit un paquet de bonbons déjà largement entamé. Pendant un long moment aucun des deux ne dit rien, écoutant juste le bruit de fond des roadies qui s'interpellaient et de loin en loin, l'écho d'un ajustement du son ou un effet larsen qui les faisait sursauter.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi là bas » Dit Castiel finalement. Charlie haussa les épaules. « Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici indéfiniment. » Nouveau haussement d'épaules. « Charlie... »

« C'était un coup de foudre tu sais. » L'interrompit elle. Il haussa les sourcils. « Dorothy, j'ai eut un coup de foudre. »

Il étouffa un petit rire. « Ça n'existe pas les coup de foudre. » Dit il en piochant dans le paquet de bonbons.

« Tu n'en as pas eut un pour Dean ? »

« Mon dieu non. Oh non... »

Castiel se repassa mentalement sa rencontre avec Dean Winchester et non, clairement non il n'y avait pas eut de coup de foudre. Pas de pluie de paillettes ni d'effet de ralenti au son des violons. Juste l'odeur rance d'un vieux bar à la lumière poussiéreuse, et sa voix dans un micro mal réglé. Il n'y avait pas eut une once de romantisme dans les premières bières qu'ils avaient partagées et pas beaucoup plus dans leur premier baiser. A vrai dire, l'amour et le romantisme c'était venu beaucoup plus tard.

« J'ai eut un coup de foudre pour elle. Elle était tellement... »

« Jolie ? » Proposa Castiel.

Charlie secoua la tête. « Différente. Forte. Comme si elle était la seule personne alentours à savoir où elle allait. Elle a demandé une cigarette à Sam et elle s'est penchée vers sa main pour l'allumer à la flamme de son briquet. Cas... J'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau que ce simple geste. Le mouvement de ses cheveux, et comment ses yeux ne quittaient pas la flamme, je voulais qu'elle me regarde comme elle regardait le feu. »

« Elle l'a fait. »

Charlie le dévisagea avec le regard dur qu'elle avait toujours quand elle pensait qu'on se moquait d'elle. « Elle l'a fait. Je l'ai vue te regarder quand tu ne pouvais pas la voir. Sans cligner des yeux, sans bouger la tête, presque sans respirer, parfois ça faisait peur à voir, comme un faucon qui regarderait une que les faucons ne regardent pas les souris comme ça. Pas avec ce genre d'admiration. »

Charlie avait une boule dans la gorge qu'elle essaya de faire passer avec un bonbon. « Ça l'a pas empêchée de me quitter. »

Castiel n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il n'était sans doute pas le mieux placé pour la consoler. Dean aurait eut les mots qu'il fallait parce qu'il avait ce talent de savoir instinctivement ce dont les gens avaient besoin, ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. Sam l'aurait prise dans ses bras parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, tenter de protéger les gens qu'il aimait du monde extérieur. Kevin l'aurait sans doute enveloppée dans une couverture, fait une boisson chaude et cachée dans un coin avec un livre parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait quand il allait mal. Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire à part écouter Charlie mâchonner ses bonbons. Curieusement ce fut elle qui le sauva en soupirant, repoussant le paquet presque vide.

« Pourquoi ça peut pas être simple, comme pour toi et Dean ? »

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper une remarque acide qui lui échappa quand même. « Tu crois que c'est facile ? »

« Ça en a l'air en tout cas. »

« Ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne l'a jamais été. »

« Mais pourtant vous êtes... vous avez l'air... »

Castiel sourit et changea de position, ramenant ses jambes sous lui et se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ce soir après le concert ? On va s'engueuler. Fort. Et je n'aurai aucun moyen d'y couper parce que même si je m'éclipse tout de suite il va laisser un message sur mon répondeur et quoi que je fasse je sais que je finirai par l'écouter. Et je peux déjà te dire exactement ce qu'il va me reprocher. D'être stupide et inconscient, que je n'aurais pas du prendre l'avion ni me fatiguer autant, que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit il ne se le pardonnera pas et que je n'ai pas le droit de jéopardiser ma santé pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un concert. »

Charlie sourit parce que ça ressemblait effectivement aux messages que Dean était capable de laisser quand il était en colère.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait presque envie qu'il continue à lui raconter l'histoire même si elle ne s'était pas encore déroulée.

« Et je lui dirai que c'est ma vie, que j'en fais bien ce que je veux et qu'il faut bien crever de quelque chose. Et de toute façon je me sens bien merci pas la peine de s'inquiéter, je dormirai plus la semaine prochaine c'est tout. » Il souriait en imaginant la scène qui n'avait pourtant rien de drôle. C'était juste un argument qu'ils avaient eut tant de fois auparavant qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se représenter l'air agacé de Dean ou le pli désapprobateur de sa bouche.

« Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas grave de savoir que vous allez vous battre dans quelques heures... »

« Ça ne l'est pas. Parce que c'est fréquent. On s'engueule Charlie, tout les couples le font, tout le monde se bat au moins une fois de temps à autres. Ce qui nous tient ensemble ce n'est pas d'être toujours d'accord, c'est juste de toujours se réconcilier ! »

« Et comment tu fais ça ? »

Il sourit encore. "La première chose que tu apprends quand tu couches avec un musicien, c'est l'effet que la musique a sur lui. J'ai une playlist spéciale pour les réconciliations. Ça marche à chaque fois."

Pour la première fois il la vit esquisser un sourire. « Je suis pas sure que ça marchera pour nous. » Dit elle pensivement. « Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais eut l'intention de rester avec moi après la fin de la tournée. »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu risques à essayer de la faire changer d'avis ? Quitte à la perdre, donne toi au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. « Tu sais ce qui est le plus dur ? Monter sur scène quand tu n'en as pas envie. »

Il hocha la tête même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça faisait. « Est ce que tu peux mettre ce que tu ressens dans ta musique ? Te servir de la peine ou de la rancœur pour jouer mieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je fais depuis une semaine. »

« Ça te soulage ? »

« Un peu. »

##

_« You know, dreamer,_

_How you think we're friends but we're much better_

_You know, lover,_

_I miss your arms when they can't pull me closer »_

Quand Castiel et Charlie revinrent dans la loge de Dean, c'était presque l'heure du concert, ils entendaient déjà la foule qui commençait à remplir la salle. Sam passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille après l'avoir présentée à Linda et Channing et l'entraîna dehors.

« Ou vont ils ? » Demanda Channing.

« Se préparer. »Répondit Kevin. Il sourit aux regards surpris de sa mère et de son amie. « Quoi ? Même les musiciens ont une tenue de travail ! Vous ne surprendrez jamais ces deux là sur scène dans des fringues aussi normales. »

Linda fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'on puisse qualifier de « normale » la tenue dans laquelle elle avait vu Charlie, en short déchiré, portant un t-shirt trop grand pour elle et si transparent qu'il laissait deviner les contours de ses sous vêtements. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi devaient ressembler les tenues de scène de Sam. Sa perplexité (et le mot était faible) dut se voir sur son visage car Kevin et Dean sourirent.

« D'ailleurs maman, je ne suis pas certain que le tailleur pantalon soit la tenue la plus adaptée à un concert. »

A coté de Kevin, Channing hochait frénétiquement la tête, Linda croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

« Je suis très bien comme je suis jeune homme ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. « J'allais à des concerts bien avant ta naissance ! »

« Peut être pas ce genre de concerts maman. »

Linda haussa les sourcils avec un pincement de bouche amusé. La capacité des enfants à refuser que leurs parents aient eut une vie avant eux l'amusait toujours beaucoup. Castiel avait récupéré son sac et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain attenante à la loge pour se changer. Linda ne s'était pas attendue à le voir sortir transformé, mais manifestement, chez certaines personnes, l'habit faisait le moine. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut le changement dans le visage pensif et fatigué de Dean, le sourire qui lui étira les lèvres et son mouvement instinctif pour attraper le jeune homme et l'attirer à lui qu'il avorta en se rappelant qu'on l'observait. Castiel semblait se tenir légèrement plus droit mais c'était sans doute l'absence de sa veste qui lui donnait l'air plus grand, il se déplaçait sans bruit dans un jean ajusté qui avait le bon goût de n'être ni déchiré ni délavé. Il avait ses chaussures de ville à la main et fouillait au fond du sac pour en extirper des tennis bleues dont Linda se demanda s'il les avait choisies parce qu'elles étaient assorties à ses yeux ? Son T-shirt à manches courtes dévoilait ses bras où la première chose qu'elle vit fut la trace vieillissante d'anciens bleus, puis un tatouage dans le poignet qu'elle dut regarder plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un pissenlit soufflé au vent.

Channing parlait avec Kevin et Linda observa Dean aider le jeune homme à accrocher un bracelet au poignet non tatoué avec une aisance qui indiquait qu'ils faisaient cela depuis longtemps.

« Je vais assister au concert moi aussi madame Tran. Voulez vous que je vous guide ? » Demanda le jeune homme poliment. Trop poliment sans doute pour quelqu'un qui venait de se métamorphoser d'un comptable propre sur lui en un … le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Linda c'était « adolescent ». Il avait l'air à peine plus vieux que Kevin, et pourtant beaucoup plus âgé aussi. Même quand Dean, consciemment ou non passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avec un sourire.

« Mieux. » Dit le chanteur comme pour lui même, comme s'il mettait la touche finale à une œuvre d'art.

Linda hocha la tête. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce jeune homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à saisir. Même en connaissant son histoire, même en l'ayant en face d'elle, Castiel l'interpellait plus que les membres de Free Will, plus que les piercings de Kevin.

« Tu vas avec eux ? » Proposa Kevin à Channing. « Je vais me changer aussi. »

Linda se rendit compte alors qu'ils se tenaient la main et cacha un sourire en se tournant vers Castiel.

« Nous y allons ? » Il hocha la tête et les escorta vers la fosse. L'endroit était déjà plein et bruyant et ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à un emplacement proche de la scène. Elle évitait de regarder les gens qu'elle dépassait de crainte qu'ils ne lui reprochent de leur prendre une place qu'ils avaient sans doute du batailler pour obtenir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas d'eux. » Dit Castiel. « Tout le monde bougera durant le concert et je voudrais que vous voyiez Kevin le plus près possible. Il est très... intéressant à regarder jouer. »

Channing avait un grand sourire. « Vous avez faillit dire « beau. » »

Castiel hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas voulut que ce soit mal interprété mais oui. Il est beau quand il joue. Parfois, la musique le transporte et il est vraiment magnifique à regarder et à écouter. »

« Vous venez souvent ? » Demanda Linda.

Il hocha la tête. « Autant que je peux. Ça me fait du bien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il mit un petit instant à répondre.

« Parce que... » Commença-t-il « je suis comptable. Je n'ai pas une vie particulièrement intéressante, mais quand je suis ici... » Il désigna la foule d'un mouvement du menton et Linda vit Channing hocher la tête comme si elle avait comprit quelque chose qui lui échappait encore. « Ici je peux être qui je veux, je peux exprimer les émotions que je veux, tout le monde s'en fiche. Au pire certains ressentent la même chose. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas du Mozart qu'ils jouent. » Fit Linda en pinçant les lèvres. Castiel eut un mouvement de tête un peu impatient.

« Certaines personnes sont touchées par Mozart, d'autres par Free Will. » Dit il agacé. Puis, plus doucement : « C'est la musique qui compte vous savez. Sam dirait que l'important c'est de faire crier les gens sans les toucher. Charlie dirait qu'il s'agit plutôt de guérir son âme et d'oublier le passé. Et Kevin... Il pense que l'important c'est que ça vous fasse poursuivre vos rêves au moins jusqu'au ciel. »

Linda sourit, résistant difficilement à l'envie de le toucher, de poser sa main sur son épaule comme elle l'aurait fait si c'était Kevin qui parlait.

« Et pour vous quel est l'important ? »

Castiel avait le regard dans le vague vers la scène où un roadie accordait la basse verte de Charlie.

« L'amour. » Répondit il. « Et l'espoir. »

Channing lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« La musique apporte de l'espoir tu sais. » Fit Castiel à l'intention de la jeune fille avant de se perdre de nouveau dans la contemplation de la scène déserte comme s'il se parlait à lui même. « Parfois c'est le rythme de la batterie qui te berce jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ou te réveille en sursaut le matin comme un coup dans la poitrine. Parfois c'est juste cette unique ligne parfaite dans une chanson qui retient ton attention, et te parle si fort qu'elle te fait lâcher la lame du rasoir avant que tu te coupes. D'autres fois c'est un riff de guitare qui t'emporte ailleurs au moment où tu ne t'y attends pas. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que ça vaut le coup de se battre, que la vie n'est pas si horrible aussi longtemps que tu peux te reposer sur cette sensation à chaque fois que tu entends cette chanson spéciale. »

Linda hocha lentement la tête mais Castiel ne le vit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans une émotion qu'il n'avait pas vue venir et qui menaçait de lui couper la parole. Il était loin de la foule bruyante et du léger parfum de désodorisant dans l'air. « Mais dans l'ensemble » reprit il en tournant cette fois son visage vers Linda, «C'est surtout l'amour qu'on ressent. Les Beatles l'ont dit bien mieux que moi, mais l'important c'est l'amour, toujours. On a tous cette chanson qui nous rappelle un ami, un proche, un amant et vous souriez en pensant à eux à chaque fois que vous l'entendez. Ce groupe, pour moi... au début ce n'était rien de plus qu'une seconde chance, la musique d'un homme qui ne savait même pas qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Ensuite c'était du sexe dans des allées sombres, ne pas se faire prendre et ne jamais parler de nos sentiments. Et ensuite, un matin vous vous réveillez et vous réalisez que la seule chose que vous voulez voir en ouvrant les yeux, c'est son visage sur l'oreiller à coté du votre. Le seul son que vous voulez entendre c'est sa voix vous disant que le café est prêt. Et quand je l'ai écouté chanter après avoir réalisé ça, ça m'a frappé. A quel point c'était étrange de ne pas être nés ensemble quand ma pire terreur c'est que nous pourrions mourir séparés. Et tout ça, ça a toujours été enveloppé de musique. La musique ne parle que d'amour Madame Tran, et l'amour ne parle que de la vie. »

Linda ne répondit pas parce que les lumières venaient de s'éteindre et que les cris de la foule qui lui vrillaient les oreilles auraient couvert ses paroles. Mais elle chercha à tâtons la main du jeune homme, pas vraiment surprise de la trouver tremblante, et la serra. Fort.

_« But if I fall from grace_

_You'll be my one escape_

_After all we used to say_

_Family doesn't end with blood_

_It's you I turn to when I need to be hold_

_It's me you'll all turn to when we'll grow old. »_


	13. Can I tell you something?

 

_« Can I tell you something ?_

_Promise not to tell another soul_

_We know every nightmare is real,_

_And we have to fight ours on our own »_

Channing n'aimait pas la foule. Cela lui avait toujours fait peur. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait un grand rassemblement de personnes elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer tombant et mourant asphyxiée ou piétinée lors d'un brusque mouvement de masse. Elle n'aimait pas rester debout trop longtemps, cela lui donnait très mal au dos. Mais ce soir là, le public la porta presque littéralement.

Les cris autour d'elle lui firent sans doute perdre quelques points d'audition, mais ça en valait la peine. Sur scène, Kevin était transformé. C'était comme de regarder un dessin animé, quand le héros ou l'héroïne enfile son costume et change d'identité pour sauver le monde.. C'était exactement la même chose qui se produisait avec lui tandis qu'il levait des yeux étonnés puis ravis sur les écrans géants où s'affichaient des messages de soutient et d'amour qui lui étaient tous destinés. A coté d'elle, Linda avait porté les mains à son visage et retenait ses larmes. Elle même se sentait absurdement heureuse pour son ami, et un tout petit peu gênée aussi. Le Kevin dont elle se souvenait n'aimait pas excessivement qu'on lui prête attention, il était discret, poli, presque effacé pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas.

Le Kevin qu'elle avait en face d'elle, juste à quelques rangs de distance n'avait rien de tout ça. Il était à sa place, il souriait, vêtu d'un jean noir sur lequel quelqu'un (ou lui même) avait essuyé ses mains pleines de peinture phosphorescente, dans un t shirt blanc sur lequel elle avait mis plusieurs chansons à reconnaître le logo du groupe imprimé en pourpre. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir ses piercings luire en fonction de l'éclairage. Elle les avait comptés plus tôt dans la soirée. Un à l'arcade, trois à l'oreille sans compter les écarteurs, un au menton, un au nez.

Ce n'était plus le garçon aux rêves brisés qu'elle avait vu revenir de Princeton. Ce Kevin là avait du mourir quelque part sur scène et renaître dans un accord de clavier, plus grand et plus fort. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement quand les écrans laissèrent place à un gros plan sur le visage ému de Kevin qui s'essuyait le nez dans son poignet. Channing se tourna vers Linda.

« Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa voie. » Cria-t-elle pour couvrir les cris et les applaudissement. Linda battait des mains et hocha la tête, elle se pencha vers la jeune fille pour se faire entendre.

« Mieux, il a trouvé sa place. »

A coté d'elle, Castiel souriait.

Linda doutait de se remettre un jour de la transformation de son fils. Elle pouvait blâmer un quelconque fossé de générations, ou s'accuser d'être réactionnaire et collet monté mais les piercings passaient presque aussi mal que la tenue qu'il avait choisie pour se montrer en public. En grand public était elle forcée de constater. Mais le sourire de son fils lui réchauffait le cœur. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait vu cette expression, il venait de recevoir sa lettre d'acceptation à Princeton.

Quand plus tard elles le rejoignirent en coulisse, elle le serra dans ses bras, très fort. Il lui rendit son étreinte, un peu perplexe.

« Je suis fière de toi, très fière. » Dit elle en serrant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Ce sourire là, cette expression, c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait voir sur son visage pour le restant de ses jours. Et s'il avait besoin de cette étrange famille qu'il s'était formée pour ça, Linda Tran n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient.

##

_« The empty road stretching under our wheels_

_Going from one horor to another_

_We know every nightmare is real_

_And we're paralized in terror »_

Charlie, Dean et Sam avaient quitté la scène pendant un solo de Kevin, le prenant par surprise, coincé dans un rai de lumière bleue. Ils l'observaient depuis les coulisses qui levait les yeux vers les écrans géants où, à mesure qu'il jouait, s'affichaient des messages qui lui étaient tous destinés. Castiel les avait récupérés sur des réseaux sociaux, des forums de fans et en avait fait une compilation de compliments et de pensées positives qui défilaient désormais à la vue de tous et particulièrement de Channing et Linda. Après le solo de Kevin, Dean remonterait en scène pour la session acoustique et Charlie profita des quelques minutes restantes pour se glisser dans ses bras. Les notes du violoncelle s'attardaient, noyées par les cris étouffés de la foule et elle se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. Il avait refermé les bras autour d'elle par automatisme et la berçait doucement avant même d'avoir vraiment réalisé qu'elle pleurait.

« Tu sais que tu voles son moment à Kevin là ? » Fit il en penchant un peu la tête pour lui poser un baiser sur la tempe. Elle renifla et fit signe que oui mais elle s'en fichait, au fond. Kevin pouvait bien avoir son moment et elle pouvait bien s'effondrer deux minutes. Juste deux minutes pour se souvenir que jamais dans la salle il n'y aurait quelqu'un pour être fière d'elle et la regarder avec l'admiration d'une mère.

Elle eut l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on se repasse quand Dean desserra son étreinte et la poussa vers Sam pour qu'elle puisse finir de pleurer tandis qu'il reprenait sa guitare et remontait sur scène. Sam ne la berça pas. Elle doutait même qu'il en soit physiquement capable, il se contenta d'enrouler sa grande carcasse autour d'elle et de regarder la scène par dessus son épaule pendant qu'elle tordait et froissait son débardeur dans son poing serré.

« C'est à cause de Dorothy ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Dean n'aurait pas posé la question. Peut être parce qu'il l'aurait deviné seul, ou peut être parce qu'il préférait généralement se tenir à l'écart de ce genre de sujets. Elle haussa les épaules en se rendant compte que son état de détresse constant depuis quelques jours avait effectivement tout à voir avec Dorothy, mais ce soir ce n'était pas le problème. Ce soir, elle se sentait juste très seule alors que Kevin était finalement si entouré. Elle se sentait coupable d'être ainsi jalouse de son ami, après tout, d'eux tous c'était celui qui était le plus coupé du monde durant la tournée. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir seule et misérable.

Sam avait toujours un bras autour de ses épaules quand il lui tendit sa basse et qu'ils remontèrent sur scène. Il la serra contre lui juste une demi seconde de trop, assez pour que Kevin leur lance un regard curieux par dessus son sourire béat et le batteur lui fit signe du bout d'une baguette qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

Le son et les vibrations de la basse calmaient toujours Charlie. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur la crispation de ses doigts sur le manche, les retours dans son oreillette, les cris de la foule, l'écho du roulement de batterie qui se répercutait dans ses os. La musique faisait trembler la scène sous ses baskets comme si elle voulait modifier son centre de gravité et peu à peu, Charlie se surprit à se balancer en rythme, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait sourire. Il fallait faire semblant, faire croire aux gens que c'était facile de monter sur scène, même en ayant mal aux mains et même avec le cœur en miettes. Mais le sourire restait rarement faux bien longtemps. La musique avait ce pouvoir de l'attraper par le bord de l'âme et s'enrouler autour d'elle jusqu'à devenir la seule chose importante au monde.

_« So I have an arsenal in my trunk_

_And you besides me, riding shotgun,_

_Sky is our only permanent roof_

_Salt and burn all the remains that could be a proof »_

Charlie se sentait presque ivre en descendant de scène après le rappel. La lumière avait été rallumée en coulisse et elle surprit l'éclat vert de sa basse quand elle s'en débarrassa. La couleur n'était pas une nouveauté. L'instrument lui avait été offert par leur producteur juste avant le début de la tournée. Crowley la lui avait tendue dans un étui enrubanné de rouge et elle l'avait accepté de mauvaise grâce sachant qu'elle devrait dès lors remiser sa vieille Rickenbacker adorée au profit de la Precision flambant neuve. Mais le son de celle ci convenait incroyablement bien aux live de Free Will . Le son profond et rond, presque lisse accompagnait parfaitement la voix de Dean et contrebalançait le son plus aigu de sa guitare.

Elle en avait conçu du ressentiment envers Crowley. L'instrument était coûteux, pensé pour elle (« verte comme tes yeux » avait dit le producteur) , mais il était l'incarnation d'une forme d'assujettissement au marketing qu'elle trouvait très déplaisante. Si Sam et Dean supportaient mal les coupes sombres dans leurs chansons ou le lissage de leur musique, Charlie n'aimait pas non plus se faire imposer son instrument ni le son qui en sortait. Elle avait baptisé la Précision après que Dorothy lui ait fait remarquer que si Sid Vicious avait pu faire du punk avec une Precision, elle pouvait sûrement en tirer quelque chose d'assez peu lisse pour agacer Crowley. Cela l'avait fait sourire.

La Fender s'appelait le Magicien d'OZ depuis ce jour et c'était une blague entre les deux femmes. Pour tout le monde, le nom avait été choisit parce que l'instrument était vert comme la cité d'Émeraude. En réalité, le nom désignait Crowley comme un magicien de pacotille uniquement tourné vers l'esbroufe. Et cela donnait à Charlie l'impression de maîtriser le cadeau presque empoisonné qu'il lui avait fait. Elle considéra un long moment les reflets dans les micro particules vertes avant de ranger l'instrument dans son étui. Elle avait prit une décision quelque part entre les applaudissements et la chanson du rappel et elle ne ferait pas demi tour.

Adossée au tourbus, fumant une cigarette, le nez levé vers les nuages qui passaient paresseusement devant la lune et obscurcissaient temporairement le parking, Dorothy regarda la bassiste arriver en courant. Charlie aurait pu déchiffrer son expression même dans le noir absolu. Elle ne savait vraiment pas par où commencer, ni ce qu'elle allait dire quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Les mots jaillirent hors d'elle sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'adrénaline, emmêlés, incohérents et idiots mais ils voulaient sortir.

« Je vais me battre. » Dit elle les poings serrés en s'avançant vers Dorothy. « Je me fiche de ce qu'on a dit il y a un an de ça. Je veux que ça continue et je ne te laisserai pas me jeter hors de ta vie comme si je ne représentais rien ! Je vais me battre parce que je mérite d'être traitée mieux que ça. »

Dorothy pencha la tête sur le coté comme si elle avait besoin d'un nouvel angle de vue sur la bassiste. Elle laissa tomber sa cigarette et l'écrasa sous le talon de sa basket sans dire un mot. Des mots, Charlie en avait pour deux.

« Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais je m'en fiche, je veux que ce soit romantique comme dans un film. » Reprit la jeune femme. « Je veux ma grande histoire d'amour. Je veux la princesse guerrière. Et je refuse d'accepter moins que la grande aventure ! Je veux me battre avec toi, contre toi, et qu'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller. Je veux avoir la trouille de ma vie et que tu me réconfortes. Je veux faire des choses illégales avec toi, des choses stupides, je … Je le veux mon amour épique et je le veux avec toi ! »

Dorothy sourit et Charlie se sentit d'un coup très en colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire quand elle lui ouvrait son cœur !

« Mais la grande aventure est déjà en route, Red. »

« Te moques pas de moi ! »

«Je ne me moque pas. » Dit Dorothy en s'approchant d'elle. « Je suis mortellement sérieuse. La grande aventure est en route . Que ça me plaise ou non. » Elle avait posé ses mains sur les joues de Charlie et plongé ses yeux dans les siens. « Et c'est pour ça que c'est si dur, que l'avenir me fait si peur. Parce que cette aventure là personne ne sait si elle finira bien. C'est pour ça qu'être ensemble est une si mauvaise idée. » Elle était assez proche pour que Charlie sente encore les relents de sa cigarette dans son souffle.

« Je m'en fiche d'avoir peur. D'autres survivent à bien pire. » Fit Charlie en posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne. « Et je suis prête à me battre contre le monde entier s'il le faut ! » Ça avait l'air facile, cruellement facile de se réconcilier en cet instant. Comme si en prétendant que rien n'avait existé elles pouvaient balayer de la main tout les jours où Charlie avait traîné sa peine comme un boulet, ignorant la boule de solitude qui grandissait dans le ventre de Dorothy.

« Le monde entier s'en fiche. » Fit Dorothy en écartant les cheveux de Charlie de son visage. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle voit vraiment le vert de ses yeux mais elle pouvait l'imaginer et c'était suffisant. La boule dans son ventre, pleine de fumée de cigarettes et de mots remâchés jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une bouillie qu'elle ravalait difficilement, commençait à se dissiper. Dorothy se demanda par quelle stupidité elles avaient laissé les choses s'entériner ainsi alors qu'il aurait suffit d'échanger quelques mots pour ne pas perdre tant de temps à souffrir chacune dans son coin.

« Tant mieux. »

Charlie avait fermé les yeux, s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser parce qu'il n'était pas question que leur échange se conclue autrement que par un baiser. C'était des jours de larmes et de frustration que Dorothy goûta sur les lèvres de Charlie, des jours de peur et de peine qu'elle sentit à l'arrière de son crâne là où les ongles de la bassiste s'enfoncèrent comme pour la marquer.

Elle la serra contre elle assez fort pour imprimer le pli de ses vêtements sur son décolleté, assez fort pour que la pression de leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre soit douloureuse, mais elles ne brisèrent pas le baiser. Possessif et volontaire, comme une façon de se promettre de s'appartenir l'une à l'autre. Si elles avaient pu gagner le bus sans détacher leurs lèvres elles l'auraient fait. Elles se contentèrent de se pousser mutuellement à l'intérieur, l'une plaquant l'autre contre la porte à peine close en la verrouillant à tâtons, leurs mains déjà sous leurs vêtements et peu importe qui voudrait rentrer, qui les verrait sortir, pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'elles qui comptaient.

##

_« Everyone say we're criminals,_

_killing our way through life,_

_and the day of our trial,_

_We'll just say we had no other choice. »_

Sam s'était attardé après le concert, à moitié vautré sur le clavier, assis sur le petit tabouret dont Kevin se servait pour jouer du violoncelle, il pianotait quelques notes entendues plus tôt à la radio quand Madison s'approcha. Il se décala légèrement pour la laisser s'asseoir à coté de lui sans cesser de jouer en sourdine, le son résonnait bizarrement dans la salle vide.

« C'était un bon show. » Dit elle. Il hocha la tête.

« Je crois que la mère de Kevin a été très touchée. »

« Elle avait de quoi l'être. »

Il continuait à jouer en boucle les trois mêmes mesures du refrain de la chanson dont il ne connaissait même pas le titre.

« Sam. »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis désolée. Pour l'autre soir. Je voulais te demander pardon. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'aurais du réagir. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave. »

« Quand même. » Le bruit des touches commençait à agacer Madison et elle aurait aimé qu'il la regarde plutôt que de garder les yeux baissés sur le clavier. Elle glissa sa main à coté de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de jouer pour enrouler ses longs doigts autour des siens, frottant son pouce contre son poignet. C'était une habitude dont il ne se rendait probablement pas compte. « Je suis désolée. Et je suis triste aussi. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas pouvoir être elle. Je sais qu'elle avait réagit comme il fallait. » Il la regardait à présent avec une expression à la fois perplexe et triste. Il serra sa main presque sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis désolé aussi. » Dit il doucement. « Désolé de lui ressembler tellement à lui. Désolé d'être exactement le type de personne que tu ne veux pas dans ta vie. »

Madison hocha la tête en essayant de regarder autre chose que les yeux de Sam, que les ombres de ses mèches folles trempées de sueur qui lui collaient au front. Essayant de voir autre chose que les tournesols au fond de ses pupilles et l'argent luisant de ses piercings.

« J'ai quand même envie d'essayer. »

Les mots venaient de lui échapper, profitant de la distraction occasionnée par les piercings, par un battement de cils de Sam pour se faufiler hors de son esprit. Curieusement elle ne les regretta pas mais son cœur se mit à battre anormalement vite en voyant son expression changer, passer de pensive et triste à … quelque chose d'autre. Comme une lueur de jeu qui s'allumait dans son regard tandis qu'un sourire lui étirait lentement les lèvres. Maintenant elle pouvait regarder ses fossettes et s'y focaliser. Cela lui donnait envie de sourire aussi.

« Moi aussi. » Dit il et d'un coup sa main fut sur la joue de Madison, ou peut être était elle là depuis un long moment? Il la regarda battre des cils comme si s'éclaircir la vue allait lui éclaircir les idées, et il effleura du pouce le léger rosissement de ses joues avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, ses doigts crispés sur la nuque de Madison, là où les cheveux formaient une couverture douce et chaude. Ils avaient fermé les yeux tout les deux, leurs nez se cognèrent les faisant glousser, il sentait le pouls de la jeune femme sous sa main, leurs cœur battaient aussi vite l'un que l'autre. Ils se guidèrent mutuellement, lentement, savourant les quelques secondes précédant l'inévitable baiser avant que leurs lèvres se joignent. Pendant une seconde, peut être deux ils restèrent sans bouger, sans respirer, juste envahis de la sensation nouvelle, goûtant les lèvres de l'autre, leur texture, le goût de sel sur celles de Sam, le léger glissement du baume sur celles de Madison.

Puis ils furent debout, elle sur la pointe des pieds, accrochée au cou de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève d'un seul bras, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porte jusqu'à un mur tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux en riant. Dés qu'ils furent calés, elle pressée contre le mur, lui pressé contre elle, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, cette fois ci s'explorant l'un l'autre, gémissant parfois, ne s'arrêtant qu'à bout de souffle pour se regarder une seconde et rire encore.

Il sembla à Madison que les tournesols dans les yeux de Sam étaient plus grands, plus jaunes qu'avant. Puis elle ne les vit plus quand il ferma encore les yeux et déposa une lige de baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou où il enfouit sa tête comme si c'était sa place naturelle tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans ses cheveux et son épaule.

##

_« Can I tell you something ?_

_Promise not to tell another soul,_

_Freedom is a length of rope_

_God wants you to hang yourself with it_

_But it's still worth fighting for_ _»_

Castiel et Dean ne dirent rien durant le court trajet en taxi qui les mena à l'hôtel où toute l'équipe avait des chambres réservées. Castiel s'appuya contre la porte pour la refermer derrière lui pendant que Dean posait leurs sacs sur l'épaisse moquette, en frissonnant sous l'air froid de la climatisation.

« Tu m'en veux. » Dit Castiel pensivement sans quitter sa position, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte.

Dean soupira et se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il jeta sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Non. Si. J'en sais rien Cas. Je t'avais demandé de m'envoyer une clef USB, pas de l'escorter à l'autre bout du pays. »

Castiel haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir lui aussi sur le lit. « C'était juste un prétexte pour te revoir. »

« Je sais, et c'est ridicule. On rentre à LA dans moins de deux semaines. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre jusque là ? » Grogna Dean.

Castiel se renfrogna d'un coup. Sans répondre il se leva et claqua la porte de la petite salle de bain derrière lui , il laissa l'eau de la douche lui tremper la main , puis le bas de son jean en tentant de régler la température.

« Je suis désolé. » Fit Dean en entant après avoir frappé quelques coups discrets à la porte. Castiel haussa les épaules.

« Moi aussi. »

« Est ce qu'on va vraiment se disputer pour ça ? »

Nouveau haussement d 'épaules. « Ca dépend de toi. Est ce que tu es capable d'entendre que je vais bien, et que quoi que tu en dises, si j'ai envie de traverser le pays deux fois en un week end pour te voir, je le ferai ? »

Dean eut un petit rire et entra tout à fait dans la salle de bain pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Est ce que tu es capable d'entendre que ça m'inquiétera quand même toujours ? »

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean avait passé les mains sous son t shirt et trouvé sur sa hanche un pansement à moitié décollé par la sueur. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur dans le miroir et se mit à arracher aussi délicatement que possible l'empilement de compresses et de sparadrap pour découvrir le tatouage tout neuf. Il passa le pouce sur la phrase couverte d'une couche de crème si épaisse qu'elle en ternissait l'encre noire et masquait le rouge de l'inflammation autour des lettres. Il reconnut sa propre écriture et sourit en étalant la crème du bout des doigts pour déchiffrer chaque mot. « Worth fighting for ».

Ses inquiétudes lui semblèrent d'un coup ridicules et déplacées et il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, y étalant de la crème cicatrisante. Il y avait des combats qui méritaient d'être menés, mais il décida que ceux qui l'opposaient à Castiel ne faisaient pas partie de la liste.

##

_« We're criminals and hellbound_

_But I like the empty road under our wheels_

_Having you riding shotgun_

_Hell doesn't know how good I feel »_

« Dotty ? »

« Hum ?' »

« Tu te souviens du coup de la falaise ? » Demanda Charlie paresseusement. Elle sentit sa compagne se tourner légèrement dans la toute petite couchette où elles étaient allongées pour essayer de la regarder mais elle n'arrivait déjà plus à ouvrir les yeux. Dorothy reprit sa positon première, le dos à la paroi du bus, bras et jambes enroulés autour de la bassiste et posa ses lèvres sur son front par dessus sa frange.

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens. »

Elle avait du mal à croire que cela remontait à un an déjà. Ils venaient de partir de LA et Dorothy n'avait vu le groupe qu'en deux occasions avant qu'ils n'embarquent dans le bus en chahutant. La première partie du trajet avait été sans incident, ils avaient fait une première halte à Malibu avant de reprendre la Pacific Coast Highway en direction de San Luis. Ils avaient exactement trente heures pour atteindre Monterey ce qui allait nécessiter que les chauffeurs se relaient et qu'on les abreuve de café d'ici peu. Une panne du moteur d'un des camions de matériel les avait forcé à s'arrêter au bord d'une falaise au grand agacement de Dorothy. Elle détestait perdre du temps. Elle se souvenait que quand Charlie s'était approchée d'elle, elle était accoudée au rail de sécurité qui surplombait la mer et se demandait s'il serait plus judicieux de faire une sieste ou de se préparer un remontant. Charlie avait poussé une exclamation ravie en se penchant par dessus la rambarde.

« Il y a un escalier ! »

« Et alors ? » Dorothy avait presque résolu de retourner au bus des roadies quand elle avait vu du coin de l'oeil Charlie tirer sa chemise hors de son short. « Tu fais quoi là ? »

« S'il y a un escalier c'est qu'on peut remonter ! » Avait répondu la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. De l'autre coté de la route la porte du bus avait claqué et Dorothy se souvenait en souriant de Dean fonçant vers elles en traitant Charlie d'idiote.

La rousse était partie d'un grand éclat de rire en jetant sa chemise par terre ainsi que ses sandales avant de grimper sur la rambarde avec une petite grimace quand le métal lui écorcha un pied. Elle salua Dorothy d'un signe de tête et avant que celle ci ait pu l'atteindre, plongea dans le vide aussi loin que la force de ses jambes le lui permettait. Dorothy étouffa à peine un glapissement et se pencha par dessus la rambarde en même temps que Dean, juste à temps pour voir Charlie achever sa course à moins de cinq mètres de la falaise dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

« Je déteste quand elle fait ça bon sang ! » Cria Dean en frappant sur le garde fou.

« Elle fait ça souvent ? »

Dean avait hoché la tête, l'air sombre.

« La dernière fois, le temps de remonter, elle avait les pieds en sang. » Ronchonna -t-il en suivant la progression de la jeune fille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle d'un rocher non loin de la toute petite plage qui bordait le pied de la falaise. Il finit par se rendre réellement compte de la présence de Dorothy et eut un petit sourire d'excuse. « Si tu veux rendre les clefs fais le tout de suite, parce que c'est un peu toujours comme ça avec elle et Sam n'est pas mieux. » prévint il.

Dorothy sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Son cœur battait très vite de peur rétrospective et le vent séchait dans son dos une sueur froide qu'elle ne percevait que maintenant.

« Elle est folle ? »

Dean hocha la tête « Complètement frappadingue. » Confirma-t-il.

« Elle a du cran. »

« On peut voir ça comme ça. »

Quand Charlie atteignit le haut de l'escalier, la bassiste avait encore les cuisses rouges là où elles avaient frappé l'eau à un angle probablement très douloureux. Mais elle souriait, les joues rouges d'excitation en écartant ses cheveux trempés de son visage où le vent s'obstinait à les rabattre. Elle sourit à Dorothy et lui tendit une main mouillée et glacée.

« Charlie Bradbury. » Se présenta-t-elle.

« Dorothy. Baum. »

C'était étrange de se dire que ça remontait à un an. Depuis elle avait vu Charlie faire des choses encore bien plus stupides, dangereuses ou illégales et c'était une partie de sa compagne qu'elle appréciait autant qu'elle la terrorisait. Elle comprenait pourquoi Charlie s'amusait à ce point à jouer avec le feu. Il y avait comme un besoin d'adrénaline, un besoin de grand frisson que la scène ne suffisait pas toujours à lui fournir. Un besoin de se sentir vivante, même brièvement, comme quand Dorothy slalomait entre les voitures à moto.

Elle serra la bassiste plus fort contre elle dans l'espace exigu, ses lèvres toujours sur son front.

« Bien sur que je m'en rappelle. » Murmura-t-elle même si Charlie dormait déjà et ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Elle s'en souvenait comme du jour où elle avait eut son premier coup de cœur pour Charlie.


	14. Satisfaction

C'était une sensation particulièrement étrange, sans doute parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Kevin connaissait Channing depuis toujours ou presque. Qu'il se sente à l'aise en sa compagnie avait quelque chose de naturel qui n'aurait pas du le surprendre. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait il pas vue ? Six mois ? Un an ? Depuis le noël précédent ? Thanksgiving ?   
Mais la conversation roulait naturellement entre eux trois dans l’atmosphère paisible du restaurant choisit par sa mère. En les voyant toutes les deux dans l'après midi, il avait faillit se sentir mal. Il y avait des choses que sa mère n'était pas censée savoir ou voir. Qu'elle le voie avec ses piercings, sur scène c'était presque plus gênant que si elle l'avait surpris la main dans le soutien gorge d'une fille. Et le regard qu'elle avait eut était exactement celui qu'il avait redouté. Un tout petit peu de mépris, une compassion teintée d'horreur et de désappointement. Mais ça remontait à plusieurs heures et maintenant il n'avait plus que sa mère et son amie en face de lui. Channing n'avait pas parue surprise ou choquée par son apparence même s'il la voyait se focaliser sur ses piercings dès qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait plus.   
Il la regardait tout le temps. Et il se demandait pourquoi cela ne lui faisait rien. Il était amoureux de cette fille depuis tellement longtemps... Son cœur aurait du battre à tout rompre, ses mains trembler. Il aurait du bafouiller et ne pas oser croiser son regard. Au lieu de ça, tout semblait naturel et sa plus grande difficulté était venue de sa mère et de la peur qu'il avait de son jugement. Mais curieusement, cette peur s'était évanouie au moment où il était descendu de la scène après le concert pour la serrer dans ses bras.   
Restait Channing. Channing et ses rêves tout simples, ses cheveux brillants et son rire bruyant. Channing qui n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire quand il était revenu de Princeton. Qui étudiait paisiblement à l'université du Michigan et finirait par s'installer dans une vie simple et occupée avec la personne de son choix. Avec des enfants et un jardin délimité par une petite barrière blanche. Fut un temps, Kevin avait rêvé de ça aussi. Faire de grandes études, obtenir une fonction importante et bien payée, vivre une vie tranquille et travailleuse.   
Tout ça c'était avant. Avant que son rêve soit réduit à néant par son incapacité à suivre la voie qu'il avait choisie. Avant qu'il ne se forge un second rêve au son du violoncelle. Avant qu'il ne prenne un aller simple pour LA sans rien dire à personne et atterrisse dans le studio d'enregistrement des Winchester. Ils avaient besoin d'un extra ce jour là. Une partition de cordes très simple qu'il avait enregistrée en une heure pour cinquante dollars. Ils l'avaient rappelé deux jours plus tard pour d'autre morceaux. Et encore la semaine suivante. Ils avaient finit par l'intégrer au groupe quand Charlie avait fait remarquer que de toute façon il leur faudrait bien rejouer ces morceaux sur scène non ? Il entendait encore son ton condescendant tandis qu'elle expliquait à Sam qu'un violoncelliste live c'était toujours préférable à un enregistrement.   
Il se surprit à sourire en les raccompagnant à leur hôtel. Linda le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui fit promettre de lui rendre visite plus souvent après la fin de la tournée et les laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, assis sur les marches menant à l'hôtel. Non pas qu'ils n'aient plus rien à se dire, mais le moment semblait mal choisit pour orienter la conversation sur quoique ce soit.  
« Pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à m'appeler ? » Demanda finalement Channing. « Tu avais honte de moi ? »  
Kevin la regarda, choqué et surpris. « Honte ? » L'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit qu'elle puisse penser ça. Elle hocha la tête.   
« C'est pas comme si j'étais ta connaissance la plus cool. » Marmonna-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre elle. « Et tu es parti sans rien dire... »  
« Je n'étais pas sur de... Channing, on a toujours parlé de la vie qu'on aurait quand on serait grands. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu parler d'être une rock star … c'est pas comme si j'avais réussit à réaliser mes rêves ou... » Kevin s'interrompit une seconde le temps de ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. « C'est pas comme si j'avais de quoi être fier. »  
Channing lui retourna un regard surpris et presque agacé. « Pas comme si tu avais de quoi être fier ? Tu te moques de moi ? » Elle attendit qu'il réponde mais rien ne vint. Avec un soupir excédé elle croisa les bras autour de ses genoux et y posa le menton. « Tu es stupide. » Grogna-t-elle.   
Kevin eut un rictus. «  Tu trouves ça stupide de penser que la vie que je mène n'a rien à voir avec ce que je voulais ? Channing, j'adore ce que je fais... Le groupe... Ils m'ont donné une chance quand je croyais que je n'en avais plus aucune. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas la vie dont j'avais rêvé. Et te voir avec ma mère... J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque en me reconnaissant. » Dit il en portant la main à un de ses piercings. Channing rit.   
« Elle n'a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. » Dit elle en effleurant un de ses écarteurs du bout des doigts.  
« Tu t'y es vite habituée. »   
Elle secoua la tête. « Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ? »Elle se rendit compte à son regard surpris que c'était le cas. « Ça me manquait de ne plus jouer avec toi. L'orchestre de l'université... ce n'est pas pareil. Alors quand ta mère m'a parlé de ton groupe, j'ai cherché tes solos sur Youtube. Je les ai tous appris par cœur et je jouais avec toi devant mon ordinateur. »  
Kevin sourit.  « Je ne sais pas si c'est le truc le plus adorable ou le plus flippant que j'ai jamais entendu. » S'amusa-t-il. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait imité sa position et que désormais ils devaient ressembler à deux œufs chevelus assis sur les marches de l'hôtel.   
« Tes fans ont forcément fait des trucs plus flippants que ça. » Ronchonna-t-elle. « J'y peux rien si tu me manquais. »  
Kevins savait que l'aveu aurait du lui faire bondir le cœur de joie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, c'était juste confortable et prévisible. Il prit la main de Channing dans la sienne.   
« Toi aussi. Et ça me manque aussi de ne plus jouer avec toi. » Il pensait à son violoncelle soigneusement rangé dans son étui dans un camion de matériel au vieux violon de Channing et aux heures qu'ils avaient passé à pratiquer tout les deux. Il y avait un léger non dit entre eux qui aurait du être inconfortable mais ne l'était pas.   
« J'imagine qu'on n'en serait pas là si les choses avaient été différentes. » Dit Channing tranquillement. « Si on ne s'était pas séparés avant d'être ensemble... »  
Kevin hocha la tête « Si on n'avait pas pris des chemins différents. »  
« Ça aurait pu marcher. »  
« Mauvais timing. »  
Elle hocha la tête et lui serra les doigts. « Tu me manques quand même tu sais. »   
« Toi aussi. »  
« Ne reste plus si longtemps sans donner de nouvelles. Ça me donne l'impression que tu n'es plus mon ami. »  
Il hocha la tête. «  Promis. »  
##  
Le route s'étirait en une longue ligne droite sous les roues du bus et Charlie avait oublié le nom de leur destination.   
« Je veux changer les termes du contrat. » Dit la bassiste en faisant jouer ses orteils peints en noir sur le tableau de bord. Elle commençait à prendre un coup de soleil sur les genoux et bougea pour reposer ses pieds par terre, réussissant Dieu seul savait comment à rester ce faisant totalement vautrée sur son siège, le cou presque coupé par la ceinture de sécurité. Dorothy se demandait depuis longtemps si elle avait copié sa capacité à prendre des positions improbables sur Sam ?   
« Il n'y a pas de contrat. » Fit elle remarquer en reportant son attention sur la route.   
« Tu sais de quoi je parle. » Grogna Charlie.   
« Oui. » Effectivement, elle savait.« Les changer pour quoi précisément ? »   
« Oh, le truc classique. On reste ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on ne se supporte plus. »   
Dorothy étouffa un petit rire. « Ça n'annonce pas un sursit très long. » S'amusa-t-elle. Charlie haussa les épaules.   
« C'est toujours mieux que de se séparer à la seconde où tu rendras les clefs de ce bus. »   
« Peut être pas. »   
Charlie lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et Dorothy soupira. « Red... Qu'est ce qu'on sait de ce qu'il se passera après cette tournée ? Je vais me faire embaucher ailleurs, tu vas retourner enregistrer. Dis moi quand est ce qu'on pourra se voir ? Et dis moi franchement que c'est ce que tu veux, une relation épisodique ? Au téléphone comme font Dean et Castiel ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux supporter ça alors que tu m'as dit hier que tu voulais la grande aventure avec moi ? »  
Charlie se renfrogna et croisa les bras. « Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Ronchonna-t-elle.   
« Bien sur que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. » Fit Dorothy. « Mais je te demande d'être réaliste. Ça ne risque pas d'être facile et ce sera sans doute voué à l'échec. Est ce que tu es sure de supporter ça ? De supporter d'admettre que ça n'a pas marché ? Et de faire ça plus tard quand ça sera encore plus difficile pour nous deux ? »  
« Ça n'avait pas l'air difficile pour toi l'autre jour. »  
« Ça l'était pourtant. »   
Il y eut un moment de silence à peine perturbé par le vrombissement du moteur et quelques éclats de voix venant de la partie habitable du bus. Dorothy était si concentrée sur la route qu'elle mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte que Charlie avait glissé sa main sur son genou.   
« Tu sais ce qui m'a plut chez toi ? » Demanda la bassiste avec un sourire. La conductrice secoua la tête. « Tu avais l'air tellement sure de toi. Comme si tu étais la seule d'entre nous à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. »  
Dorothy éclata de rire ce qui était rare venant d'elle et plutôt incongru compte tenu des circonstances. « C'est une façade. » Dit elle en serrant brièvement la main de Charlie avant de reposer la sienne sur le volant. « Si je savais ce que je faisais je ne conduirais sans doute pas des musiciens dans tout le pays pour gagner ma vie. »  
« C'est pas gagner ta vie qui t'intéresse. »   
Dorothy secoua la tête. Charlie avait raison et elle se demandait comment elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion.   
« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fuis ou crois fuir, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi. » Fit Charlie en lui serrant le genou.   
Dorothy ne répondit pas et pendant plusieurs kilomètres elles écoutèrent les garçons discuter à l'arrière sans pouvoir déterminer le sujet. Puis, finalement :   
« Tu sais ce qui m'a plut chez toi ? »  
Charlie attendit qu'elle poursuive et Dorothy serra les mains sur le volant. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments, peut être parce qu'elle avait grandi dans une famille où l'on parlait peu, peut être pour se protéger, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se pencher sur la question. Mais puisqu'elles en étaient à se donner une chance de faire marcher une relation qu'elle croyait vouée à l'échec, elle pouvait au moins se forcer à dire ça.   
« Tu avais l'air de ne pas savoir ou tu allais ni ce que tu faisais là. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger d'être... » Elle s'interrompit le temps de trouver la bonne comparaison  « D'être comme une feuille au vent. » C'était idiot, elle s'en doutait, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue et elle se dit que sa grand mère aurait sourit en entendant la comparaison.   
Charlie sourit et hocha la tête. «  Si ça me dérangeait, je ne parcourrais pas le pays avec un groupe de musiciens pour gagner ma vie. » Fit elle.   
Pendant une demi seconde, Dorothy fut tentée d'arrêter le bus sur le bas coté pour l'embrasser. L'arrivée impromptue de Kévin le lui évita et elles ne parlèrent plus vraiment durant le reste du trajet. Ce soir là, Dorothy se glissa dans les coulisses pour regarder Charlie jouer. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la musique du groupe, mais là, sous les projecteurs, penchée sur sa basse ou agenouillée au bord de la scène pour se laisser photographier par des fans, elle voyait une Charlie que pendant un an elle avait tenté d'ignorer de son mieux. Elle trouvait la jeune femme attachante au naturel, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la petite chose lumineuse qu'elle avait face à elle.  
Bien sur que Charlie était une feuille au vent. Fuyant ses soucis d'un état à l'autre, d'une journée à l'autre comme si elle espérait pouvoir les semer. Elle était inconsciente et considérait la vie comme un jeu qui n'afficherait game over que le jour de sa mort. Et Dorothy savait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le lendemain lui réservait, qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. Pourtant, sur scène, c'était toujours la même personne. Heureuse, joyeuse et constante. Avec ses convictions auxquelles Dorothy n'adhérait pas forcément. Avec juste l'ambition de faire le meilleur show possible.   
Dorothy s'était assise sur une caisse de matériel pour l'observer et elle se sentit triste tout à coup. Elle, savait parfaitement que sa vie n'était qu'une fuite en avant. Qu'il lui faudrait un jour, et sans doute très bientôt décider une fois pour toutes qi elle était, qui elle voulait être , pour affronter enfin quelques vieux fantômes qui lui collaient aux basques depuis qu'elle avait pris la route des années plus tôt.   
Se poser. Rien que le mot semblait terrifiant. Rien que cette idée lui faisait grincer des dents.   
Mais curieusement, en regardant Charlie jouer, en écoutant les notes profondes de la basse, elle se surprit à penser qu'aussi difficile que cela paraisse, ce serait une épreuve qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter seule si Charlie était prête également à se lancer avec elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, ou peut être était ce juste un effet de son imagination et elle sourit. Elle souriait beaucoup plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Charlie. 

##  
Un vent annonciateur de pluie s'était levé. Dorothy avait toujours aimé le vent. Au grand amusement de ses parents, toute petite déjà elle s'arrêtait parfois en plein milieu d'une phrase pour renifler la brise qui passait et souriait. En grandissant elle avait appris à différencier les vents et leur avait secrètement attribué un langage et des signes. Elle se souvenait en avoir parlé à sa grand mère qui avait sourit et lui avait caressé les cheveux.   
Le vent humide chargé de poussière qui annonçait les tempêtes en Oklahoma la faisait sourire comme la promesse d'une aventure. Celui d'été, chaud, presque étouffant qui sentait la terre la démangeait comme s'il lui enjoignait de partir le plus loin possible. C'était un jour de vent comme celui là qui avait marqué son départ des années plus tôt.   
Elle avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres en écoutant les différents vents sans jamais en parler à personne. Mais parfois, comme ce soir là, ça lui échappait.   
« Il va pleuvoir. » Dit elle tandis qu'elle conduisait . Le soleil terminait de se coucher et le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu. Il n'y avait pas un nuage en vue et Charlie eut un ricanement.   
« Fais réviser ta boule de cristal. »  
Dorothy sourit. « Tu veras. » Elle baissa sa fenêtre pour respirer l'odeur de l'air et sentit une étrange impression au creux de son ventre. Sa grand mère appelait ça la voix intérieur et Dorothy pouvait l'entendre lui recommander de l'écouter. Enfant, elle s'était demandé comme elle pouvait écouter une voix qui ne prononçait pas de mots. Puis elle avait comprit.   
Elle se demandait souvent si les Winchester, et par extension tout le groupe écoutaient eux aussi ce genre de voix. Ils l'appelaient sans doute inspiration.   
A l'arrière du bus, Sam s'était endormi roulé en boule dans sa couchette après avoir allumé une bougie sur la petite table à laquelle Dean et Kevin étaient assis. La flamme vacillait au rythme des cahots du véhicule et diffusait un parfum de cookies en train de cuire qui commençait à donner faim au chanteur. Le ciel s'assombrissait, plongeant le bus dans la pénombre sans que cela semble déranger Kevin dans sa lecture. Dean tendit la main vers l'interrupteur pour allumer la veilleuse au dessus de la tête du jeune homme qui le remercia d'un bref mouvement de tête sans quitter sa page des yeux. Dean commençait à s'endormir sur son siège en attendant que la troupe atteigne la petite ville où ils devaient passer la nuit et se restaurer (et dont il avait déjà oublié le nom) avant de reprendre la route vers Tulsa. Ce serait une nuit de plus passée dans la couchette qui commençait à prendre la forme de son corps , une nuit de moins avant de retrouver l'appartement de Los Angeles.   
Il restait environ dix jours de tournée. Cinq concerts dans trois états différents, et ensuite, retour à la maison. C'était peut être l'odeur des cookies qui le rendait vaguement mélancolique, ou l'épuisement, mais il croisa les bras, rabattit la capuche de son pull sur ses yeux et se laissa bercer par le ronron du moteur et la respiration régulière de son frère derrière lui.   
« Hey, Kev ? »   
« Hum ? »  
« Comment ça s'est passé avec Channing ? » Demanda-t-il en se forçant à émerger.   
« Bien. »  
« Mais encore ? »   
Le jeune homme posa son livre ouvert, pages contre la table et s'étira en grognant. « Pas vraiment comme je m'y attendais. »  
Dean attendit qu'il continue. « Je croyais vraiment être amoureux d'elle tu sais. »   
Le chanteur sourit en se disant qu'il devrait peut être réveiller Sam pour qu'il participe à la conversation, mais l'idée de décroiser les bras était déjà au dessus de ses forces.   
« En fait... A travers elle c'est sans doute l'image de mon ancienne vie que j'aimais tu sais … Comme quelque chose qu'on a tellement idéalisé que quand on le voit enfin, on est déçu. »  
« Tu as été déçu ? »  
Kevin secoua la tête. « Non. Pas par elle en tout cas... mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était juste comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'elle était venue chez moi pour s'exercer au violon. Et c'était décalé. Parce que je ne suis plus cette personne là désormais. C'était comme de regarder tout mes anciens rêves en face en sachant que je devrais être fier de ce que j'ai accomplis. Tout en ayant presque honte de ne pas avoir pu suivre la voie que je m'étais tracée quand on était gosses. »  
« Tu as honte de nous ? » S'amusa Dean  
« Pas de vous. Pas de nous je veux dire mais... J'aime ma vie Dean. J'aime la vie que vous m'avez proposée et je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. J'ai pourtant pas l'impression de pouvoir en être fier. On ne change pas le monde, on ne fait rien d'autre qu'un peu de musique. Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour certains, mais ce n'est pas ce dont je rêvais. »  
Dean hocha la tête pensivement.   
« Aucun d'entre nous n'en est fier à vrai dire. » Dit il. « On est tous venus à la musique parce qu'on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. C'est ce qui nous tient debout, nous donne une raison de se lever le matin. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi être fier, mais considérant qui nous sommes et d'où nous venons j'imagine que c'est au moins une satisfaction d'avoir ça dans nos vies. »  
« Une satisfaction. » Répéta Kevin. « Oui... Une satisfaction. Je peux vivre avec ça. »  
Dean avait toujours les bras croisés, il glissa pensivement une main sous son pull, sur sa hanche et effleura la petite cicatrice presque invisible de la ponction de moelle. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait tant de mal à éprouver la moindre fierté pour ses actes. Pourquoi Castiel voyait il chacun de ses choix comme une bonne chose alors que lui même avait l'impression de toujours choisir la solution de facilité ? Derrière lui, Sam grogna en se redressant prudemment tandis que le bus ralentissait et s'engageait dans l'allée d'un diner à la suite des autres camions. Kevin souffla la bougie et l'odeur de la mèche effaça temporairement celle du biscuit.   
Charlie s'extirpa de la cabine du chauffeur à la recherche de ses chaussures et donna un coup de coude à Sam pour qu'il lui fasse de la place sur sa couchette pendant qu'elle les enfilait. Dean les observa tout les trois un instant tandis que Sam se frottait les yeux, un réflexe d'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais perdu et lui donnait l'air terriblement jeune. Ils étaient tous terriblement jeunes et Dean se sentit d'un coup très vieux.   
« Hé, ça va ? » Demanda Charlie en agitant la main devant lui. Il hocha la tête et s'extirpa de son siège en grognant.  
Dorothy sortit à son tour de la cabine du chauffeur en enfilant sa veste, elle resta en retrait tandis que les autres sortaient du bus, ne laissant que Dean et elle dans la légère odeur de cookies.   
« C'est une soirée spéciale je crois. » Dit elle.   
Il hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais la soirée s'annonçait effectivement spéciale, de celles dont on se rappelle en souriant en se demandant pourquoi elle nous ont tant marquées ? Plus que les innombrables autres qu'on a oubliées ?   
« On ne repart pas avec les autres. » Dit encore la conductrice. « On prends le chemin des écoliers jusqu'à Tulsa. »  
Il sourit. « Tu essayes de nous dévergonder ? »  
« Pas besoin Cowboy, vous faites ça très bien tout seuls. » Répondit elle pince sans rire en le poussant légèrement vers la porte. Par réflexe il lui prit la main pour qu'elle le suive et sentit son léger mouvement de recul.  « Pardon » s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant précipitamment. « Désolé... »  
Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de glisser de nouveau sa main dans la sienne en secouant la tête. «  J'ai juste pas l'habitude. » Dit elle.   
« Moi j'en ai trop l'habitude. »  
Elle hocha la tête. Dean faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient besoin d'un contact physique, aussi léger soit il avec les gens qu'il aimait. Il n'y réfléchissait même pas, ne s'en rendait même pas compte et c'était touchant à voir de l'extérieur. La façon dont il se penchait près de Kevin comme pour lui faire de l'ombre, sa capacité à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sam, et la main de Charlie qu'il tenait en grattouillant distraitement les cals au bout de ses doigts à chaque fois qu'ils se vautraient ensemble pour regarder un film. Dean avait besoin de contact et Dorothy trouvait étrangement confortable de le lui accorder, comme si c'était un nouveau code entre eux disant que Dean l'appréciait et qu'elle lui faisait la faveur de le laisser envahir son espace personnel. Elle le lâcha en entrant dans le dîner et il lui tint la porte avec un sourire.   
Il y eut un courant d'air chargé d'une odeur de bacon et elle se força à ne pas s'arrêter pour le humer. C'était une nuit spéciale.   
Il lui fallait du café. 

##  
Bobby leur avait jeté un regard légèrement agacé quand Dorothy l'avait informé qu'ils rejoindraient l'équipe à Tulsa plus tard dans la journée sans les suivre cette nuit là. Elle avait garé le bus sur une aire de camping non loin d'un brasero et Kevin se demanderait sans doute toute sa vie comment elle avait fait pour allumer un feu aussi rapidement avec le bois humide de la petite réserve mal abritée du camping désert. Charlie avait joué à sauter au dessus du feu jusqu'à ce que les flammes manquent de la brûler et que Dean la force à s'asseoir à distance raisonnable, une bière à la main. Les phares du bus les éclairaient suffisamment pour créer autour de leur petit groupe des ombres dans lesquelles ils n'avaient pas envie de s'aventurer. Dorothy s'était assise près de Charlie et Dean prit place par terre à coté de Kevin. Sam et Madison s'étaient perchés l'un a côté de l'autre sur le capot du véhicule, légèrement dans l'ombre et le craquement du feu couvrait leurs chuchotements. Dean regardait les deux couples, Dorothy et Charlie assises devant le feu, Sam et Madison perchés sur le capot du bus, leurs genoux remontés contre leurs poitrines et Madison qui riait doucement à quelque chose que Sam lui murmurait à l'oreille.   
« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » Demanda Kevin en le poussant de l'épaule  
Dean les désigna du goulot de sa bière. « Je crois que je vais écrire une chanson sur ça.»  
« Sur quoi ? » Demanda Charlie en levant la tête. Ses traits éclairés par le feu avaient quelque chose d'un peu tordu que le visage lisse de Dorothy n'avait pas.   
« Sur une relation où l'un donne de la force à l'autre, et l'autre lui apporte un peu de paix. »  
« Oh pitié ne nous transforme pas en groupe à minettes ! » Grimaça la bassiste.   
« Tu adorerais ça. » Railla Kevin. Charlie fit mine de lui jeter sa bière à la tête, quelques gouttes atterrirent dans le feu en grésillant.   
Le sujet continua de rouler entre eux sans réellement atteindre Madison et Sam de leur coté du feu, à vrai dire ni l'un ni l'autre n'écoutait la conversation de leurs amis qui renoncèrent vite à les y inclure.   
«Je me sens curieusement bien. » Dit Madison. C'était peut être l'effet de la bière et elle fit une note mentale de diminuer sa consommation, c'était peut être la présence de Sam à côté d'elle, ou le son distant de la radio du bus qui diffusait une vieille chanson de Bruce Springsteen, quoi qu'il en soit elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. « Comme si je n'avais plus besoin de fuir quoi que ce soit. »  
C'était clairement la bière qui parlait. Dorothy lui jeta un regard curieux par dessus le feu de camp.   
« J'ai fui Kurt parce que je pensais que c'était ce que je pouvais faire de plus courageux. Mais on n'est jamais libre quand on fuit... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux m'arrêter maintenant. »  
Sam lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. « Va falloir t'endurcir alors, sinon tu vas te remettre à courir au prochain coup dur. »  
Elle sourit et se redressa, glissant du capot pour poser les pieds par terre. « Tu veux aider ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus. Sam hocha la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. Dorothy les regarda se tourner autour, faisant semblant de se porter des coups de part et d'autre du feu, les mots de Madison coincés dans sa tête : « On n'est jamais vraiment libre quand on fuit. »   
Sam se plaça dans la lumière des phares en position défensive.   
"Allez, essaye de me frapper vraiment, juste pour voir."  
Madison secoua la tête tandis que Dean marmonnait un "poseur" de l'autre côté du feu de camp.   
"Pas question que je fasse même semblant de me battre avec toi ! T'as vu la taille de tes bras?"  
"C'est pas la taille des bras qui compte." Fit Dean. "C'est la technique l'important. Même toi tu devrais pouvoir le mettre au tapis avec une bonne technique."  
Madison lui jeta un regard perplexe tandis qu'il se levait, posant délicatement sa canette pas encore vide par terre pour s'avancer vers le feu. Il lui fit signe d'approcher tandis que Sam s'écartait et elle s’exécuta en soupirant exagérément. Charlie avait enclenché la caméra de son téléphone et filmait la scène avec un grand sourire. Dean fit semblant de porter un coup à Madison qu'elle esquiva d'un geste brusque, posant sa main sur son poignet pour le repousser avant de le relâcher.   
"Non. Reste comme ça." Fit Sam derrière elle. "Et tourne autour de lui pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos." Dean hocha la tête et la laissa lui replier le bras au creux des reins.   
"Là, si tu va assez vite tu n'as même pas besoin de force pour faire mal, le mouvement de ton adversaire va faire le boulot pour toi et il va se retrouver..." Sam s'interrompit une demi seconde pour enrouler sa grande main autour du poignet de son frère par dessus la main de Madison et le tirer violemment vers le haut. Dean glapit de surprise plus que de douleur et tomba dans la poussière. "A genoux..." termina Sam qui s'était retrouvé penché par dessus Madison que la chute de Dean avait déséquilibrée.   
« Bordel Sam tu pourrais prévenir !"  
"Désolé." S'excusa le cadet en souriant sans aucun signe de remord. Kevin et Dorothy souriaient tandis que Sam se redressait et tendait une main à Madison et l'autre à Dean pour les aider à se relever. Charlie cessa de filmer et entreprit de poster la courte vidéo sur le compte twitter du groupe. C'était une chose qu'ils faisaient assez souvent, partager avec leurs fans de très brefs moments d'intimité avec eux. Ils avaient vite appris que choisir les instants de leur vie qu'ils montraient à leurs fans leur évitait en partie les assauts de la presse à scandale.   
« Où vous avez appris ça ? » Fit Madison en époussetant son pantalon, les sourcils froncés. Sam haussa les épaules.   
« Dans les bars comme tout le monde. » Répondit il. Cela lui valut un soupir exaspéré de son frère que Madison interrogea du regard en récupérant sa canette posée par terre.  
« A l'armée. » Répondit il en lui faisant signe de ne pas poser d'autre question. Leurs bières finies ils réintégrèrent tous l'intérieur du bus pour une nuit qui s'annonçait courte et pas vraiment reposante. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir doucement et Dorothy adressa à Charlie un signe qui signifiait «Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! » auquel la bassiste répondit par un grognement agacé. Dorothy se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de grimper à la suite de Charlie sur sa couchette où elles se roulèrent en boule, l'une contre l'autre et s'endormirent presque instantanément. Kevin fut le seul d'entre eux à prendre le temps de se changer complètement pour dormir. Dean, Sam et Madison se contentèrent de retirer leurs chaussures et de se glisser sous les couvertures de leurs couchettes, le dos de Madison calé contre le torse de Sam qui avait enroulé une jambe autour d'elle.   
"Quand ce réveil va sonner j'aurais l'impression d'avoir dormi avec Satan." Fit elle en se calant aussi confortablement que l'étroite couchette le lui permettait. La chaleur du corps du batteur la faisait déjà transpirer.   
"Si tu dors." Fit Sam en calant son front contre la nuque de la jeune femme.   
"Tu vois autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat?"  
"Je peux te faire une liste » Soupira-t-il. « Mais il va falloir être très très silencieux."   
"J'ai pas très envie d'être silencieuse."   
Kevin qui sortait de la petite salle de bain étouffa un ricanement et passa devant eux pour se hisser sur sa couchette. Dean tira les rideaux de la sienne d'un geste sec.   
"Fermez là et gardez vos mains à des endroits décents." Grogna-t-il.   
"Comme si Cas et toi étiez toujours décents." Railla Charlie au dessus de lui d'une voix endormie.   
« Ça me dérange pas quand c'est moi et Cas. » Rétorqua Dean derrière son rideau. Sam et Madison étouffèrent un rire. Le batteur passa ses mains sous le t shirt de la jeune femme, les laissant juste reposer sur son ventre, et posa un baiser dans son cou.   
« On sera indécents plus tard ? » Murmura-t-il. Elle sentit ses cils papillonner contre sa peau et hocha la tête.   
« Plus tard. Et pas en public. »  
« Petite joueuse. »  
Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit plus bizarre de dormir près de lui, ou même à ne pas pouvoir dormir du tout. Pourtant, elle sentait son souffle dans sa nuque et ses mains sur son ventre et ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Dire qu'elle se sentait en sécurité aurait été abuser du terme mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elle ne se sentait pas menacée ou terrifiée comme elle l'avait redouté après Kurt.   
Parce que Sam n'était pas Kurt.   
Quand trois heures plus tard le réveil de Dorothy sonna, les réveillant tous en sursaut, Madison manqua de se cogner la tête contre la couchette de Kevin en se redressant d'un bond. Sam, toujours à moitié endormi lui posa une main sur la tête et la fit se rallonger près de lui tandis que la conductrice se laissait tomber hors de la couchette de Charlie en se retenant par les bras pour amortir le bruit de ses pieds touchant le sol.   
« On te fait du café ? » Proposa Madison à mi-voix. Dans a pénombre elle vit seulement Dorothy secouer la tête.   
« Pas tout de suite. » Chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éclipser sans allumer la lumière. L'échange avait finit de réveiller Sam qui changea de position aussi doucement que possible. Madison se retourna pour lui faire face, ses bras coincés contre le torse du batteur dont le mouvement avait remonté le t-shirt. Elle effleura du bout des doigts le piercing qu'il avait au nombril et la tête du phénix tatoué qui pointait au dessus de sa hanche. Le moteur se mit en marche couvrant le bruit de leur discussion à voix basse.   
« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé des piercings. Est ce qu'ils ont une signification aussi ? » Demanda Madison en faisant cliqueter ses ongles sur le petit soleil qui pendait au bout du bijou. Sam sourit.   
« Aucune autre n'a jamais demandé ça. »  
« Ce qui explique qu'aucune des autres ne soit ici en ce moment. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux. De toute façon il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle le voit réellement et ils étaient trop proches pour que l'angle ne les fasse pas loucher. C'était plus simple les yeux fermés, comme dans un rêve dont elle devrait essayer de se rappeler le lendemain.  « Alors ? »  
« Ça allait avec le look. Les tatouages le cuir. C'est ce qu'on attend de quelqu'un comme moi. » Dit il. « C'était aussi une façon de jeter ma différence à la figure des gens. »  
« A la figure de ton père tu veux dire. »  
Elle l'entendit acquiescer. « Les hommes ne portent pas de bijoux, ou pas beaucoup dans notre société, c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai fait celui là. » Dit il en serrant les doigts de Madison sur le soleil accroché à son nombril. « C'est un piercing de fille et je veux qu'on sache que je m'en fiche. Et celui là... » Il remonta la main de la jeune femme sous son t-shirt jusqu'à son torse et l'anneau qu'il portait à un téton et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle pour terminer sa phrase à son oreille « celui là c'est juste pour le plaisir. »  
Elle serra la main involontairement sur le bijou provoquant un sursaut et un gémissement qui lui firent courir un frisson dans tout le corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux peut être une demi seconde pour l'embrasser parce qu'à ce stade là elle n'avait vraiment plus envie de parler. Le bruit du moteur couvrirait pour un temps celui de leurs baisers et ils savaient qu'ils devraient se contenter de ça. Cela leur suffirait pour l'instant.


	15. The Witch

Le concert de Tulsa avait été bon sans être grandiose. Kevin s'était offert un bain de foule à la sortie et Dean l'avait rejoint, signant des autographes sur les places de concert, des bras, des jambes, des drapeaux, des t-shirts en souriant, serrant les fans dans ses bras et faisant des grimaces pour les photos. C'était le genre d'interactions qu'il adorait autant qu'elles le mettaient mal à l'aise. C'était son travail d'être le centre de l'attention et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qu'il avait du mal à supporter c'était de ne pas pouvoir en sortir une fois descendu de scène. Pour les fans, il restait le leader de Free Will avant toute chose et c'était une peau dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser en enlevant son blouson en coulisses. C'était agréable d'être adulé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais étouffant aussi. Tellement de gens qu'un seul faux pas pouvait décevoir. Tellement d'attentes qui pouvaient se muer en rancœur du jour au lendemain...  
Il souriait aux appareils photos en enviant l'aisance avec laquelle Sam faisait ça. Sam adorait être regardé, touché, admiré, et il semblait que plus il se comportait exactement comme il le voulait, plus ça marchait. Dean n'avait pas cette facilité à se laisser aller. Il savait parfaitement jouer son rôle, savait exactement comment se comporter avec le public et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait et continuerait de faire le succès du groupe. Ce n'était pas toujours confortable pour autant.  
Ils occupèrent les fans un long moment, assez longtemps pour que Dorothy et Charlie s'éclipsent dans l'indifférence générale pour se rendre en taxi chez la grand mère de la conductrice à cent kilomètres de Tulsa. Charlie ne se souvenait pas du nom de la petite ville où Dorothy avait grandit mais elle l'avait beaucoup imaginée à force d'entendre sa compagne en parler. Elle s'était changée en vitesse après le concert et son t-shirt lui collait au dos par un reste de sueur mais c'était mieux que ses tenues de scène habituelles pour faire la connaissance de la grand mère de Dorothy. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux et glissée dans un pantalon propre, sans trous et à sa taille, trois items qu'elle avait été très surprise pouvoir réunir dans un seul vêtement. Elle s'assoupit sur l'épaule de Dorothy pendant le trajet. L'autre ne la réveilla pas. De loin en loin un lampadaire éclairait la route et elle était reconnaissante au chauffeur de ne pas chercher à faire la conversation. Elle avait quitté la ville par cette route des années auparavant et n'était presque jamais revenue.  
Son reflet dans la vitre la regardait pensivement. Les traits plus marqués, moins lisses et moins jeunes que ceux qu'elle avait vus se refléter dans des toilettes d'aire d'autoroute tout au long du chemin qui l'avait éloignée de l'Oklahoma. Sa grand mère avait appelé ça son propre Chemin des Larmes et après coup, Dorothy ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les mots n'étaient pas bien trouvés. L'autoradio diffusait en sourdine une chanson de Free Will, la coïncidence la fit sourire.  
« Let me tell you the story of a witch  
trading her soul for power  
But she realised only after  
there's no way to reverse the switch »  
Elle n'était revenue qu'une seule fois, à la mort de son grand père deux ans plus tôt et était repartie presque aussitôt. A l'époque les choses ne semblaient pas avoir tant changé et elle se surprit à sourire à son reflet en passant son bras autour des épaules de Charlie qui se roula en boule contre elle dans une position plus confortable.  
Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine quand le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison. Dorothy paya et sortit leur sac du coffre tandis que Charlie se réveillait et s'extirpait de la voiture. Une vieille femme enroulée dans un châle multicolore ouvrit la porte, sa silhouette rondelette se découpa à contre jour sur l'allée et d'un coup, Dorothy se sentit redevenir toute petite. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa grand mère qu'elle décolla du sol en la serrant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La vieille femme eut un petit rire et la serra contre elle aussi.  
« Tu m'as manqué Ulisi ! »  
« Fallait revenir plus tôt gamine. » Fit la vieille en se séparant de sa petite fille qui la dominait d'une bonne tête.  
Le taxi s'éloignait et Charlie s'avançait lentement dans l'allée en portant le gros sac que Dorothy et elle partageaient pour la nuit. Elle avait la tête baissée comme si elle craignait que regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux gâche les retrouvailles de Dorothy et sa grand mère. Dorothy regarda la vieille femme avec une légère appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais précisé que Charlie était une fille. Elle était prête à se défendre en disant que cela lui était sorti de la tête ce qui était un mensonge. Elle y avait pensé chaque jours depuis l'invitation de sa grand mère. Brusquement une chose poilue et bruyante la dépassa, l'expédiant le dos contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée pour se jeter dans les jambes de la bassiste avec quelque chose entre le grondement sourd et l'aboiement. Charlie laissa tomber le sac et se mit à genoux sur le gravier de l'allée pour caresser le chien.  
« Salut toi ! » Fit elle tandis que l'animal s'asseyait, la queue battant le sol et frottait sa tête contre sa main plus qu'elle ne le caressait réellement. Elle identifia l'animal comme un bâtard pure race au poils caramel très doux et aux grandes oreilles tombantes qu'elle grattouilla consciencieusement s'attirant un gémissement ravi du chien. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
« Cacahuète » Répondit la vieille femme avec un grand sourire.  
« Cacahuète ? » Charlie prit la tête du chien à deux mains . « Quel genre de bêtises tu as fait pour mériter ça mon pauvre gros ? »  
Dorothy éclata de rire tandis que le chien jappait solennellement. « Donne la patte Cacahuète ! » Le chien s'exécuta au grand bonheur de Charlie et Dorothy s'approcha pour récupérer le sac et recevoir en échange un grand coup de langue. « C'est moi qui lui ai donné son nom tu es priée de ne pas rire ! »  
Charlie fit mine de se tirer une fermeture éclair sur la bouche et se releva en s'époussetant avant de tendre la main vers la grand mère de Dorothy.  
« Je m'appelle Charlie. » Dit elle en souriant.  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, Charlie ressentait encore un frisson en repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit. Elle croyait à la magie. On ne grandit pas en lisant le Seigneur des Anneaux sans y croire au moins un tout petit peu. Mais elle ne croyait pas réellement que ce genre de choses se produisaient, que le simple contact d'une main ridée pouvait suffire à donner l'impression que quelqu'un lisait dans votre âme. Elle avait jeté un regard paniqué à Dorothy quand la vieille femme avait prit sa main en la regardant pensivement. Peu à peu son visage s'était éclairé et elle avait prononcé un mot que la bassiste ne connaissait pas avant d'effleurer ses cheveux de la main. Puis elle avait sourit à Dorothy et les avait invitées à rentrer, Cacahuète sur les talons. .  
A présent, elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le lit une place de ce qui avait été la chambre de la conductrice très longtemps auparavant. Probablement rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Les étagères poussiéreuses au dessus du bureau encore chargées de livres d'aventure, le carton sans un coin de la chambre soigneusement étiqueté «vieux cours», les tapis pourpres et oranges qui recouvraient presque l'intégralité du parquet semblaient remonter à un rêve pas vraiment si lointain. La courtepointe en patchwork avait toujours la même odeur quand Dorothy s'assit sur le lit.  
« Tu as grandit ici ? » Demanda Charlie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, embrassant d'un coup d'oeil les murs jaunis par le temps et la fenêtre aux rideau blancs ouverte sur la nuit. L'autre hocha la tête.  
« Mes parents habitaient à deux rues d'ici. J'avais deux chambres et quand ils se disputaient je dormais là. »  
Charlie observa le mur au dessus du lit où elle pouvait encore discerner les traces des épingles qui avaient accroché des posters ou des photos. « Ils devaient se disputer souvent. » Dit elle. Dorothy hocha la tête.  
«  C'était quoi le mot de ta grand mère tout à l'heure  ?  »  
«  Le mot Cherokee pour renard. Elle était en train de regarder ton Totem. J'ai jamais su comment elle faisait ça mais elle ne se trompe jamais. »  
Charlie sourit. «  C'est les cheveux qui font ça.  »  
Dorothy secoua la tête en froissant le couvre lit. «  Ainsi que l'intelligence, la ruse, le sens de la famille, la rapidité et la beauté. Le renard est un bon totem.  »  
Charlie sourit. «  Je suis flattée. Quel est ton totem à toi  ?  »  
«  Le faucon pèlerin.  »  
«  C'est une bonne chose  ?  » demanda Charlie. Dorothy secoua la tête.  
«  Pas vraiment. C'est un oiseau partiellement migrateur. Selon les croyances de ma grand mère ça fait de moi quelqu'un de peu fiable parce que je vais m'envoler à l'approche de l'hiver »  
«  Est ce que ce n'est pas un signe de sagesse de se protéger de l'hiver  ?  » Demanda Charlie en lui prenant la main.  
«  Pas dans sa tribu. A chaque génération les traditions des Cherokee se perdent un peu plus et moi je ne fais rien pour les garder en vie. Ça a été un gros sujet de discorde entre elle et moi. »  
«  Tu n'as pas envie de faire vivre ce savoir  ?  »  
Dorothy secoua encore la tête, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre qui ne montrait qu'un ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles. « Ma mère y est très attachée, mon père est à moitié irlandais. J'ai grandi en entendant parler des esprits du vent et des farfadets. Un jour il faut décider qui l'on est, choisir un camp quand on a deux cultures.  »  
«  Tu as choisit le camp irlandais  ?  »  
«  Non.  J'ai choisit de partir. J'ai pris la route à dix huit ans et je n'ai jamais cessé de conduire depuis. Ma mère et ma grand mère ont vécu ça comme une fatalité. L'hiver venu j'ai fait exactement ce qu'on m'avait prédit, j'ai fui. Mais j'ai appelé ça « partir à la recherche de moi même »... J'avais dix huit ans et j'étais stupide.  »  
Charlie n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur la table de chevet nettement rangée. Une lampe, quelques vieux livres pour adolescents et une petite boite ronde avec un dessin de fleur dessus qu'elle prit juste pour s'occuper les mains.  
«  C'est quoi  ?  » Demanda-t-elle en entendant quelques chose bouger à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit la boite, y trouvant une dizaine de petite cachets rose clairs.  
«  Un truc contre l'anxiété.  »  
Charlie lui jeta un regard perplexe, Dorothy était la personne la plus calme et posée qu'elle connaisse. «  Je ne suis pas juste partie quand j'avais dix huit ans. Il s'est passé quelque chose.  »  
«  Je t'écoute » Dit Charlie en reposant la boite. C'était peut être l'ambiance feutrée de la vieille maison, peut être le bois qui les entourait qui étouffait les sons, peut être la cheminée éteinte qui invitait aux confidence. Mais Dorothy secoua la tête.  
« Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça quand il fait noir. » Dit elle en baissant les yeux sur son pantalon et la main que Charlie tenait dans la sienne. Elle sentit un baiser dans son cou et sourit. Elle aimait la façon dont la bassiste ne posait jamais plus de questions que ce à quoi Dorothy avait envie de répondre, et la détermination avec laquelle elle l'embrassait. Charlie embrassait comme elle jouait aux jeux vidéos et ça impliquait de recommencer la partie tant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, ça impliquait de crisper ses mains sur quelque chose et de grogner, les dents serrées. Dorothy l'allongea sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, manœuvrant pour se placer au dessus d'elle , un genou de part et d'autre des hanches de sa compagne. Chacune connaissait le rythme de l'autre, et les caresses qu'elles aimaient. Les ongles de Dorothy qui effleuraient le ventre de Charlie, comme des étincelles tout le long de sa peau. Les jambes de Charlie qui s'enroulaient autour de la taille de Dorothy comme pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
En tirant sur le bouton du pantalon de Charlie, Dorothy se fit la réflexion qu'elle appréciait l'habitude de la bassiste de porter des shorts à peine plus grands que ses sous vêtements, parce que les kilomètres de denim étaient une plaie à retirer et elle finit par tirer si violemment sur le tissus qu'elle fit glisser Charlie du lit. La bassiste étouffa un rire , pliée en deux sur le tapis tandis que Dorothy se débarassait de son propre pantalon et jetait les vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien de plus joli au monde que les jambes de Charlie, pâles, musclées et pleines de bleus parce qu'elle ne passait jamais une journée sans tenter quelque chose de stupide qui laissait des marques. Elle remonta sur le lit, repoussant Dorothy vers le mur en défaisant sa chemise.  
« Tu es sure qu'on peut ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune femme, comme si chuchoter allait changer quoi que ce soit au bruit qu'elles avaient déjà fait.  
« Ces murs ont vu pire. » Répondit Dorothy. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas question qu'elles arrêtent maintenant.  
Avec le temps, elles étaient devenues très bonnes à ce jeu là. Et au delà du jeu il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui ne se voyait que quand elles ouvraient les yeux en même temps. Quasiment jamais. Mais parfois, pendant un tout petit instant avant que leurs paupières papillonnent à nouveau, Charlie pouvait voir dans les yeux noirs de Dorothy autre chose que du désir. Et cela lui donnait envie de l'embrasser plus fort, plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque et encore quelques secondes de plus. De presser leurs corps si fort que leurs peaux ne glissaient plus l'une sur l'autre malgré la sueur, malgré les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses cuisses ou ses épaules et les dents qui mordaient ses lèvres.   
« Pas un bruit. » Murmura Dorothy d'une voix rauque à son oreille. C'était ridicule et absolument impossible et Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour le lui faire remarquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle regarda sa partenaire. Il était là, au fond de ses yeux noirs, l'éclat sur lequel elle ne mettait pas de mot et qui suffisait à lui faire des choses à l'intérieur.  
Les murs en avaient peut être vu d'autres, mais la prochaine fois qu'elles feraient ça, elle se promit que ce serait quelque part où elles n'auraient pas à craindre qu'on les entende. Dorothy avait toujours en tête la chanson entendue plus tôt dans le taxi.  
« Let me tell you about hell  
let me tell you about the hounds,  
howling, barking to tell  
now she can't escape her own spell  
Her soul is lost and cannot be found. »

##

Sam trouva Madison au dernier endroit où il la chercha après le concert de Tulsa. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le tourbus des roadies, qui, contrairement à celui du groupe était doté d'une impériale où s'alignaient des sièges assez hauts pour la cacher complètement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle se replia contre la vitre sans lui accorder un regard.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Charlie a mis la vidéo d'hier sur Twitter. »  
Sam mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.  
« Et alors ? »  
Madison se retourna un peu dans son siège, les genoux coincés contre le dossier devant elle, son téléphone à la main.  
« Je cite : « Qui c'est cette pétasse, qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? » », du pouce, elle remontait lentement le fil des commentaires en les lisant à voix haute. «  « Pas touche, salope, ils sont à nous. » » Sam étouffa un gloussement ce qui lui valut un coup d’œil agacé. « J'espère que cette pute va...  » Madison s'arrêta un instant pour ravaler la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge «attraper un cancer et mourir.  »  
Sam posa la main sur le téléphone pour en couvrir l'écran.  
« Tu te fais du mal pour rien. » Dit il en lui retirant l’appareil pour l'éteindre avant de le lui rendre. « C'est une bande de mômes jalouses parce qu'elles n'ont pas ce que tu as. »  
« C'est terrifiant quand même. Plus encore à l'idée que ce sont peut être réellement des mômes qui écrivent ça. Est ce qu'ils n'ont aucune conscience du mal que ça peut faire ? » Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et des sanglots dans la voix. Sam secoua la tête.  
« Absolument aucune. La plupart des gens ne nous voient pas comme des êtres humains Mads. Les célébrités sont faites pour fantasmer dessus, pas pour avoir une vie ou des émotions. Pas dans l'esprit du public en tout cas. Pour eux c'est comme si tu accordais des émotions à un tableau ou un personnage de dessins animés. »  
« Mais moi je ne suis pas une célébrité. » Dit elle en baissant les yeux sur le téléphone éteint entre ses mains. « Comment tu supportes ça ? »  
Sam haussa les épaules. « Je n'en tiens pas compte. Ces gens ne me connaissent pas, leur opinion n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est quand on me dit que ce que je fais compte pour quelqu'un. Quand un gosse se met à la batterie ou à écrire et qu'il me dit que c'est grâce à moi... c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. » Il releva un peu sa manche et se tourna sur le siège pour lui montrer son bras où s'étalaient une multitude de petites fleurs bleues et violettes entre les tournesols sur son épaule et le magnolia sur l'avant bras. « Une pour chaque personne qui m'a dit que j'avais de l'importance. »  
Elle passa la main sur les tatouages, juste assez doucement pour que la caresse le fasse frémir. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, juste là, sur les fleurs qui représentaient un peu de l'amour qu'on lui portait et qui, retourné contre elle se traduisait en messages de haine anonyme. Elle le fit et l'instant d'après il l'avait attirée contre lui, presque repliée en boule entre ses bras, riant et essayant de rester en contact avec le tatouage sur son bras. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et elle se renfrogna aussitôt.  
« Comme si c'était pas assez dur d'accepter d'être avec toi, il faut en plus composer avec ça. »  
« Si tu t'attendais à ce que tout ne soit que soleil et licornes tu t'es planté de mec. » Dit il froidement.  
« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Grogna-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras pour s'installer plus confortablement a califourchon sur ses genoux, le dos pressé contre le dossier du siège derrière elle. «Mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir supporter tes fans en plus de toi. »  
Il sourit, les mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. « J'aurais du te prévenir que je n'étais pas un garçon facile. »  
« Oh ? J'avais comprit l'inverse. » Fit elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Je te rappelle que tu couches avec tes fans. »  
« Il n'y en a qu'une seule ici. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. »  
« Je ne suis pas une de tes fans. »  
« Menteuse. »  
Elle rit et entreprit de lui retirer sa veste tandis qu'il passait les mains sous son t shirt pour le lui retirer. Ils souriaient encore en s'embrassant, en défaisant chacun le bouton du jean de l'autre et en passant leurs mains en dessous avec des soupirs de plaisir.  
« Il y a des gens en bas. » Fit elle en se coulant contre lui, une main dans les cheveux de Sam, l'autre sur son sexe, ses lèvres dans son cou où le pouls battait plus vite et plus fort sous sa langue.  
« Alors tu vas devoir être très silencieuse. » Répondit il en glissant lentement ses doigts en elle. Elle étouffa un gloussement dans son épaule puis un gémissement quand il se mit à bouger, le souffle plus court à mesure qu'elle faisait aller et venir sa main sur son membre. Il sentit les lèvres de Madison quitter son cou, descendre le long de sa clavicule jusqu'au piercing sur sa poitrine qu'elle se mit à mordiller et cette fois ci ce fut lui qui laissa échapper un soupir bruyant. Il pouvait la sentir sourire contre sa poitrine même s'il ne voyait que ses cheveux et répondit en pressant plus fort sa main sur son entrejambe. Il avait envie de sourire, de rire et de gémir tout à la fois, de plaisir, de bonheur et d'une sensation qu'il n'aurait pas su exprimer avec des mots mais qui avait tout à voir avec le bourdonnement du sang à ses oreilles, le bruit de leurs respiration, du froissement de leurs peaux contre le velours du siège, le battement de son cœur qu'il sentait pulser dans tout son corps. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit et Madison étouffait ses gémissements contre sa peau, seules leurs mains bougeaient, et leurs poitrines couvertes de sueur qui glissaient l'une sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les emporte et les laisse essoufflés et heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au bord d'un éclat de rire un peu incongru.  
Madison finit par se forcer à bouger, essuya sa main sur son jean dont la couleur avait probablement été inventée pour camoufler les taches suspectes. Elle aurait pu se contorsionner pour récupérer son t-shirt roulé en boule par terre sous les bottes de Sam mais il était probablement déjà ruiné. Elle se contenta de se glisser à sa place contre la vitre couverte de buée, laissant Sam se réajuster avec un grognement.  
« J'ai jamais eut aussi hâte de retrouver une chambre avec un lit. » Fit il en se coulant contre elle pour l'embrasser, la plaquant contre la vitre froide. Elle n'y fit pas attention, enroula ses bras nus autour de ses épaules et s'abandonna au baiser, lentement, langoureusement comme si l'instant de chaleur qu'ils venaient de s'offrir devait s'accompagner d'un morceau de tendresse.  
Même à la lumière hideuse du bus, même échevelée, transpirante, les joues rougies par le plaisir, il la trouvait belle. Même si elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré plus tôt et des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues. Il l'embrassa encore parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ça aurait parut idiot et remâché. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, la veste de Sam servant d'oreiller à Madison. Elle avait toujours les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et il s'allongea presque sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux distraitement.  
Ils commençaient à s'endormir quand ils entendirent le pas lourd de Bobby monter les escaliers et sa voix ronchon appeler Madison. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, pas assez vite pour se rhabiller totalement avant qu'il ne les voie.  
« Vraiment ? » Grogna-t-il en haussant les sourcils en regardant Sam qui renfilait son t-shirt avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Le manager soupira et les laissa seuls avec un geste qui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de leur comportement. Sam et Madison se regardèrent une demi seconde, tout les deux échevelés d'avoir renfilé leurs vêtements à la hâte et éclatèrent de rire. 

##  
« She feels her bones ignite,  
as she goes down on the pit,  
the devil will do as he see fit  
no sun will ever soothe her sight. »  
C'était une jolie journée qui avait commencé par une douche à deux. Charlie avait ouvert la porte de la cuisine à Cacahuète qui jappait doucement pour ne pas déranger sa maîtresse mais se jeta dehors dès qu'il put. Dorothy observa sa compagne suivre le chien dehors, pieds nus et portant encore le pantalon de flanelle orné de petits logos Woo  
nder Woman dans lequel elle avait dormi. Il y avait des gens (Sam en tête) qui avaient probablement tenté de lui faire changer ses habitudes vestimentaires, ils avaient manifestement tous échoué ce qui faisait sourire Dorothy tandis que l'odeur du café emplissait la cuisine. Sa grand mère s'y glissa à petits pas, enroulée dans une robe de chambre bleue et la serra contre elle.  
« Ça fait du bien de t'avoir ici. » Dit la vieille femme en s'asseyant.  
« Je repars dans l'après midi. On doit reprendre la route pour LA ce soir. »  
Dehors, Cacahuète s'était mis à aboyer quand Charlie lui jetait un bâton qu'il rapportait consciencieusement à chaque fois pour avoir une caresse de plus.  
« Elle est ravissante. » Dit La vieille femme, le menton dans la main en regardant par la fenêtre la bassiste qui courait après le chien. Elle prit la tasse de café que Dorothy lui tendait et attendit que sa petite fille se soit assise pour lui demander : « Tu aimes les filles ? Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu nous as quittés ? »  
Dorothy secoua la tête. « Non, Ulisi. Non aux deux questions. Je n'aime pas les filles. J'aime cette fille, ce n'est pas une question de sexe c'est... une question de compagnie. »  
La vieille femme hocha la tête « Il y a des gens dont on peut partager la vie. » Fit elle pensivement «  Je suppose que le genre ne devrait pas importer. » Elle regardait Charlie faire la course avec le vieux chien dans le jardin.  
« Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai quittés tu le sais Ulisi. »  
« Pourquoi alors ? Tu es partie en disant que tu voulais savoir qui tu étais... Est ce que tu le sais maintenant ? »  
Dorothy tourna son regard vers Charlie et le chien et sourit. « Je l'ai sans doute toujours su, mais je crois qu'elle est en train de me le faire réaliser. Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. »  
Sa grand mère sourit. « C'est une bonne compagnie alors. »  
Et le sujet fut clos.  
Plus tard, elle trouva Charlie, habillée cette fois, plantée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre d'adolescente devant laquelle pendait une telle collection d'attrapeurs de rêve qu'ils formaient comme un rideau de toiles d'araignées et de plume bloquant presque la vue sur l'extérieur.  
« C'est joli. » Fit elle en effleurant du doigt un des objets.  
« J'en ai fait un tout les dimanches pendant un an environ. » répondit Dorothy en commençant à rassembler leurs affaires dans leur sac commun.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
La jeune femme s'arrêta, un pantalon dans la main en se demandant si c'était le bon moment ? Si elle avait envie de parler de ça ? En cet instant, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Sam parlait si peu de son passé. Le passé, la plupart du temps, mieux valait le laisser à sa place.  
Charlie n'avait même pas besoin de savoir. C'était un événement insignifiant dont Dorothy se mit à parler presque malgré elle. Insignifiant pour tout le monde sauf pour elle. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis de leur relation c'était une chose qu'elle voulait partager avec la bassiste. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Charlie s'appuya contre le bureau pour l'écouter.  
« Les attrapeurs de rêve … ils sont censés capturer les cauchemars et les dissoudre le jour. A l'époque, en faire me calmait. Parce que parfois la vie ne te laisse aucun répit, elle te harcèle chaque jour et chaque jour tu dois trouver la force de te lever. Et à l'époque, c'était difficile pour moi. »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda doucement Charlie en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le lit.  
Dorothy avait l'habitude de s'exprimer de façon claire et concise, pas de tourner ainsi autour du pot et Charlie glissa sa main dans la sienne comme pour l'encourager à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
«Tout le monde a un endroit où se réfugier pour échapper au monde. Quand les choses deviennent trop dures, tu peux survivre à n'importe quoi tant que tu as cet endroit à toi. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. Je sais que pour Cas c'est d'écouter Dean chanter, pour Sam c'est de taper sur sa batterie. J'ai toujours pas trouvé quel était le tien, Red, mais moi, c'était cette chambre. Je ne m'intégrais pas très bien à l'époque. Je suis même pas sure de m'intégrer même maintenant, mais ado, c'était comme si cette chambre était le seul endroit où rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver. Ni les disputes de mes parents ni la désapprobation de mes grands parents. Je m'asseyais à ce bureau pendant des heures, je faisais mes devoir, je rêvassais à quand je ne serais plus le vilain petit canard... »  
Charlie eut un petit rire « C'est dur de t'imaginer dans la peau du vilain petit canard »  
Dorothy sourit et pressa ses doigts « Mais je l'étais. Et ici, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité . »   
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
« Quelqu'un nous a cambriolés. Je commençais juste le lycée et c'était encore plus difficile que d'habitude. Je suis rentrée un soir et j'ai trouvé la chambre dévastée, tout était déchiré ou cassé. » Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour chasser la vision du désastre et secoua la tête « Ce n'était rien. Personne n'a été blessé, mes grands parents n'étaient même pas là, il manquait deux ou trois choses mais rien de grave. Et pourtant ça a été comme si je n'avais plus ce refuge dont j'avais besoin. Comme si on m'avait privée de mon recoin secret. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'étais jeune... »  
« Pas stupide. » L'interrompit Charlie « Je crois que je comprends. Si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité dans ton propre refuge, alors... Qu'est ce qu'il te reste ? Ça doit être un peu comme si on t'avait agressée personnellement. »  
« C'est à peu près ça. Je me faisais peur en me disant que ça pouvait recommencer à tout moment, je ne me sentais plus en sécurité nulle part. J'ai pensé que ça se calmerait avec le temps mais j'ai eut mon diplôme et ça n'avait pas passé. Le jour suivant j'ai fait mes bagages et je suis partie... trois ans à me sentir mal ici, je pouvais aussi bien me sentir mal n'importe ou ailleurs. Les choses avaient empiré dans la famille. Ma grand mère voulait me faire apprendre les rituels de ses ancêtres, la langue Cherokee et moi je ne me suis jamais vraiment reconnue là dedans. J'étais devenue quasiment une étrangère pour eux, alors je suis partie pour savoir exactement qui j'étais. Je suis devenue exactement ce qu'on m'avait prédit. L'hiver est venu et le faucon pèlerin a fui. J'ai accumulé les boulots à conduire des camions dans toute l'Amérique, j'ai vu du pays, puis j'ai signé le contrat pour la tournée de Free Will et la suite tu la connais.  
Charlie ne dit rien pendant un instant puis «  Est ce que tu as trouvé un nouveau refuge ? »  
Dorothy sourit en se tournant vers elle. « Pas encore mais... Je me dis qu'avec le temps... tu pourrais devenir mon refuge. Si tu veux. »  
Charlie sourit à son tour.  
« Ça fait un an tu sais. »  
Dorothy hocha la tête. « C'était une bonne année. »  
Charlie se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses mains caressant les cheveux de la conductrice, s'y crispant quand elles approfondirent le baiser.  
« Je serais plus qu'honorée d'être ton refuge secret. »  
Dorothy sourit avant de l'embrasser encore en se disant qu'il y avait probablement du vrai dans l'adage « le foyer est où le cœur aime ». Elle était en train de se faire un foyer dans le terrier d'un renard, et aussi étrange que ça paraisse pour elle qui était un oiseau voyageur, c'était quand même une très bonne chose.  
« Let me tell you about a girl,  
Hell broke her made her demon inside,  
But when the pain left her  
she remembered what it's like to be human. »


End file.
